Harry Potter and the Betrothal Contract
by James Spookie
Summary: It's been done, but here's my shot at the old Marriage Contract type story. Harry and Daphne Greengrass find out their parents put together a marriage contract when they were born, now they must deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm what?!?" Daphne Greengrass nearly shouted. She was sitting in the study of her family's home staring in pure shock at her mother and father, who had just revealed a great family secret.

Daphne had the shiny silken blonde hair of her mother, as well as the same smooth, cream colored skin. But her eyes were the same intense brown as her father's. At nearly sixteen years old, she was developing into a very beautiful woman. She was of average height and had a slender feminine build. Her chest was ample, and her legs were stunning. She had often heard boys comment on her backside as being one of their favorite attributes. Daphne Greengrass was most definitely one of the most attractive girls in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was home for the summer holidays after finishing her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year that had been dubbed by many as the Year of the Toad. Though she had kept her head down, and never suffered any punishment at the hands of Dolores Umbridge, Daphne had heard many horrible stories about Umbridge's terrorist-like tactics.

Daphne was a part of a very small group of Slytherins that chose not to agree with the pure blood agenda, or support the dark Lord Voldemort. They had to remain quiet with their beliefs or they might be chastised, or beaten up, or worse. Slytherin house had it's reputation for many reasons, and Daphne did not want to be one of the victims. So she had worked hard to establish a reputation for being cold and distant. She was known throughout the school as "The Ice Queen".

She had been home for two weeks when her mother and father called her to the family library and gave her the news that would alter everything in her life.

"You are betrothed." Mr. Greengrass repeated his statement. "Since you were born, in fact. Your grandfather had …

"How is this possible? To who? Why?" Daphne asked frantically, cutting off her father.

"Not long after you were born, your mother and I entered into a marriage contract with a very influential family at your grandfather's urging. He had promised that you would be very well taken care of, and the union would benefit our family greatly." Mr. Greengrass explained. He looked at his daughter, recognizing the panic and growing anger in her eyes. She was obviously uncomfortable, but he and his wife had made the decision to tell their eldest daughter of her fate.

"Daphne," Mrs. Greengrass said softly, hoping to comfort the fifteen year old. "We're telling you this now because you're about to turn sixteen. If you haven't noticed boys by now…The point is that we thought that you could spend some time over the next two years and get to know your future husband. Perhaps you could even learn to…"

"What?! Fall in love? Have a happy, fairy tale life?" Daphne shivered. "How could you do this?"

"We did it for you. We were trying to make sure you'd be well taken care of." Mr. Greengrass tried.

"You did it for yourselves. Just like everything else. You found a way to fill your pockets, and gain some more power in our world. So tell me, what family did you auction me off to? The Notts? The Flints? Oh Merlin, please don't let it be the Malfoys."

"The Malfoys? I'd sooner boil my own head in shite before I allowed you to even date that pretentious ponce. Do you really think I would ally this family with Lucius Malfoy and fall to my knees in front of that…that… terrorist?" Mr. Greengrass spluttered. "I may have signed a marriage contract for you, but give me a little credit. I said you'd be taken care of, not paraded around like a show pony."

"We all need to calm down." Mrs. Greengrass said firmly, laying a hand on her husband's shoulder and looking kindly at her daughter who had folded her arms across her chest in defiance. "Daphne, you have not been promised to Malfoy, or Nott."

"Then who?" Daphne demanded.

"Harry Potter." Her father said after a long pause.

The silence that fell was deafening. Daphne could only look at her mother, who looked saddened, and her father, still scowling over Daphne's outburst. Daphne tried several times to say something, but her mouth only opened, a strange strangled noise would come out, and she would close her mouth again. After several minutes of silence, Daphne rose up out of her chair slowly, unsure if her legs would support her, and she left her parents in the study.

"Well, at least she didn't try and curse you." Mrs. Greengrass said gently as she patted her husband's shoulder.

"How could she think we'd even think of aligning with the Malfoys? She knows very well how I feel about that man."

"Give her time to process it all, my love. She's just been told she's engaged to the Boy-Who-Lived. That's a lot for a sixteen year old girl to process at once."

"Do you think we did the right thing by telling her?"

"You know as well as I what would happen if we waited. This way she has a chance to form some kind of relationship with the boy. If he's anything like we've heard, she may even…"

"Let's just hope they can find some kind of common ground. You know as well as I that when we signed that contract we doomed her."

"Time will tell my love. Time will tell." Mrs. Greengrass smiled her secret smile, staring at the door her eldest daughter had left through.

Daphne closed the door to her bedroom softly and sat in front of her vanity, staring hard into the large mirror. Her life had just been thrown so far off track that her head was still spinning with all of it. There was too much to think about to focus on any one thing. She was betrothed to the savior of the wizarding world.

"Harry Potter." She whispered to herself. Of all the boys in the school, in the world even, why him? The Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Tri-Wizard champion, the freaking Boy-Who-Lived. The bane of nearly every Slytherin's existence. The one person who Slytherins loathed above all others. Daphne Greengrass was contractually obligated to marry the boy, and she had never even spoken a single word to him, not even to insult him. Did he even know? Was it possible Harry Potter had no idea they were to be married one day?

"Knock Knock!"

Daphne turned to see her only friend in the entire world, Tracey Davis, poke her head in the door way. In all the travesty, Daphne had forgotten that Tracey was arriving today so they could spend two weeks together. They did it every summer, two weeks at the Greengrass manor, and then two weeks at the Davis beach home.

Tracey was a bit taller than Daphne, with shoulder length straight auburn hair, which she often tied in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were sparkling blue, and her face was rarely seen without her mischievous smile. Unlike Daphne, Tracey was more forward and she spoke her mind, often without thinking about what she said.

"You're folks said you were up here and I should just come up." Tracey said in her cheeriest voice. "Your mom seemed a little distracted, though."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you." Daphne said as she ran over to hug her friend. "How's your holiday been?"

"Not so bad, actually. My brother was home for a bit, and he brought me presents, so of course I was happy to see him." Tracey laughed. Daphne helped her friend with her bags and the two friends and Slytherin housemates settled on Daphne's bed to catch up. Tracey talked about things going on at her home and what her brother had been up to. He worked for a private treasure company as a Cursebreaker. He'd been offered a substantial amount of gold to come to work for Gringotts, which he'd accepted.

"So he'll be home for another month and then he's going to Egypt. He says it'll be better than traipsing about Romania. So, what about you? Has Astoria been her typical pain in the arse this summer?" Tracey asked.

"Actually, she's been holed up in her room writing letters. I think she's got a girlfriend." Daphne remarked casually.

"So you're still sure she plays for the other team?" Tracey grinned.

"I'm positive. And I don't care. So long as she's happy, and leaves me the hell alone. I have enough problems as it is." Daphne grimaced.

"Why, what's going on?" Tracey asked worriedly. "Nott still sending you love letters?"

"That I could handle. I simply trip near the fireplace and it falls in, burning before I can read it. Oh no!" Daphne feigned hurt and despair. "No, this problem is a little bigger."

She took a breath before continuing. "I'm betrothed." Daphne said quickly, as if ripping off a band-aid. Her nearly life-long best friend just stared blankly for a long moment before a smile began on her face.

"And people say you have no sense of humor. You almost had me. How long have you been cooking that one up?' Tracey giggled.

"I wish it were a joke. My parents just told me that they signed a marriage contract when I was a baby."

"Seriously?" Tracey's smile melted away. "This isn't some really bad prank?"

"You have no idea how much I wish it was. And it gets worse…"

"What? Did they promise you to Malfoy?" Tracey asked, still shocked by the revelation.

"No. That would be life ending. You'd be talking to my corpse hanging from the rafters if that were the case. No, my future husband is none other than Harry Potter." Daphne said.

Tracey nearly fell off the bed they were sitting on in awe. Tracey regained her balance with a little help from her friend and tried repeatedly to say anything. Daphne thought Tracey looked like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing with no sound, and her eyes blue eyes bugged out in dismay.

"The Gryffindor Golden Boy?" Tracey finally asked when her power of speech returned. "How lucky can you get?"

"Lucky? I'm betrothed to a boy I've never even spoken to. A boy who is hated above all others in our house, and the number one target on You-Know-Who's hit list. Have you not been paying attention these past five years? He gets in more trouble than any other person on earth!"

"Ok, yeah, all good points, but let's not forget he's one of, if not the most attractive boy in school. He's fairly smart, humble. You never hear him brag about himself, nor does he use the pity card."

"The pity card?" Daphne asked, looking at her friend oddly.

"Oh, poor me, my parents are dead, and You-Know-Who is out to get me."

"That's not how the Prophet wrote him."

"And we all know why. They were trying to hide the truth about…"

"I know. I know."

"You could do worse. Is this really so bad? He's supposed to be loaded."

"Why should that make any difference?" Daphne asked indignantly.

"I don't know. I just thought it might be a factor."

"If he's so rich, why does he dress like a pauper. Is he trying to make some kind of new fashion trend? Homeless beggar?"

"How am I supposed to know? Besides, you never cared how rich a boy was. Why now?"

"I don't care. You brought it up. I just don't want to be betrothed to him. I don't want to be betrothed to anyone. I'm not even sixteen yet!"

"When is the marriage supposed to happen?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know. I walked out before my parents could finish. I was too overwhelmed by it all. I thought marriage contracts were a thing of the past. I can't believe my parents would take part in such a horrible custom."

"What did they say about it?"

"Get this, they were just looking out for me." Daphne huffed.

"It's possible they were." Tracey observed.

"Possibly, but I know my father. If he signed a marriage contract, he's getting something out of it."

"So what are you going to do?" Tracey asked her best friend, who looked sad and scared.

"I don't know. I suppose I'll have to talk to Potter. Chances are really good that he doesn't know anything about this mess. With his parents dead, I don't know if anyone else would know about it to tell him."

"Oh, that poor boy." Tracey giggled. "Promise I get to be there when you drop the bombshell. I want to see the look on his face when he finds out that the 'Ice Queen' is to be his wife."

"He might die before You-Know-Who gets his claws into him." Daphne shrugged.

"Oh, wow." Tracey sobered. "I forgot about that. He's pretty much marked for death. Did your parents consider that? Can they break the contract because of that?"

"I don't know. Seems like it should be possible. It seems like it would be smart to have some sort of clause to break it, in case something goes wrong. One party goes to Azkaban, or something. Let's go ask." Daphne said hopeful.

The two girls found Daphne's father in the study, pouring over paperwork, most likely regarding the family's wealth, some new law that the Wizengamont wanted to pass, or any number of offers of alliance to other ancient families. Her father was often approached to join with another family to support or oppose something or other. Jonathan Greengrass was a very good politician, though he held no office. He had followed in his own father's footsteps and kept the Greengrass family neutral working in the private sector, investing in many wizarding businesses. It had ensured the family's survival through one war, and now he hoped to repeat his previous success.

"Father." Daphne said tentatively. "I have some questions." Daphne fell into her "Ice Queen" persona as easily as slipping on a coat. In this persona she was firm, and business like. She had noticed her father had the same sort of act when he had to deal with business associates or politicians. She always figure it was from him that she learned to protect herself behind her mask of frigid stand offishness.

"I thought you might. Come, sit down. Hello, Tracey." Mr. Greengrass said easily.

"Hello, Mr. Greengrass." Tracey smiled politely as she sat next to her friend across from Mr. Greengrass, who sat behind a large oak desk.

"Ask your questions." Mr. Greengrass directed his eldest child.

"When is this marriage supposed to happen?" Daphne began without any preamble.

"The contract stipulates that the marriage must happen within one year of your graduation from Hogwarts or no later than your nineteenth birthday. There are no clauses regarding children. This was mostly for political alignment. The reason we told you now was so you would have a chance to get to know the boy. In most arranged marriages, the participants do not even meet until their nuptials take place. Consider yourself lucky."

"We know quite a bit about him already." Tracey said.

"Oh, are you friends with the boy?" Mr. Greengrass asked, a suspicious eye cast upon the auburn haired girl. His tone was sarcastically firm. Tracey actually shrank under the man's unwavering gaze.

"Not really." she nearly squeaked.

"Then you only know what you've heard about him. Rumors and bad articles in the Prophet are not good ways to measure a man. You can only know him by talking to him, and spending time with him. Especially a teenaged boy. They never truly show you who they are until you've spent significant time together. We men have fragile egos and so we often hide our true selves away."

"Is there any way out of this?" Daphne asked changing the subject. "Potter is number one on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's list. If I become chummy with Potter, You-Know-Who might come after me. Not to mention that I have no interest in being forced into marriage."

Mr. Greengrass steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon them. He looked hard at his first born, sighing quite deeply.

"When the contract was signed, there was no threat upon the boy's life. That came after. The only stipulation that would have ended it was if he had died, or you had died. It was iron clad, Daphne. It is magically binding. You and Harry Potter must be married by your nineteenth birthday. We have no choice now. If his parents were still alive, we may have spoken to them. We may have been able to come to some agreement that would allow you both to walk away from it. But since they are no longer with us, we simply must move forward."

"Can't you just tear it up?" Daphne asked, her "Ice Queen" mask falling away with her rising desperation.

"No, not without the agreement of his parents. They were the ones who signed it with us. If we tried to nullify it on our own, there would be serious consequences. That includes death." Mr. Greengrass said with finality.

Daphne sighed and looked to her best friend who looked just as frightened and anxious as Daphne felt.

"Thank you, father." Daphne said as she rose from her seat. "You've given me much to think on."

"Daphne, do not think of this as some sort of imprisonment. We did this to help you. We did this for your future. We did this at a time where people were dying and losing everything. I know that you believe it was for our own gain, but it wasn't. We gained virtually nothing from this."

"I would very much like to see this contract for myself." Daphne said firmly, hands on her hips. She thought she saw her father give a small shiver, which made her smile inside. Just like her mother, Daphne could make her father bend to her will with but a look. Her mother was far better at it, but Daphne knew one day she'd be able to apply the same principal to her own husband one day. That thought made her shiver a little herself.

"Then it would be wise to speak to Potter on this matter. The contract is in the Potter family vault. Only he can access it." Her father gave a knowing smile.

"That seems odd." Tracey uttered. "Why wouldn't you have a copy?"

"We did." Mr. Greengrass bowed his head towards the paper work he was looking at when the girls arrived. "It burned up in my father's house the night he was killed.

Daphne and Tracey excused themselves politely. The two teenage girls went back up to Daphne's room where the blonde girl threw herself on her bed and screamed all of her frustration into her pillows.

Tracey sat down and gently rubbed her friend's back.

"He pretty much guaranteed you have to talk to him now, didn't he?" She asked. Her blonde friend nodded her head, which was still buried in her pillows.

"So what are you going to do?"

Daphne sat up and looked to her best friend. She had tears forming in her large brown eyes and she sniffled lightly. "I really don't know. I know nothing about him."

"That's not true." Tracey said vehemently. "You know that he won the Tri-Wizard tournament. We know that he's the best flyer on a broom in the entire school. He's wealthy, though we don't truly know how wealthy. He's lousy in potions, and Snape hates him, while Dumbledore and the rest of the school seems to worship him."

"I don't know that the rest of the school worships him. There's a definite split as to worship and loathe." Tracey smiled.

"We know he's got his own fan club, led by Ginny Weasley, though he is most likely unaware of it. In fact, he seems oblivious to a lot of things. You'd think he'd know more about our world than he seems to."

"We have nothing in common."

"Except that you're going to be married." Tracey added.

"Not helping." Daphne glared.

"Wasn't trying." Tracey winked.

"You're supposed to be my friend. Help me!" Daphne pleaded. Tracey laughed and shook her head.

"I will help you. I'll be right there when you tell him, and I'll be right there when you say I do." Tracey laughed hard, and received a pillow to the side of her head. Tracey continued to laugh as Daphne stood up and went to her window. Tracey could see her friend was not enjoying this, and decided to cool it. She stood up and went to her friend.

"Daphne, look. You're in a bad situation, but it could be a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, Potter is who you're meant to be with. Who's to say that without the stupid marriage contract you two wouldn't have ended up together anyway. Just because you've never spoken to him in school, and may never have, doesn't mean that a few years down the road you wouldn't bump into him in Diagon Alley and sparks wouldn't fly. You have to admit, he's quite good looking. The fact that he's Malfoy's enemy is a plus as well."

Daphne seemed to think it over for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "Maybe." She said softly, still staring out her window.

"So what do you want to do?" Tracey asked.

"Well, it seems that I'm trapped in this. So I suppose I have very little choice. I'm going to have to speak to Harry Potter on the train to school."

* * *

Harry Potter sat under a tree in the Weasley's yard. It had been a rather interesting holiday so far. Though it had started off grimly with the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, Harry had learned quite a bit about his predicament.

He'd learned that he was being hunted by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, because of some prophecy made by his batty Divination teacher sixteen years ago. He'd learned that Dumbledore, a man he'd looked up to had made a great many mistakes in regard to Harry's well being. Harry sat under the shade of the tree, thinking about the last conversation he'd had with the Hogwarts headmaster, the night he'd arrived at the Burrow.

It had all began when Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive late that evening. He had invited himself into the Dursley home, and gathered them all in the sitting room where he told them that Harry would be returning for a very short time the following summer, and that Harry nor the Dursleys would see each other again unless they chose to. Harry had felt a rush of deep relief at this news. The Dursleys had never been kind to him in all the time he'd lived with them. He'd been a slave for them, doing yard work, cooking meals and barely getting any food himself. Then, after he'd started going to Hogwarts, they become fearful of him, though never truly stopping their mistreatment of him.

Then to Harry's great surprise, it was revealed that Sirius black, his late godfather, had willed him nearly everything left in the Black family estate. Dumbledore said that Harry could find out all about it later, and that it mattered little now. The only thing that mattered was if Harry could truly inherit it all.

"You see, You are not related by blood, and as such, the magic that bonds the estate, may not be allowed to fall to you. It may go to the next male heir in the Black family, that would of course, be Draco Malfoy. However there is one simple test that will answer this for us." The headmaster had said.

"What do I do?" Harry had asked.

"You must call Kreacher to you. If he comes, then we will know for certain if you are now the rightful owner of the Black Family Estate and all it's holdings."

Harry nodded once and then called out clearly, "Kreacher, Come to me."

There was a long pause in which nothing happened, and the suddenly a loud pop, and the ancient, withered Elf lay upon the floor, slamming his fists and kicking his feet."

"Kreacher does not want to belong to the Potter brat. Kreacher does not wish to serve him. Kreacher wants to serve the noble Malfoy."

"Kreacher! Shut up!" Harry spat scornfully.

Instantly Kreacher silenced, though he continued to kick and writhe upon the floor like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Well, that settles it. Congratulations, Harry. We have solved one major problem this evening. Well then, If you are all packed, we shall leave these people in peace." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the Dursleys who were watching the actions of the strange creature on their floor.

"Headmaster? What do we do with Kreacher?"

"Well, he is your elf. What would you have him do?"

Harry thought carefully over this dilemma. He truly did not want the wretched elf in his presence as it was a constant reminder of his loss. Then an idea struck him.

"Sir, would it be acceptable for Kreacher to work at Hogwarts?"

"I daresay it would. We can always use more help, and the other elves would keep a close eye on him."

"Kreacher, you are to report to the Hogwarts kitchens, and you will work there until I call for you. You will speak to no one, nor will you send any messages." Harry said sternly to the distraught ancient elf.

Kreacher glared at Harry for a long moment, his eyes cold with hatred, before popping away. Harry felt contempt for the elf, but he couldn't think of what he might do with him. Sending him to Hogwarts had been a temporary solution at best.

Harry rushed upstairs and gathered up all his belongings. He had already sent Hedwig off to the Weasley's. When he made it downstairs, Dumbledore flicked his wand and Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage vanished.

"They shall await you at the Weasley home. Now, we must be off."

Harry waved a goodbye to his still frightened relatives cowering on the sofa, and followed Dumbledore into the night. The walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke at last.

"Sir. I feel I should apologize for breaking your things at the end of term. It was wrong."

"Ah, Harry. They are but things, and can be replaced. Your anger was not misdirected, and it is I who must apologize. I am human, and I do tend to forget the details when trying to help the world. I had forgotten of you as a person, and that you needed information. Especially as you are at the center of this war. Keeping it all from you was a mistake. But please understand I only wished for you to have a chance at a normal childhood. It is clear now that your childhood had been anything but ordinary. Perhaps if I had been honest with you from the very beginning, things might have turned out very differently. But, as I said the last time we spoke, I cared to much for you to place that burden upon your shoulders."

"Are we okay, sir?" Harry mused.

"I think we are. I promise that this year, you will be better prepared for what lies ahead. I would very much like to take you into private tutelage, if you are willing."

"Yes. That would be good. May I ask what I will be learning from you?"

"History mostly. Ah, do not make such a sour face, Harry. We can learn a great deal from history. And this I dare say, is very important. But now is not the time for such a discussion. This is as good a place as any. If you would take my arm…"

Harry reached up and took the headmaster's arm. He noticed that the hand was blackened and shriveled. Harry was about to inquire as to the cause when he felt as if he were being forcibly squeezed through a tube.

That evening he had met Horace Slughorn, who would be returning to teach at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had used Harry to lure the professor out of retirement to take up his old post.

Slughorn was quite a character. When they had arrived at his home, it looked as though there had been an attack, but it turned out, Slughorn was merely trying to hid. He was a large man, not in height but girth. He was completely bald but had a very bushy mustache. After a brief conversation, Dumbledore excused himself to the restroom, leaving Harry with the stout professor.

Slughorn knew who Harry was, of course, and the two talked a little about Harry's mother and her talent in his class. Harry liked the man, but also felt a little wary of him. He got a feeling he was being eyed by a hungry walrus.

When Dumbledore returned, Slughorn agreed to return to teaching at Hogwarts, though he made a few demands, which Dumbledore happily agreed to. As they were leaving, Harry had asked what Slughorn would be showing the students that year, Slughorn replied that he had some very interesting potions in mind.

"You're a potions master?" Harry asked of the stout, portly man. Slughorn's eyes lit up with delight.

"Yes, and if you're like your mother, I expect that you will be quite a genius with the subject."

Before he could ask anymore, Dumbledore escorted the youth back into the night, and apparate him to the Burrow, where, despite the late hour, Molly Weasley was still up and awaiting them.

"Now Harry, before we go inside, I must speak with you for just a moment. First I must thank you for your help with Professor Slughorn. I was unable to convince him by myself, and having him at Hogwarts is most important. You will learn why later on. Second, I believe that it is in your best interests to share with your friends all that you know. This includes the prophecy. You friends give you strength Harry, it is a great disservice to them if you hide secrets from them. And finally, though the future might seem bleak, try you best to live and experience life and all its wonder."

"I plan to, sir. Sirius would never forgive me if I wallowed in my own guilt. I know it wasn't completely my fault, but I do hold some of the blame. But even so, Sirius, and my parents would be very disappointed in me if I clung to tightly to it, and let life pass me by."

"Indeed. A very good outlook, Harry. I am very proud. Now, let's not deprive Molly her chance to feed and dote upon you any further."

Harry had meant what he'd said, and over the next few weeks, he had finished his summer homework and really enjoyed being with his friends. He and Ron and Ginny had played Quidditch and he'd had several long and fun conversations with Hermione. Each day the four teens had tried their best to enjoy being young and free.

During his stay with the Weasleys, two very curious things happened. The first was that he'd learned that Ron's oldest brother Bill was engaged to be married to none other than Fleur Delacour. Harry had been surprised, but he was happy for Fleur, though he'd only met Bill once just before the Quidditch World Cup. Fleur had not really ingratiated herself with the Weasleys, least of all Mrs. Weasley, who didn't seem to liked the pretty blonde French woman a bit.

Harry and Fleur had spent a little time together during the summer holiday getting to know each other, as they never spent much time together during the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago. Harry came to respect the French woman who was struggling to find acceptance from the Weasley women who were making her feel unworthy of Bill. Harry had no advice to give the poor girl other than to stick it out and fight for what she wanted.

Presently, Harry sat against his favorite tree, not far from the pond where the he, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had spent several hours swimming during the holiday, contemplating the other curious thing that was happening to him.

Ginny Weasley had changed a lot since he'd last seen her, or so he thought. He found himself staring at her for no reason, or blushing when she looked at him. It was a strange sensation to feel when he looked at the sister of his best friend, and Harry had no explanation for it.

For years, it had been Ginny who had usually been unable to speak, or else doing something clumsy and embarrassing in front of him. But during the last year, she had matured, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. She spoke to Harry many times with out blushing, or tripping over anything. She had even dated Michael Corner. She was currently together with Harry's housemate, Dean Thomas, and she seemed really happy and Harry was happy for her. Yet, he felt a weird bitterness whenever he thought of Dean and Ginny together.

Harry couldn't understand why he felt butterflies in his stomach when she looked at him now, or why he worried about how he looked before going down to breakfast. It was all so strange to him. He barely knew her, really. They'd never had any deep conversations before. Still, he found himself thinking of her often.

Perhaps it was true, sometimes the very best things in life are always right in front of your eyes. Harry realized that it might be a good idea to really get to know Ginny in the coming year. She was one person who had never wavered in her support of him, and she could be trusted to keep a secret, and Harry had a huge secret, one he had yet to share with his friends, despite Dumbledore's encouragement. Harry wanted to, but he'd not found the right time. And with the school year fast approaching, time was running short for telling them in some place where they might not be overheard.

So when he looked up from the struggling gnomes he'd been absentmindedly watching to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny approaching, Harry decided that it was now or never.

"There you are." Hermione said as they stopped in front of him.

"I told you we should have looked here first." Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"You were right, big deal." Ron scolded. "No need to get all uppity.

"You guys need to sit down. I've got something I need to tell you." Harry said quietly. The three sat down, and Harry began his tale. He was unsurprised by the various reactions. All of them were horrified when he finally revealed the contents of the prophecy, and Harry was encouraged when all three of them pledged to do whatever they were able to help him. Harry knew then that the coming school year would be very enlightening. Harry felt more prepared than he ever had.

He was about to be proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

September first arrived with it's normal excitement and chaos in most wizarding households, as students went through the motions, and packed, repacked, check and double checked that they were prepared to board the crimson steam engine at King's Cross station.

This was the case at the Greengrass manor where Daphne, and her younger sister, Astoria settled their trunks in the entry hall of their family home, and donned their traveling cloaks in preparation.

Daphne was going to meet her best friend Tracey at the train station, they would find a compartment as usual, and then, when the train was underway, She and her friend were going to find and speak to Harry Potter.

Over the last weeks of the summer holiday, Daphne's anxiety had grown in leaps and bounds, and now as she stood awaiting her parents, she was visibly shaking with nerves. Her younger sister held her tongue, understanding the intense pressure that her older sister had been placed under. Astoria, for the millionth time this summer thanked whoever watched over them that her parents had not entered her in a marriage contract as well.

"Daphne, are you going to be alright?" Astoria asked with concern.

Daphne eyed her sister suspiciously for a few moments before nodding her head stiffly. The truth was she was actually thinking of avoiding everything to do with Harry Potter and the stupid contract, and just continuing on with her life as if this had all been a seriously bad dream. After all, one could pack a lot of living into three years.

There were so many things that cautioned her against even speaking to Potter. The first being how her housemates would react. Daphne had never truly cared about what her housemates thought, mostly due to the fact that they let her be. She had never been the center of scrutiny, and she had worked hard to keep things that way. Daphne thought that maybe Tracey had a good idea at waiting until they were out of school and approaching him then.

Yet, Daphne knew that her biggest mistake had been in revealing her situation to her best friend. Tracey was nothing if not persistent, and Tracey loved to see people squirm. Though her sights had never before been set on Daphne. Tracey had been writing all summer since she had gone home from her visit. She had come up with dozens of different ways in which to approach Harry Potter and revealing that they were intended to be married. None of which had been remotely helpful.

"Well, have you both got everything together?" Mrs. Greengrass said as she joined her daughters. Both girls nodded dutifully, and their mother embraced them both.

"Well, Let's get going." Mr. Greengrass smiled as he waved his wand, shrinking his daughter possessions, and sticking them in his pocket.

The journey had been very normal, passing through the floo network to Diagon Alley, where they entered in to muggle London to catch a taxi cab to King's Cross Station. The platform 9 3/4 was it's normal bustling frantic self, with hundreds of students running to a fro, saying good bye to their parents and saying hello to their friends.

"Astoria!" a girl around thirteen called, running up to Daphne's sister and embracing her warmly. She said hello to the elder Greengrass' and after a quick goodbye, Astoria and her little friend disappeared into the mass of students and parents.

"Are you to meet Tracey here, or on the train?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Here. She should be here soon, if she isn't already." Daphne nodded, still scanning the crowd.

"Daphne, may I speak with you a moment?" Mrs. Greengrass asked. Daphne followed her mother just a little way away from where her father now stood watching students come through the barrier.

"We've not spoken of it since that night, but I wanted to ask what you intended to do in regards to your situation with Harry Potter?" Mrs. Greengrass said softly. Daphne felt herself stiffen in anger, and she glared at her mother.

"Why are you so concerned about it? Isn't it all wrapped up? All that is left is for you to gift wrap me and hand me over right?" Daphne snarled.

"It isn't like that and you know it, young lady." Her mother shot back. "I think you'll find, if you can ever get past your narrow views, that you are the one who stands to gain from this arrangement, not your father or me."

"Mother, No one enters their child into a marriage contract unless they get something out of it. Why can't you be honest and just tell me what it was?"

"Because there is nothing to tell. When did you become so suspicious and paranoid?"

"About the moment I found my own family had sold me off like cattle to the highest bidder. Goodbye mother, give my love to father."

With that Daphne stormed away from her obviously concerned and stunned mother and on to the train. She was angrier than she'd ever been in her young life. Growing up, all she ever heard was how oppressive wizards could be, and how her family struggled to help lesser wizards, half bloods and muggleborns from that oppression. The Greengrass family was felt to be neutral in their political standings, but Daphne knew that they leaned more to the light. Her mother abhorred the pureblood propaganda, being half-blood herself and her father believed that no one should be judged on blood, but on power and talent.

Daphne tried to clear her mind as she found an empty compartment, and put her things in the overhead rack before sitting down to await her best friends arrival. Several people poked their heads in her cabin, and quickly left, realizing the Ice Queen had claimed that cabin.

Daphne always felt a twinge of sadness that she had so few friends, but her experience in Slytherin house had proven time and time again that you could trust very few people in life. It was almost like the house bred bullies and degenerates. Daphne had witnessed all manner of oppression from older students to younger. However, the majority of hostilities was saved for the other houses, especially Gryffindors.

Draco Malfoy had been the biggest bully of all. Since his second year, Malfoy, with the help of his father, had positioned himself as the king serpent. Even older students feared crossing him. Nearly every Slytherin fed information to him regarding whatever his interests happened to be at the moment. Daphne despised Malfoy vehemently. He was a stuck up braggart with very little real magical power. It was true that he was a quick study and picked up new spells fast, but there was little power behind it all. Daphne also despised her fellow Slytherins for not seeing that Malfoy was a puffed up peacock. She knew if he were ever exposed for the weakling he truly was, no one would ever listen to his prejudiced diatribe ever again. Unfortunately, his name carried a lot of weight, and no one dare cross the Malfoys.

Daphne's train of thought was broken when Tracey entered the cabin as perky as ever.

"There you are!" She huffed. "I've been looking for you for twenty minutes. I thought we were going to meet on the platform and look for Potter?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't have a very good farewell with my mother and father. I had to get away from them. There's still time to go look for him." Daphne sighed.

"No. Let's just wait for the train to get moving, and all these children to settle in. It'll be easier to approach him. Especially when Granger and Weasley go to the prefects meeting."

The girls sat in relative silence, speaking softly to one another as was their custom during school. They had learned to speak near whisper since their first year, to prevent people from overhearing them. They had also perfected the cold stare. A look of frigid indifference that made the focus of their gaze become uncomfortable and eventually excuse themselves. Ever since third year, that look had guaranteed them a cabin to themselves on the train.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the crimson steam engine, known as the Hogwarts Express sounded it's whistle, and began it's journey north. There were shrieks of joy in the corridor as students greeted each other on the train. Both Daphne and Tracey watched from their cabin as first years passed, looking simultaneously frightened and awed by the goings on.

About twenty minutes into the trip, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode stepped into the cabin and greeted their dorm mates. Pansy had finally grown out of here ugly duckling phase, or her parents had ponied up the gold so their child could visit with the magical world's finest beauty experts. Whatever they had done, Pansy now looked quite attractive. Her dark hair was silky, and cut in a very flattering style. Her clothes were doing everything they could to accentuate her new curvier figure.

"Now we'll never get her to shut up about how great she thinks she is." Daphne thought sourly.

"Hello, Davis, Greengrass. How was your holiday?" Pansy simpered. She still believed herself the leader of their clique, though both Tracey and Daphne knew that there was no such clique. Pansy would seek them out, shadowed always by Millie, who was nice when Pansy was not to be found. Pansy would follow Tracey and Daphne around, always trying to keep herself in front to appear as if she were leading them. Pansy worked very hard to keep up the farce for the whole school and herself.

"Pleasant as always." Daphne spoke stiffly.

"I sent you an invitation to visit, why didn't you respond?" Pansy smiled tightly.

"As usual, your owl left before I could respond. As you know, I'm sure. My family has no owl. Father uses the Floo, or delivery owls. He won't let us have an owl, he feels their to messy." Daphne lied easily.

"Too bad. Millie and I had a marvelous time this summer."

Tracey glanced at Millicent who looked bored and a little sad. Tracey could tell that Pansy's idea of marvelous would have been a very long tirade on how beautiful she was and how marvelous a match she would be to Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Pansy, But aren't you still a prefect?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, and I must be off. The meeting will be starting soon. I will catch up with you ladies a bit later on." She gave a silly little wave and left them to their privacy. Millicent looked like she might smile until Pansy called for her to join her. Millie gave a sad little sigh and dutifully followed Pansy out and down the corridor.

"Poor Millie." Tracey said when the door shut.

"One day that poor girl is going to pay for mistakes she had no choice in making. I do hope she opens her eyes before that." Daphne sighed.

"She's so nice." Tracey stared at the closed door. "Well, shall we go find your future husband?"

Daphne glared hard at her friend, who smiled back as if she'd just done well on an exam. Daphne finally shook her head and rose out of her seat, smoothed the front of her skirt and led the way out of the cabin followed by Tracey.

"When we find him, I do all the talking, got it?' Daphne said, spinning to face her friend who had the good sense to look fearful. Tracey nodded her agreement and the two girls began searching for the elusive black haired boy.

Daphne led the way through the train, peering into every window, searching for the Gryffindor Golden Boy. They found him in the last car of the train sitting with Neville Longbottom and a rather odd looking blonde girl, whose name Daphne did not know. It looked like Longbottom and Potter were engaged in a quiet conversation, while the blonde seemed to be engrossed in her magazine.

Daphne took a deep breath and opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside.

"Excuse me Longbottom, but I need to speak with Potter privately." Daphne said rather forcefully. Neville looked rather embarrassed and surprised by the appearance of two attractive Slytherin girls.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of my friends." Harry said defensively. The black haired Gryffindor was obviously angry already. Daphne couldn't think of what might have put the boy on the defensive already, they were only twenty minutes into the journey.

Daphne looked to Tracey who could only shrug, and then to Neville who still looked apprehensive. The blonde girl never moved or made any indication that she had heard anything at all.

Daphne realized she was in a tight spot and had a decision to make.

"It's rather personal, Potter, and I doubt you'd want what I have to say getting around." She tried.

"Just say what ever you have to say and leave me alone." Harry nearly shouted.

"Fine." Daphne huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I was given a bit of news this summer, and I feel obligated to share it with you. It seems that you and I are betrothed."

Harry looked up at Daphne with a look of confusion.

"It means you're going to be married to her." Tracey said. Daphne spun and looked angrily at her friend, who shrugged.

"I know what it means. I'm just trying to see how this is funny. It's a rather bad joke, really."

Daphne sat across from Harry, next to Neville and crossed her legs, resting her folded hands upon her knee.

"I assure you it's no joke. It seems my parents entered into an agreement with your family just after I was born. There is a contract that stipulates that you and I are to be married."

There was silence in the cabin for a long tense few moments.

"A marriage contract?" asked Neville. Both Tracey and Daphne turned on him, causing him to redden slightly. Neville did his best to calm himself as he continued. "You could have just slipped him a love potion. It would have been much easier than trying to convince him you're destined to be married by contract."

"You don't seem to be getting this. This is not a joke. It's not a prank by me, so much as a prank on me. There is a marriage contract between the house of Potter and the House of Greengrass that says that Harry Potter and I are to be married. I'm told this contract resides in the Potter family vault. My parents informed me of it this summer in hopes that you and I, Potter would spend the next two years at school getting to know one another so our marriage wouldn't be so uncomfortable." Daphne shivered as she spoke the last bit.

"Let me get this straight." Harry said, leaning forward in his seat and staring into Daphne's dark brown eyes. She had often heard other girls speak on Harry's piercing green eyes, but she'd never experienced his probing stare before. As he looked into her eyes, she felt exposed. As if he could truly see inside the most secret parts of her soul. It was almost nice, except the boy was angry and his eyes seemed to pulse with that anger. Daphne actually felt a little fear creeping up her spine, though no one could tell as she remain perfectly impassive.

"You're telling me that you and I are obligated to be married because our parents arranged it just after we were born? When is this supposed to take affect exactly?"

"By my nineteenth birthday."

"Not a lot of time to plan a proper wedding, is it?" Tracey snickered. Both Daphne and Harry glared at her.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Harry asked.

"Don't believe it. Write to Gringotts and get a copy of the contract. We'll go over it together. I'm very interested to learn of the arrangements and what my family gained from selling off their first born child."

"All right then. When this contract arrives, I will come find you and you can look at it. Until then, you and the rest of your serpents pals can stay the hell away from me." Harry growled.

Daphne stood, smoothed out her skirt and gave a slight nod of farewell. She and Tracey left the cabin and Harry slumped back in his seat.

"It's a lousy joke." Neville said softly. "I'm sure Malfoy put her up to it."

"I suppose we'll know when Malfoy comes by for his annual trip visit. This seems a bit amateurish even for him. What if it's true?"

"Marriage Contracts haven't been done in a very long time. I've not heard of one in the last twenty years at least. I really wouldn't worry. Though if there was one, you could do a lot worse than Daphne Greengrass."

"Is that who that was?" Harry asked a little interested. "She's the one all the boys call the Ice Queen, right?"

"Yeah. She never dates, always studies. She is second in our year behind Hermione, you know. He family is quite old too. Everyone thinks they're dark, but my Gran says that they just keep up that façade in order to stay safe. She says that Mr. Greengrass is a very good politician, or he would be if he were on the Wizengamont."

"Why isn't he?" Harry asked.

"Gran says they'd rather stay out of the public political arena. She says there's more money changing hands behind the scenes. She reckons that's how the Malfoys have remained so powerful. "

"Malfoy." Harry seethed. He still had no idea what his enemy was up to, but he was sure it wasn't good. He had not been able to convince Ron or Hermione that Draco had taken the Dark Mark.

During their trip to Diagon Alley to get their school things, Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed Draco into Knockturn Alley into the shop of Borgin and Burke's.

It was there that they overheard the blonde Slytherin prince demanding things from the shop's owner. Harry was convinced that Draco Malfoy was now a member of Lord Voldemort's supporters and was plotting against the school, and Dumbledore. His friends however, did not share his suspicion, believing Malfoy to be far to weak to even be considered for service by the Dark Lord, and he was most likely trying to throw his weight around using his family name. This disagreement had caused a lot of strife between Harry and his friends.

"I heard that Daphne and Tracey are outsiders in their own house." Neville said, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"So?" Harry asked a little annoyed.

"Well, after what you told me about Malfoy, it could be good to have someone on the inside. Someone who dislikes Malfoy…"

"I get it Neville. I doubt she'd be willing to spy for me, though." Harry sighed.

Ron and Hermione joined Harry, Neville and Luna a little while later, where they shared that Malfoy was no longer the Slytherin Prefect.

"Apparently he resigned the post and now Theodore Nott is the new prefect." Ron said disdainfully. Harry's mind began thinking of all the reasons why Malfoy might resign his position of power over lower year students, and Neville's suggestion began making sense. However, he just couldn't think of a way to get the "Ice Queen of Hogwarts" to help him.

"Well while you were at the prefects meeting, you missed quite the bad joke." Neville started when Harry glared at him, silencing him. Harry couldn't really think why he should not talk about Daphne's visit, and now he would be unable to not talk about it.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Luna answered before Harry got the chance to brush it off.

"Harry is betrothed to Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin House." The blonde fifth year Ravenclaw didn't even look up from her magazine, so she missed the death stare that Harry gave her.

"WHAT?!" both Hermione and Ron yelled.

"It's just a really bad prank." Harry tried to say. "Malfoy obviously put her up to it."

"What did she say?" Hermione demanded.

"That's disgusting. Who'd want to be with any of them?" Ron asked to no one.

"Actually if they all looked like Daphne Greengrass, I'd not say no." Neville said thoughtfully to himself. Everyone looked at him, and Neville slumped a little in his seat, face burning scarlet.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione asked confused. "She doesn't hang around Malfoy. Why would she take part in something so silly. She's very intelligent as well as quite attractive, so the boys all say. I even heard Fred and George comment on her several times."

Ron looked insulted at Hermione's observation.

"She told me that there was a marriage contract in my family vault at Gringotts. I don't even have a family vault." Harry said still trying to brush off the whole incident. Hermione turned so quickly to face him that Harry swore she might have hurt herself.

"Don't be so sure Harry, when we were at Sirius' last Christmas, he mentioned to me how old your family was. I wouldn't be surprised if there was another vault or two for you. Many of the oldest families have several vaults in Gringotts."

"Why wouldn't I know about it then?" Harry was beginning to get angry over the topic.

"Harry, Sometimes I wonder how you've made it so far knowing so little. Perhaps you should ask Dumbledore about it all." Hermione suggested, giving him a meaningful look.

"Maybe because no one ever tells me anything." Harry said angrily. "Everyone keeps secrets from me to protect me, or whatever."

"Calm down Harry. Just ask Dumbledore when you get the chance. I'm sure he'll tell you now." Hermione tried placating her friend.

Harry sighed and faced the window. He'd had a very strange day, and it was only just past one.

"Excuse me." said a timid voice from the doorway. A small boy who looked like a first year stood shaking in the door, his hands wrapped around a small bit of parchment.

"Can we help you?" Hermione said gently.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom. I was told to give them this." The young boy said, holding out the parchment. Harry took it with a small smile and the young boy ran off. Harry scanned it and frowned. He handed it over to Neville who looked quite confused.

"Who's Slughorn?" Neville asked. "Is he the new DADA teacher?"

"I don't think so. I met him earlier this summer, and he said he had many interesting potions to show the students." Harry said climbing to his feet.

"Potions?" Ron asked incredulously. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"It could be poisons and antidotes." Hermione shrugged.

"I suppose we'll find out." Harry said. He and Neville said goodbye to Ron Hermione and Luna before trekking their way to the front of the train where Slughorn was holding court with several other student, including Ginny Weasley.

Harry was able to get a seat next to the youngest Weasley, and smiled shyly as she gave him a bright greeting.

"Well, now that you're here Gentleman, perhaps a few introductions eh?" Slughorn chuckled. Harry was introduced to several students some of which he knew, others he couldn't remember ever seeing at Hogwarts.

The meeting was more of a luncheon, where Slughorn boasted about all the famous wizards and witches he knew, and asking about several of the students families. In fact everyone present seemed to be there because they were either well connected or extremely talented. Slughorn talked politely, but Harry had the distinct impression of a sort of interrogation. He began to dread what things Slughorn might ask of him. He looked about the room and his mind screamed for a way out of it all.

"Which brings us to young Harry. So much has been written about you m'boy. I daresay I can hardly believe half of it. And now all this business about a prophecy and that incident in the Ministry this past summer…" Slughorn smiled widely, giving Harry the impression of a extremely pleased walrus.

"There's not much to tell." Harry began to say, but Slughorn waved it off.

"So humble. Taking on Death Eaters on you own…"

"I wasn't alone. Neville and Ginny were there with me, and there was Ginny's brother Ron, and Hermione and Luna."

"Really?" Slughorn seemed to perk up a little and sat forward. Harry noticed that many of the others also seemed to be on the edge of their seat, including Blaise Zabini from Slytherin House. Zabini, a tall dark skinned boy, was eyeing Harry suspiciously as Harry opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Six of you fighting fully trained Death Eaters on your own and all for some silly prophecy." Slughorn chuckled. "The rumors have been quite something to hear. You know they're even calling you the Chosen One. Isn't that something?"

" It's all rubbish if you ask me." Zabini smirked. "I've never seen anything to make me believe that Potter is anything special."

"Oh because you're so talented of course." Ginny said angrily. This seemed to send Slughorn into another chuckling fit.

"Oh Ho, I must warn you, Zabini, m'boy. Watch out for this young lady. I saw her perform the most amazing Bat-Bogey Hex. She is not one who should be trifled with, and she helped young Harry fight off Death Eaters. Not many can claim to do that and gotten away with their lives, no sir."

Lunch continued, and Harry was able to deflect more question about him and the rumors flying about him. This seemed to upset Slughorn, but he kept his disappointment hidden. Finally he excused the gathered students, and the filed out of the car and back to their own cabins to prepare for arrival at Hogsmeade station.

Ginny said goodbye to Harry and Neville as she joined Dean and several others from Gryffindor in their cabin. Harry felt a tightening in his chest when he saw Dean give Ginny a kiss.

A little further back, they passed a cabin in which Draco sat with his cronies. Harry wanted so badly to listen to their conversation. He would have given anything to find out what Draco was up to. Harry knew in his gut that the Slytherin Prince was going to cause trouble this year, and Harry couldn't convince anyone of it. It left him with only one option, to gather proof.

Harry kept on walking towards where his friends were when he felt himself grabbed and pulled into a cabin.

"Sit down, Potter." Daphne said forcefully as she shoved Harry into the empty bench across from her. She sat down next to Tracey Davis and eyed him coolly.

"I want to make a few things clear." She said sternly. Both girls sat with their arms folded across their chests, and Harry suddenly felt tense. He wanted his wand in his hand. Even though both girls didn't have their wands, Harry still felt uncomfortably on edge.

"All right." He said evenly.

"Since we've never ever spoken in all our years at school together, I can't imagine why you'd think I would stoop so low as to play some juvenile prank to get your attentions. I guess what they say about your ego is true after all."

Now Harry began to feel angry at this blonde serpent.

"Now who's judging who?" he asked snarkily. Daphne's eyebrow raised a bit.

"To be honest, I can't imagine any girl who'd be interested in me, or why they'd go to any lengths to get my attention. In case you've forgotten, I'm marked for death by a certain dark wizard. Being associated with me gets people hurt or dead. So don't go thinking I'm going to delude myself into believing I'm Merlin's gift to women. I'm not Malfoy."

Harry stood up and made to leave when Daphne ordered him to sit down once again. Harry glared at the blonde Slytherin girl, who after a moment added, "Please."

Harry sat in a huff and stared coldly at the blonde girl.

"Look, Harry." Daphne said softening her tone a bit. "I had plans for my life, and while marriage was a part of that, it was to be for love, not because I was contractually obligated to do so. I need to see that contract so I can find a way out of it. I'm sure you'd rather have a choice in who you end up with, right?"

Harry thought about her words for a few moments and Ginny's face flashed in his mind's eye. Harry wanted a family to call his own more than anything, but he also wanted to be free to choose who he married and built that family with.

"Everyone should be able to choose who they marry." Harry finally said.

"Exactly. So let's not fight over this. We both want the same thing here." Daphne said triumphantly, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward. "I'm just asking that you get hold of the contract and let's take a look at it, and see what we can do to end it."

Harry stood again and held out his hand. Daphne took it and Harry shook it once and left. Daphne knew then that she had reached him and that they might be able to end this nightmare.

"Well done, Daphne." Tracey congratulated her friend. "I'll even bet he writes them tonight and you'll be free of it all by week's end."

"Let's hope so. Father was pretty confident that it was unbreakable, but I'm sure there has got to be a loophole."

"I want to apologize for making fun of you all these years for your interest in magical law. I thought you were mad reading all those books, but it may actually pay off for you."

"I hope so."

"Still," Tracey said wistfully, looking to where Harry had been only a moment before. "He is really good looking, and passionate. Did you hear how he spoke about You-Know-Who being after him. That boy is in desperate need of a good snog."

"Well feel free to give it to him." Daphne said harshly.

"I would never betray my best friend and snog her husband to be." Tracey grinned like the cat who got the mouse.

"I hate you. I truly do hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

The first week had gone by in a blur. Harry had learned Monday morning that eh could indeed take potions and go forward with his dream to join the Aurors. Since Professor Slughorn was now the potions master, the standard for advance potions was lowered, and Harry's _Exceeds Expectations _was enough to get him and Ron into class.

That day, Slughorn had offered a prize for the best brewer of the Draught of Living Death. Ron and Harry had burrowed copies of the text book, and Harry's copy was so covered in notes from the previous owner he'd not been able to make out the proper instructions.

Yet, halfway through brewing his potion, he'd noticed that the untidy handwriting was giving hints on better brewing. Harry was tempted to try the hints, but something in the back of his mind warned that it could be some horrible trick, and the potion might explode. Memories of the Diary in his second year came to mind.

So he followed the instructions as best as he could. His potion was much better than it would have been with Snape teaching the class, but it still wasn't good enough to win the prize. By the time Slughorn called for them to stop, Harry's caldron was full of a steel gray thin liquid, that smelled of sweat socks.

In the end, Hermione had won the prize of a vial of Felix Felicious, or Liquid Luck. Professor Slughorn promised that there was enough in the tiny vial for a full twelve hours of luck, or one perfect day. Hermione had a little skip in her step as they exited the class. Harry felt a hint of jealousy, though he was proud of his best friend.

The first lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape turned out to be the most brutal lesson that any Harry had ever suffered in Potions. Snape had them learning to cast defense spells silently. Snape had even tried to make Harry an example, though Harry had protected himself brilliantly, he'd not cast his shield charm silently and Snape deducted points for lack of discipline.

Friday evening came very quickly, and Harry was on his way to his very first private lesson with Dumbledore. He had been looking forward to this, as his curiosity about what he might be learning from the Headmaster had him and his friends curiosity's piqued. He had received a letter that morning from Dumbledore inviting him to the Headmaster's office at seven that evening. Harry raced through dinner, actually putting Ron to shame by shoveling his food into his mouth in a blur, and swallowing most of it whole.

Harry said a fast goodbye to his friends and made his way out of the Great Hall. He was nearly to the Headmaster's office when he was grabbed roughly and pulled into a side classroom. He turned angrily to face an equally angry looking Daphne Greengrass.

"I thought I made my case quite clear on the train, Potter." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Do I have to write the letter of request for you, or do you truly wish to be chained to someone against your will? Isn't your existence complicated enough?"

"How the hell would you have any idea how complicated my life is?" Harry shouted, tearing Daphne's hands from his robes.

"Please, Potter. I do my research. Besides the blindingly obvious situation with You-Know-Who, you've got to put together a champion Quidditch team, you're Slughorn's new obsession, not to mention the hordes of desperate scheming girls who wish to be the one to have been the Boy-Who-Lived's first sexual conquest. You really don't need this problem as well, nor do I. It is in both our best interests for you to get a copy of the bloody contract so we can find a way out of it." Daphne said, crossing her arms as she wrapped up.

Harry eyed her critically for a few moments. Daphne was a very attractive young woman, just as Neville had said on the train. This was the first time that Harry had ever given the Slytherin girl any sort of critical examination. Daphne had medium length blonde hair, which she had tied back in a ponytail, and out of her face. He lips were a little pouty looking, and painted an enticing shade of pink. She was slightly shorter than Harry, with gentle, very feminine curves, hidden somewhat by her robes. Harry imagined she might have a lot hidden under her school robes, and then chastised himself for thinking about the Slytherin girl in that way.

Daphne's most entrancing feature, Harry noted, was her deep dark brown eyes. They smoldered with her obvious anger at the moment. Harry could see something in those deep dark pools that softened her, something that she was trying to hide and that he couldn't put into words.

Her stance was nothing short of defiant and her foot was tapping softly as she waited for a response. Her mouth was set in a very grim frown, and her eyebrow was arched over her angry dark eyes.

"Are you quite finished ogling me with your eyes?" She asked irritated.

Harry took a very long breath and let it out slowly, rubbing his forehead as if to ease some pain and to hide his embarrassment. He knew that the only way to end this ridiculous farce was to actually write to Gringotts and try to get this supposed contract. When none ever showed, she would leave him alone at last.

"I can't believe I'm going to go along with this. Alright. I will write first thing tomorrow morning. As soon as I hear back from them, I will let you know. I swear. Is that acceptable?" Harry asked wearily.

Daphne nodded gruffly and left quickly. Harry couldn't help but take a very long look at Daphne's posterior as her hips swayed away from him. Harry shook his head to clear it, and ran to the Headmaster's office.

"You are late." Dumbledore said as Harry entered.

"I'm very sorry, but I have another little problem."

"Is there anything I might do to help?"

"No, well…maybe. Can you tell me about marriage contracts?" Harry asked, looking hopefully at the Headmaster.

"Marriage contracts? Why would you like to know about that?" Dumbledore asked, obviously puzzled at the question.

"There's a girl who is trying to convince me that her parents and my parents made a marriage contract for the two of us, and she wants me to write to Gringotts and get a copy out of my family vault. All that's in there is gold, sir.

"That's not true. The vault in which you access to buy your school supplies is a trust vault, refilled each year. The Potter Family is very old, and it is possible that you possess several vaults. Dumbledore said. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Several?" Harry asked in awe

"It is possible. I was not privy to your parents financial situation, and do not know. ."

"If there truly is a marriage contract, how would I be able to see it?" Harry asked now truly curious.

"I think a letter to the account manager would help. They should be able to get a copy of any documentation regarding a Contract of Marriage for you. If I might ask, who is the young lady?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling madly.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Interesting." Dumbledore said with the hint of a smile.

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked, but the old man merely shook his head.

"We've not the time for such a discussion. I suggest you write to Gringotts, and make your request. I would be happy to help you when you receive the contract. For now, we have much to discuss."

Harry's mind came back to the present. His excitement rose substantially as the Headmaster rose from his seat and made his way to a locked cabinet. Harry followed him and stared in wonder as the headmaster opened the cabinet filled with tiny crystal vials of silvery liquid.

"Sir, what is it you'll be teaching me?"

"History."

"Oh." Harry said, obviously deflated.

"Harry, one of the reason we should learn our history is to make sure we don't repeat the mistakes of those who came before us. You and I will be learning together, for we will be examining the history of a particular individual. Lord Voldemort."

Harry perked up once again and at Dumbledore's beckon, joined the Headmaster at the pensive. Dumbledore poured a small vial of memory into the stone bowl and he and Harry dunked their heads into the silvery liquid.

Harry had some trouble understanding why he was watching these particular memories. It was of a small, destitute family living in a shack near Little Hangelton. The Gaunts were a pure blood family, supposedly descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. During the course of the memory, an employee from the Ministry of Magic came to speak to them about the eldest boy's harassment of muggles. In the end, a fight had broken out which led to the arrest of the family's patriarch Marvolo Riddle and his son, leaving only the homely looking girl, Merope, alone.

An hour later after the memory finished, Harry and Dumbledore rose out of the bowl, both looking disturbed and confused. They both sat at Dumbledore's desk and discussed all that they had seen. Dumbledore, having been far more observant, and to his admission having seen these memories before was able to point out much to Harry that he'd only glanced at.

When Dumbledore finally excused him for the evening, Harry's mind was whirling. There had been so much he'd learned of Voldemort's origins. The young woman, Merope gaunt had brewed and used a powerful love potion on a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle, whom she had secretly loved for years. Merope and Tom were married and soon after, Merope was pregnant. It was then that she stopped using the love potion, thinking that Tom Riddle would love her on his own, only to be devastated when he left and returned back to his family.

He couldn't wait to get back and share all he'd learned with Hermione and Ron, who were waiting for him anxiously. He had barely sat down when they began assaulting him with questions about his private lesson with the headmaster.

It was very late when Harry finally made it to bed. As he pulled the curtain around him and laid his head down, images flooded his mind. He saw himself laughing with Ginny Weasley, laying under his favorite tree at the Burrow. He felt exhilarated when she bent low and kissed his lips, and ran her hands through his hair.

Harry had never felt such strong feelings for anyone, even Cho Chang. Harry wondered how Ron would feel if Harry were to date his younger sister. He knew that Ron had been quite angry with Dean Thomas, Ginny's current boyfriend, and even Harry had felt a sort of animosity towards his dorm mate. Harry knew in his heart it was jealousy, but he refused to acknowledge it. He wasn't going to alienate himself from Ginny by causing problems for Dean.

Harry fell asleep a little while later, dreaming of holding Ginny as they laughed at Crookshanks chasing a snake and tearing it open. Something spilled out of the snake that screamed at the two of them, and charged. Harry grasped Ginny's hand and began running away from the charged shadow.

They came into a clearing in the Dark Forest, and Harry spun to check on Ginny, who he could hear was just as out of breath as he was. Harry screamed out when he saw Ginny staring at him with red eyes, and a contemptuous sneer.

"You can't win, Potter!" Lord Voldemort snarled. "I will kill you and everyone you care for."

"Harry!" A voice called. Harry turned to see a angelic blonde girl shouting his name and reaching for him. "Harry!"

"Harry!"

It was Ron. He was shaking his best friend frantically trying to wake him.

"I'm ok." Harry said sitting up. There was light coming into the dorm from the window. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten. You missed breakfast." Ron said, sighing with relief. You were sound asleep, so I let you have a lie in. When I came up here just now, you were thrashing about, so I woke you up. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Harry shook his head. "Just another nightmare." Harry said thoughtfully. The truth was this wasn't his normal nightmare. Ginny had turned into Voldemort, and the strange blonde woman trying to save him. He couldn't figure out any reason why he would be dreaming of the Slytherin girl at all.

It was then that he remembered his promise. Harry got up and tended to his morning ritual before coming down to the Gryffindor common room where he quickly penned a letter to Gringotts.

"I'm going to the Owlery, would you guys like to come along?" Harry asked of his friends, who both agreed to a nice walk.

On the way, Harry told them of his meeting with Daphne the night before. While Ron began a long tirade against Slytherin house, Hermione seemed lost in thought. Harry noticed her silence and made a mental note to talk to her about it a little later on when they were alone.

When Harry sent Hedwig off, the three of them went down to see Hagrid, who was a little upset with them at first, but finally warmed up to them and informed them that Aragog the acromantula was not well. The trio comforted Hagrid as best they could, and talked with their friend for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Daphne was finishing her essay for Ancient Runes in the library, hidden away at the farthest table hidden behind shelves of books. Most students were unaware of this table, which Daphne liked. No one ever bothered her there and she was free to work in peace.

She finished the last sentence on the essay and made sure the ink was dry before rolling it up and setting it aside. She then reached over to the stack of books she had pulled in order to do some research on the remainder of her homework. As soon as she opened it, however, Tracey Davis sat down heavily.

"I should have looked here first." Tracey said.

"I waited for you, but you just can't seem to get going on the weekends." Daphne said softly.

"Hey, I'm usually up before you during the week. I'm allowed a lie in on the weekends."

"Well, I pulled all the books you'll need. Obviously Granger has either finished, or hasn't been here yet." Daphne said haughtily.

"You still can't let it go. It's not that the little bookworm is smarter than you, it's that she just does more. She's not that bad. She can actually be quite nice."

"I just hate that she's such a teacher's pet." Daphne said. "And how do you know what she's like?

"Does it really matter? Once we leave school, none of this is going to matter." Tracey smirked. "Once you and Potter tie the knot…"

"ENOUGH!" Daphne quietly hissed. "I am sick to death of all these little jokes about me and Potter. You think I enjoy this. It's a nightmare. I feel like there's an axe swinging over my head."

"Come off it." Tracey glared now. "In all the time I've known you, you've only ever been with two boys, and I honestly don't think you should count that bloke from Durmstrang. I know that you are focused on studies but it wouldn't kill you to spend a little time locked in a broom cupboard exploring male anatomy."

"Oh, do you have to be so graphic?" Daphne nearly vomited.

"The point is, you're more tightly wound than Granger, and that girl needs a sexual release badly. If she would just drag Weasley into a broom cupboard, maybe she would lighten up."

"You still think they've got it bad for one another?" Daphne sighed happy for the change of topic. She'd heard this theory since fourth year. Tracey loved to hypothesize about different people and relationships. Daphne was positive that Tracey would make loads of gold as a matchmaker. She had this uncanny ability to see two people and decide if they would be a long lasting couple.

"Oh, I know it." Tracey said proudly. "You just have to look at the way they bicker. The stare at each other constantly, when the other isn't looking of course. There's some serious sexual tension going on there."

"What about you?' Daphne said, turning the conversation on her friend. "Who is this year's victim?"

"If by victim you mean boy who is going to be the focus of all my affections this year, I have widdled the list down to three very lucky candidates."

"Last year was Theodore Nott, whom, as I recall, you dumped when you found out he was…what was the phrase…not well equipped?" Daphne was trying not to chuckle. Tracey laughed openly.

"That was Blaise, as you know full well. Blaise was not well equipped. Theo was and still is learning about himself."

"That's right. Theo is the one that you're convinced is gay but unaware of it yet." Daphne laughed into her hand.

"No boy spends that much time on his outfit and hair. This year, I am venturing out of the hallowed halls of Slytherin house. There is a whole world of boys just waiting to be taken advantage of."

"Look out Hogwarts, Tracey Davis is on the prowl."

"You're damn right. But let's refocus on you. Don't get defensive…" Tracey stopped Daphne before she could utter a word.

"I just want you to think about a few things, ok?" Tracey said sincerely. When her best friend finally nodded.

"Maybe you and Potter isn't a bad thing. He's very good looking, and genuinely sweet. Yeah, so he's got a Dark Lord chasing him, hell bent on killing him, but it's kind of sexy, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Daphne gasped.

"Ok, forget that. You and Harry Potter could be a smart match. With your brains and insight, and his fame you two can do anything. Besides, word has it, he's just as inexperienced as you are in the love department."

"TRACEY!" Daphne hissed.

"All I'm saying is to give it some thought. You could do a lot worse than the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, let me see your essay, I want to do well on this one."

Daphne did think about it, and it angered her that Tracey was right. Daphne could do a lot worse than Harry Potter. She had watched Tracey flounce around with different boys, usually upperclassmen, but always Slytherin. Each and every boy had failed to keep Tracey happy, and inevitably, Daphne would hear every sordid detail of her best friend's adventures in dating. All this did was to make Daphne cringe at the thought of having a boyfriend. How could anyone deal with all those hormones and animalistic desires, without some kind of intellectual connection. It seemed all wrong to her.

And still, she was a sixteen year old girl, and her mind often wander into the realm of fantasy where she dreamt of being held by some faceless member of the opposite sex. Whenever she would think of these things, she always swore that she would find herself a good man who would be a good match for her, eventually. Her schooling took precedence.

* * *

Sunday, as Daphne and Tracey were studying in the common room, Draco Malfoy entered with his usual swagger and began loudly talking to his friends so everyone could here about how Terrible he felt Hogwarts was becoming, and how it was all due to the growing number of "mudbloods".

Daphne and Tracey stole glances at Draco and his cronies as the Slytherin Prince laughed about things he'd love to see happen to the whole lot of muggleborns. Draco was obviously still seething over his father's incarceration, Slughorn's apparent distaste for the Slytherin prince, and the potions teacher's in amour of Harry Potter and his "mudblood" friend Granger. Draco had been running his mouth all week about Granger winning the vial of Liquid Luck on Monday. Daphne was sure that Draco was angry at losing for another reason, one that had caused Draco to lose sleep over, but had not even hinted at.

Daphne looked about at her housemates, specifically the males trying to see something attractive in any of them. Sure, many of them were good looking, but outside of that, what did they offer that might attract her. Many were too ambitious, too zealous in their lust for fame and power, and above all, just cruel bullies. They'd forgotten or never truly learned what it meant to be Slytherin. Most of them believed as the rest of the school that if you were in Slytherin you must be evil. There were no muggleborns in Slytherin, and only a handful of half-bloods, and those who admitted to it were ostracized by the rest of the house. It was why Tracey had never admitted to anyone save Daphne that she was half-blood.

Daphne wanted someone who was honest, not just to her, but with themselves. Someone who stood for what they believed, and was as ambitious as she was. Daphne was not seeking fame and glory, as was many of her housemates. Daphne had other ideas for her life. She liked the thought of becoming an Unspeakable, researching the most mysterious branches of magic. Just the idea of discovering the secrets hidden deep within the Ministry made her break out in gooseflesh.

Daphne also loved the idea of opening her own apothecary, which would specialize in rare and hard to get items. Thanks to her father, Daphne had been introduced to many people who would be willing to help procuring supplies for her store. It would also give her the opportunity to work more with Potions, which Daphne loved. She was quite gifted at it to be sure, but was often beaten in class by Granger. Daphne tried to not let it get to her, and just focused on her own work.

All her dreams seemed to be in danger because of this damnable marriage contract. Daphne was not unlike any other sixteen year old girl in that, she often dreamt of meeting some wonderful guy and being swept off her feet in a whirlwind romance like in some of the trashy romance novels Tracey had let her borrow. But in her dreams, the boy was not being hunted by the most dangerous wizard in history, nor was he a scrawny, messy haired bespectacled slob. Harry Potter always looked like he'd only come off the street. His clothes were way to big for him, save his school clothes which seemed to be the only thing that fit him correctly. His hair was always sticking up, and he always seemed so awkward in his own skin.

Daphne couldn't help but wonder how all those rumors began. The Chamber of Secrets where he fought a Basilisk. The Sorcerer's Stone where he supposedly fought and destroyed Professor Quirrell. Or the rumor where he fought off a hundred Dementors. Yeah, sure, he'd out flown a dragon, saved both Weasley and that French trollop's sister under the lake, and won the Tri-Wizard cup. There was also the story that he'd fought a resurrected He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before returning with the body of Cedric Diggory. Daphne had been one of those who did not believe until she had read the article in the Quibbler. Now she was on the fence. It was very well written, and the way it told Harry's tale made it hard not to believe, there was also the fact that You-Know-Who was spotted in the Ministry itself at the end of last year, seemingly torturing Potter.

Daphne's reasoning was that maybe Potter knew of the Dark Lord's return, but it was impossible for a fourteen year old to face You-Know-Who and walk away unless he was allowed to. It was the only way that Daphne could believe the story.

Then there was the mass rumor that Potter had led a group of rebel students in a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts club right under Umbridge's nose all year. Students had gone to him to teach them, and they had all gotten exceedingly good marks on the OWL test, even Longbottom who was supposed to be near squib status if you believe Malfoy.

So the question burned in Daphne's mind, what if all of it were true? Could Harry Potter truly be as powerful as the rumors depicted him? If so, why would she not want to be with him. His clothes were a mess, and his hair was just pitiful, but his eyes were amazing to look at. She had experienced it on the train to school. His eyes could truly see into her if he had wanted to, she was sure.

Potter had an ease about him, even when he was uncomfortable, which seemed to be when any girl approached him. She had laughed with Tracey the year before at the tragedy that was Potter and Chang. They had secretly giggled every time Chang even looked at Potter and he would lose all higher brain function.

But what if all he needed was someone to show him the way. Not that Daphne had a lot of experience. She had only kissed one boy and that had been fourth year with a Durmstrang boy. Unfortunately for the boy, he'd gotten a little grabby and she'd had to hex him quite badly. Still, it had not been unpleasant. Even now she thought back fondly on the experience, wishing she could have a repeat performance, with someone different. The problem was twofold. First was that very few boys ignited any sort of fire in her, and second was her reputation. She was the most unapproachable girl in all of Hogwarts. Boys actually ran to avoid her in the halls, except Malfoy, who thought he was Merlin's gift or something.

Daphne stifled a giggle that had Tracey looking at her inquisitively from across the table. Daphne couldn't hold the thought to herself, and so she shared her secret joke with her friend.

"What do you think Malfoy would do if the "Ice Queen" suddenly began being escorted around the school by the Gryffindor Golden Boy?" She asked in a very hushed whisper. Tracey's face scrunched as she tried to hold in her own mirth at the thought.

"You mean after Madam Pomfrey repaired his mind after it exploded in his skull? She'd have a full infirmary as I think most of the school would be suffering from seizures. Malfoy would be nothing compared to his best friend, Weasley. That boy might simply die from the shock."

This had Daphne choking on her own laughter.

"So does this mean you've been thinking on it, then?" Tracey asked. Daphne's mood fell back into utter despair and anger.

"Yes, unfortunately. I can see many positives for it, and there are only a few negatives, but they are major negatives. Not to mention the fact I would like a choice in my love life. How would you feel if it were you?"

"You mean in a contract , or in a contract with Potter?" Tracey asked coyly.

"Can you please…"

"Keep your panties on, I'm only having a laugh. Yes I would be extremely distraught over the entire situation, no question, and you have every right to be upset. I think any girl would be, unless it's Pansy being promised to Malfoy. But, as I said, you could not do much better. If you chose to, you could mold that boy into shape in no time and become the envy of this entire school. Even you have to admit he's not bad on the eyes."

"Ok, I admit that Potter has a few attractive attributes, but he's such a mess."

"Granted, but how much of it is his doing. I've been doing some research on the enigma that is Potter, and have uncovered some things that are a bit startling. Now, understand that I have no positive evidence to back up what I've heard, but it does make sense." Tracey said looking quite satisfied with herself.

"What, oh sneaky one, have you learned on this great mystery?" Daphne asked. It never ceased to amaze her how Tracey came by information. Daphne often thought that Tracey would make a great spy.

"Not much. Potter's very secretive, which leads me to believe his home life isn't a very good one. I understand that his relatives are quite large, and if I had to guess, I'd say his clothes were all hand me downs. I can't ask around because then people might start to talk, and I don't need Potter think I'm interested. I've overheard a lot of things, that other people have overheard. So I honestly don't know what's fact and what's make believe." Tracey thought.

Tracey's words gave Daphne pause. It was true that no one really knew Harry Potter, save for the stories and rumors that were constantly circulating about the boy. He never talked about himself, that she knew of at least, but no one else ever talked about the boy other than to spread rumors.

"So I'm guessing that you're trying to suggest I actually talk to the boy and offer my help?" Daphne asked dejectedly.

"As I've said many times now, you my dear, are in a very unique position. There is a very large female contingent who would give their lives to be where you are right now. To have a chance to get to know, I mean really know, Harry Potter. On top of that, he's yours to snog senselessly."

"Oh, you are so hormonal." Daphne sighed, rubbing her temples.

* * *

It was a very bleary eyed Harry Potter who came to breakfast Monday morning. He had slept very little since Friday night. He had spent most of the weekend doing homework and trying to understand what Dumbledore had shown him. The memory of what he'd seen kept replaying in his mind.

Harry had already known that Voldemort was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. He'd learned that in his second year. But it amazed him to see how a supposedly powerful and ancient house had fallen so far from the greatness that most purebloods held in such regards. The Gaunt family lived like outcasts, in a small hut just outside of where Voldemort had resurrected himself.

Harry and his friends had been trying to understand the point of it all. In fact the only thing that had stood out as important was the ring that Marvolo Gaunt had shown off. The same ring that resided in Dumbledore's office.

On top of that, he'd been dreaming of Ginny Weasley a little more. The night before, Harry had actually posed the question to his best mate, and Ginny's older brother, Ron.

"Ron, how would you feel if I asked Ginny out?" Harry had asked, a little shakily.

Ron stopped rummaging in his trunk, where he'd been looking for his Quidditch magazine. He stopped and stared at Harry for a long time before he spoke.

"I knew it. The way you seemed to always stare at her over the summer." Ron smiled slightly. "Look Harry, you're my best mate, and nothing would make me happier than to see you happy. It's the same with Ginny. If you two ended up together, than I'd be ecstatic for the both of you. Unlike the other losers she seems to go for, I know you wouldn't try to take advantage of her."

"Ron, I think you really underestimate her." Harry defended.

"No I don't. I know she's extremely powerful, and I know she can take care of herself. But it doesn't protect her from heartbreak when some bastard tries something and she has to defend herself. Everyone gets me wrong. I know I play the over protective brother a little too much, but I still see little Gin-Gin, you know?"

Harry nodded his understanding. He still saw the glint of innocence in her pretty blue eyes sometimes, especially when she smiled.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, though. She's with Dean." Harry said, mostly to himself.

"Harry, since we're having a heart to heart, what do you think my chances are with Hermione?"

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at that moment. "Really? I mean you're actually considering asking her out?"

"Yeah. I know we fight a lot, but I really like her. I don't know exactly when it happened."

"I'd guess fourth year, right around the Yule Ball."

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry smirked, then he became quite serious.. "Honestly Ron, I think you'd need to show Hermione what you're capable of. I don't mean impressing her so much as reaching your potential. That means doing your own homework with out her help, and really trying in class. Stop being a lazy git. Hermione cares for you, and maybe she likes you in that way as well, but you need to show her that you're worth her time, you understand?"

"Yeah, I do. You're telling me what I already figured out. I just don't know how to go about it. Can you help me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I suggest trying your hardest not to fight with her, even if she's wrong about something."

They talked a little while longer about the girls that interested them so completely. Ron asked questions about Harry's time with Cho Chang, and they both discussed some of the finer Hogwarts female students. When Harry finally went to bed, his mind soothed him with fantastical images of he and Ginny walking along a beach, sharing a sunset and kissing in the surf. He also dreamt of a picnic with Ron and Hermione joining them.

And then his dreams turned again to the horrific image of Ginny melting into a twisted version of Voldemort. Harry's limbs were suddenly frozen and the snake like visage of his enemy hovered over him, hissing greedily. Harry looked all around for help. Hermione and Ron were lying near him, dead.

Harry felt anger welling inside him as Voldemort taunted and laughed. And then his arms and legs were free. He could get up, and Voldemort's face turned to one of fearful anger as a beautiful blonde stepped beside Harry. Her dark brown eyes were angry and determined. She stared the Dark Lord down, and the evil wizard seemed to cower.

Harry got to his feet and faced the woman who had obviously come to his rescue. She was stunningly beautiful, and her eyes, when she looked at him, filled him to his core with something indescribable.

Harry awoke rattled. He couldn't understand what these dreams meant. He was sure that it wasn't Voldemort messing in his head, because the Dark Lord wouldn't be afraid. He couldn't understand why Ginny always seemed to be the one to change into the serpentine like figure of Voldemort, or who this blonde woman was who always appeared to help him.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said cheerily.

"Mmph." Harry huffed as he sat heavily on the bench and began piling eggs onto his plate.

"Another rough night?" She asked.

"I keep having weird dreams." Harry mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." Harry shook her off. At that moment the morning owl post came. Hundreds of owls came swooping in, delivering packages and letters to students. Harry was surprised when Hedwig landed with a large package bearing the seal of Gringotts.

Harry went rigid as an uncomfortable conversation with a very pushy and abrasive blonde Slytherin girl suddenly came to the forefront of his mind.

"It's here."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry struggled through his classes all day as the thought of ripping into the package he'd received that morning plagued his mind. He had even consider skiving off classes to find out about the contract. If Hermione hadn't given him the stink eye, he may have gone through with it. As it was he'd put the unopened package on his bed and made it just in time for the start of potions class. The entire day dragged by at a horrendously slow crawl as Harry pondered what the contract might say.

Finally classes ended, and Harry and his friends went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry repeated his dinner performance from the previous Friday evening, shoveling huge mouthfuls of food and barely chewing before racing off back to his dorm to finally find out the truth and get that annoying Greengrass girl off his back. Harry was sure he'd put Hermione and a few other girls off their meal with his disgusting behavior, but he didn't care at the moment.

Harry had seen Daphne shooting glances at him all through potions and Transfiguration that day. He'd figured she'd seen Hedwig and the two Gringotts owls that morning and was trying to make sure that he knew she'd seen it. Harry had every intention of keeping his word, for he had very little interest in be shackled with a Slytherin. Especially when Ginny was who he wanted to be with. The sooner he got the Slytherin off his back, the sooner he could figure out a way to get with Ginny.

Harry viciously tore open the letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is our pleasure at Gringotts to provide any documentation you ask for. We have included the contract you requested as well as a summary of all the Potter assets and properties. You will find a complete statement of all investments as well as vault balances. If there is anything else we may do for you, please contact us right away._

_Sincerely,_

_Gorag_

_Account Manager_

Harry then opened the package that contained the Betrothal Contract. Harry silently cursed Daphne Greengrass, and his luck at having the thing be real. The contract was thicker than many of his school books, and had been signed at the bottom of the last page by his mother and father as well as another Potter, though he couldn't make out the first name. It was also signed by three other people, but the handwriting was so messy, Harry couldn't make it out. He guessed it must be the Greengrass family.

Harry opened the contract to the front and began scanning it, trying to understand what had been done, and see if there was a way out. However, the language of the damned thing proved to be nothing more than a headache. It was written very strangely, with a lot of mention of first and second parties.

After the third attempt at understanding what the contract entailed, outside of his marriage to Greengrass, Harry sighed heavily in exasperation. The wording of the contract was very confusing. All Harry could understand was that his parents had signed this magically binding contract that said that he would marry Daphne Greengrass no later than her nineteenth birthday.

"This is hopeless." Harry said to himself. Harry knew he had no choice now. He climbed off his bed, and retrieved the Marauder's map from his trunk. He knew that Daphne was eagerly awaiting a chance to examine the bloody contract, and as he couldn't make heads or tails of the damned thing, it might be best to just show it to her.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said, tapping his wand to the parchment. It took a little time to find her name, but Harry finally located Daphne Greengrass in the library. He hefted the weighty contract and as quickly as possible made his way to the library.

* * *

Daphne was seated at her favorite table in the back of the library. She had several books open and was taking notes silently when she was rudely brought out of her studies by a giant thud on the table. She looked up angrily, ready to hex whoever had disturbed her into next week but stopped herself short when she caught sight of the obviously annoyed green eyed Gryffindor.

Harry Potter stood across from her, panting, leaning over what looked to be a large book. He had obviously ran here from somewhere in the castle as he was sweating and panting heavily.

"It came." he said simply, sliding the contract to her. "I can't make any of it out."

Daphne's eyes lit up with excitement as she finally saw the contract that her parents had signed sixteen years ago taking away her freedom of choice in love. She wanted nothing more at the moment than to be freed from this proverbial noose around her neck, and get out of this mess.

Daphne hefted the contract in her hands and felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. Daphne had read countless wizarding law books, and was able to crack the legalize easily, but the deeper she got into the contract, the unhappier she became. She took a deep breath, made herself a bit more comfortable in her seat, and began pouring over all the stipulations of the dreaded contract.

"Well," Harry asked eagerly after a half an hour. "Can we get out of this or not?"

Harry had sat impatiently silent the entire time Daphne had been engrossed in the Betrothal Contract. For the first time, Harry shared a common goal with a Slytherin, they both wanted out of this stupid marriage contract. He hadn't said anything , fearing disturbing her, until he heard a sigh from the other side of the table.

Daphne looked up into Harry's piercing green eyes and felt their eagerness for good news. She actually felt his disappointment when she shook her head in response to his question.

"The contract is nearly ironclad." She began slowly. "Short of one of us dying, we're stuck with each other. The worst part is, it's bound to our magic by blood."

"What? Harry nodded.

"Our blood. It was put there to seal the contract. The strange part is that neither family really gained from it, which is unusual. It was more to form an alliance, really. If your parents were still alive, my father might be in the Wizengamont working with your father, who would have been the head of the Potter family. Other than that, there was no gold exchanged, or anything. Perhaps if the worst hadn't happened, we might have known each other growing up."

Harry thought about those words for a long time. Growing up with his parents, happy, healthy, and having friends to play with. A life he'd been denied by Voldemort and enforced by being imprisoned with the Dursleys. Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like growing up with this annoying and irritating girl. For the first time in his life, Harry was grateful for being trapped with his Aunt and Uncle. Daphne was pretty, but she was also severely grating on his nerves.

And then something else occurred to him. He reached across the table and took the contract, flipping quickly to the last page with the signatures. He frowned when he saw it. His mother's signature. Questions flooded his mind all at once. His parents had met and fallen in love and married without a marriage contract, why would they subject him to one?

"Potter? POTTER!" Daphne called out tearing Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just confused. I'm trying to figure out why my parents would put this together, knowing they had married for love and not because of some contract."

"Well, that is your grandfather's signature there." Daphne pointed to the third signature on the Potter side. "He signed along with my grandfather. I'm venturing a guess that it was our grandparents who first made the arrangements. It's possible they put pressure on our parents to enter into this."

"Maybe. I wished there was a way to…." Another thought occurred to the young Gryffindor. "Of course. Remus might know." Harry snapped his fingers.

"Who?" Daphne asked confused.

"Professor Lupin was one of my dad's best friends. He may know about all this and can tell us why it happened."

"That doesn't help us right now." Daphne pointed out.

"Well, we can take it to Professor Dumbledore. He is Chief Warlock after all. If there's a way to break this thing, he would know of it."

Daphne seemed to consider the matter at length before nodding her acquiescence. Harry picked up the contract and the two of them made their way to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office. Harry spoke the password and gave a slight grin at the look of incredulity on Daphne's face. The hurried up the stairs and Harry knocked upon the headmaster's door.

"Come in." Came the slightly humored voice. "Ah, young Harry, what brings you to see me?"

"Actually sir, we thought you might help us." Harry said.

"Ah Ms. Greengrass, a pleasure to meet with you. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked politely. Daphne smiled, taking a piece of candy from the bowl on the headmaster's desk and sat down silently.

"Now how can I help you this evening?"

Harry slid the Betrothal Contract onto the Headmaster's desk and sat back down.

"I see the goblins got back to you quickly." Dumbledore said, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Sir, we were wondering if you might know of a way out of this." Daphne nodded toward the thick contract.

"Well, let's have a look." Dumbledore smiled as he opened the contract and began perusing it's pages. It was a long time that the two teens sat in silence, waiting for an answer. Dumbledore read diligently, occasionally chuckling to himself or saying "Ah." at times. Finally he came to the last page and nodded to himself before closing the contract.

"Well, I am sorry to say that there is nothing that can be done. The contract clearly states that a marriage between the two of you is to take place no later than by your nineteenth birthday, Miss Greengrass.

"WHAT?" Daphne shouted astounded.

"There has to be something." Harry said angrily. Can't we burn it, or something?"

"I'm afraid not. This isn't even the real contract, but a copy. And burning the real copy would not negate it's power. It was sealed in blood when the contract was signed. It is magically binding, and unbreakable."

"Great." Daphne said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sir, isn't there anything you can do?" Harry pleaded now.

"I am truly sorry, Harry. But this contract was written in such a way that the only possible way for it to be nullified would be by either yours or Miss Greengrass' death."

"Well then there's a hope." Harry muttered to himself.

"What?" Daphne asked, but Harry merely shrugged her off.

"Well thanks for at least looking at it sir." Harry said, standing up and collecting the contract. He and Daphne made to leave when Dumbledore stopped Harry asking him to remain behind a moment. When the door to the office shut, Dumbledore stood and stepped close to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to consider allying yourself with Miss Greengrass. I know that this is a predicament that neither of you wished for, but you have an opportunity to make the best out of it. Perhaps you will find that you and Miss Greengrass share much in common and you might even form a friendship. You should try not to think of this a s something bad, but a gift. A friend outside of Gryffindor might prove very beneficial o you, if you take my meaning."

Harry nodded and left the headmaster. He walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower, pondering all he'd learned. He was no being forced to marry someone he didn't know, and in the few brief encounters he'd had with her had not left him wanting for more. Yet he couldn't deny Dumbledore's wisdom. It would be good to have ears and eyes on the inside of the Slytherin house. Perhaps he could learn what that puffed up ponce, Malfoy was planning and if he had been marked by the Dark Lord. If it gave him the chance to stop Malfoy from doing something awful, perhaps it was worth being around Greengrass after all.

* * *

Tracey stared at Daphne, who was nearly catatonic. She sat rigidly, automatically feeding herself, and staring blankly. Tracey had been trying since the previous night to get the story out of her best friend. Daphne had come back to the common room looking devastated. The only thing she could get the blonde girl to say was that there was no escape, which Tracey took to mean that Daphne had finally seen the marriage contract between her and Potter.

"Come on Daph, spill it. You might feel better if you talk about it." Tracey tried again at lunch. The entire morning Daphne had been walking around like a zombie. Tracey was sure that her friend hadn't slept the night before. She was positive that she had heard sniffling coming from behind Daphne's bed curtains.

"Daphne?" Tracey tried again.

"It's unfair." The blonde said softly. "Why don't I get to choose who I fall in love with?"

Tracey smiled sadly, wrapping a comforting arm around her friend. When she felt Daphne begin to shake, she quickly got up from the lunch table and guided her friend to a deserted classroom where Daphne could cry without being ridiculed, or questions asked about what was upsetting her.

"It's unbreakable. The only way the bloody thing can be broken is by one of us dying. It's so unfair!" Daphne sobbed as her friend rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne, I really am. I know I've given you a lot of grief over it, but I do sympathize. I can't imagine having to marry someone I didn't choose."

"I hate my parents. Not just them, either. Apparently it was my grandfather who began negotiations with the Potter family. I can't ask him why because he died when I was five. I seriously doubt my grandmother knows why."

"But she might." Tracey smiled lightly. "Isn't it worth a try to write her and see what she has to say on the matter? She might be the only one left who knows."

Daphne nodded, wiping her eyes furiously.

"In the meantime, try not to look at this so negatively. You are now the envy of the majority of the female population at Hogwarts, not to mention the world at large. You are, for all intents and purposes, engaged to the most eligible bachelor in all of the wizarding world."

"That's not really cheering me up at the moment." Daphne sighed.

"Think of it as a mystery needing to be solved. The boy is an enigma as it is. You can teach each other a lot."

"Like what, exactly?" Daphne challenged.

"Well, there's obviously a lot about our world he doesn't understand. Laws, customs, that sort of thing. Who better to teach him than a peer? Someone who can explain it in terms he understands. In return he can teach you how to fight properly, which I might add you'll need when it gets out that the two of you are betrothed."

Tracey held up her hands in a sign of peace when Daphne glared at her fiercely. "I swear on my magic it won't be me who let's out your secret. I wouldn't do that to you."

Daphne sighed again and nodded her thanks.

"I know that you wish you could choose your partner, but maybe this isn't bad either. I mean, it is what you make it, you know? He could end up being exactly the man you've dreamed of. "

Daphne thought on Tracey's remarks. It was a horrible mess that she found herself in, yet Tracey's words always came back to her. Though she hated her situation, Daphne knew that it could have been far worse. Harry Potter was easily one of the most intriguing and influential boys in the entire school. Even for all his flaws, Harry was indeed attractive. Perhaps with a little grooming, he could become even more desirable. And perhaps Harry did indeed have something to offer her in return. Besides, the deadline was still three years away. A lot could change in that time. There was still a Dark Lord, hell bent on killing Harry, so there was hope that the contract could be nullified after all.

"So what should I do?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I would start by talking to the boy. I'm sure you could find a way to fix up a private meeting." Tracey offered.

"You mean like a date?"

"More like a meeting. Or perhaps an interview. You need to spend time together and learn about one another. And maybe after you've spent time together and really gotten to know each other…well who knows."

"You think that if we get to know one another that we'll fall in love, don't you?" Daphne said irritably.

"Anything is possible. I do know that if you don't open your mind AND heart, that you're just going to trap yourself in a sort of mental prison. I asking you to take a real chance and try to make the best out of a bad situation. Besides, there's always the hope that You-Know-Who kills the boy off."

"That's a horrible thing to say." Daphne chortled a little.

"I know, but it got you to smile." Tracey smiled brightly, hugging her friend tightly. "Just remember, you're not alone. He's trapped in this with you. You should do your best to make him an ally at the least."

"Thanks Tracey. You given me a lot to think on." Daphne smiled lightly, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Hey, I'm your best friend. I'm here for you no matter what." Tracey smiled back. "Now let's get you together and finish this day. We have a lot to do, and homework on top of that."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Hermione said, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Your grandfather and parents made an alliance with the Greengrass family by forging a marriage contract that says you and Daphne will be married?"

"That's pretty much it." Harry nodded. He was obviously upset by the whole thing.

"Ahh, blimey mate." Ron said with disgust. "A Slytherin? That's awful. I can't imagine anything worse."

"Ron, Not all Slytherins are evil." Hermione said hotly. "Why are you so pigheaded about that? I'm surprised at you. Some of the girls are very attractive, if we measure them using your standards."

Ron looked like he was going to argue back, but his face melted into a calmer one and sat back thoughtfully. Harry smiled inwardly at Ron's action. He had taken Harry's advice and was trying to become worthy of Hermione's attentions.

"Daphne isn't a bad person that I have seen. She's very smart and doesn't follow Malfoy's gang around like a lost puppy. In fact, I've only ever seen her associating with Tracey Davis. And, so far as I know, she doesn't subscribe to the pureblood agenda either." Hermione stated.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Harry asked.

"No, but I have a few classes with her. She's quite good in Ancient Runes, and she always gives me a challenge in Arithmancy." Hermione said.

Leave it to Hermione to admire someone based on their school work. Harry didn't find it all that important. Sure Daphne was quite attractive. Yes she was obviously brilliant, but so far as Harry knew that was all. In the few times he'd spent with her, Daphne had been abrasive and unpleasant. Hermione had reasoned that she was obviously upset at having been arranged to marry and was taking it out on Harry. Harry figured that was most likely true, yet it had left a rather sour taste for the beautiful Slytherin.

"The only way out is if one of us dies. Let's face it, There's a good chance of that happening, what with Voldemort coming after me." Harry said sourly.

"Just stop it. Stop it right now Harry Potter." Hermione growled. "You're not going to be killed by that monster. Not if Dumbledore has anything to say about it."

"That's just it isn't it." Harry argued back. "He hasn't. All I've learned is that Voldemort was born out of wedlock by a witch who used a love spell on a muggle. He was an orphan. That doesn't tell me how to stop him. That doesn't tell me what I need to do to kill him."

"Mate, you've only had one lesson. Dumbledore never spills the goods. He likes you to work it out on your own, he just kind of points the way." Ron offered, but Harry glared at his friend.

"Ron, don't you think this would be a good time to just tell someone what to do?"

Ron shrugged, but Hermione agreed.

"It would help to end things. But There's got to be more to this than we know. I know you don't want to, Harry, but perhaps you just need to be patient."

Harry nodded sullenly. He hated that Dumbledore hadn't just enlightened him in the way to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. As interesting as it was to see Voldemort's origins, it was seemingly unimportant. Yet the fact that the ring of Slytherin that Marvolo Gaunt had been so proud of now sat in Dumbledore's office, the dark stone cracked and broken. Dumbledore had promised that he would share the tale about it's arrival in the headmaster's office at another time.

Then there was the encouragement that Dumbledore had given Harry the previous night regarding Daphne Greengrass. Harry had been puzzling it over in his mind since and had been unable to decided what he should do.

Harry couldn't deny that having someone within the walls of Slytherin House, someone in the inside who might be willing to tell him what was going on. A spy, for lack of a better word, would be most helpful. Especially considering that Harry was absolutely convinced that Draco Malfoy was now a marked Death Eater.

"Harry," Ron said, breaking Harry's thoughts. "Why do you think your parents went along with a marriage contract?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I can't ask them. I'm going to write to Lupin and see if he might know something, but no one else seems to know. It seems like it was done very secretively."

"I imagine most betrothal contracts were done that way." Hermione offered. "I doubt families who were aligning themselves with another would wait until the marriage before showing their alliances. It seems like these alliance were don for political gains, more than anything else."

"I'm guessing you've already researched this stuff?" Harry asked, a little amusedly.

Hermione shrugged, her face going a little crimson. "I thought it might be helpful."

"According to Daphne, There didn't seem to be a large gain for her family. Whatever was done, wasn't really written about."

"Harry, would it be alright for me to look at the contract?" Hermione asked.

"I guess."

Harry rose and went to his dorm to get the contract. When he set it before Hermione, her eyes widen with the size of it. She was amazed by how many pages were there. Hermione had the look she got when she had a new book.

"I can't understand most of it. I think Daphne had trouble with it, but she didn't say." Harry said sadly.

"It's written with a lot of legal mumbo jumbo." Hermione said. "None of this first part has anything to do with the actual contract. It simply states that the Greengrass family and the Potter family had come together for negotiations of union."

Hermione scanned over a few pages in silence as Harry and Ron watched. Ron had his homework in front of him, which he was trying to work on, but his interest in Harry's predicament was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Ah. Here it is." Hermione said proudly. "This is where the actual deal was made."

Ron and Harry perked up and looked at the parchment with great interest.

"It says here That the Potters were to help the Greengrass family in seeking retribution for crimes against an ancient house. The Potters would use their political power to help regain favor for the Greengrass family and reestablish their place in the court. Harry, I think the Greengrass family was aligning with yours so that they could openly announce they were part of the light. This is written as if the war was still taking place. All the wording suggests not only a political alliance, but a sort of positioning in the war."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"I would guess that the Greengrass family was under a lot of pressure from Death Eaters to stand with them. Voldemort was really seeking out Pureblood families, wasn't he. So maybe Daphne's Grandfather was looking for someone who he thought could protect them. But the part about retribution intrigues me the most. I think someone did something that got the Greengrass seat on the Wizengamont removed. If that is the case, they would need another powerful family to help get back on o the court. In this case, your grandfather."

"Why didn't he get my father to marry someone from the Greengrass family?" Harry asked.

"Maybe he wanted to, but there were no girls in the Greengrass family at the time. Maybe Daphne was the first. If you had been a girl, there would be no contract at all."

Harry thought about that. Then he said.

"Does it say anything about who they might be aligning against?"

Hermione shook her head. "Only the parents might know. Since we can't ask yours…" She said sadly. "We have to assume that her parents know. Usually in these things, the family with the girl got an amount of gold or some other compensation, but there is nothing about that. It's like it was more of a good faith arrangement."

"That's odd." Ron said thoughtfully. After a few moments he looked up seeing both Harry and Hermione staring.

"Why's it odd?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that the Greengrass family is supposed to be quite dark. They were supposedly aligned with You-Know-Who during the first war. They were never put on trial though, because there was no evidence. But they used to be very wealthy. They lost a huge majority of their wealth during that period after the war. So here's what odd, if all that is true, why did they not try and get loads of galleons from this contract?" Ron finished

"Perhaps it's because they weren't dark." Hermione suggested.

"Then where did their wealth go?" Ron asked.

"Maybe they hid it. Put it in some other vault, or hid it outside of the bank." Harry thought. "I don't know."

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said finally. "The problem is that you and Daphne will have to be married. If you refuse, you will both die."

"I just don't understand." Harry said, flipping the contract to the last page where his parents had signed. He touched the signature of his mother reverently.

"I don't understand why my mother would allow this. I get why my father might. He's a pure blood and he's going with tradition. But my mum?"

"Perhaps she had no choice. Or perhaps she argued and was convinced of the reasons. Maybe she hoped that you and Daphne would know each other as you grew up and you might fall in love on your own. We'll never know." Hermione said sadly. She reached out and touched Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you." She said quietly. "Especially now."

Harry looked up at her. Hermione had a mischievous look on her face.

"I'm not blind, Harry. I've seen you look at her. I truly thought you two might finally come together. I had hoped all of us might find a bit of happiness in all this darkness."

Harry noticed her look at Ron. In her eyes was something he'd never seen in his best friend before. If it had been there, she'd hidden it well. It was something deeper than friendship. It was longing. Longing for the redhead who was trying diligently to finish his Potions essay. Harry smiled to himself again. Perhaps Ron and Hermione could actually figure it all out on their own after all.

Harry's heart gave a great lurch then when he thought of his friends, because he thought of Ginny, and the fact that they could not have a happily ever after. He was now promised to a girl he didn't know, or suffer death. Harry felt his body tighten in anger. He was denied so much in his life, and now he had been denied the one thing he'd wanted more than anything in all his life. Love.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/: Ok, so I went back and fixed a lot of plot holes in the first four chapters. I apologize for my obvious lack of foresight and idiocy. I had some ideas that just sucked. So, Go back read the new improved Chapters, and let me know if I missed anything. Then…Enjoy this new piece of drivel.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade visit came in late October, and Harry was quite anxious to get to the village. He'd written to Remus Lupin weeks ago regarding his predicament with Daphne, and Remus had sent a reply promising to come to talk with Harry face to face. Harry was hopeful that Remus might be able to provide answers into the mystery regarding the Betrothal Contract.

Harry gave thought on the prospect of inviting Daphne Greengrass along, as she would have many questions herself. Yet, Harry decided against it, feeling that this conversation should be private as it was dealing with his parents. He was still very wary of the abrasive blonde girl and didn't want to give the Slytherins any more fuel for torment.

As it was, Harry and Daphne had been avoiding each other over the past month. Harry had not once tried to talk to the pretty blonde, as he felt a sense of finality every time he glanced the pretty blonde. Daphne, in response, had turned her nose up at him every time she caught his eye.

Harry felt his world was crumbling all around him as it was. He felt an intense pang of sad disappointment every time he glimpsed Ginny's fiery red hair. It was unfair that he had only recently begun to get to know Ron's sister, and even more so that she'd begun blossoming into an amazingly attractive woman. Harry hated more than anything that he'd not been given a choice. Along with the cursed prophecy hanging over his head, Harry was feeling like he had no choices left to make in his life at all, like he was fate's plaything.

So Harry had done all he could to distract himself. Firstly, he buried himself in studies. He had begun researching spells, hexes and curses that might aid him. He was beginning to suspect he wasn't going to learn battle techniques from Dumbledore, as the headmaster seemed intent on showing Harry the biography of the Dark Lord. So Harry, usually accompanied by Hermione could be found buried in spell books all over the castle, or practicing new spells in an empty classroom.

The other thing that kept Harry busy was the formation of a new Quidditch team. He had held tryouts the week before the Hogsmeade weekend, and had hated the entire process. Firstly, there had been an abundant number of first years, and people, mostly giggling girls, from other houses who had come down just to get Harry to notice them.

Once he'd gotten everyone who wasn't truly interested in trying out for the team off the pitch, he had been able to finally set about try outs. Even when he thought about it now, Harry was astonished that there were Hufflepuffs and even a few Ravenclaws out there to try out.

The first portion of tryouts was dedicated to the chasers. Katie Bell made the team easily. She was fast and she also had loads of experience. Ginny also made the team. Harry didn't want to include her as he knew he'd be seeing a lot of her, but he couldn't deny her speed and finesse in the air. She could actually out fly Katie. The Chaser squad was round out by Demelza Robins, a fourth year who showed great skill handling the quaffle and amazingly quick thinking.

For the beaters, Harry chose two very excellent fifth year in Jimmy Peakes, a third year, and Ritchie Coote, a fourth year. The two didn't quite have the flare of Fred and George, but the work extremely well together. Finally there was only the Keeper position left. Harry was surprised to see that there were five people outside of Ron who wanted the spot.

Harry watched as the candidates tried to show off their skills, and felt a wave of embarrassment as four of the perspective Keepers showed off their obvious lack of skill. In the end it came down to Ron, and a large, handsome looking seventh year that Harry had met at Slughorn's get together on the train. Cormac McClaggen. Both McClaggen and Ron were tied, and Harry needed to put them through their paces again.

Harry took a moment to speak to Ron before commencing the second tryout.

"Ron, I know you are the best for this team. I know that you are an excellent Keeper. Your problem is nerves. You need to believe you can do this. No one in this entire school knows this game or loves it more than you. I want you to think of the championship game from last year. I want you to remember how you kicked arse and helped us to win. I want you to play like that today, otherwise, I'm going to be stuck with Mclaggen, and I don't think I'd be able to ever forgive you for that. Got it?"

Harry swore he saw Ron's eyes grow fiery as the red head stalked down to the goal posts. Harry had his new chasers trying every trick they could think of to get a goal on the potential keepers. He instructed them to not hold back any more. He needed to know who the best of the two truly was. Harry gave a ten shot limit for each keeper to prove their worth to him.

Cormac went first. He blocked all but one shot out of ten, missing only against Ginny, who was the smallest and fastest of the chasers. Cormac kept a wry smile on his face as he swaggered across the field to stand next to Harry, confident that Harry would choose him based on his performance and the fact they were "Old Sluggie's favorites".

Ron got on his broom and flew up to cover the rings. Harry could see that Ron was psyching himself up. The red head sat on his broom, shoulders back, eyes focused on the circling Chasers. Harry gave a long look at Ron and gave a slight nudge of his head towards Cormac who was standing next to him, arms crossed, over confident smile on his handsome face. Harry swore he saw Ron nod in understanding.

It was a thing to see. Ron blocked everything. Even when Ginny tried to trick him by diving down to the ground and then shooting upward throwing the quaffle at the last minute. Ron kicked it down with ferocity. Ron used his entire body and his broom to block everything. He even almost fell off his broom at one point to block another of Ginny's shots.

Harry couldn't help but smile when it was over. Cormac had been unable to argue with Harry's decision, and even begrudgingly shook Ron's hand in congratulations, though Harry could have sworn he heard Cormac cursing as he walked away.

"Thanks Harry." Ron had said on the way to the locker room, smiling like a fool. "You really got me fired up to do my best."

"Ron, I've seen you play at the Burrow, and you're unstoppable. You need to get into a mindset that it's for fun. Forget the crowds, and just concentrate on the game and you'll be unbeatable."

"You really believe that?" Ron asked surprised.

"You just proved it. How can you play like you just did and not believe it yourself?. And it isn't just Quidditch." Harry said nodding towards Hermione who was walking back to the castle a little ways away. She waved to them and Ron waved back hesitantly.

"I think it's time you talk to her." Harry said.

"I don't know if I'm ready." Ron admitted as they continued on to the lockers.

"You've been working very hard on your class work, and you two haven't argued all month. She's noticed. She watches you all the time now. The worst thing that can happen is that she doesn't share your feelings. But isn't it unfair to not tell her?"

"I guess so. I just don't know what I'd do if she rejected me." Ron shrugged.

"She'd never reject you. She'll always be your friend. If she doesn't share your feelings, I think Lavender Brown would happily take her place." Harry smiled just as Lavender and Parvati passed by, watching the two boys and giggling.

Both boys had noticed Lavender's growing flirtatious nature with the redhead boy. It had been a source of much conversation between the two boys, as neither knew what the proper course of action was. Even Seamus, who was well known for his exploits with the female populace of the castle had tried to advise Ron on the situation. However, neither Ron nor Harry thought that just grabbing the voluptuous blond Gryffindor and dragging her into a broom closet was the best option.

The week passed slowly after that. He'd had another meeting with Dumbledore where he'd seen when Dumbledore himself had gone to speak with an eleven year old Tom Riddle at an orphanage where the future Dark Lord had grown up. It was in those memories where he'd learned that Riddle had been a very cruel child, especially to other children.

Harry had noticed during the memory that Riddle had perked up when it was revealed that he was different. He seemed quite pleased to learn he was a wizard, that there was a reason behind all the strange thing he was able to do.

Harry had also learned that Riddle had been a very independent child. He had refused an escort to go to Diagon alley to get his school things. Harry also noticed during the memory that Young Tom Riddle held a certain contempt for his name. When Dumbledore had mentioned Tom the Bar owner at the Leaky Cauldron, young Riddle seemed to darken. When the memory had ended, Dumbledore pointed this moment out in particular.

"Even then, Voldemort hated anything that made him seem ordinary or suggested he might not be unique in anyway, even his name was a common one, and it deeply disturbed him." The headmaster had said.

Harry had relayed all he'd learned with Hermione and Ron that night. Hermione reasoned that Dumbledore was showing the growth of cruelty that was Voldemort. They all seemed to ponder Voldemort's excitement at being different, unique.

"But that would change when he came to Hogwarts and he would find he wasn't really different." Hermione said. "He'd be exactly like every other first year."

"That might actually explain a lot." Harry thought. "But we know that he did everything he could to stand out, didn't he? He was head boy, after all. He won that award for special services to the school."

"But he framed Hagrid for that." Ron pointed out.

"But only Hagrid and Riddle knew that. And no one would believe Hagrid." Harry responded. "No one had any idea what he really was. And I don't think anyone truly found out. He changed his name, and I doubt anyone would put Tom Riddle and Voldemort together."

That gave them all much to think about.

All of that had been shoved to the back of his mind on the dawn of the first Hogsmeade visit. Answers were short coming. He was going to meet Remus Lupin at noon in the Three Broomsticks and Harry had so many questions plaguing him. He would be going alone, as he had asked Ron and Hermione to allow him to do this on his own. They had agreed, knowing their friend would tell them everything later. Harry thought his two friends might actually have THE talk, if Ron could only work up his nerve.

Harry pushed the thought of Ron and Hermione together as his mind wandered to thoughts of Ginny. She arrived at breakfast in a pair of form fitting jeans and a jumper that hugged her nicely. She was walking hand in hand with Dean Thomas, both smiling sweetly.

Harry shoved his plate away as they passed and sat his head on his folded arms.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione said sadly. Harry ignored her. He'd been becoming more and more depressed over his situation with every passing day.

"Harry, have you even tried talking to Daphne?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said coldly.

"Don't you think you should? I mean, it's not like you're alone in this." Hermione said, her eyes focused on someone at the Slytherin table. Harry turned and saw Daphne sitting with her friend, Tracey. She was dressed for her own trip into the village, and though he was loathe to admit it, Harry thought she was rather pretty. Harry harrumphed and turned back to Hermione.

"You're being really stubborn, and rather mean. I'm sure she had other plans for her love life as well. What's been done is completely unfair, but the two of you should at least make an effort. What if you're missing something great?" Hermione tried.

"Hermione, I really don't want to hear this."

"I'm sorry that you don't want to hear it, but you need to." Hermione said crossly. She looked at her friend intently. "No one is denying that you've been dealt an horrible hand in your life, but this time you could make it into something quite special if you'd just stop being so stubborn and close minded."

"And what if you're wrong?" Harry asked harshly.

"Then you're still just as unhappy as you are now, and nothing changes." Hermione pointed out. "The point is, you have to try Harry. She's not going to come to you, and you're both stuck with each other."

With that, Hermione got up from the table and left. Ron stared at Harry as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. After several moments he got up and left Harry alone.

Harry watched Ron go, assuming he and Hermione were going down to the carriages. Harry turned to look at Dean and Ginny who were smiling and talking quietly to one another. Harry thought it might help if they weren't so damn happy together.

He then turned to see Daphne Greengrass looking somewhat morosely back at him. Perhaps Hermione was right. After all, she was stuck in this whole stupid situation as well. Maybe he would talk to her. First, he wanted to know more about the contract.

So Harry got up and headed down to the carriages that would take him to Hogsmeade, where hopefully there were some answers.

At noon, Harry met Remus, who was waiting just inside the tavern. Remus paid for a private room and the two sat down have a long conversation.

"You're letter was intriguing, Harry. I must confess I was a bit surprised to learn your are betrothed." Remus said concerned.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked surprised. "When you said you wanted to meet, I was prepared to yell at you for not telling me about it."

"Back up a bit. I never said I didn't know. Here's the thing, Harry. I knew there had been discussion while your mother was pregnant with you. I knew that your grandfather was in negotiations with Archebald Greengrass, but I did not know the extent of it. Your father mentioned that they were being pressured about the possibility of a marriage contract. After you were born, I never heard any more about it. I just assumed that the negotiations had fallen through.'

"How did my mother feel about it?"

"Your mother had many friends while in school, Aurora Summerset was one of her closest. Aurora married Cyrus Greengrass a year after they graduated Hogwarts. Your parents married soon after. I imagine your mother was very unhappy about the contract, but seeing as it was with the child of one of her greatest friends… I wish I could tell you something for sure here, Harry."

"What about my father?" Harry asked bitterly.

"As I recall, he was very angry. He felt you should be free to make your own choices. He was already dealing with the threat of Voldemort, and this was before the prophecy, mind you. Your grandfather was a good man, but he was also very stubborn, like your father, and you as well. During the last months, I remember your father wouldn't speak to his father. Then a letter arrived that made him change his mind, but your grandfather had been killed by Death Eaters, searching for you." Remus said sadly.

"Do you know what the letter said?"

"I don't. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. Tell me, have you and Miss Greengrass spoken at all?"

"Not really. She's different. I don't know how to explain it. She's abrasive and cold." Harry said, an odd look in his eye.

"And yet, you find yourself fascinated?" Remus said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Aurora Greengrass was an exceptionally attractive woman. It stands to reason that her daughter might be just as beautiful, and it would be natural for a sixteen year old boy to be entranced by an attractive young lady."

"But she's so angry, and blunt, and just so…so…" Harry tried to articulate.

"Harry, have you considered the possibility that she is just as upset over the situation as you. I can't imagine any one who would like their life mapped out for them, with no input of their own."

"But I'm not responsible for it. Why take it out on me?" Harry protested.

"Perhaps because you are the only one she can take it out on. I doubt her parents would appreciate her to venting her true feelings over the matter. You are very lucky that you found out so early. Most of the time, two people trapped in a betrothal contract do not find out until just before they are wed. When it was common practice, there were a lot of bad marriages. It was not unheard of for a spouse to murder the other in order to be free. They would always end up in Azkaban of course, but sometimes they preferred that."

"Oh that just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." Harry sank in his seat.

Harry shuddered as he tried to imagine any marriage that would be worse than the ever present influence of the Dementors. Harry sank visibly at last, and he turned his heart broken eyes to his father's only remaining friend.

"I like someone else, Remus. I only just started noticing her, and now I don't even get to have a chance."

"I'm sorry Harry, but perhaps this isn't bad. Sometimes, arranged marriage turned out better than a fairytale. Spend some time with your betrothed, get to know her. You may find that she's all you wanted and more. Love doesn't just happen, Harry, it takes time and effort."

"You're starting to sound like Hermione." Harry grimaced.

"She is a very smart person, and a woman as well. You'd do well to listen to her. She does have unique insight into Miss Greengrass' perspective." Remus smiled. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? I heard you had some trouble on the train."

Harry perked up and began to share all he theorized regarding Draco Malfoy. He related how he and Ron and Hermione had followed Malfoy into Knockturn alley and overheard the conversation with Mr. Borgin. Remus listened carefully to everything, but his face showed much disbelief.

"Harry, you and Malfoy have been rivals since your first day at school. Do you think it is possible that you are over reacting a bit?"

Harry felt his anger rise. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then looked at his former teacher in the eye as he spoke very carefully.

"Yes. I admit it is very possible. It's highly likely. However, you should be asking yourself this, Remus, how many times have I had a suspicion similar to this that proved to be somewhat true?"

Remus sat back in his chair. He'd not expected that. It was true that Harry was often correct. His record alone showed that, and it also showed how he'd not told anyone before and how things had gotten out of hand. Remus had to admit, they boy was learning from his mistakes and trying to get help this time.

"I'm begging you, Remus. Someone has got to do something, investigate this as a real threat. I know it's ridiculous to think that Voldemort would mark Draco, but at the same time, who would suspect a sixth year student? Who?"

"All right. I will get with Tonks and we will look into it. I can not promise anything will come of it."

"I'm only asking for you to trust me on this." Harry smiled finally, satisfied that he'd gotten through to someone at last.

They spent some more time talking. Remus enjoyed hearing about Harry's visit with Slughorn while Dumbledore had been seeking o recruit the potions master bask to teach. He also encouraged Harry to listen to Snape and try his very best in Defense class.

"I know you hate the man, and perhaps your ire is justified, however the man has an astounding knowledge on the subject. You'd do well to listen to him in class."

Harry promised he would and he promised emus that he would think on the Daphne situation more openly.

* * *

Daphne walked with Tracey through the streets of Hogsmeade. It was chilly, but not terribly cold for such an overcast day. A bit of time away from the castle pursuing one of her greatest loves, shopping was just the thing she needed. It had been an exhausting few weeks since she'd last spoken with Harry Potter.

She had taken Tracey's advice and sent a letter to her Grandmother, hoping the elder woman might be able to give some explanation on the problem of the contract, but she had yet to receive a reply.

This added to the growing feeling of impeding doom she felt in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw the raven haired boy. She tried to put on a mask of indifference, but Tracey continually hounded her about speaking to the boy. It was becoming most vexing.

But Tracey had promised not to mention the Boy-Who-Lived that weekend so they could have some fun. The two girls had spent most of their morning perusing the shops in the little village, getting new quills and eyeing dresses in the clothing shops. Now they were hungry and decided to get a bite in the Three Broomsticks.

As they entered, Daphne spotted Harry Potter following a disheveled man she thought she recognized up to the private rooms. She found herself a bit curious, but tried to brush it off as none of her business. Still, as she and Tracey made their way through their lunch, she found herself gazing at the stair case for any sign of the raven haired boy to whom she was promised.

When the had finished their lunch and paid, they began gathering their things to leave when Harry emerged alone. Daphne couldn't figure out why, but she felt a need to speak to the boy.

"Tracey, I'll catch up to you, ok?"

Tracey looked wary until she spotted Potter and a knowing smile appeared.

"No problem. Go easy on the poor boy." She grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Daphne hissed as she left her friend to get close to the boy.

"Potter." She said by way of greeting. "I think it's time we had a conversation."

Harry turned to see the blonde Slytherin girl. Her eyes were piercing, but she didn't appear to be angry or upset. In fact, compared to all the other times he'd been with her, she seemed as if she was trying to be pleasant.

"I guess we should at that." Harry admitted grudgingly.

"Care for a walk?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. Harry followed her out of the tavern and into the chilly street. They walked silently for a bit, Daphne leading the way. Harry was beginning to wonder if he were being led into some kind of trap when they took the path heading back towards the castle. When they were just a little way along, Daphne turned off and went slightly into the woods, Harry following on her heels.

Once they were just inside of the tree line, Daphne spun on her heel to face the suspicious looking boy.

"Don't worry Potter, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not just you I'm worried about. Is there anyone else here waiting for us?" Harry asked eyeing the dark forest behind Daphne.

"Paranoid much?" Daphne asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you be?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"I guess I see your point. But right now, you're safe. I swear it."

Harry finally looked at her. She looked at him for a long moment before finally heaving a great sigh.

"The way I see it, we're stuck with each other. Though I'm loathe to admit it, it could have been far worse."

"Thank you, I think." Harry said flatly.

"At this point, we have only one option and that is to begin getting to know one another. After all, we're going to be married, and I think it would be beneficial to know something about each other. So I propose that we choose a night of the week to get together in private so we can ask questions. Someplace away from prying eyes were we can not be interrupted or found out. I think the last thing either of us want is for this to get out to the public."

Harry thought about Daphne's proposal, scrutinizing it. He couldn't find any flaw in her logic, especially the part about their situation getting out. He nodded slowly. He stared at her for several moments, trying to decide how best to proceed. He didn't want to appear weak in front of her. The last thing he needed was to show any kind of vulnerability that she could expose later on.

"All right." Harry finally said. "That seems agreeable. You choose the night, but I get to choose the place."

Daphne hesitated for a moment, but finally said, "Agreed. Let's say Wednesday evening at seven."

"That should be fine. Go to the seventh floor corridor in front of the painting of Barnubus the barmy. I'll meet you there."

They both nodded at one another and then, strangely enough, neither moved. There was an awkward silence as they simply stared at each other. Finally Harry gave a sort of wave and backed away, peering behind Daphne. Daphne simply felt a bit of relief that nothing had happened. Once Harry was out of her sight, she began making her way back up to the castle.

She had done it. She had made her first meeting with Potter. She had a lot to do now. She would have to come up with a way to discern the truth in his answers. She knew Harry to be somewhat private, and it was doubtful that he would just offer up information. Not only that, but they needed a way to trust one another.

Daphne had always had trouble in trusting people in general. Five years in Slytherin had made her very wary of people, as every one seemed to have their own agendas. Not that Daphne was completely innocent of manipulation and deviousness. But it seemed as though most of those in the house came from families that had impressed the importance of strong allegiances, and how best to forge them. Even some first years seemed wise beyond their years in the art of manipulation.

Daphne's situation called for a more direct action. Something that would show Potter that she was different. She knew he would never trust her outright. Nor was she just going to put her faith in him right away with out some evidence that he was worth it.

The more she thought of it, the more difficult the situation seemed to become. This was going to take some serious thought. Perhaps even a conversation with someone else. Someone who knew Potter and might be able to enlighten her in ways to put the boy's mind at ease.

Daphne felt her shoulders sag at the one person she knew could help. Daphne was going to have to speak to Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? The boy will generate some much needed morale." Rufus Scrimgeour shouted. He was standing across from Albus Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. This was the fourth time the new Minister of magic had come calling, and it was the fourth time he had requested to speak with Harry Potter.

The New Minister of Magic was a tall slender man with long shaggy hair and bright hazel eyes. His face was lined with several scars he'd received as an Auror, and his mouth was a perpetual scowl. Though he was in his fifties, the man still looked quite young, though the stresses of his office were beginning to show, as his light brown hair was graying considerably.

"Rufus, as much as I appreciate what you are trying to do for our people, your methods are little better than a puppet master." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Oh ho! This from the grandest puppet master of them all!" Scrimgeour said irritably. "Don't think I'm blind to what's going on."

"Enlighten me, If you please." Dumbledore said.

"You've got the boy eating out of your hand. He'll do whatever you tell him, so long as he believes it's for your so called greater good. And don't you dare deny that you are the leader of this phoenix business. I know that some of your people are in my Law enforcement. I know you kept us from capturing Black all that time. People are dying, Albus. We need every little bit of help we can get. If the people believe that Harry potter is helping us, supporting the Ministry, we might be able to save the situation!"

"The situation can not be saved by mere photographs and articles in the Daily Prophet as I have told you before. Something must be done, real punishments must be handed out. You would get just as much support from the public if you actually caught real Death Eaters."

"This isn't a game Dumbledore."

"I agree, it is not. You have several Death Eaters in your custody. I believe you should be having chats with them, with Veritaserum, and then dole out appropriate punishments, and I do not mean lifetime sentences in Azkaban. We've already been shown that the Dark Lord can go in anytime he likes and free whomever he chooses. We must thin their numbers, Rufus. Harry Potter is not going to help you with that. I think you will find his opinion of his government is very disheartening."

"You're talking about executions."

"Call it whatever you like, but the fact remains Voldemort has too many people on his side, and we have far to many people who are to afraid to rise against him. Perhaps with a few, Executions as you so eloquently put it, you might get the morale boost you so greatly desire."

"Fine." Scrimgeour said plainly disgusted with how the conversation had gone. "Play this game, Dumbledore. Allow more people to die. Keep your damned secrets, but I promise you, it will be the end of us all." Rufus Scrimgeour fastened his cloak tightly and went to the fireplace. "I will speak with the boy, one way or another, Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid his answer would be the same as I have told you."

Rufus Scrimgeour glared at the old man before stepping into the floo and disappearing in a flash of green flame.

Dumbledore sighed wearily once the Minister of Magic had gone. He looked at the new edition of the Daily Prophet that had been delivered by the Minister. The front page was emblazoned with the headline:

**17 muggles kissed in Bristol. Dementors on the move.**

Dumbledore knew he was running out of time. He wanted very much to work with the new minister, but all Scrimgeour wanted was something akin to Fudge's band-aid like solution. Dumbledore knew that simply parading young Harry Potter around in front of photographers was not going to alleviate the wizarding world's problem. Voldemort was elevating his attacks, and there was no one willing to do what it took to stop him, save a sixteen year old boy who was not yet ready to face his destiny.

* * *

Over the next few days, Daphne felt a growing sense of dread. On more than one occasion, she thought of canceling her looming rendezvous with Harry Potter. In her mind, Daphne thought of hundreds of scenarios. But she was so nervous and suspicious of Potter, that everything she imagined ended with hexes.

Tracey had been helping her compile a very long list of questions in which to ask the boy once he and Daphne were alone. But one thing weighed heavily on Daphne's mind. How would she be able to trust anything that Potter told her, or convince him that she herself was being honest.

Daphne could only think of one way to ensure complete honesty. But seeing as she would be very unlikely to get her hands on a couple of vials of Veritaserum, she was lost for any other ways in which she could ensure their honesty with one another.

Daphne already had the answer to her problem, and it came in the form of a bushy haired Gryffindor book worm in Ancient Runes the morning of her meeting with Potter. Daphne happened to look up from her book just as Hermione stepped in the door for class. She quickly got up and gathered her things. Tracey looked up, but before she could ask, Daphne had sat down next to Granger. Tracey hid a smile and went back to reading her own book.

"Granger, I need your…" Daphne seemed to cringe a bit. "Advice."

Hermione looked up at Daphne, a bit of surprise on her face, but there was something else there to. A look of anticipation. It was as if the intelligent witch had been expecting Daphne to speak to her.

"I will help as best I can." Hermione said softly.

"I'm assuming that you already know about my situation with your friend, Potter."

Hermione nodded, her face calm and slightly sympathetic.

"We have a lot of things to talk about, he and I, and I don't know how…that is, How can I…"

"Trust anything he says?" Hermione ventured.

"Yes. Thank you." Daphne sighed heavily.

"I think you'll find that this isn't the only thing the two of you have in common, once you begin talking, that is. But that isn't important now. Harry isn't going to just open up his life to you. He really distrusts anyone from Slytherin, a prejudice that you're going to have to overcome."

"Are you suggesting that I simply open up to him? Allow him to learn my deepest secrets?"

"No. He has to earn your trust as well. It would be very unfair to give him so much and not get anything in return. I would suggest starting small. I know it sounds silly, but keep it simple, favorite color, food, broom type. Don't rush things, or he'll clam up. Perhaps with time, he may trust you with things he's never said to me."

"You don't know everything there is to know about him?" Daphne hissed in astonishment.

"Harry is a very private person. And as I said, you can't just outright ask him. There's a lot he's ashamed of, things I've guessed at."

"Like what?"

"It isn't my place to tell you." Hermione scowled, protective of her friend's privacy.

"I'm sorry. These are things I should be asking him. But how can I show him that I'm being honest?"

"I don't have an answer for you. I wish I did. You're just going to have to be patient and let trust build over time. Or you could swear an oath, I suppose."

"An oath." Daphne slapped her head.

So it was that Daphne made her way to the seventh floor just before seven in the evening. She had thought hard all day about her conversation with Hermione and what she might ask of Potter, who was no where to be seen. She shook her head as she thought how she more or less expected Potter to back out of their meeting.

She stopped at the portrait of Barnubus the Barmy and looked all about. She checked her watch and saw there was still one minute left until seven. Daphne took a long calming breath trying to settle her nerves. She had thought of little else today, especially after her conversation with Granger. Daphne had been correct in approaching Potter's friend first. Granger had provided a good foundation in which Daphne could build upon. She had already figured it would be best to keep this first rendezvous as simple as possible. There was no need to go in with her claws out.

There were footsteps behind her, and Daphne whirled to see…nothing. She looked down the hall and could see no one. The she noticed a door that had not been there only a moment before. The door open of its own accord and Daphne let out a squeak of fright when Harry Potter's head appeared out of thin air.

"Come in." He said softly, motioning his head toward the open door. Daphne's eyes narrowed at the boy's head and walked as dignified as she could past. The door closed and Daphne found herself in a comfortable looking room with two large squashy chairs and a warm crackling fire.

Daphne turned to see Harry, his body visible now, and a shimmering, silvery cloak over his arm.

"Is this the Room of Requirement?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"This is where you trained all those people last year? I thought is would be bigger." she said unimpressed.

"It can be. It becomes whatever you need it to be. Right now, I needed a comfortable private place where two people could have a conversation."

"How does it work?" Daphne asked unable to stifle her curiosity. She looked to Harry who was watching her carefully.

"You simply walk in front of the wall, thinking of what you need three times, and the room appears. Shall we sit down, or would you prefer standing?"

Daphne took another moment to look about at the room. It was actually quite comfortable looking. Had it been a bit bigger and loaded with bookshelves, it might have been the library back home. Daphne had to admit she was impressed with Potter's taste in comfortable rooms.

When she took her seat, she had noticed that Harry had already seated himself, both feet firmly planted flat on the floor, and his hands folded in his lap. He was watching her carefully. She suspected he was trying to spot a hint of deception in her. She couldn't really blame him at this point. He was clearly expecting to be attacked, and Daphne realized she had a substantial amount of hurdles to get over with Potter.

"We have a problem, Potter." she spoke plainly.

"I'm quite aware of …" Harry began.

"No. I mean besides the contract." Daphne said. "We have a trust issue. I can't trust you, nor can you trust me. Our prejudices and our pride prevents us from believing anything the other person says. Am I correct?"

"You are. So how do we overcome this?"

"We have two options. Blind faith, in which we simply make the leap that the other is speaking honestly, and will keep the discussions to themselves, or we make a magical oath."

"An oath?"

"As I said, we have only these two options, unless of course, you know how to brew Veritaserum."

"It's an interesting proposition. As I don't have any ideas of my own, I guess a magical oath would be suitable."

"Good." Daphne said satisfied. She pulled out her wand and clutched it with both hands. She surprised to see that Harry had his wand out so fast. She hadn't even noticed him pull it out.

"I swear upon my magic that I will not attempt to do harm to Harry Potter and will answer any question honestly for the next hour."

There was a slight blue light around Daphne, which faded quickly. Harry looked impressed and repeated her actions and words. When the light faded. Daphne set her wand upon the small table in between them. She sat back easily, crossed her legs delicately and breathed a little easier.

"What would you like to know?" Harry asked as he too set his wand in plain sight.

"Well, I thought we might start simply. When is your birthday?"

Harry actually grinned at this. "July the 31st."

Daphne actually liked potter's smile. It was easy, and striking. A far better look for the boy who seemed to be constantly scowling or brooding.

"Mine is August 19th." Daphne said evenly. "I expect presents from you now. We are engaged after all."

Harry gave a little chuckle. He looked at Daphne for a moment. "I never would have guessed you had a sense of humor."

"Why would you think that?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Well, word around the castle is that you're a bit cold to people."

"That is true. They all call me the Ice Queen. It is a way to keep unwanted people away from me."

"Don't you care what people say behind your back?" Harry asked.

"Do you? You should know better than anyone that people will say whatever they like, no matter what you do. If they believe something about you, there's little you can do to change their opinion of you."

"I suppose you're right." Harry said thoughtfully. "I do get irritated when people are talking about me, especially when they're spreading rumors, but there's never anything I can do."

"Exactly. Why waste time worrying what the populace thinks when it only matters what you think about yourself. I came up with the persona of the Ice Queen to keep away people who were of no use to me. Especially boys. Most boys just see my physical appearance and don't care for anything else. It's gotten worse with every year, but they keep their distance at least."

"A well thought out plan." Harry admitted.

"Not entirely. It's made dating difficult. Any boy that I felt was worthy of my attentions was to afraid of me." Daphne felt suddenly self conscious. She had not meant to reveal so much, but somehow it had just come out. She needed to even things.

"What about you? Word has it you and Cho Chang were pretty heavy last year."

"You believe everything you hear?"

"Part of why I'm asking." Daphne said, crossing her arms.

"Truth is it wasn't meant to be. I don't think she was ever truly interested in me. I think she was seeking some kind of closure over her and Cedric Diggory's …" Harry trailed off.

Daphne saw something in Harry's eyes. A sort of guilt. Daphne couldn't think of why Harry might be feeling guilt, but thought best not to ask.

"May I ask what happened?" She asked Harry. "I mean how it ended?"

"She thought I was interested in Hermione and kind of fell apart. She wouldn't give me a chance to explain." Harry shrugged. "I kind of figured out later that she wasn't truly interested in me."

"I never thought of that.' Daphne said, more to herself.

"What's that?"

"Oh. I just never really thought about someone not being truly interested in you. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. It never occurred to me that there's more to you, or rather…forgive me for saying…less to you than that."

"No one really does. As you said, people think what they like, no matter what we do to change their minds. There aren't many people here who know who Harry Potter really is." Harry said softly. The pain in his eyes was clear, even to Daphne. His Reputation was nothing to him.

"I never wanted fame, contrary to what you might have heard. I'm not some attention seeking miscreant. If that's who you were hoping I'd be, I'm sorry to say that person doesn't exist."

"That's good." Daphne said after several moments. "I have no interest in the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm not one of those simpering fan girls who huddle in class rooms talking about how cute you are, or how amazing you are. To me, Potter, your fame means nothing."

Harry gave another small smile that Daphne could not ignore. She found herself giving her own little smile, and silence fell between them. She had to give the boy credit. She had expected some kind of ego maniac or haughty celebrity type similar to Lockhart, but the boy before her was nothing like that. She couldn't figure out why she ever believed him to be that way. Perhaps it was the years of hearing Malfoy preach to all who would listen about the vile ways I which Potter used his fame to his advantage.

But that had changed during the course of their conversation. She was beginning to see something deeper than the façade the public idolized. Harry Potter was something else. Something Daphne could not yet identify.

Daphne's watch read that it was after eight now. She stood up, smoothing the front of her skirt. Harry stood as well.

"Well," Daphne said. "For our first meeting, I think this went rather well. Shall we say the same time next week, Potter?"

"That will be fine. I will see you here next week then." Harry nodded.

"Good. And next time, if you sneak up on me…we'll be having our conversation in the hospital wing." She gave a wicked little smirk and sauntered out of the Room of Requirement. Harry once again found himself watching the sway of the blonde Slytherin's hips as she walked away.

"Well, that could have gone worse, I suppose." Harry thought to himself as he donned the invisibility cloak.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Tracey asked excitedly when Daphne returned. The two girls went straight for their dorm to get away from prying ears, and were sitting on Daphne's bed.

"Fine. He answered everything I asked."

"Well, what did you ask?" Tracey asked, leaning forward excitedly.

"I know you want to know every little detail, but don't you think it's private. You know, something just between us?"

"I doubt you two got into that deep a conversation." Tracey remarked, giving her friend a look of disbelief.

"For your information, no we didn't. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything that happened. Suffice to say that for our first real encounter, he impressed me. That's all you need to know."

"You really are horrible to do this to me. I'm your best friend."

"Yes, and as such you should respect my privacy. This difficult enough without you prying into it."

"Fine. But promise me you'll tell me stuff eventually."

"Oh fine." Daphne sighed. "I'm going to bed now."

Daphne changed into her sleepwear, which was little ore than a thing tank top and some shorts. She went through her nightly ritual, brushing her teeth and washing her face before finally slipping under her warm blankets.

Yet she found sleep elusive. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Potter staring back at her. He was sitting in the same chair he had been earlier in the evening, smiling at her. She like how his easy smirk lit up his emerald eyes.

She found him confident, not cocky, as she had expected. He was obviously uneasy, but she had not given him any reason to let his guard down. She had been surprised at how candid he'd been while they spoke. To hear him talk about the fiasco that was Cho Chang was surprising. She had not expected him to talk about something like that, at least not in their first encounter.

Daphne suspected that Potter might be angry at himself for spilling to much. But he hadn't been the only one. Daphne had felt she'd divulged to much as well. But she had done a decisively good job at keeping the conversation center on him. She would have to be careful next time. Potter would surely try to focus on her.

* * *

Harry lay down heavily on his bed. It had been an enlightening evening. Though, he had admittedly learn very little about his future bride.

Still, the girl had sworn a magical oath just to put him at ease and then rested her wand in plain sight. It was an amazing show of faith as Harry could have not taken the oath.

He thought back through the evening. Ha had donned his invisibility cloak and gone up to await Daphne's arrival. She had come alone, and stared at the portrait waiting for Harry to arrive. It had given him the chance to see if she were setting him up. When nothing happened, and she began to look impatient, Harry had begun thinking of a room where they could be alone, and comfortable.

Daphne had nearly jumped out of her skin when Harry had thrown the cloak off his head. He had found it a bit comical they way she had tried to act as if she hadn't been startled. He watched her very carefully as she examined the Room of Requirement. He knew that she would enjoy it, and was happy to enlighten her in how to use the room. After all, Harry had no claim on the room, and there were plenty of places where he could secret himself away without fear of being disturbed. Somehow he thought Daphne didn't know the castle quite as well as he did.

The conversation itself was actually pleasant. Daphne had been very forthcoming with her answers, though he was aware the conversation had been focused on him. He would have to be aware of that next time, and try to learn more about her.

He was also a little stunned by her sense of humor. Daphne had joked about expecting presents now that he knew her birthday. She had made him chuckle, which seemed to be a hard thing to do these days but she had done it with a trifle of a joke. Were it not for the fact she was in Slytherin, perhaps they might have been friends all this time.

For the first time in several months, it was not Ginny's face harry thought of when he fell into sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning quite confused. He got showered and dressed and joined Ron and Hermione for breakfast. As he ate in silence, he thought about his encounter with Daphne from the previous evening. When he'd gone to sleep, he had not thought of Ginny, as he had since late July, when he'd arrived at the Weasley's home.

At that moment, Ginny walked in the Great Hall, escorted by Dean Thomas as always. Harry watched them pass and even returned Ginny's little wave. Something felt different now. He felt, conflicted, undecided. Harry wondered if it was a result of the Contract.

"Hermione, Is it possible that the marriage contract could influence my emotions?"

Hermione looked up a little oddly at her friend. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Ron looked up from his plate, mouth bulging with eggs. "Was at?" He mumbled through the food.

"It's just, well…I feel different. Confused." Harry admitted, his face burning.

Hermione glanced down the table to where Dean and Ginny sat with some of Ginny's friends, and a knowing smile began forming.

"I take it your night went well with Greengrass?" She asked slyly.

"You met with the Slytherin?" Ron asked incredulously. "I thought you were with Dumbledore or something."

"Yes, I met with Daphne, and how is it any of your concern?" Harry asked angrily.

"That's not how you're going to win over Ginny."

"Ron, In case you haven't noticed, Ginny's with Dean. Besides, Harry's betro…." Hermione began.

"Shut it!" Harry hissed loudly. Several heads turned to stare at the three friends, who tried to pretend there was nothing going on.

"Look, I went to talk with Daphne. It's really none of your business." harry whispered.

"What if she gets Malfoy or some of the other snakes? Who's going to have your back?" Ron asked sourly.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I don't need a babysitter." Harry said venomously. He got up and stormed out of the Great hall.

"I'm just trying to look out for him." Ron said a little angrily.

"Ron, Harry has got a lot to deal with. Can you even imagine what it would be like to not be with who you wanted to because your parents made other arrangements?" Hermione asked, staring at the doors Harry had just left through.

Ron looked at her then. He could feel a warmth spread in him that he always felt when he really looked at Hermione. He wanted to reach out and take her hand in his and tell her everything he'd been feeling since fourth year when he'd begun to realize what was happening.

But he didn't. instead he took a breath and pushed it all down inside. There was no way some one as great as Hermione would ever return his feelings. She was to brilliant, to gorgeous. She was far more than he deserved.

How could she ever see him in the same way that he saw her. He had been trying very hard this year. He was studying much harder, and he was constantly biting his tongue just to avoid arguing with her. Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to admit to her how he felt. Ron simply couldn't bear the rejection.

So he kept his feelings to himself, and tried to pretend it was nothing. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Hermione's friendship. She was much to important to him to risk losing over some silly feelings.

* * *

"Alright everyone, good practice." Harry said to his team as they touch down after practice. "I think we're going to do really well this Saturday. That's it. Get a shower and some rest." He said dismissing them.

The team began heading up to the Locker rooms when Harry had a sudden urge. He couldn't explain it, he just knew he had to act.

"Ginny, could you hold back a minute?"

The red head Fifth year turned and gave a sweet smile that made Harry quiver.

"Sure Harry."

"I…I wanted to ask, that is, I…" Harry stammered.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, growing concerned.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. He hadn't know what had come over him, but now he wished he'd not said anything and let her go. She stared at him with her bright blue eyes, a look of worry on her face. Harry had no choice.

"I know this is embarrassing, but I have to ask, how serious are you and Dean?"

Ginny's expression hardened instantly.

"Did Ron put you up to this? I'll hex his bits off." Ginny said, preparing to march up to the locker rooms.

"No. I'm asking.' Harry said, reaching out to hold the angry redhead back. "I'm asking for me."

Ginny stopped dead and turned back to look at Harry. His cheeks could have lit up the night with as red as they were. He was staring at the ground and nervously shuffling his feet.

"Wow." Was all Ginny could say.

"Yeah. You know what, just forget I asked anything. I don't know why I did."

"Harry, you have no idea how I wanted to hear you say that. If it had been last year, I would have thrown you to he ground and snogged you until you couldn't see straight. But a lot has changed."

You've no idea, Harry thought.

"I got to truly see you last year. I was able to put aside my ridiculous idea of who you were and really see you, Harry. I think you wonderful, and any girl would be lucky to have you. But that girl isn't me. I've grown up, and my feelings for you have changed, Harry."

Harry felt strange. He had never expected to hear this from Ginny. It was widely remarked on how Ginny felt about him. Or rather, had felt about him. He didn't know what he had expected, but this hadn't been it.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just don't feel like that about you anymore. I'm so very sorry."

"It's ok Ginny. Really. To be honest, it never would have worked out, but I needed to hear it."

Ginny looked taken aback. "If it wouldn't have worked out, why did you ask about me and Dean?"

"I'd like to tell you, but I don't know if you'd believe it. In fact, I don't believe it, but it's happening."

"Harry, we're friends. That's not going to change. You've become one of my greatest friends. I thought you knew you could trust me. You did share the Prophecy with me."

"I suppose you're right. Ok. Here goes." And Harry began to fill Ginny in on everything, from his growing feelings for her, right down to the Betrothal Contract though he did leave Daphne's name out of it. Ginny remained calm, though she came close to tears as Harry revealed how he'd been feeling for her. She couldn't help wishing it had come one year earlier, but she had matured, and her childish crush on the Great Harry Potter had fallen away as she had begun dating other boys.

It was through those experiences that helped her chip away the rose colored image of Harry and see who he truly was. As it fell away, she became more comfortable around him and they had been able to speak and truly become friends. And then one day her crush was gone. Her romantic feelings were replaced by more family like emotions. He had become another brother, one that she proudly stood beside in the Department of Mysteries.

Ginny Weasley's dream of marrying Harry Potter had evaporated into nothingness.

"When did you learn of the contract?" Ginny asked, trying to brush aside the mourning of her childhood.

"On the train. It's pretty much unbreakable."

"Oh, Harry I can't imagine what you're going through. Is she at least nice?"

"I don't really know that yet. We've only just begun getting to know each other." He admitted.

"Is she pretty?" Ginny asked slyly, nudging Harry with her shoulder.

"Yeah, she is. I guess I got lucky there."

"Well, I suggest you let her see the real Harry Potter. I know things are really screwed up for you, but you can make this into whatever you want it to be. You have to decide."

"Do all girls believe in the fairy tale ending?" Harry asked chagrined.

"It's our nature to believe in the power of love, Harry. Contrary to what you might believe, there is truly no magic stronger. You just have to open up your heart and believe it's possible."

With that, Ginny Weasley went into the girls locker room.

Harry stared at the door for a moment before going into the boys locker room. As he changed he thought about everything Ginny had said. Her feelings had changed, and she was no longer interested in him. It had hurt to hear, but Harry knew that he needed to hear it, and needed her to say it.

Harry was unsure why, but he had a strange feeling that something was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"You really know where the Room of Requirement is? This isn't some lame joke to distract me, and stop me asking about your date?" Tracey asked as she followed her best friend up another staircase. She had asked the same question every fifty feet or so since they had left their dorm room.

"It was not a date!" Daphne stamped her foot, facing her friend angrily. "It wasn't a date, damn it."

"All right. Calm down, I'm just giving you grief." Tracey said, hands held up in surrender.

"Well, I don't need it. Don't you think my bloody life is problematic enough as it is!? I don't need you constantly reminding me that I am stuck with him!" the blonde said irritably, her face reddening with her frustration.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten your mood here. I don't know why you're not embracing this. You've got something that more than half the female populace would kill for. Even girls in our house would love to get their claws into him."

Daphne shook her head and started off again. She didn't want to think about Pansy Parkinson snogging Harry Potter, or worse, Millicent Bulstrode taking full advantage of her size and getting what she wanted from the Boy-Who-Lived. Daphne suppressed a gag and shook her head clear of that image.

"So where is it, again?" Tracey asked, a faint smile on her jovial face.

"Seventh floor. Come on."

The two girls finished the trek to the seventh floor in silence. They had decided they were going to experiment with the Room of Requirement that evening. The idea had come as Tracey was absentmindedly babbling about the perfect bathroom, and luxuriating in a bath that smelled of vanilla and peach, and soothing music would be played while she soaked and relaxed. Earlier that day, They had been using their own cramped bathroom with their roommates, Pansy and Millicent. It had been cramped and Pansy had nearly exploded with rage when Daphne accidentally bumped her while she was applying make-up.

All day Tracey had been fantasizing about a bathroom that she could relax in a bath instead of a shower. Someplace she wouldn't have to share with others. Her own private sanctuary. This had Daphne thinking as well.

Daphne had suddenly remembered Harry's words about the Room of Requirement becoming whatever you needed it to be, and the idea was born.

And so the two girls had decided to go to the room and experiment to see if they could create the perfect bathroom.

"Ok, so we're supposed to walk in front of this portrait three times concentrating on what we need." Daphne said as they approached the Portrait of Barnubus the Barmy.

"So what do we need?" Tracey asked. "We should be asking for the same thing right?"

"Let's just ask for a room with a bathtub. We can figure the rest out later." Daphne suggested.

They began pacing in front of the portrait, both of them concentrating hard on a room with a large bath tub. On the third try, they stopped and looked about.

"Ok, what next?" Tracey asked.

"That was it. There's supposed to be a door here." Daphne pointed.

"Maybe we did it wrong. Try it by yourself. Maybe both of us thinking is confusing it or something." Tracey suggested.

Daphne nodded and once again began pacing in front of where the room was supposed to be, thinking hard of a bathroom. But when she stopped, nothing had happened.

"What the hell? I did exactly as he said." Daphne complained. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe you forgot to do something, or maybe he didn't tell you everything. Ask him about it when you see him on Wednesday."

"I'm going to make him show me how this damned room works." Daphne huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I bet he just told me all that stuff just to see if I'd try it so he could have a good laugh."

"I still think you did it wrong." Tracey said rubbing her friend's back as they walked away.

"I'm going to make him sorry he played some silly prank on me." Daphne vowed.

As they walked away, neither girl noticed a door forming out of the wall they had just left. When the door was fully formed, Draco Malfoy stepped out, looking a little ill. His normally pale skin had a greenish tinge to it, and he was sweating profusely.

He looked carefully down the hall to make sure no one was present and he left the Room of Requirement. The door faded from existence and Draco slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

He had heard the two girls complaining about not being able to get into the room, and was thankful that the Room had not granted access. He neither wanted nor needed questions as to his actions. Draco began rubbing his left forearm soothingly.

It had been close. He had been close to being caught, and Draco began to wonder if he should get lookouts. Crabbe and Goyle would do it, but he couldn't use them. If anyone saw them hanging out in this corridor they would get suspicious, and Draco couldn't afford that. The last thing he needed was someone following him about. Now, he would need another solution.

But he was tired now. He needed rest desperately. Draco pulled himself up off the floor and began making his way down to the dungeons. In the morning, he would give some thought on getting someone to watch out for him.

* * *

"Oh, Harry. I'm really sorry." Hermione said sympathetically. She and Harry had found an empty classroom where they were trying some new spells Harry had looked up. He was almost positive now that he would not be learning any advanced spells in his lessons with Dumbledore, but felt strange about asking the Headmaster about it.

Though it was frustrating, the Headmaster was still a teacher, and someone who Harry respected, though he was beginning to question that as well. But at the moment, none of that mattered. Harry had just shared his conversation with Ginny from the evening before. Ron was serving a detention with McGonagall, which Harry was thankful for, because he was sure he would feel uncomfortable talking about Ginny in front of her brother.

"I don't even know why I asked. It's not like we could have been together."

"That doesn't change your feelings, though. I kind of feel responsible. I'm the one who told her she should try to get over her crush on you. She was always so embarrassed in front of you. I knew that you'd never notice her if she couldn't even hold a conversation with you. I thought it was good she was getting out there and becoming more comfortable with who she was." Hermione shrugged.

"It was. I liked that she was talking to me, and she didn't turn bright red all the time. I don't even why I suddenly started noticing her." Harry said, flicking his wand but not uttering the spell. He was trying hard to master non-verbal spells, with little success.

"Why can't I get this?!" He shouted in frustration.

"Maybe we should quit for tonight." Hermione suggested. "You're not focusing, and you're upset."

"I'm fine." Harry snarled.

"No, you're not, Harry." Hermione countered. "Why do you have to be so bloody noble all the damn time?"

Harry stood straight and looked at his best friend oddly. He had never heard Hermione curse. In fact she was always chastising he and Ron for their language.

"It's me, Harry. You don't need to always lock away your feelings. I'm your friend, and I'm here for you. I'm not going to judge you or think less of you. I want to help you, but I can't if you're just going to lock everything up." She said crossly.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione? That I got my heart broken? That this stupid contract is making me miserable? That I feel like my life isn't my own at all? The whole world sees me as the answer to all their problems. I'm supposed to fight and somehow kill the most powerful dark wizard ever known, and I don't have a bloody clue how to do that! On top of that, now I have a magically binding contract that says I have to marry a girl I have no interest in. What next? Am I'm going to have to care for Snape and Trelawney's love child? I've had enough of having all the decisions in my life made for me, and I'm bloody sick to death of everyone trying to tell me to make the best of it!"

With that Harry thought of the Blasting curse and blew a hole in the wall of the classroom. Both he and Hermione were stunned by the damage he had leveled on the wall. Silently, Harry thanked who ever was watching over them that he hadn't been pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Whoa." Hermione whispered.

"I guess I've got a handle on the Blasting curse now." Harry said softly.

"I don't even think I can repair that. We're going to have to get…"

But at that moment Professor Flitwick happened by and quickly stepped into the class.

"My goodness, is everyone alright? He asked in his squeaky little voice.

"Yes, sir." Harry uttered. "I'm not sure how I did it."

"No matter, so long as no one was hurt. But please, be careful in the future. Someone could have been walking by and been hurt by the wall exploding." the Charms professor gave a swish of his wand and the wall repaired itself, leaving no trace that Harry had blasted a super-size hole in it.

"Perhaps it would be best if you went back to your Common Room. Maybe worked on an essay or read a book? Just give the spell practice a rest for the night." the diminutive professor said cheerily, waving them out of the class.

Harry and Hermione gathered up their things and headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"That was a really powerful spell, Harry. How did you manage to put so much power behind it? Was it because you're really frustrated, you think?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Hermione. Let's just drop it." Harry said gloomily.

"Oh, good. Mr. Broody's back. What a treat." Hermione said icily.

"What?"

"I hate when you get like this. I know your life is anything but fair, and yes there's a lot on your shoulders, but I'm trying to help. Maybe instead of whining about all your problems you should step up and do something about them. Grow up and take charge of the situation"

"And what do you suggest Hermione? I simply ask Voldemort to leave everyone alone? Wag my finger at him and say 'bad dog'? And what exactly do you propose I do about the contract? I can't just tear it up." Harry raged.

"You are such a child when you're like this. Fine. I'll spell it out for you. Ask Dumbledore to show you something other than memories. Demand it. As for your romance problem, you might just get your head out of your arse and make an effort with Daphne." Hermione all but shrieked in frustration and stomped off, leaving a very annoyed Harry alone in the corridor, seething at how his best friend had just spoken to him.

What angered Harry the most was that she was most likely right. Though his life was a mess right now, only he truly had the power to change it.

Harry didn't speak to Hermione the rest of the night. When he got back to the tower, he went straight to bed. The first Quidditch match of the season was the next morning, and Harry was sure he wasn't going to sleep well. There was far too much to think about now.

* * *

Harry's anger didn't fade during the night. In fact it seemed to grow in intensity. He got up and prepared himself for breakfast, grumbling to himself the entire time. When he made it down to the Great Hall, he joined Ron who was sitting across from Hermione. The girl gave a spiteful look at Harry and buried herself behind her paper. Harry just pulled the plate of toast to himself and tore into a piece.

"Looks like a good day for it." Ron said, talking cheerily about the upcoming match.

"Yeah." Harry said trying to hide the bitterness.

"All right," Ron said irritably. "What is it? Ever since our last practice you've had this corncob up your arse and you've been in a right snit. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Just leave it alone." Harry warned.

"Mate, this is getting really ridiculous. Maybe if you just told us, we might be able to…"

"You know what's ridiculous, Ron? Either of you knowing a damn thing that could help me. Neither of you has ever really dated anyone. Hermione's at least kissed someone, have you? For either of you to even contemplate being able to understand or help me is just plain delusional." Harry said slamming his fork onto the table and left the Great Hall, frightening few second years who were coming to breakfast.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ginny asked sitting down next to Hermione, who was fighting back tears. Ginny had overheard, as did most of the Great Hall, Harry's rant.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Ron said, still staring at the door Harry had just left through, trying desperately to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"It's the contract and what happened between you two the other night." Hermione sniffled.

"Oh." Ginny said knowingly.

"Can someone fill me in?" Ron said turning to face the two girls. Ginny explained how Harry had revealed his feelings and she had let him down. Ron looked astonished by the revelation.

"I thought you loved him."

"I had a crush on him. It's not the same thing." Ginny said sadly. "Then he told me it wouldn't have worked out because there's a marriage contract between him and someone else."

"Did he tell you who it was?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, and I didn't ask. I told him he'll always be my friend and whatever _HE_ wants to share with me, I'll be there to hear it."

"It's…"Ron began when Hermione cut him off.

"Harry's business!" She glared at the redhead. "If he wants Ginny to know, he'll say something. Personally, I think Harry and this girl have a chance at something really good, but he's so stubborn and angry right now, he's not giving it a chance. Not that she's helping it, either."

"Come on, Ron. We've got to get out to the pitch. We can talk about this later." Ginny said raising. Ron stood as well and the siblings left their friend alone with her paper and her thoughts.

Hermione just wanted to see her best friend happy. Harry was a truly wonderful person, she knew better than most what he was capable of. He was one of the kindest, most generous, sweetest boys she had ever known. He had been through so much pain, and still had remained truly amazing.

Hermione glanced across the hall to the blonde Slytherin girl who was sitting alone, twirling her fork among her eggs and reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. The girl who was to one day be Harry's wife. Daphne Greengrass. Hermione had spoken to her a few days before when the blonde had approached her with questions regarding Harry. Hermione had helped the girl, because she felt she was helping Harry to find some kind of happiness.

From all reports, their encounter had gone well. Harry had even mentioned that Daphne had made him laugh. Hermione didn't know much about Daphne. Only that she was very intelligent, and a good student, usually top in class right behind herself. Perhaps it was time to change that. "Maybe," Hermione thought. "I need a new friend. I have been hanging out with boys too much."

* * *

In the history of Hogwarts Quidditch matches, today's match was one of the fiercest, most intense nail-biters ever. From the first whistle, both teams set out to prove their superiority. Several times there was a serious race for the Snitch, but the elusive little ball always slipped away as Harry and the new Seeker for the Slytherin team pushed, and nudged, and maneuvered to be the one to catch the Golden Snitch first.

Ginny led the Gryffindor Chasers well. She, Demlza and Katie had become the very best Chaser's Gryffindor had ever had. They moved well together, almost as if they could read each other's thoughts. Very quickly they elevated Gryffindor's score, while keeping the Quaffle out of Slytherin's hands.

The most talked about part of the game was not the Seekers or the Chasers, however. It was the new, more confident Ron Weasley. From the moment he took the sky, he had everyone's attention. In the past, it was to see how fantastically he would screw up even the most basic of blocks, but no more. Today he was bold, and stunning with his saves. The Slytherin team had a very hard time getting the Quaffle past him. Harry had to admit he'd never seen Ron perform better.

Ron's new found confidence in front of the hoops was commented upon much by the games commentator, Zacharias Smith, who had begun the game by insulting Harry's choices in picking out his new team. However, Smith was forced to eat his words only moments later when Harry's team began to show the entire school what Gryffindor was capable of.

It was a spectacular victory for the scarlet and gold team. Gryffindor won over Slytherin 240 - 70. It had been a spectacular end to an already intense game when Harry and the Seeker for Slytherin once again found themselves racing after the Snitch together. Harry was clearly in the lead, but the opposing Seeker was not going to just roll over and let Harry have it. The two soared as fast as their brooms could manage. The Snitch was proving to be just barely unreachable, but the Seekers did not let up in their pursuit.

The Slytherin Seeker was able to get alongside Harry, and began slamming his bigger body into Harry, hoping to knock Harry off his broom, or lose momentum, anything to slow the Gryffindor Seeker down. Several times, Harry reached out to grab the Snitch, but his rival would smash his body into Harry's shoulder, allowing the Snitch to escape. They followed the Snitch closely and as they drew close to the ground, the Snitch began barreling near the stands. This gave Harry an idea.

As the Slytherin seeker began to set himself to ram Harry's side once again, Harry pulled up, and barrel rolled over the bigger boy, who crashed hard in to the stands, smashing his broom in the crash. Harry leaned as far forward as he could and snatched the little golden ball out of the air. The crowd exploded in cheers and jeers as the Gryffindor Golden Boy raised his hand in victory, the little golden ball struggling for freedom.

* * *

Ron and Harry were the last two in the locker room after the game, and Ron sat heavily on the bench, staring angrily at his best friend. Harry looked at Ron waiting for the explosion.

"I'm going to say this, and I want you to listen very carefully. You were out of line this morning." Ron said coolly. Harry looked up, a bit confused. He had expected Ron to just start yelling, possibly even swinging his fists.

"Those things I told you were in confidence. Not for you to blurt out when you got annoyed with me. No matter how angry I am at you, I would never tell someone your secrets. That was really low."

Harry, who had vented much of his anger on the pitch, flying like a bat out of hell all day, suddenly began feeling guilty. He nodded slowly as he thought on Ron's words. The red head was right, Harry had hit below the belt that morning. He hadn't meant to just blurt out Ron's feelings for Hermione while the very witch was sitting across from them, but his anger at Hermione, and his annoyance with people trying to interfere had reached it's limit.

The worst part was, Harry knew they weren't trying to interfere, but just be good friends and help him. Such was his ire, that he didn't choose to see it that way. Now that time had passed and the match had gone well, Harry was thinking a bit clearer.

"I'm sorry, mate. It's just that I'm all messed up right now. I'm feeling really pressured by everything, and it got away from me."

"I understand. No one should ever have to go through what you have, much less have so much heaped upon you. It's a right shame, but that doesn't mean you can treat me, or Hermione, like you did. We're only trying to help you here."

"I know. I got it. But this thing with Greengrass, I have to do it alone."

"I get it. Just remember who you're friends are, and try not to make more enemies. I think you've got enough on you plate already." With that, Ron got up and left his best friend to think over what he had said.

Harry truly felt horrible. Ron and Hermione were just trying to help him, quite possibly the only ones who were, in fact. And here he was, treating them like rubbish. What's worse, it was Ron, the one who Hermione swore had the emotional range of a teaspoon, who had pointed it out. Ron, who was so bloody thick he couldn't see that Hermione shared similar feelings to his own.

_It couldn't get much worse_, Harry thought. He finished changing and began making his way back to Gryffindor Tower, where surely the party would be in full swing. As he walked, Harry thought how he really didn't feel like celebrating, yet he knew he should talk to Hermione. He needed his friends. Who else would he turn to when things got dark? Who else could he laugh with, cry with? Who else truly knew him?

As expected, the Gryffindor Common Room was a wall of noise as he passed through the portrait hole. Seamus greeted him with a pat on the back, while Parvati, who was on Seamus' arm, gave a friendly wave, before the two disappeared into the crowd. Colin and Dennis Creevey, who had been taking photographs of the party, stopped to shake his hand. Several younger girls tried chatting him up, but he politely excused himself to seek out his friends.

His stomach gave a lurch and sank when he saw Dean and Ginny celebrating together in a corner, but his world nearly crashed when he finally found Hermione and Ron.

They were standing together in the back of the Common Room, very closely. Hermione looked happy, though there were a few tears on her cheeks. Ron was holding her hands in his, and he had a goofy kind of smile. They were whispering, or appeared to be anyway, as it was so loud in the Common Room. Then, Ron bent forward and gently kissed Hermione's lips.

Harry stopped cold, and his breath hitched. He turned and left the party, seeking some place quiet. He wasn't angry, per se. But he suddenly felt more alone than he ever had. He scolded himself for his jealousy. Hermione and Ron deserved to be happy just as much as he did, and who the hell was he to stop it?

"My life is so unfair." He growled when he made it to the Astronomy Tower. He leaned on the wall and stared out over the grounds. He was angrier than he'd ever felt. Angry at himself for his jealousy and pettiness. Angry at Ron and Hermione for finally finding the courage to admit their feelings. Angry at Ginny for not returning his feelings for her. Angry at Dumbledore for not being able to destroy the Marriage Contract. Angry at his parents for signing the damned thing, and angry at Daphne Greengrass because she existed.

And then it all evaporated and became something worse. Hopelessness. Harry sank down to the floor and hung his head in shame and self pity. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter actually contemplated ending it all, just so he wouldn't fell so pathetic, helpless and alone anymore.

"Harry?" called a voice.

"The map says he's up here." said another.

Hermione came out into the cold night air and gasped when she saw her best friend sitting against the wall looking so sad.

"Oh, dear. Harry, are you alright?" She asked.

"Oi, mate. What happened?"

Harry looked at his two best friends in the world, and was suddenly overcome by all of his emotion. For the first time in all the time that Hermione and Ron had ever known him, Harry Potter broke down.

"I can't do this anymore." He said through his tears. "I can't do any of it. It's just too much."

Hermione sat next to her friend and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Yes, you can, Harry." She said softly. "You're stronger than you realize."

"I'm alone. I'm so lost."

"You've never been alone." Ron said sadly. "We've always been with you."

"Not anymore. You've finally taken the leap. There's no place for me anymore." Harry said mournfully.

Hermione looked a little guiltily at Ron, who suddenly found the sky very interesting. She sighed and held Harry a bit tighter.

"Listen to me, Harry." Hermione said, with as much confidence and pride as she could. "There is always going to be a place for you with us. If it wasn't for you, Ron and I might never have gotten the courage to admit our feelings. I know you were angry this morning, and what you said hurt, but it was true, and when Ron got back to the Common Room, we talked. It's because of you that we're together, and we wanted to tell you first."

"I saw you in the Common Room, and then I came here. I couldn't handle it all." Harry admitted.

"Not how we wanted you to find out." Ron shrugged, as he to sat down on the cold stone floor.

"It's not fair. I'm happy for you guys, I really am. But I…"

"Feel cheated?" Hermione queried. "It's horrible that you're not free to make your own choices, or that Ginny as moved on just when you're finally seeing her for who she really is. But Harry, you have to move on. Dwelling on it isn't going to fix anything, and you're going to miss out if you keep pining over Ginny.

"I know. It just really hurts right now." Harry said, finally settling down. He took several long breaths and calmed himself. He was now thoroughly embarrassed by his show of weakness.

"You have every right to feel hurt, Harry. But you've got to let it all go." Hermione said, loosening her grip on her friend.

"It isn't just that. You were right last night, Hermione. I need real help from Dumbledore. I have to find a way to defeat Voldemort."

"You can count on us, mate." Ron said confidently. "We'll be with you all the way and we'll stand right beside you when it comes down to you and…" Ron took a great gulp of air, as if steeling himself, and then turned to face Harry. "V-Voldemort."

It came out in a whisper, but Harry had seen something he never imagined he would see. His friend, who, like so many in their world, had been deathly afraid to speak the name had finally done it. Ron Weasley had spoken the Dark Lord's name.

"Wow." Hermione said stunned.

Harry felt something in his chest he hadn't felt in a while. Pride.

"It means a lot, Ron. Thanks, mate."

Ron merely nodded, still shaking a bit, as if he expected the Dark Lord to materialize and take vengeance upon the redhead.

"We should get back to the tower. It's getting late." Hermione said as she rose to her feet, reaching out to take both Harry's and Ron's hands. Both boys reached out and got a little help getting up from their friend.

"Look, Harry. We know things are going to change, but that doesn't make our friendship any less important." Ron said meaningfully.

"We're always going to be here when you need us." Hermione nodded, as she was enveloped by Ron.

"I know." Harry said. "And I really am happy for you both. I just need some time to adjust. Give me that, will you?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled gently as Ron nodded. Harry knew it would be tough, but he would get through this. His only wish was that Sirius was still around so he could have someone else to talk to about things. So, with a heavy heart, Harry followed the new couple back to Gryffindor Tower, where he climbed into bed and fell asleep, exhausted from his emotional hurricane.

**A/N:** _Ok, I'm sure many of you are really hating me right now because Harry's "So Weak." Well, GET OVER IT! Sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you can change your life. Sometimes you have to feel your worst before you can get the courage to make changes for the better. Trust me, I know! So, if you're one of those who wants Harry to have a backbone and not be a sniveling little girl, that's coming. I promise._

_Also, for those who have complained about the characters acting differently than in canon…uh, that's kind of the point, isn't it? It is __fan__ fiction after all._


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne Greengrass was angry. No, angry was too soft. Daphne was livid. She had waited and waited and Harry Potter, that hippogriff's arse, had not shown up for their meeting. While she had waited for him to arrive, she had been able to open the Room of Requirement. She had puzzled over why it had worked this time and not when Tracey had been with her. She had made a similar room to the one she and Harry had used the week previous, and was quite proud of herself. That all faded when, by half past seven, there was still no sign of the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Daphne gave it up and made her way back to the Slytherin dungeons, fuming over Potter's obvious disrespect for her the entire way. Who in the bloody hell did that pompous jackass think he was? She had wasted valuable time waiting for him so they could at least pretend to be interested in one another and trying to form some kind of bond so the marriage wouldn't be so horrible.

Daphne felt such irritation as she finally got back to her common room and went straight to her dorm where she couldn't stop pacing and grumbling about contracts, respect and boys. Tracey had seen her friend storm into Slytherin House, frightening many younger students, and even a few older ones, and followed the fuming blonde into the dorm where Daphne unleashed a stream of curses that would have made sailors blush.

"So he never showed up?" Tracey asked, brushing some strands of auburn hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, do I?" Daphne snarled. "I got tired of waiting and came back here."

"What if he got held up? What if he's there now?" Tracey posed the scenario.

"Then, he can believe I stood him up. If that arrogant prick thinks I'm going to wait on him like some giggling fan girl, he's got another thing coming. I mean if he couldn't make it, why not get a note to me, have Granger say something. If he's not interested in trying to forge some kind of bond, fine, but don't keep me waiting like some tart!"

"Oh, my god." Tracey snickered, covering her mouth with her hands. "You like him."

"What?!" Daphne asked, looked horrified. "I most certainly do not!"

"You do, too. You'd never be this peeved if any other boy stood you up. You like Po…"

"Finish that sentence, and I will remove your lips!" Daphne threatened.

"Fine. But are you really trying to tell me that you feel no attraction to him? None whatsoever?" Tracey prodded cautiously. Daphne was already very angry, and Tracey knew full well what her best friend was capable of. Tracey also knew Daphne incredibly well, sometimes better than the blonde girl herself did.

"Fine. I admit that he does have some nice qualities." Daphne scowled, folding her arms across her chest defiantly. Tracey knew that she had cracked the Ice Queen's armor a bit. She had been trying hard for the last two months to get the girl to see past the contract and Potter's fame, and really see the boy underneath it all.

"Such as?" Tracey pushed

"What is this? An inquisition? You're completely missing the point!" Daphne tried to deflect the question.

"Which is that you're upset because you got stood up by a boy that you like." Tracey rolled her eyes.

"That is not the point!" Daphne shrieked. "That is so far from the point that it's, it's…I don't know what it is!"

"Ok, let's examine this situation from another angle. Were you looking forward to this evening, even the tiniest bit? Be honest, now."

Daphne huffed and turned away from Tracey, finding her blankets quite fascinating. She knew what Tracey was up to with the questions, but Daphne knew that she most certainly didn't like Harry Potter. But if she were honest with herself, she was looking forward to speaking to him this evening. She had learned a bit about him, and was hoping to gleam some more information on him.

"Fine. Somewhere deep inside I may have ever so slightly been looking forward to seeing him tonight." Daphne sighed, annoyed at herself now.

"Good." Tracey smiled knowingly. "Do you not find him even the littlest bit cute?"

"All right!" Daphne shouted, her fists clenched so tightly that here hands were white as new sheets as she turned to face her friend again. Tracey sat smirking coyly on her own bed.

"I admit that as a hormonal, sixteen year old girl, I find him a bit on the good looking side. Yes, he has very attractive eyes. Yes, his hair, while being a right disaster, has a sort of charm to it. And yes, I admit that when we last spoke, it was not an unpleasant experience, but none of that means I like him."

"You're right." Tracey grinned. "But, if that is true, why are you so furious that he never showed up, or gave you any indication he wouldn't be there tonight? You would have never even batted an eyelash were it any other boy, even Jean-Pierre in fourth year. So, why are your knickers all in a twist over this incident?"

Daphne stared hard at her best friend, thinking it all over in her head. Was it possible that she might actually have some spark of feeling for Harry Potter after all? No. That was just ridiculous. Tracey was simply twisting everything up because she had found the entire situation more enjoyable than any other thing in her life.

"You need to find a boy to snog and forget about my love life." Daphne seethed.

"Oh, my dear sweet Daphne, don't you be worrying about my virtue. I got someone looking after it already."

"What?" Daphne asked flabbergasted.

"You are too easy." Tracey cackled madly. Daphne balled up her fists, stamped her foot, and shrieked with rage before climbing into her bed, pulling the curtains closed viciously.

* * *

Harry had received a note earlier in the day asking him to once again join the Headmaster that evening. He had arrived on time and entered the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore greeted him with his customary smile and asked Harry to sit across from him. Harry sat down and took a deep breath. Before Dumbledore could begin their "history" lesson, Harry asked the thing that had been weighing on his mind since Hermione had screamed at him last Thursday evening.

"Sir. I've been thinking about our lessons. I know you believe them to be important, but for the life of me, I can't figure out how. How is seeing bits of memory going to teach me how to defeat Voldemort? Wouldn't our time together be better spent with you showing me new spells? I don't mean to be rude, sir, but this doesn't make any sense. You could have just told me all this stuff and we could have moved on."

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a long time, his face was startled by Harry's outburst. The Headmaster stood up without a word and went to the Pensive. He began pacing back and forth, occasionally regarding Harry, who watched him. Finally, Dumbledore spoke, his voice even and calm.

"Harry, I have collected all these memories to show you something, which I myself still do not understand. We are building to an answer which I have only theorized. As we examine these memories, it is not only you who are learning, but I as well. But, perhaps you are right. While we are learning of Voldemort's past, and the secret to his final destruction, I have neglected to remember that it is you who will face him in the end. Even if we accomplish what I believe we must, it is still you who will confront him in the end." the Headmaster nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well. Unfortunately, my time is quite limited, and I cannot yet reveal to you what I must, as I do not believe I understand it all myself. But I will make arrangements for you to begin an advance tutelage. Perhaps Professor Flitwick would acquiesce to giving you some special training, while Professor Snape would help with advanced spell work."

Harry cringed at the thought of Snape demonstrating advanced curses and hexes on him, but Harry had to admit it was something. Still, Harry felt it was not as good as Dumbledore himself instructing him.

"Sir, why can't you show me?" Harry asked, hopeful that the Headmaster would change his mind.

"Ah, Harry. I am well aware of yours and Professor Snape's dislike for one another, but there is no one more skilled that I know than he. I am afraid that we have little choice. My time with you is limited, and there is much I must share with you. All will be revealed in time, and I beg of you to not ask too many questions. I promise that you will understand it all soon enough. Now, we must get to it, Harry. Rest assured that I will make sure your concerns are taken care of."

Two hours later, Harry tiredly stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room where Ron and Hermione were awaiting him. They were sitting quite close on the sofa in front of the fire. Though he was quite happy for them, it still gave him a small stab of jealousy to see them so happy.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked anxiously. They had all talked earlier, and Harry had informed them that he was going to confront Dumbledore on the topic of his lessons. They had all agreed that Harry needed more knowledge than what he was receiving from the Headmaster.

"He's going to get Flitwick and Snape to help teach me spells and, as I was leaving, he gave me this book to look at, but he's too convinced that these stupid memories are important. In fact, he wants me to get a memory from Slughorn. The one he showed me tonight, he said was the most important memory, but it turns out Slughorn altered it somehow, and Dumbledore wants me to get the real one."

"A memory from Professor Slughorn?" Hermione asked a little awed. "What was it?

"One of Slughorn's dinner parties from years ago. Riddle stayed behind to ask about something called a Horcrux, but the memory went all fuzzy and weird. Dumbledore say that Slughorn must be covering it to protect himself, and that the true memory is still within Slughorn's mind. He say that I need to persuade Slughorn to give it to me." Harry finished, shrugging.

"How?" Ron asked incensed.

"If Dumbledore can't convince Slughorn to give it to him, he must think you can somehow charm it out of him." Hermione said. "If Dumbledore thinks it's important, you should really try to get it."

"Weren't you the one who said that these memories were rubbish?" Harry asked the now blushing bookworm.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they are. Obviously there's something to them, or why would he be so adamant about you seeing them?"

"I still wish we could skip it all and he would just give me the overview." Harry sighed. "I could have been doing anything else. I could have been looking up new spells, or study for my Charms quiz, or even.."

"Been talking to Daphne?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry stopped and looked harshly at Hermione for a moment, before realization hit him.

"What is today?" He asked slightly panicked.

"Wednesday, why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, bloody hell." Harry said, his hands going to his head in frustration. "I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Ron was looking confused.

"I think he was supposed to meet Daphne tonight." Hermione said sympathetically.

"When I got Dumbledore's note, I forgot everything else."

"Wait, you didn't warn her you wouldn't be there?" Hermione sat up quickly.

Harry simply shook his head sadly.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, I don't envy you at all, mate. Who knows what she'll cook up to make you pay for it." Ron snickered.

"Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow or something. Explain what happened. Except, I don't want anyone to see us talking. Neither of us want anyone to know about what's happening." Harry admitted.

"I can understand that, but it's going to make things difficult for you both." Hermione offered.

"I'll find a way." Harry said with finality. "I'm sure she'll understand when I explain it."

The next morning, Harry looked for Daphne in the Great Hall, but she never showed up. His first class was Charms with Slytherin, so he was sure she would be there and he might be able to get her attention and keep her after class to explain.

As he was making his way to class with Ron and Hermione, he was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled into an empty classroom. Ron spun on his heel to help his friend, but the door shut hard in the red head's face. Ron pulled his wand, preparing to blast through the door when Hermione's hand tugged on his arm.

"Ron, they need to work this out themselves." She smiled lightly.

"Who?" the thick headed Gryffindor asked.

"Harry and Daphne."

"How do you know it's just her? What if she's got friends helping her?"

"Ron. Leave it be. Harry will be fine. Let's go, or we're going to be late. Trust me."

Ron looked like he wanted to protest. He was truly torn between trusting his new girlfriend and helping his best friend who Ron believed to be in mortal peril. However, with another insistent tug on his arm, Ron followed his girlfriend to class. Somehow, Ron knew that if Harry were truly in danger, it would have been Hermione leading the charge into the classroom. Still, as they walked away, Ron kept looking back to the closed door, wondering what might be happening to his best friend.

* * *

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, Potter?" Daphne said as she shoved Harry into the wall. Harry had never seen the blonde girl so angry.

Daphne held him pushed against the wall, her eyes blazing with her indignation. Harry looked a bit surprised by Daphne's strength, but wisely chose not to speak at that moment.

"What do you mean by standing me up last night. Do you think it's funny? Get a kick out of manipulating girls? I'm not to be trifled with."

"Can I explain?" Harry asked, a little bit of trepidation in his voice. "I got a note from Dumbledore asking me to meet with him. I forgot about our arrangement. I'm really sorry."

"How convenient. You got a note from Dumbledore and you just forgot. Didn't even think to get a message to me and let me know. I waited for half an hour, Potter!"

"Really?" Harry asked, a little surprised. Daphne glared daggers at him, and Harry realized it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Yes, really! Then, I had to suffer teasing from my best friend, all because of you! This isn't a game to me, Potter. I'm beginning to think death would be preferable than being married to you."

"But I really did get a note form Dumbledore." Harry tried again.

Daphne snarled and then she punched Harry as hard as she could. Harry stumbled a bit, his hands going to his mouth where Daphne's fist had connected.

Daphne shook her hand out and glared at Harry. She flipped her hair and stormed out of he class, leaving Harry staring blankly after her.

_Well, at least she understood, _Harry thought sarcastically.

* * *

"She actually hit you?" Hermione asked for the third time. Harry was hard pressed to find the humor in the situation as Hermione and Ron had. They were seated in the Great Hall at lunch a few hours after the incident in question.

Harry had shown up fifteen minutes late for Charms. His lip bleeding and swollen. His appearance had caused more than a few snickers from the Slytherins in class. Harry had noted, with distaste, Draco Malfoy's obvious glee with his rival's pain.

"Do you need to see the nurse, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick had asked.

"No, sir." Harry said bitterly. He caught Daphne's eye for a moment. She still looked quite angry, and more than a little satisfied. Harry also noted that Daphne had switched hands during class, he guessed because her right hand was still sore from punching him.

"I can't believe you let her hit you." Ron grinned.

"I didn't see it coming." Harry shrugged. "I got to make this right. She thinks I made it up so she'd wait for me. Like I'm playing some sort of game with her or something."

"You're going to have to do something big, Harry." Hermione advised. "Something to show her that you take this seriously."

"That might be hard. I got the distinct impression that she might not want to talk to me anymore." Harry said, looking over to the Slytherin table where Daphne was sitting with Tracey. Harry had seen her glaring in his direction a few times during lunch.

"Maybe I could talk to her." Hermione offered. "We have Arithmancy together this afternoon. Maybe she'll listen to me."

"You'd do that?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry, you're my friend. I want to help." Hermione smiled.

Hermione had been planning to speak with Daphne as it was. She had begun thinking that Harry needed help with the blonde girl anyway, and she had been trying to think of a way to help her friend with his predicament. This way, she didn't have to be so secretive about it.

"I'll try to talk to her today."

"Hermione, you are the best."

"Mr. Potter."

The voice was unmistakable. It was smooth and icy. Tyrannical and condemning. It was Snape.

Harry turned to face the spiteful teacher, who was eyeing him strangely.

"The Headmaster has informed me that you wish to have advanced lessons with me. As you are…" Snape seem to be choking on the next part of his speech. "seemingly ahead of your peers, I have agreed. You will report to my class at seven this evening where we will discuss your tutelage."

Snape left in a flurry of black cloak, leaving Harry a bit stunned.

"Did he just pay me a compliment?" He asked incredulously to his friends, who were just as stunned as he was.

* * *

"You want us to use Polyjuice to turn into little girls?" Crabbe asked, staring hard at Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy and his two ape-like cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were seated as far away from the rest of their Slytherin Housemates as possible. Draco had more or less ordered them to sit with him away from everyone else so he was able to inform them of his plan. He had come up with it earlier in the week when he had been able to steal ingredients to make Polyjuice potion. He had begun brewing it in the Room of Requirement that very night.

"Yes. I need you to keep a look out for me. I came very close to being discovered the other night and I can't take that risk again. You two are the only ones I can trust."

"But why Polyjuice, and why girls?" Goyle asked.

"Because it would be far too suspicious if the two of you just started hanging around the Seventh floor, wouldn't it." Malfoy said, becoming irritated. He had finally come up with a plan that would keep him safer in his assignment for the Dark Lord. The problem had been in convincing people to help him. He had gone straight to Crabbe and Goyle, as he believed they would just blindly follow him. He had not counted on their trepidation at being turned into eleven-year-old girls.

"Why do you have to ask so many bloody questions?" Draco hissed. "Neither of you are any good at Transfiguration, and Polyjuice will give us plenty of time for me to accomplish what I must."

"So, it's only one time?" Crabbe asked, still looking hesitant.

"I don't know." Draco admitted. "It's been difficult. But with the two of you watching out for me, I can focus on the task and not be so worried about being caught. That will make it go faster."

"And, you're sure the He'll reward us?" Crabbe asked. Goyle looked greedy at the prospect of being rewarded for his sacrifices.

"Why wouldn't he?" Draco pondered. He had told his two friends that the Dark Lord would personally reward them for helping Draco accomplish his mission. Draco had no idea if it were true, but Crabbe and Goyle were very gullible and they would believe nearly anything he said.

"All right. But you better not take too long, Draco. I don't fancy being a girl, even to help you!" Crabbe nodded his consent. Goyle, too, nodded his agreement.

Draco felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He immediately began thinking of the task he'd been set and puzzling out what he was doing wrong and how to fix it all.

He had also begun thinking of other methods he might use to accomplish his goals. He had written a letter to Borgin of Borgin and Burke's requesting a few items be sent to the Three Broomsticks. He had someone there that he trusted to take care of them until he could get them himself.

Draco glanced Hermione Granger and again cursed the troublesome Muggleborn. She had won the vial of liquid luck in their first Potions class. Draco wished for Hermione's death, as he stuffed a fork full of potatoes into his mouth. If only he'd gotten that helpful little vial, he could have finished his task and he would be standing at the Dark Lord's right side.

_If only… _Draco thought.

* * *

"May I sit with you?" Hermione asked.

Daphne Greengrass looked up into the cinnamon-brown eyes of Hermione Granger and simply shrugged.

"Thank you."

Hermione noted that Daphne looked much calmer now. She guessed that having her "conversation" with Harry had alleviated much of the blonde's anger.

Hermione's intention was to speak with Daphne about Harry, but Professor Vector had a long lecture that class. Hermione's nature over rode her plan, and she listened intently to the lecture, taking detailed notes the whole time. When class was dismissed, Hermione caught Daphne, who was preparing to leave class.

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

Daphne looked about quickly, making sure no one had heard Granger's word vomit.

"What about him?" She said, when she was sure no one had heard anything.

"He feels really bad about last night. You have every right to be angry with him, though your method was a little brutish. He really did get called to Dumbledore's office, and he really did just forget."

"That doesn't fix it, Granger. I wasted part of my evening waiting for him. This isn't some kind of game to me."

"It's not a game to him, either. He wants to make things up to you, to show you he takes this seriously."

"Look, I can appreciate what you're trying to do here." Daphne said sourly. "I admire that you're trying to help a friend, but just stop. I don't need it, or him."

Daphne gave a meaningful look and left Hermione looking confused.

"She's wrong."

Hermione turned to see Tracey Davis still seated at one of the desks.

"What do you mean?"

"She does need him, she just hasn't realized it. I've known her a long time, and I know that she needs someone to treat her like a fairy tale princess. She's got a really hard exterior, but she's just a girl underneath it all, and she wants the same things as the rest of us- a boy to honestly care for her, and shower her with love and affection. This whole contract has really messed up her life." Tracey explained as she stood gathering her things.

"Harry is the same. He needs a good woman who isn't going to worship him for being something he's not. He needs someone to love him for who he really is. Someone who will cut through his rubbish and tell him when he's being an idiot."

"See what I mean?" Tracey grinned. "They're meant to be together, even without the contract. The problem is…"

"They're too focused on the contract to focus on themselves." Hermione finished. "So long as it's hanging over their heads, they're never going to give each other a fair chance."

"They're both too suspicious and guarded." Tracey added. "I thought it was a good move when they were going to meet and get to know one another, but they've gone and screwed it all up already. So we need to help them get back on track." Tracey gave a grin that made Hermione chuckle.

"Tracey, I think we might become quite good friends." Hermione said, offering her hand.

"We might just at that, Hermione." Tracey smiled shaking Hermione's offered hand and then taking her arm and walking out of the class with her new friend. "Now tell me about the boys of Gryffindor."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Harry asked after Hermione had finished. She had come back to the Common Room that evening quite pleased.

"You have to do something big, Harry. You have to let your guard down, and show her something huge."

"But, Hermione…" Harry started to object.

"Harry, you have to appeal to her sense of curiosity. Doing this will not only prove a lot of the rumors about you are true, but it will show her a great amount of trust." Hermione tried.

"But, it's not what you would call romantic." Harry said, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"So you're thinking about her romantically now?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm just saying that she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who'd want to go traipsing about…"

"Will you just trust me on this?" Hermione asked, growing exasperated with her friend's reluctance. "Do this, and you will not only gain her trust back, but I guarantee you'll earn her respect."

Hermione gave him a look that he knew well. She was convinced that this was the right course of action. He heaved a great sigh and nodded.

"Good. Meet her tomorrow night in your usual place." Hermione grinned, patting Harry's shoulder, before beginning her homework.

Hermione could not stop smiling. She and Tracey Davis had talked for nearly an hour before dinner. They had discovered they had much in common. They both loved a good book, though the subject differed greatly. Tracey's mother was a medi-witch at St. Mungo's, while both Hermione's parents were Dentists. They also learned that they both despised Draco Malfoy.

Tracey was a bit like Lavender Brown, in that she was very interested in boys. A lot of their conversation had revolved around the subject of Gryffindor males, particularly Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Tracey had seemed a little disappointed to learn that both Seamus and Dean were in fact spoken for at the moment. But perked right back up when they returned to their original topic

They had discussed at great length a way to get their two friends to swallow their pride and give themselves a chance for happiness with each other. It was through their discussion that the plan had formed. It had been Tracey who mentioned Daphne's curiosity with Harry's legendary exploits, and a bit of intrigue she held as well. Hermione thought for several moments before the idea struck. She explained that there was a way for Daphne to not only learn the truth, but see it for herself.

The plan was simple. Convince the two to meet the next evening. Hermione would suggest to Harry where to take Daphne, while Tracey would get Daphne to meet Harry. The rest, as Hermione grinned to Tracey, would take care of itself.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry lay awake in his bed, staring blankly at the canopy of his four poster. He had returned from his first lesson with Snape completely exhausted, and strangely optimistic. Harry had expected to be tortured at the hands of the greasy-haired Defense teacher, using these advanced lessons as a way to punish Harry for his father's sins. He was not disappointed.

"Close the door, Potter." Snape said with his usual curt manner. Harry complied and awaited the Professor's next request. Harry was remembering the last time he had attended private lessons with Snape. Occlumency had been grueling and torturous. Snape had not instructed well at all. Harry had felt weaker and more open to the Dark Lord than ever.

Before he left for his lesson, Hermione had stopped him, urging Harry to really listen to what Snape told him to do.

"Harry, this isn't about you and Snape. You have to put that behind you and focus. You're going to have to swallow your pride and treat him respectfully so he teaches you well." She had pleaded.

"And what if he turns it into his own private torture session?" Harry had retorted.

"Even he knows you can fight back, and do it well. This isn't Occlumency. I really think Snape knows that while he might be experienced, you'll give him a real fight and he could get seriously hurt. Try to remember why you're doing this, Harry."

During his walk to Snape's classroom, harry thought on what Hermione had said to him. And while it was true that Harry was doing this in order to defeat Voldemort, He was positive Snape was not going to go easy.

Yet, Harry began to think that it might not be a bad thing. Would it be easier to be taught by someone who cared? Someone who'd take it easy, and baby him, or would it be better to be taught by someone who wouldn't pull back. Someone who truly loathed him and would really try to hurt him, as his enemies were sure to do?

Harry stared at the black clad professor as he rose and with a wave of his wand had moved all the benches and desks out of the way so they had a large open area in which to work.

"I am aware that you led a defense club last year, and I am also aware that everyone who you taught received an Exceeds Expectation or higher on their exams. I also know that you received the highest marks this school has seen in quite some time. What I will be teaching you here will not be simple spells, or hexes. They will drain you until you master them. They should only ever be used in life or death situations. While none of them are unforgivable, they are very, very dangerous to use on another person." Snape said coolly as he walked around Harry, who stared straight ahead to prevent himself becoming agitated by the man.

"Now, every spell I teach you, you will be performing non verbally. It will do you no good to use any of this if your enemy can block it."

"Sir," Harry choked on the respectful addressing of his most hated teacher. "May I ask what types of spells I'll be learning?"

"I will be showing you spells that will lay your enemies to waste. Magic that will have them begging for the comforting release of their deaths." Snape spoke almost lovingly.

Harry gulped audibly. He knew that they were in a war, but he couldn't get past the thought of hurting anyone so badly they would be begging for death. Though the more he thought of it, was there really anything he wouldn't do to save his friends, or himself, from imminent death?

"Confringo!" Snape shouted, giving Harry only a split second to conjure his shield charm. It was as Harry expected. Snape was relentless forcing Harry to really move. After the first Volley, when Harry tried to fight back, Snape informed him that Harry was only allowed to use his shields.

The next hour was spent with Harry shielding himself from Snape's onslaught of jinxes. Throughout it all, however, he gave Harry tips on how he might hold his shield longer, or even strengthening it enough to rebound the spell back at it's castor. Harry knew that Snape was truly enjoying this bit, as he had used some very nasty spells.

When it was finally over, harry felt like collapsing right there on the floor.

"I expect you to perform at that level from now on in our regular classes, Potter. If I even here you whisper a spell, it will be detention." Snape glowered.

"I performed non verbally?"

"For the last twenty minutes." Snape confirmed.

It was like a bomb had dropped in Harry's mind. He had been performing his shield without speaking, and he hadn't even been aware of it.

Harry was a little surprised by how exhausted he felt. His body ached from receiving several stinging hexes that he had been unable to block. The sneering teacher had given Harry much to think on, however. He would be learning some very horrible spells. Spells that would cause his enemies to beg for death. Harry had to admit it would be nice to be able to fight back properly against his enemies, but could he be unmerciful in his fight? Could he intentionally hurt someone so bad that their only desire would be death?

A voice echoed in the back of his mind that sounded strangely like Sirius'. "It's war, and your only option, sometimes, is to kill or be killed."

The words gave him no comfort. Harry understood that he had little choice. He had to take Voldemort's life in order to save the rest of the world. He had to kill another person, though even Harry was hard pressed to categorize Voldemort as human.

Harry thoughts turned to something a little less horrific, though just as problematic.

Daphne Greengrass.

Harry had not spoken to her since she had punched him in the mouth. He found her irritating, pushy, and very annoying. She had a very short temper, and she was nearly as scary when she was angry as Uncle Vernon was.

_That might be a bit harsh, _He thought to himself.

And yet, he found himself thinking a lot about their one and only somewhat pleasant hour together a week ago. Daphne had even made him laugh for a second. Never once had he laughed with Cho. He had always been too nervous. He had grown comfortable around Ginny, but he still felt nervous and stupid around her. Though he didn't feel awkward around Daphne, he also didn't feel comfortable, either.

Daphne was very pretty as well. He had heard a few boys talk about her assets while visiting the bathroom one day, and he found himself a little mesmerized by her posterior whenever she walked away from him. It was unquestionable. Physically, Daphne Greengrass was quite beautiful. But it wasn't enough. Harry felt that there had to be more than looks for a girl to be attractive. And so far, Daphne didn't measure up. Yet, Harry reluctantly admitted, they had not been in each other's company for any extended periods of time.

She was a complete mystery. Harry knew virtually nothing about her, except for her birthday. He didn't know what her home life was like, or what she wanted to do when school was over. He didn't even know what her favorite food was. What would they have to talk about? What could they possibly have in common? It was too ridiculous to think they could ever be compatible. And yet, they were to be married.

Married. A family. His most secret and precious dream. To one day be married to a woman who truly loved him and be a father to a child, or children. To attain true happiness after a lifetime of pain and hate and loss. Could he possibly have that with Greengrass? Or would he be killed by his arranged wife as Remus said could sometimes happen?

_Damn you, Remus. _Harry thought bitterly. _Had to say it, you bastard._

* * *

Harry's day seem to go by incredibly slow. It had been over a week since he had spent any time alone with Daphne, not counting her punching him in the face two days ago. He was truly unsure how he felt about the looming rendezvous. His trepidation stemmed mostly from Hermione's suggested location.

Harry felt a little colder when he thought about it, yet he couldn't find fault with his bushy-haired friend's logic. A gesture of this magnitude would undoubtedly show Daphne that he took this situation just as seriously as she did. He was going to have to trust in Hermione's knowledge of the female species.

Harry did not see Daphne until lunch, where she sat with her friend, Tracey. She kept her eyes lowered, and did not look up once. Harry felt a growing anxiety in his chest the more he thought of the coming evening.

During afternoon classes, Harry's concentration waned badly, and he earned a bit of extra homework from Professor McGonagall, who was quite unimpressed with his efforts. His mind kept plaguing him with visions of his coming evening. Daphne's nose wrinkled in disgust when she learned of their destination. Daphne angrily questioning his sanity when he describe what he had planned. Daphne's wicked right cross just before she stomped away from him.

"Mate, are you okay? You're like a zombie or something." Ron asked as they headed for the Great Hall for dinner.

"He's a bit nervous, Ron." Hermione smiled as she took her boyfriend's arm. "He's got a date tonight."

"WHOA!" Harry stopped suddenly. "You never said it was a date. Is she expecting it to be a date?"

"Relax, Harry. It's a figure of speech." Hermione chuckled humorously. "You're making up for missing your last meeting with Daphne."

"Ah." Ron said, understanding now. "Watch out for her fist this time."

"Oh, ha ha." Harry glared. "I'm so glad that I can amuse the two of you."

"Oh, come on, Harry." Ron chuckled. "It is a bit funny that she hit you. If it had been me, you wouldn't be able to stop laughing."

Harry couldn't stop himself chuckling at the mental image of his best friend being laid out by the much shorter and smaller bushy haired witch he was currently dating. Harry knew that he would indded find the situation quite hilarious if it were someone else.

"See?" Ron pointed out, knowing his friend was imagining it by the smile on his face. "Seriously, though. I know Hermione says she's all right, but remember that she's a Slytherin, and you can't trust them."

"What exactly are you basing that on?" Hermione asked as the trio sat down to eat. "Malfoy? He's the only Slytherin you've ever had any real interaction with. They're not all like that. Daphne, for instance, is quite pleasant once you get past her defenses."

"And you have?" Harry asked pointedly.

Hermione blushed a little. "Not personally, no. But I'm told she is very nice underneath her 'Ice Queen' persona. Everyone has their defenses."

"Who's your source on that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Is it really important?" Hermione argued, deflecting the question. "The point is that we cannot hate them all based on a few. Just because Draco and his gorilla squad are right foul, and Pansy Parkinson is a cow, we can't just think that everyone in that house is awful."

"They all hate Gryffindor." Ron remarked.

"And what has anyone in Gryffindor ever done to change that? Face it, our two houses have been feuding long before we ever got here. Don't you think it's time that changed? Especially given the current climate, with Voldemort out there?" Hermione argued.

Harry looked at Ron, who stared back, both unable to argue her point. Perhaps it was time for a change. But how could it be accomplished? It would take a great deal to heal the breach that had started centuries ago with the founding fathers of Hogwarts. Were the two houses always going to be bitter rivals, or was there some way they could be united once and for all? And was this rivalry to last long after they had left Hogwart's hallowed halls?

Harry had been contemplating the conversation deeply the rest of the evening until he found himself standing in front of the portrait of Barnubus the Barmy. He stood, lost in thought until he heard the distinct sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Daphne approaching, eyeing him intently.

"Alright, Potter. I was told that you had something important to show me."

Daphne still looked irritated with him. She stood a short distance away, as if she were expecting him to attack her. Harry felt a twinge of trepidation at the sight of her, but pressed forward.

"Yeah." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking nervous. "I know that you've probably heard all kinds of things about me over the years. I know there's lots of rumors and stories. Well, I thought maybe you'd like a chance to separate fact from fiction, and to see something very few have ever witnessed, including Dumbledore."

Daphne arched an eyebrow. She watched as Harry fidgeted a bit, waiting for her to say anything, but she was not going to make things easy for him. She had considered the possibility that this was some kind of trick. Revenge for her punching him, yet he seemed genuine.

"This had better not be some kind of prank, Potter."

"No prank, no games." Harry shook his head.

"Ok" ." She said, motioning for him to start walking. "Lead the way"

"Actually, since we don't really want people talking if they see us walking together, I thought you'd appreciate a bit of secrecy."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from under his shirt. "You're going to have to stand rather close to me." he said hesitantly.

Daphne looked as if she were going to argue, but after a moment her shoulders slumped in exasperation and she moved closer to him. Harry threw the cloak over the two of them and began slowly moving, with Daphne close to his side.

As they walked, Daphne couldn't help but notice how Harry smelled. Clean, like he'd just shower. She always grimaced when she thought of Potter's appearance, figuring he was some sort of slob with not a care for hygiene, but walking so close to him, she began wondering why he smelled so good, when he looked so horrible all the time. She remembered Hermione mentioning that there were things he never spoke of, things that he might be too embarrassed to speak of. Was his appearance the result of something embarrassing?

The walk was not overly long, which was a good thing as Daphne was still hesitant about accompanying Harry anywhere at this point. They remained silent as the walked. Harry was quite good at keeping them from running into anyone on their journey, almost like he did this type of thing a lot. At one point, Harry had even put his arm around the suspicious blonde and steered her out of the way of some running first years. She shivered at his contact, but shrugged it off just as quickly.

"A bathroom?" She said when they had arrived at their destination. "A girl's bathroom? I don't know who you're trying to impress, but I've seen this before. There's actually quite a few of these around the castle."

"We're not here to see the loo. This is kind of like the gateway."

"To where? The sewers? The Black Lake?"

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry gave a weak smile as he approached the sinks.

Daphne found herself speechless. She had of course heard the tale. It had been widely speculated over in Slytherin, but no one knew for sure, and no one seemed up to just asking the boy about it all. She stared at the young man before her who had turned to look at her. She could see a certain amount of anxiety in his eyes and knew that he was speaking the truth. Harry Potter had been to the Chamber of Secrets and saved the youngest Weasley.

"This is a joke, right?" She asked, awestruck at the idea that he was about to take her to the sacred chamber of Salazaar Slytherin himself. "You're taking the mickey out of me because I punched you. Granger and Weasley are here waiting to jump out and laugh, right?" She asked, beginning to peer into stalls.

"I told you before. No games. You wanted to learn about me, well, this is a good place to start. Let me warn you, though, it is quite disgusting down there." Harry said, waving at the sinks.

"You're really going to take me to Sytherin's chamber?"

"I thought we established that already. If you want to go, I'll show it to you."

Daphne nodded quickly. She was intensely excited. She wasn't sure what she would see, but the fact that she was going to see it was enough to cause her gooseflesh. Harry turned, and she listened as he hissed. The sinks began to separate, and Daphne rushed to Harry's side to watch as the opening was revealed.

For the first time since he'd known her, Harry saw something amazing. Daphne Greengrass was smiling. It wasn't a false smile, or an evil grin, or even a smirk. It was a real smile. Her dark brown eyes were alight with awe and her cheeks had a warm glow about them. At one point, Harry swore she was bouncing with anticipation.

"Are you ready?" He asked, offering his hand to her. Daphne looked up into his emerald eyes and, without hesitation, took his hand. Together they leapt into the pipe and slid to the cavern below.

"Yuck." Daphne said when they reached the bottom. "You weren't kidding about the filth."

"No, I wasn't. Lumos!" Harry said, lighting his wand. Daphne gave a startled yelp when she saw the great snakeskin.

"Don't worry." Harry said quickly. "It's just the skin."

"So you really fought a Basilisk?"

Harry nodded and began walking. Daphne followed close on his heels, not wanting to get lost. They walked a short way until they came to where the cavern had caved in. The hole that Ron had cleared away was till there and the two teens were able to climb through easily. Soon after, they stood in front of the sealed door to the Chamber. Again Harry hissed and Daphne's eyes grew wide as the door opened and she peered into the darkness beyond.

The first thing she noticed was the intense smell of decay. Both she and Harry began retching uncontrollably at the stink of death.

"Oh, Merlin!" Daphne winced and gagged. "What is that?"

"My first guess would be, dead basilisk." Harry said, retching.

"That is really, really foul. It's worse than Crabbe with digestion problems." Daphne coughed. "Here."

Daphne waved her wand and the air began to freshen. The smell of decay began to ebb and soon they could breathe without retching.

"Did you not think to bring Snape, or Dumbledore down here to harvest this thing?" Daphne asked, still looking rather ill. "Basilisks are quite rare and their venom is worth a lot of galleons. They could have used it for the school."

"No, but no one ever said anything. Dumbledore didn't seem to care." Harry shrugged as he crossed the threshold of the Chamber. Daphne followed him into the vast chamber. Harry used his wand to ignite the torches and when the Chamber was lit, Daphne got her first ever glimpse at the fabled Chamber of Secrets.

"It's really real." She whispered. "Slytherin's chamber is real."

"I don't know if there's really anything of note here." Harry offered. "I didn't really get the chance to explore it. But the Basilisk came out of the mouth of that statue."

Daphne turned to see the great head of a bearded man. And not far away was the unmistakable corpse of the great serpent.

"How'd you do it?" Daphne asked without preamble. Harry told her the whole story trying to be as accurate as possible. He started telling her how he and Ron had lead Professor Lockhart down here after they had discovered the Defense teacher was a fraud. How the phony professor had tried to Obliviate them and ended up doing it to himself with Ron's busted wand, and caving in the tunnel a bit. Then, he explained how he had come here alone to find Ginny lying on the floor, nearing death.

Harry went on to describe the diary and the ghost of Tom Riddle. How the spirit had summoned the basilisk and Dumbledore's phoenix had come carrying the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor.

"After Fawkes pecked out the serpent's eyes, it made it a bit easier. I could now look at it without dying. It still could hear me, and it chased me, but I eventually got hold of the sword and stabbed it through the roof of it's mouth. I got bit at the same time, but once again Fawkes helped me." Harry finished his tale.

"Not much of a storyteller, are you?" Daphne smiled. "Most boys would make themselves out to be some great hero, or that they accomplished it without any help whatsoever."

"It's the truth." Harry said softly.

"And I believe you." Daphne said quickly. "The proof is all around me. But I think I would believe you even without seeing it. It's the way you talk about it. It's not some great adventure tale when you tell it. Though it could be, it's got all the makings of some great fairy tale. But when you talk about it, you have this sort of hollow look in your eyes, like you're haunted by it."

"I still sometimes dream about it." Harry admitted. He looked up into Daphne's deep brown eyes, expecting to see pity, or disgust. He saw none of that reflected in her eyes. There was no more disdain, or irritation. There wasn't even mild annoyance.

He only saw sympathy.

"Are the other stories true?" She asked softly, stepping closer to him. She watched him very carefully now. She was learning that Harry spoke volumes with out uttering a word. There were mannerisms she had not noticed before, that told her almost everything she ever wanted to know. He was not proud of what he'd done. He wasn't bragging that he had slain a Basilisk by himself. Instead, he seemed almost disconcerted by it. Troubled, even.

Harry squared his shoulders and took a few steps away from Daphne, turning to examine the chamber a little more critically. He couldn't say why, but when she had looked at him just then, he had felt strange, like his insides had shifted.. "Which stories?"

"The Dementors? Did you really fight a hundred of them?" She asked.

"I wasn't counting them. I don't know if it was a hundred. But there were a lot of them." Harry shrugged.

"Did one really come after you before last term?"

"Two of them. They nearly kissed my cousin."

Daphne heard just the hint of bitterness when Harry mentioned his cousin.

"and that business with Professor Quirrell?"

"He had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, and yes I fought him, three times now." Harry said, anger edging his voice.

"And the prophecy?"

Harry turned to stared at Daphne incredulously.

"The Daily Prophet has been hinting at it all summer long. I thought it was another one of those things they do to get readership up. But after all this…" She said motioning around the dank Chamber. "It doesn't seem impossible anymore."

"Please tell me you're not buying into the legend of Harry Potter.' Harry said scathingly.

"No. I find the truth far more stimulating and intriguing than the mythic hero that everyone seems to believe you to be. But it's all based in reality, isn't it? I mean, there has to be something to this Chosen One business, if You-Know-Who is so hell bent on ending your life, Harry."

"You called me, Harry." He smiled coyly. "Is it possible we've actually broken through some of your barriers?"

"Don't count on it." Daphne said, crossing her arms. "Back on subject. You don't have to tell me what it says, just tell me if there is really a prophecy."

Harry didn't have to speak. His body language said everything she needed to hear. Daphne's face fell to one of horrified sadness. She had no words that could express her outrage, or her sympathy for him.

"I can't even imagine how you can deal with it all. To have the whole world laying all their hopes on you. To have people staring at you everywhere you go, expecting so much of you. And then this.." She said pointing her finger between them. "To have this mess added to all that is just too much. How have you been able to handle it all?"

"Not well, actually." Harry said honestly.

"But you've got Dumbledore helping you. I mean who better to train you than the greatest wizard of our time, right?"

"He's not training me. Right now, I'm not really getting any training. I mean, well, I'm getting some, but I don't know if it's enough."

"You're not serious, are you? That seems really stupid. Doesn't Dumbledore want you to defeat You-Know-Who?" Daphne asked a bit awed at Harry's confession.

"Yeah. I mean I guess so. I can't really talk about any of this. I don't mean to be rude, or…"

"I understand, harry." Daphne said holding up her hands. "You've got to protect yourself, and you're still unsure about me. I get it, and I'm not offended."

"You know all I really ever wanted was to be normal. To be just as undistinguishable from everyone else. My life has been one long joke to fate, and I'm truly sick of it all."

"Most people would give anything to trade with you." Daphne said softly. "Some people would do anything for the kind of recognition and attention that simply gravitates your way. I don't know how I would handle what you've done and gone though. I guess we do have a little bit in common after all. I never wanted to be arranged. I wanted the freedom to choose who I spend my life with. Not that it really compares to your situation." Daphne smiled gently.

"You have a really nice smile. You should try and do it more." Harry remarked.

"Are you really trying to flirt with me?" Daphne asked, looking a bit offended.

"No!" Harry said quickly, holding up his hands protectively. "I was only commenting on your smile. It's different. But in a good way. I usually just see you scowl. You look relaxed when you smile."

"Harry! Calm down. I'm only teasing." Daphne grinned. "So, what else are you going to reveal to me tonight?"

"Haven't I revealed enough?" Harry asked, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"That won't get it to lie flat. It's only making it worse." Daphne said motioning towards Harry's head.

"I've come to terms with it. I'm told my father's hair was the same. Mind of it's own." He shrugged, looking nonplussed.

"Well, I guess it is part of your charm. I hear girls talk about your hair and your eyes, not to mention your bum.'

Harry's face reddened instantly, and it felt like that very body part were suddenly on fire. He couldn't help but look anywhere but at the gentle smile on Daphne's face. Then he had to sop when he heard a sound that shook him slightly. The smallest, faintest little laugh.

"You're messing with me again." He glared.

"Not this time. Can you honestly tell me you've never talked about a girl's bits?" She looked incredulous.

"Not really. The other guys in my dorm do, I just listen mostly. No one ever asks my opinion on the subject, anyway."

Daphne looked unswayed. "You, an allegedly normal teenage boy, have never talked about a girl's bits? Never said a girl has a nice bum, or her chest is quite large, or however boys talk?"

"Not that I can remember." Harry shrugged.

"But you have noticed?"

"Most definitely. As you said, I am a teenage boy."

"And have you noticed my bits?" Daphne asked, looking at Harry pointedly.

"How did we get here?" Harry tried to deflect, looking a little panicked.

"That's not an answer, Potter." Daphne's smile faded into her trademark scowl.

"So, we're back to Potter?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Do I have to?" Harry looked sheepish.

Daphne folded her arms and began to tap her foot impatiently. Harry sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, I have noticed your bits. I am a raging hormonal teenage boy, and you are a pretty teenage girl. Yes, I have looked at your bum."

"There was that so hard?" Daphne smiled mischievously. Harry sighed heavily, not sure what had happened here. His heart was pounding, and his palms felt a bit clammy.

"What did you think?"

"Oh my god, it is so time to get out of here!" Harry said loudly, throwing up his hands and making for the entrance.

"Hey!" Daphne called after him, beginning to chase him down. "Aren't you going to answer the question? You've been so honest with me, why stop now?"

* * *

Daphne could not stop grinning. She looked like the cat who got the canary when she finally returned to the Common Room, where Tracey was waiting to pounce. They were alone, as it had gotten very late. Harry and Daphne had been shocked to find that it was past curfew. Harry escorted Daphne to the dungeons under the Invisibility Cloak so she wouldn't be caught before returning to his own house.

Daphne had felt it that night. Something had changed between them. Something had changed in her. She had to admit that she had flirted a bit with Harry, though she had not known why, or how it had started. In fact, it wasn't until she had returned to her Common Room and reflected on the evening that she realized that she had been flirting at all.

Daphne tried to rationalize it all as a fluke. She had been impressed by his willingness to share, and the fact that he had shown her the Chamber of Secrets. Admittedly, it wasn't the most romantic of places, but it was unexpected. It had shown her that Harry had trusted her. He had been willing to open up and show her that Harry potter was indeed a hero, but not in the way that he'd been portrayed for so long.

And it had been fun. Making the Gryffindor Golden Boy blush like a first year had been really fun, and he was easy to make blush. It had also been rather revealing. He had shown a side she had never even thought any boy had. Harry Potter was a gentleman. Daphne knew without question that he was not the type to kiss and tell. She had learned it in his revelation about her bits. The way he had tried to deflect and squirm out of it had told her all she needed to know. Daphne could trust him.

"So, spill. What happened?" Tracey asked, salivating like a ravenous dog.

"Not much. We talked." Daphne said as she sat across from her friend.

"You know, I kind of figured that out on my own. What did you talk about, where did he take you?"

"How did you know he was taking me somewhere? You just told me he had something to show me." Daphne asked accusingly.

"Well, I figured he took you somewhere to show you whatever he wanted to show you. Was it just the Room of Requirement again?"

Daphne eyed her friend for a moment. Tracey had been rather pushy with getting her to go meet with Potter over the last day and a half. Daphne suspected Tracey had spoken with Potter somehow and helped set up tonight's little outing.

"If you must know," she said, still watching her friend carefully. "He took me to the Chamber of Secrets.'

"WHAT?!" Tracey shrieked. "You're lying!"

"Can you shut up?" Daphne asked, looking frantically about for any signs of eavesdroppers. "I really don't need any of this broadcast throughout the castle."

Tracey nodded, keeping both her hands pressed against her mouth.

"It was really big, but there wasn't much in there. Mostly water and the rotting corpse of a giant basilisk."

Tracey's eyes nearly popped from their sockets as she listened to Daphne's tale. She couldn't help but admire Hermione Granger's genius. She and Hermione had plotted together to get Daphne and Harry to try again to get together. Tracey had mentioned Daphne's interest in all Harry's exploits, and it was Hermione who thought that if Daphne could see something tangible it might make her a believer. Hermione had not mentioned to Tracey what she had in mind, but had made it clear that she needed to get Daphne to agree to meet Harry. Tracey now knew what the little bookworm had done, and mentally bowed to her genius.

"It was real? All of it?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, smell and all."

"Do you think you could show me?" Tracey asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. At least not the actual chamber. Harry spoke Parseltongue to gain entrance. Unless you know another Parselmouth, you'd better forget it."

"Damn it." Tracey huffed. "But you were gone four hours. What else happened?"

"Nothing. We just talked." Daphne said honestly, omitting the fact that she had begun flirting with her betrothed.

"Talked? For four hours? You were gone a really long time."

"Oh, stop it." Daphne snapped. "Nothing happened. It took a bit to get down there, and a bit longer to get back. That's all."

"Wow." Tracey said sarcastically. "I can't believe you. He's yours- signed, sealed and delivered- and you didn't even try to kiss him? Nothing at all? Are you sure it's Astoria who plays for the other team?"

"Oh, you're impossible. I really do loathe you sometimes."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, another date with Daphne tonight, eh?" Ron asked, shoveling another mouthful of scrambled eggs into his gaping maw. "This is like three weeks in a row. Have you even kissed her yet?"

"What?" Harry looked up from reading his book that he'd gotten from Dumbledore, and his morning toast, to see Ron smiling like a mad man. He wrinkled his nose at the chewed up mess of food in Ron's mouth. "You're really disgusting mate."

"What? You're going to marry her, may as well snog her." Ron looking a bit put out.

"Don't say that!" Harry hissed. "You know how fast the rumor mill works around here. We have enough to deal with already without the entire school knowing everything. Besides, I thought you hated her. You know because she was a Slytherin."

"No." Ron shook his head, shoveling more eggs into his gasping maw. "Hermione has talked to me a lot about it. I'm starting to realize that she's right. I shouldn't judge her because I hate Malfoy. Plus, I met Tracey Davis, and she's hilarious. A bit devilish, too."

Harry looked warily at his best friend, putting his half eaten toast down. "When did you meet Tracey?"

"About a week ago. After practice I found Hermione in the Library with Tracey. She's a bit strange, but kinda nice, you know?"

Harry was just about to question his friend further about his introduction to Daphne's best friend, when Hermione bounced into the Great Hall, looking as chipper as ever.

"Good morning, boys." Hermione said smiling as she joined her friends at breakfast. "How are you this morning?" She leaned closer to Ron, preparing to give him a kiss, but obviously had a change of mind when she saw him shove a full pancake into his mouth.

"When did you start hanging out with Tracey Davis?" Harry asked as Hermione was pouring milk on her cereal.

"A few weeks ago. We just started talking and found we had a lot in common." Hermione shrugged. "She's very nice and seriously funny, though, her sense of humor is quite lewd at times."

"You never mentioned that." Harry eyed his bushy haired friend.

"Since when do I need to run everything by you?" Hermione looked affronted. "I can make up my own mind about things. Why is it any concern of yours who I make friends with?"

"I didn't mean anything by it." Harry backpedaled. "I just thought it was strange that you never mentioned her before. You usually tell us everything."

"I do not. There are loads of things that I've never told you."

"Like what?" Ron piped in.

"I'm not about to go spilling all of my secrets to you both." Hermione stared both boys down into silence. Harry quickly realized by the look on Hermione's face that it would be best to let the subject drop.

"Harry, a woman has many secrets she never tells. Even when you think you know her, she's still got loads of things that you may never learn. Remember that as you get to know Daphne better. Speaking of which, are you going to take her to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

"I'm not going to that." Harry said, picking up the rest of his toast, and turning back to the book he had been reading.

"Why not?" Hermione asked shocked. "It's going to be really fun. In fact, he's already asked me about your schedule. The party's going to be on the night before we go home for Christmas. There's really no way to avoid it."

"Oh, man." Harry dropped his book again and ran his hands through his already messy hair. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Come off it, Harry." Hermione chided. "Some of his parties are rather fun. Besides, what better way to get him to give you that memory?"

"Oh, this again." Harry huffed.

Hermione had been bugging Harry to do as Dumbledore asked and try to get Slughorn's memory. Harry was still unconvinced of the true importance of it all. Harry had been training with Snape and Flitwick over the past few weeks. Snape had been telling him about individual Death Eaters and some of their favorite methods of fighting. Harry was starting to believe his fighting lessons were more important than Dumbledore's trip down memory lane.

"Harry, Dumbledore asked you to do this, so it must be important. You should really be trying to get the thing. You haven't even tried once."

"I'll think about it." Harry shook his head, trying to avoid an argument.

"Harry, you should really…"

"I said I'd think about it!" Harry hissed angrily.

At that moment, the morning post began swooping in. Hundreds of owls burdened with care packages and letters swooped down to their intended recipients. Harry didn't spare a glance, as his only correspondent had died last spring. So, Harry was a bit surprised to see a very regal looking Tawny owl land gracefully in front of him.

Harry regarded the owl for a moment, wondering if the bird had made a mistake. He looked to see a an envelope addressed to him attached to the owl's outstretched leg. Harry united the letter and the owl took to the sky straight away.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Don't know." Harry whispered, staring at the envelope.

"You're not going to find out until you open it." Hermione said a little bossily.

Harry glared at her and opened the envelope, unfolding the letter it held.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_My name is Annabelle Greengrass. I have been informed that you are now aware of the Betrothal Contract between yourself and my granddaughter, Daphne. I would very much like the chance to speak with you over the coming holiday. I wonder if you would be agreeable to join me for tea on Christmas Day at Greengrass Manor. There would be no need for a written response. I hope to see you in person, as I believe we have much to talk about._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabelle Greengrass._

"Wow." Hermione sighed after she had read the letter. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, looking a bit confused. "I think I should. She might be able to explain about the contract and why it was made."

"Makes sense to me. Should be easy, too. You're still staying with us over the holidays, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed.

"Well, you can floo over, and floo back." Ron offered. "You could be back in time for dinner."

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore about this? You really shouldn't go anywhere without some kind of protection." Hermione urged.

Harry looked up at his friend, a wicked little smile playing on his lips. "I don't think I need to worry the Headmaster with this. I'm not going."

Harry tucked the letter into his bag and returned to his breakfast. He looked over to the Slytherin table where Daphne was reading the morning paper and sipping her tea. He would show her the letter later that night when they would meet in the Room of Requirement. One thing Harry was sure about was that he was not going there with an escort. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Daphne sat at her favorite table in the library, along with her best friend. They had gone to the library straight after dinner to get a jumpstart on their assignment from Arithmancy. Daphne was having a difficult time concentrating however, as she was constantly looking at her watch, anxiously anticipating another meeting with Harry Potter later tonight.

"So, we haven't talked about you and a certain black haired boy in a while…" Tracey gave a small grin as she looked up a definition. She carefully avoided looking at Daphne, who seemed to get rather upset when the topic was broached lately.

"Yeah, like twenty minutes." Daphne scoffed. "You really need your own man."

"I'm working on it. Boys, such skittish creatures." Tracey smiled wistfully.

"Who's the intended victim?" Daphne asked, looking up from her own essay.

"Well, my dear Daphne," Tracey put her quill down and looked up from her parchment. "I'm exploring uncharted territories. I'm following your example and diving into the Gryffindor pool. Last night, I met up with a striking young man by name of Cormac McClaggen. And while he was very yummy looking, he was a bit to self absorbed for me. Yet, still quite a few boys to experiment with."

"Oh, you truly are horrible." Daphne scowled.

"Now, about you and your intended." Tracey smiled, folding her hands on her parchment. "You are aware that Professor Slughorn has a Christmas party planned, and that he has invited a very select few to attend, and that the one he is most excited to have is your special friend."

"Thank you for not saying his name." Daphne groaned.

"I know there are ears everywhere. But quit trying to change the topic. I think it would be a very good idea for you two to attend this party together. And before you object, I am well aware of your feelings on being seen with the boy, but the fact is, eventually it's going to come out anyway. Why not let it happen on your terms."

Daphne regarded her seriously for several moments. Tracey had been urging Daphne to make her and Harry's budding relationship public for two weeks. Daphne had of course resisted the idea, for many reasons, all of which were valid, Tracey had admitted, but also argued that nothing would change, not even time. Daphne just couldn't fathom taking such a huge step, especially considering she had absolutely no romantic feelings for the messy haired boy. At least that's what she constantly told herself.

Daphne had found herself thinking of Harry a lot more lately. At the most inappropriate times in her day, Harry's green eyes and easy smile would appear in her mind's eye. It was becoming increasingly frustrating to the Slytherin girl.

"Do we have to have this conversation again?" Daphne sighed. "I've already told you why we shouldn't. The many, MANY reasons why it's a bad idea. Can you imagine what could happen if certain people find out about us? If they read too much into our relationship?"

"Yes, I can. I've thought about it quite a bit actually." Tracey admitted, her voice becoming near whisper. "I'm just as scared about the consequences as you are. You're my best friend, Daphne. All I want is to see you happy. I've seen your face when you come back after seeing him. I can see it in your eyes. He's broken through your defenses, just as I know you've broken through his. Somehow, against all the odds, you two have touched each other's lives. I know that he's got loads of people wanting to kill him, and they'll stop at nothing to get to him, even killing you. But, and I want you to really think about this, what if the two of you being together makes you both stronger somehow?"

"You really believe in the mysterious power of love, don't you?" Daphne looked uncertainly. "You've read far to many romance stories."

"Whatever. Look, I can prove there is nothing more magical than the power of love. No matter how bad the world gets, nothing makes you feel as strong, or invincible, or relaxed, or even at peace than when you mom gives you a good strong hug, and tells you it's all going to be ok. You believe her because she loves you. It's the same, possibly even stronger when someone you love, that special person looks at you from across a room and you see in their eyes how much they love you." Tracey set her bright blue eyes on her friend, who was watching her skeptically.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. I just don't think I feel that way about him."

"How do you even know?" Tracey leaned forward. "Do you truly know that for sure? You haven't even tried to kiss him."

"Why does it always come back to that?" Daphne threw up her hands.

"Because, you'll know everything you'll ever need to know about your true feelings for him when you kiss him."

"Is that why you kiss every boy you can?" Daphne glared.

"Partially. I also like getting snogged." Tracey grinned. She quickly became serious again as she stared hard at her best friend. "Just think on it. I mean, really think on it."

Daphne stood and began piling her books into her bag. She shook her head a little angrily.

"I am sick to death of this conversation. I've been getting letters from my mother saying the same damn thing for three months now. This whole situation is hard enough without everyone pestering me to open up, give it a chance. It would be fantastic if I could fall madly in love and he returned those feelings, and this stupid mess was nothing but a technicality. But that's just not reality. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Why can't I just have a normal life?"

With that she hefted her bag and left the library.

"I told you she would resist. She's just like Harry." Hermione said, coming around a shelf of books arms loaded with tomes, and sitting down.

"You were right. I pushed too hard. But I thought I made good points." Tracey said looking at her new friend sadly.

"You did, and maybe she'll listen to you. But, we have to let them find their own way. There's already too much hanging over them, we don't need to add to it." Hermione sighed.

Tracey stared at the place where she had lost sight of Daphne when she had left. She felt guilty for pushing her friend, but still felt she was right. Daphne and Harry had changed, Tracey could see it. She saw it on Daphne's face every time she came back from one of her private meetings with the messy haired boy. The way Daphne would shyly avoid Tracey's eyes, as if Tracey could see what was in her friend's heart. Tracey was convinced that an attraction had begun, on some basic primitive level at least. She could only hope that at least some of what she had said sank in to Daphne's mind.

* * *

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Harry smiled as Daphne approached.

"I almost didn't." Daphne huffed. "Tracey really got me angry, and I didn't want to see anyone."

"We can do this another time, if you like." Harry said, his shoulders sagging a bit.

"No. It's fine." Daphne waved it off. "I'm fine. Really. Shall we go in now?"

Harry's face looked perplexed now. "I'd like to, but the Room's not working. I've been trying for ten minutes, and it won't open."

"Do you know why?" Daphne asked, now looking confused as well.

"No. By the way, could you give this to that little girl who passed you? She dropped it and ran off." Harry held out a set of brass scales.

"No one passed me." She looked more confused. "I didn't see anyone on my way here."

"Really? There was a first year, a girl from your house here. She saw me, and dropped the scales. I thought I had frightened her somehow. She ran off before I could give these back to her."

"Well, I'll take it back to the dorms tonight and see who's missing them, and apologize for you." Daphne gave a small smile.

She had begun feeling better once she had arrived for her normal meeting with Harry. He had been waiting for her outside the room as usual, but this time there was no door as there usually was. He looked good tonight. He had obviously tried again to flatten his hair, and his jeans looked closer to his size than normal. Daphne once again found herself fantasizing about taking the boy shopping for proper clothing.

Daphne silently cursed her best friend for implanting the thoughts in her head late one night as they were discussing boys in general. Daphne had been thinking of trips into Diagon alley to outfit the boy in tailored robes. She had found herself making lists of things she'd like to see Harry dressed in.

"So, since we're obviously not getting in here tonight, would you like to find another secluded spot?" Harry looked a bit embarrassed by his inability to get the Room opened.

"Are you trying to get me into a broom cupboard?" Daphne smiled slyly.

"Starting early tonight, are we?" Harry shook his head, smiling lightly. "I think I'm getting used to your jibes. See, no blushing."

"Oh, I see I've been taking it too easy on you. I'll have you burning red by the end of the night." Daphne promised. "Why don't we go to the Chamber? We can explore it a bit more thoroughly."

Harry nodded and pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his own book bag.

Once again, Daphne found herself close to Harry as they journey down to the second floor. This time, Daphne paid closer attention to Harry. She kept glancing at him, seeing the concentration on his face as they silently passed their fellow students. He did not take her by the waist this time, which made Daphne curse the first years for not running in the halls.

Tracey's speech came back to her as they walked. Her advice on knowing all she'd ever need know by simply kissing him replayed over and over again. Daphne found herself looking at Harry's mouth a little closer. She felt a chill run up her spine as she imagined taking Harry's head in her hands and pushing her lips against his for several long moments. Scenes from several trashy romance novels played in her mind, and Daphne had to concentrate on clearing her imagination. No matter what everyone said, Daphne Greengrass did not love Harry Potter.

"It smells better than it did last time." Harry commented as they entered the Chamber ten minutes later, and lit the torches.

"The torches probably help. I wonder if we could harvest something from it. Might be nice to have a little nest egg for a rainy day." Daphne mused while staring at the corpse of the giant serpent.

"What do you think we could harvest off of it?" Harry said, drawing closer to the rotting corpse.

"Maybe the fangs. Possibly the skeleton. Everything else is too decayed, I think." Daphne shrugged, wrinkling her nose as she got closer to the rotting corpse.. She walked closer to the beast and touched what would had once been the nose. "Sometimes the fangs hold venom, there might be a chance we could get some of it. That would bring in quite a bit of gold. Maybe enough for a small house."

"Already shopping for our house, eh?"'

"Why not? We're going to be married, in case you've forgotten." Daphne threw a wry smile over her shoulder at the boy. Harry returned the smile, and shook his head.

"No, I haven't forgotten. Speaking of which, I received a letter today. An invitation, really.'

Daphne perked up. Harry pulled a folded envelope from his bag and handed it to her. Daphne looked at him a bit perplexed, but opened the letter and read it.

"She really sent you this?" Daphne asked rhetorically, as the answer was in her hand at the moment. "I can't believe it."

Harry thought Daphne would be angry. Anytime the topic of her family had come up, she would get a bit angry. Harry had discovered that Daphne was still angry at her parents over the contract. She had even admitted to not writing letters to them for over a month.

"I can't believe this." Daphne repeated.

"You seem….happy about this." Harry ventured.

"Well, yeah. Nana is something special." Daphne said, her eyes bright and cheery looking. "She's just…she's hard to describe. I don't think she's ever really grown up. She's got this really mischievous side to her, you know? Like she's always up to something ingenious. She's always got great stories, too."

"This time, I think the story is going to be about us." Harry said as he took the letter back and put it away.

"So does that mean you'll be coming?" She asked, catching up to him.

"Of course. I want to hear what she has to say, and I'm willing to bet my vault at Gringotts that you do to."

"That I do." Daphne admitted. She suddenly looked down, feeling twinge of awkward fear. A strange feeling in her stomach caused her to begin fidgeting her hands

"What if she knows a way out of it?" Daphne asked. She looked frightened of what his answer might be.

Harry thought about it for a long time before looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess we figure it all out when we know for sure." Harry shrugged, looking a bit sheepish.

Daphne nodded and as Harry turned, he missed a flash of worry upon Daphne's face.

"What do you think is behind the statue?" Daphne asked changing the subject. Harry turned to look at the giant stone head where the Basilisk had emerged four years ago.

"I don't know. A nest of some kind?"

"Can you open it?"

Harry shrugged and approached the giant stone head. He concentrated as he spoke in Parselmouth, "Open."

There was only silence. Harry tried several different versions of the same request, which were met with nothing. Harry felt as if he'd let Daphne down. He turned to see her looking just as disappointed as he felt.

"Maybe the Chamber only recognizes Slytherin's heir. I can get in this far because I know Parseltongue, but maybe there's something special, like a password or something." Harry reasoned.

"I suppose it's possible. You did say that You-Know-Who was Slytherin's heir, so maybe he knew what to say to open other parts of the Chamber. Something on the family crest or something like that." Daphne reasoned.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, inspecting the mouth of the great stone head carefully.

"So are you going to at least ask me?" Daphne sighed, folding her arms and watching Harry. The black haired boy turned to look at her a bit perplexed, pushing his glasses up.

"Ask you about what?" he asked stepping away from Slytherin's great stone bust.

"Slughorn's party. Everyone's talking about it." Daphne said matter-of-factly. Inside, she felt a bit anxious, even sick. She couldn't understand why she suddenly wanted to attend the party, especially on Harry's arm.

"Oh. That." Harry grimaced. "I wasn't really planning on going, to be honest. It's just going to be Slughorn showing off all the great people he knows, or parading me around like some trophy. I don't think I'd have that much fun."

"I suppose. But if you had someone there to protect you from too much parading, say a fantastic looking blonde Slytherin"

Harry looked at her suspiciously for a second. "Malfoy?"

"You prat!" Daphne shrieked, a bit of a smile playing on her lips. "Me."

"Are you saying you want to go to the party with me? I thought we were trying to keep a lid on our situation. You know what'll happen if we go together." Harry warned.

"Yes, I do. I know that everyone in school will begin talking about Famous Harry Potter dating the Ice Queen of Hogwarts. There will be questions, and rumors, and Merlin knows what else." Daphne said tossing her hands up in exasperation as once again Tracey's words echoed in her mind. She was angry that once again, Tracey had made a modicum of sense. Eventually they were going to have to come out in the open with their situation, as they still called it. At least this way, they had the opportunity to do it on their terms.

"Yeah, and there could also be people trying to kill you. I don't want to seem over protective, or prejudiced or anything like that, but Slytherin house does have more than a few Death Eater offspring. All it takes is for one person to open their mouth to their family and you could be used to get to me. Even killed."

"I suppose it's possible that…"

"No, not possible.' Harry said cutting her off. "Definite. Do you really think that Voldemort wouldn't use you to get to me?"

Daphne shivered at the name, but quickly regained her composure.

"I know what you're saying, and I am flattered that you don't want me hurt. But the fact is that, sooner or later, unless I take his mark and become one of his mindless sheep, I could get killed anyway."

"Not likely. He values your bloodline too much. Pure bloods can do no wrong in his eyes."

"Except the Weasleys, the Bones, and any number of other families. Any one who opposes him will wind up dead. Sooner or later, my family, who've been neutral for years, are going to have to choose a side as well. No one is truly safe, Harry. No one."

Harry looked at her for a long time, without speaking. He knew that she was right. She often was, he had found. Daphne had an amazing ability to make him see things logically. Still, the thought of being paraded around like a trophy by the portly, pretentious potions master was just sickening.

"What about the rumors and all that?"

"It's going to happen no matter what. Eventually the world is going to learn about us, Harry. At least this way, we can kinda make it on our terms. We can stop sneaking about, or worrying about our conversations being overheard. Wouldn't it be nice to have a conversation somewhere other than the Room of Requirement, or here?" She motioned around her.

"I suppose." Harry shrugged. "What about your housemates? Won't you get a lot of remarks, or …"

"Sure. I might even get threatened or something, but it doesn't matter. I can deal with it." Daphne smiled confidently.

"I don't know." Harry ran his hand through his hair, messing it a bit more than it already was.

"Harry," Daphne began, stepping closer to the boy. She looked into his emerald green eyes, so full of doubt and gave the sweetest smile she could.

"I know you hate when people talk about you, but it's going to happen no matter what you do. I don't want people talking about me, but it's going to happen. I know you just want to protect everyone from You-Know-Who, but it's just not possible. So I'm telling you this…I want to go to a Christmas party, and as my Betrothed, it is your duty to take me."

"I guess there's no point in fighting it, then." Harry grinned.

"You can't fight destiny. You should know that better than anyone." Daphne gave a satisfied smile and playfully punched Harry's arm. "Now, have you given any thought on my Christmas gift?"

"I have to get you a gift?" Harry looked annoyed, but Daphne could see the smile in his bright green eyes.

* * *

Two weeks later found Harry waiting for Ron to finish dressing for the party.

"No frills, no dodgy lace, These are proper dress robes." Ron said giving a very satisfied grin.

His new robes, which had been purchased by his twin brothers, were a plain black, and fit Ron better than anything else he owned. Ron liked them very much, not only because they were "very manly", but were also brand new. Coming from a poor family, Ron coveted anything that was brand new, as most of his life, he'd only gotten hand me downs, and second hand things.

"Yeah, great. Are you ready yet?" Harry glowered.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ron looked at his best mate with concern. "Hermione already told you this was a good idea."

"Well, it's not Hermione's life that's going to be on display, is it? No one's going to be spreading rumors, or writing to the paper's over you and her showing up to the party together. No, it's going to be me and Daphne. This is a terrible idea." Harry said frantically.

"Why didn't you try and talk her out of it then?" Ron looked confused.

"I tried. For two weeks I tried. I thought I had her last week when she said Malfoy made some strange comments about the two of us. She said it was nothing, but I think he knows."

"Oh, not this again." Ron groaned. "Mate, you don't know it was Malfoy in the Room that night. He's not up to anything more devious than perfecting his sneer."

"Why don't you believe me?" Harry glared at his friend. "I scare a girl, a Slytherin first year who drops her scales, which echo in that hall very loudly. She runs off without picking up her things. I give the scales to Daphne to return to the poor girl, only to find out that none of the first years are missing their scales. I'm telling you, it's fishy."

"Right, it is fishy, but it doesn't mean Malfoy's behind it." Ron reasoned. "I'm sorry mate, but it just doesn't add up to anything."

Harry shook his head and his shoulders sagged a bit. He had been dreading this night ever since Daphne had talked him into going. He couldn't understand why she wanted to suddenly come out of hiding with their …whatever they had going on. Sure, part of him liked the thought of being able to speak to her in the open. The thought of walking the grounds together, instead of sneaking around the halls would be quite pleasant.

But Harry was convinced they were taking a very unnecessary risk as far as her safety was concerned. Sure, eventually the truth would come out, but Harry was hopeful that it would be after Voldemort was dead and gone, and the only thing they would have to worry about was what would be written on the gossip pages.

He had tried, quite unsuccessfully, to make her see reason, but she simply planted her feet and wouldn't budge on the matter. She seemed determined to attend this party and be on his arm the entire night. When he asked her why, she could not provide any answer other than she felt it was the right thing to do. The most logical step in their courtship.

That had flummoxed Harry for a long time. He hadn't even thought of courting her. Sure, they had flirted a few times, but nothing serious. Harry had chalked it up to the two of them becoming more comfortable around one another.

Sure, he thought of her a little more often nowadays. Yeah, he'd had a few daydreams about her. That didn't mean anything. He didn't get butterflies in his stomach when he thought of her, or stumble over himself when they talked. There was nothing to make him even consider the possibility that there was anything more than a loose friendship.

"Come on, Harry." Ron said, tearing Harry from his thoughts. "We're going to be late, and I don't fancy Daphne to be the type of girl who'll tolerate that sort of thing."

Harry and Ron came down to the common room where Hermione was awaiting them. Harry felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Ginny come down from the girls Dormitories and into Dean's arms. She looked quite lovely all dressed up for Slughorn's party.

"Well, you both look very dashing." Hermione smiled as they approached her. "We better hurry." She took each of their arms and they were off. Harry felt a growing trepidation the closer they got to the Entrance Hall, where they would be meeting up with Daphne.

"I guess we made it on time." Ron said as they arrived in the Entrance Hall. "She's not here yet."

"Correction." Came Daphne's cheery voice. "Hermione, you look absolutely splendid."

"As do you, Daphne."

Harry had to agree, though his mouth had apparently lost its function. He could not stop staring at her.

Daphne's silky blonde hair was done up in a very elegant knot. She had a stunning red, strapless dress, which fell to just below her knees, giving Harry a good look at her gorgeous legs which were accentuated by the three inch heeled shoes. She had a velvet chocker around her neck, adorned with a crystal star, which drew attention to her slender neck.

Harry found his attention drawn to Daphne's cleavage, which the dress seemed to emphasize. Harry felt his stomach doing somersaults as he gazed upon her beauty.

"Harry?" Daphne's voice finally broke through his stupor.

"Sorry. Uh, you look very nice. Very nice." He tried to say, but his mouth was still having trouble working properly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione hiding her smile behind her hand, and Ron openly grinning.

"You clean up rather nicely, as well." Daphne said, patting Harry's arm. "Shall we go to the party then?"

Harry offered his arm awkwardly, and the two couples set off. As they walked, Harry couldn't stop thinking about how nice Daphne looked. And she smelled amazing as well. She was intoxicating him. It was true that she was an attractive girl, but tonight, she was simply beyond words, as he had demonstrated. Harry still felt a sense of looming dread, but it had been shoved aside by Daphne's appearance. As they drew closer to the party, Harry felt himself puffing out his chest a bit, for he knew he was going to have the most desirable woman on his arm tonight.

Daphne had been worried about tonight for two weeks. She still had not had any explanation as to why she had chosen to follow Tracey's advice, but some of it had made a lot of sense. And as she had told Harry, this way, they would be more or less announcing their relationship on their own terms.

She became a bit more determined to attend the event when Draco Malfoy had alluded to Harry and Daphne being an item in the Slytherin Common Room a week back. He had called out quite loudly, so the entire house would pay attention to his remarks about Daphne fraternizing with lesser wizards in the Seventh Floor corridor, and that she should raise her standards.

Daphne had been enraged, but had said nothing. If she remained quiet on the matter, no one would question it, believing Malfoy to be showing off or something. Yet, his comments had stuck in her mind. There had never been anyone in the corridor when they met, so how was it possible that he knew she had been up there at all?

Secondly, Daphne did enjoy dressing up. Sometimes she really hated to admit that she enjoyed such girly things like putting on a fancy dress and doing her hair and make-up, but she did truly find it fun. And having a boy react to her appearance, like Harry just had, made it all worth it.

Daphne had been rather nervous as to what his reaction might be, even though Tracey had kept up a constant stream of encouragement while she had been getting ready. Daphne found her stomach in knots as she made her way to the Entrance Hall. She had arrived a few minutes before Harry and his friends, but had stayed hidden. She had repeatedly thought of simply going back to her dorm and staying in for the evening, but her own pride wouldn't allow it.

She had been quite amazed by Harry's own appearance this evening. He had somehow managed to get most of his hair to lie flat, and he did look very handsome in his dress robes.

Daphne also had to admire Ron. The redhead had somehow managed to get a very charming set of robes for himself. Daphne remembered with a grin the travesty that had been Weasley's robes from the Yule Ball. It had been a topic of much comedy throughout Slytherin house for several weeks, she remembered.

"Well, this is the last chance to change your mind." Harry whispered to Daphne. The blonde girl clutched his arm a bit tighter as she looked at him meaningfully.

"I did not get all dressed up for nothing, Potter." She smiled politely.

With a heavy sigh, Harry steeled himself as they entered the brightly lit room. It was quite ostentatious, with streamers, and twinkling fairy lights. A large Christmas tree was set in one corner, and there were several students dressed in white coats passing around hors d'oeuvres. Harry recognized one of the servers.

"Ritchie? What are you doing here?" He asked the fourth year beater.

"I got detention. This is much better than a lot of things I can think of." the boy smiled brightly.

"Ah, Harry m'boy. So glad you could make it." Professor Slughorn nearly pounced on Harry, shaking his hand vigorously. "And who is this most enchanting lady?"

"Professor, surely you recognize Daphne Greengrass." Harry smiled politely as he introduced his escort.

"Oh, my dear. Don't you look fetching this evening. I didn't even recognize you. Harry, lad, keep an eye on this one." the rotund professor chuckled. "And Miss Granger, so good you could make it. Is that Wembley with you?"

"Weasley, sir." Ron said, a bit of malice in his tone. "Ronald Weasley."

"Of course, of course. Well, come in. Do enjoy yourselves. Harry, there are some people you simply must meet. Come with me, lad."

Without warning, Slughorn took Harry's shoulder and began guiding him about the room. Daphne only just caught the fingers of his outstretched hand as he was being led away. Slughorn was just as Harry had warned Daphne he would be. Parading Harry about to many of the who's who of the wizarding world as some kind of trophy or prize he'd won.

After a half an hour, Daphne began to feel quite sorry for Harry and decided to step in.

As Slughorn was introducing Harry to another one of his former students made good, Daphne cleared her throat. Slughorn, Harry and the puffed up blowhard who they were talking with all turned to look at her. Daphne was unfazed by their stares.

"I'm so sorry, but I would like just a few moments with this charming young man. Would you please excuse us?" Daphne gave her most winning smile as she took Harry's arm and led him away. She could hear Slughorn chuckling a bit and saying something about young love. She turned to see a very grateful smile on Harry's face.

"I owe you big for that." He grinned.

"It was my pleasure. I was getting tired of being ignored."

"I wasn't ignoring you." Harry countered.

"No. In fact, you were doing a very good job of introducing me to everyone we met. Slughorn just kept forgetting I was there." Daphne growled.

"I'm sorry for that." Harry looked back at the Potions master who was still talking with a rather pale looking man with dark eyes and hair.

"You did look rather miserable. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me he was going to be like this." Daphne looked sympathetic as she grabbed two glasses of punch from a passing server, and handing one to him.

"I still got to talk to him." Harry said softly.

"What about?" Daphne looked inquisitively.

"A memory. I don't know if I should tell you." Harry looked apologetic.

"Something to do with your fate?"

It had become a bit of a joke between them whenever the topic of Harry and Voldemort came up. Daphne now knew for certain that there was a prophecy and was pretty sure that it said that Harry had to kill Voldemort, though Harry had never confirmed it. In fact he was quite tight lipped on the subject, but Daphne had read the signs well enough. Harry had mentioned taking special lessons with Dumbledore, but being very unsatisfied with whatever it entailed. He had also mentioned special lessons with Snape and Flitwick. It didn't take genius to put it all together.

Harry had opened up a little bit regarding his training, and Daphne had been the one to suggest utilizing Snape more. They had both agreed that Snape's obvious loathing of Harry would only help to prepare Harry better, as Snape was very unlikely to make things easy.

But this mention of a memory had intrigued the Slytherin girl.

"So you think Slughorn might be able to tell you something about You-Know-Who?" She asked as the two strolled amongst the other guests.

"Something like that. Dumbledore seems to think it's really important, but I don't see the point. I haven't even seen the him since our last lesson over a month ago." Harry noted.

"It doesn't seem like he's as invested in training you as he says." Daphne observed.

"No. It really doesn't." Harry said, a slight frown on his face.

At that moment, Professor Snape approached the two of them, sneering.

"Potter, are you bothering Miss Greengrass? I'll have you in detention the rest of the year for harassing another student." The former Potions professor snarled.

"Actually, Professor, Harry is my date for the evening." Daphne smiled, taking Harry's arm again.

Snape looked taken aback for several moments. Daphne smiled up at her Head of House, while Snape seemed to be trying to puzzle out how one of his own students had gotten mixed up with the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Finally Snape bent low, glaring deeply into Harry's eyes and speaking low and sinisterly.

"Do not think of doing anything inappropriate, Potter. I'll not have you besmirching anyone's good name. If anything should happen to Miss Greengrass and I find out about it, you'll wish you had never been conceived."

Harry nodded slowly, keeping his own eyes fixed on the black orbs of his greasy haired defense teacher. Snape stood to his full height and stalked off, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"I knew he hated you, but that was intense. I could actually feel it in the air." Daphne looked shocked by the interaction.

"He's held onto a grudge against my father and just passed it on to me. He exists on hate." Harry watched the man fade into the crowd.

"What a sad existence." Daphne said morosely.

"Have you seen Hermione or Ron?" Harry asked, peering through the crowd for any signs of his best friends.

"No. Do you need them?"

"No." Harry admitted, smiling at Daphne for the first time all night. Daphne felt her cheeks heating up, and quickly looked away.

"There you are, Harry." Slughorn stumbled up to them. His cheeks a bit red and his eyes a little bleary. "There are a few more people I'm just dying for you to meet."

"GET OFF ME!"

The party seem to come to a crashing halt as Argus Filch came striding into the room holding tightly to a struggling Draco Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Professor Slughorn, but I caught this boy in the hall, lurking about. He says he was invited." Filch said in his grumbling tenor.

"Get your filthy hands off me. So I wasn't invited. I was crashing" Draco shrugged Filch's hands off at last.

"Excuse me, Professor." Came Snape's horrid cadence. "I'll be happy to se that he gets back to his dorm, where he belongs."

Harry couldn't help but notice Draco's malevolent glare at the Head of Slytherin house.

"Nonsense, Severus. He's more than welcome to stay and enjoy the party. Everyone please, enjoy yourselves." Slughorn said, a slight hiccup punctuating his statement. The guests began talking again and people began moving about, forgetting the incident immediately.

Harry watched as Snape took hold of Malfoy and began forcefully leading him away.

"Would you excuse me?' Harry asked Daphne, who had seen Harry's demeanor change.

"No. You're not going to leave me here alone. We'll go together." She said, taking his hand.

The two teens followed at a fair distance, keeping out of sight. Snape led Malfoy into a nearby class room, shutting the door tightly behind them. Harry rushed to the door followed by Daphne, both of them leaning in close to listen to the heated discussion being carried on inside.

"…Really reckless. You're taking far too many chances. Why won't you let me help you?"

"He gave this to me. It's my job, my mission to finish. You just want the glory for yourself. It's my time now."

"You're acting like a spoiled child. You're father would be…"

"Don't you dare bring him into this. I am far more competent than him."

"There was a time that you trusted me, Draco." Snape's tone seemed to falter into a sadness that Harry had never imagined the man capable of.

"I've learned to rely on myself. This is my task to accomplish. I have a plan, and it will work. I don't need help from you, or anyone else."

"Draco, I promised your mother I would look out for you. I made the Unbreakable Vow to keep you safe."

"Well, then that makes you an even bigger idiot that I had originally thought. Stay out of my way, Professor. I don't need you're help. I will finish this task on my own!"

There was a long pause before Snape spoke again.

"I see your Aunt Bellatrix has been instructing you. Your occlumency shields are very strong. Very well. But know this, I will not cover for you any longer. If you are caught, I will be able to do nothing."

Harry and Daphne had to dash into a darkened alcove to avoid being spotted. Draco marched out of the classroom, looking haughty and proud of himself, strutting down the hallway away from the two hidden teens. Snape came out of the class a moment later, staring at Draco's retreating silhouette for a few moments before he also stalked away.

"Well, that was rather cryptic." Daphne mused as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Not really. It confirms what I've suspected for a little while now. Draco is a Death Eater."

Daphne snickered. Harry turned to glare at her viciously. He'd had this argument to many times with his friends already, now it looked like he was going to have it with Daphne.

"Ok, I admit that Draco is a devious, troublesome little ponce, but a Death Eater? Why in the world would you-Know-Who want a sixteen year old in his circle?" Daphne asked skeptically.

"To spy on Dumbledore? Information on certain people?"

"A bit full of yourself there, aren't you?" Daphne chuckled.

"Fine. I don't care if you believe me or not." Harry said, growing angry. "But I know that little ferret is up to something, and I know it's going to be bad if he accomplishes whatever it is he's doing."

"Fine, let's say for a moment that I believe you. The bastard's capable of a lot of really foul things, I admit it. Seeing how he treats people who he believes to be beneath him is proof enough of that. But what could he possibly do here that could be so horrible?"

"I really don't know, but whatever he's up to has Snape concerned. Maybe we should be as well." Harry said with an air of finality. Daphne followed Harry's gaze down the hall where Draco had disappeared. For some reason, she felt that she should believe Harry. She decided that maybe it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the Slytherin Prince, if anything to ease Harry's already over burdened mind.


	11. Chapter 11

"The Unbreakable Vow? That's what he said?" Ron asked, making sure he'd heard his best friend right.

"Yeah. I've said it three times now. What is it?" Harry asked, looking a bit tired. He and Daphne had returned to Slughorn's party after overhearing Draco and Snape. The party had gone on very late, and Harry and Daphne had suffered the awkward, and sometimes grating, questioning by fellow students. Harry was sure that by breakfast there would be hundreds of rumors centered around Harry and Daphne's "relationship".

When they said goodnight in the Entrance Hall, it had seemed to Harry that Daphne had wanted to ask him something, or that something important was on her mind. She had looked as if she was on the verge of saying something to him several times, but had finally just bade him goodnight and walked briskly down to the dungeons.

"The Unbreakable Vow is like the ultimate promise. If you make it, and you don't hold up your end, you die. Fred and George tried to make me take it when I was younger, but Dad found us. I've never seen him so mad in my life. He put Mum to shame that night. George still says his left buttock has never been the same." Ron chuckled a bit.

"Well, then, let's hope Draco fails. It might end two of our problems." Harry said dryly, remembering Snape's threat from the previous night. "So, Charlie's going to be home this year?"

"Yeah, that's what Mum said anyway. It'll be really cool to catch up with him. I suppose Bill and Fleur will be there as well." Ron looked out the window, anticipating the holiday, and the presents.

"You think your mum's lightened up on her yet?"

"Who knows." Ron shrugged.

"I suppose she'll be all over you when she finds out about you and Hermione." Harry grinned. Ron's face went crimson, and his eyes looked about to pop.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked Ron as she re-entered their compartment.

"I just asked him what he thought Mrs. Weasley was going to say when she found out about you two being together." Harry said, still grinning madly.

"I'd be more concerned over her opinion on you and a certain Slytherin girl. Given her treatment of Fleur, I doubt Mrs. Weasley would be any better to Daphne." Hermione said, a hint of threat in her tone. She was glaring hard at Harry, who looked defiant.

"I never said it would be me who spilled the beans. Ron does have a sister who's seen the two of you together. Ginny's no idiot. I'll even lay odds she'll be the one to announce it at dinner tonight, especially if it means getting Fred and George to stop harassing her about Dean."

"Well, thank goodness I'm going home. I doubt I could handle Fred and George ribbing me about it all night." Hermione looked a bit frightened at the possibility.

"Oh, man! Those two aren't going to give me a moment's peace." Ron frowned, burying his head in his hands. Hermione began rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

The door to the compartment opened, and Daphne and Tracey poked their heads in.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Daphne asked, looking a bit haggard. She was dressed in black pants and a dark green sweater that hugged her torso nicely. Her blonde hair was swept up in a lazy ponytail, and she looked tired.

"Come right in." Hermione nodded motioning for the two Slytherin girls to take a seat.

"Thanks." Tracey smiled gratefully. "These two made quite the impression last night. People won't stop coming in and asking stupid questions."

"I expected something, but it's getting out of hand." Daphne sighed, sitting next to Harry. "Pansy Parkinson started in on me before breakfast, telling me I was an idiot and I could do better. Then, Malfoy asked how much I was paid, and basically called me a slag. I really hate him."

"Isn't sitting here with us only going to fuel the fire?" Harry asked, looking a bit confused and worried.

"Most likely." Daphne smiled coyly. "But people seem afraid of you for some reason. So at least while I'm in here, I'll be left alone."

"Glad I could help." Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So, I'd love to hear about the party." Tracey smiled. "I haven't heard anything about it, other than Harry had obviously used a love potion on Daphne to get her to come with him. Or, that one about Harry using the Imperious Curse. That was a good one, too."

"What?!" Harry shouted, nearly falling from his seat. "I would never do that kind of thing."

"Relax, Harry." Daphne said, helping him to sit back. "They're just rumors. We talked about this, remember?"

Harry nodded, his demeanor falling into one of exasperated displeasure. He had known that the talk would begin the moment they stepped into that party together, and he had known full well what some of the rumors would say. So, he couldn't figure out why he was so upset over it. There had been talk of Harry being a dark wizard on the rise before, and it always went away. But this time was different, because this time someone else was involved.

"So, how was the party?" Tracey asked again.

"Really good." Ron spoke up. "The food was really good, and there were a lot of interesting people."

"How would you know?" Hermione asked, looking anguished. "You spent the whole night talking to Gwenog Jones about Quidditch. You completely forgot about me unless you needed a refill on your punch."

"Oy, mate." Harry moaned, wiping his face with his hands. "You're an idiot!"

"What? How often will I get to talk to a famous Quidditch captain?" Ron looked confused.

"Well, Harry was a perfect gentlemen. Always introducing me when Slughorn forgot I was there, which was about every single time we met someone new." Daphne smiled proudly. She missed the sidelong glance that Tracey threw to Hermione.

"I still say the most interesting part was what we learned about Draco." Harry sighed.

"Draco? He was there?" Tracey looked confused.

"He says he crashed, but the truth is he got caught by Filch. Harry believes he's been marked by You-Know-Who," Daphne rolled her eyes. "And, he's going to bring about our doom."

"Wait, didn't we hear Pansy telling Millie about Draco getting marked?" Tracey asked, leaning forward. "Back in the beginning of the year?"

Daphne scrunched her nose as she thought back to the beginning of the year. She made it a habit to ignore Pansy as much as possible, as the only thing Pansy seemed good for was taking up space, and blowing hot air. Or, if the stories were true, to be Draco's personal slag. Still, Daphne did overhear many of Pansy's conversations in the Common Room. But this specific conversation took place in the dorm, late one night after Pansy had come in, crying about one thing or another.

It had seemed that Draco and Pansy were on the outs, as they were hardly ever seen together anymore. That night, Pansy had come in to their room, tears falling down her face, and she had flopped on her bed. Daphne remembered that she and Tracey had been talking with Millie, who was always so nice when Pansy wasn't around, and the look of resigned loyalty as Millie went over to comfort her "friend."

"He thinks he's so special now. A real big shot or something. Like all he's got to do is show off that stupid mark and everyone will bend to his whim." Pansy had said disgustedly.

"You're right." Daphne said slapping her forehead. "I totally forgot about it. But, we don't know if it's true. We've never seen it, and I doubt that Pansy has either. Draco most likely just told her he was marked to make himself seem more important."

"But, there's really a chance that he does have the mark?" Hermione asked, looking to the two Slytherin girls in turn.

"I suppose. Draco does lie about a lot, but sometimes he'll tell the truth if he thinks it'll get him what he wants." Tracey shrugged.

"Is there any way we can find out for sure?" Harry asked.

"If he were on the train we could find out, but he stayed at the castle for the holiday." Tracey shrugged as she leaned back into her seat.

Harry felt himself deflate. He was always so close to finding out the truth about his nemesis. It was becoming more and more vexing. If he could get some real proof, perhaps then Dumbledore would take the threat seriously.

"Are you going to meet my parents on the platform?" Daphne asked of Harry, who looked suddenly frightened. He noticed the other three in the compartment staring interestedly at them.

"I suppose I could say hello." Harry said softly.

"I'm sure they'd both really like the chance to at least say hello. Of course, they'll get a better chance to talk to you on Christmas, but it would be nice if you met them before that." Daphne smiled.

"Sure." was all Harry could manage.

The train pressed on towards London. The five teens kept up a nice stream of conversation. After a while, Harry, who'd mostly just listened to the others speaking, finally drifted off to sleep. He had been exhausted, but had slept very little.

Daphne had noticed Harry fall sleep, and kept glancing at him, wondering why he looked so troubled as he slept. Most people found peace in their dreams, but Harry seemed to twitch and lightly moan as he slept. Daphne wanted to reach out and try to ease him, but her own embarrassment kept her from doing anything, especially after she caught Tracey grinning at her accusingly.

The Hogwarts Express was met by hundreds of anxious and excited parents, who greeted their children happily before quickly leaving, for fear of a Death Eater attack. The newspaper had been full of reports of deaths, disappearances, and destruction. It had the whole of the wizarding world clearly on edge.

"Daphne!" Called a feminine voice as Daphne stepped from the train.

"Mum." Daphne waved politely and made her way through the crowd to be embraced by her mother. Again, Tracey's speech from a few weeks ago echoed in her mind.

"_Nothing makes you feel as strong, or invincible, or relaxed, or even at peace than when your mum gives you a good strong hug, and tells you it's all going to be ok. You believe her because she loves you."_

"It's so good to see you." Aurora Greengrass said as she released her eldest daughter. "How has the term been?"

"I know what you're trying to ask, Mother." Daphne said calmly. She had finally let go of her anger towards her parents over the contract. Aurora looked at her daughter proudly, knowing that Daphne had made an effort to talk to her betrothed during the term. Aurora had to admit that she was hungry for details, but knew better than to push Daphne. The girl would reveal it all in her own time. As it was, the sixteen year old was scanning the crowd.

"Ah, there he is." She said as she waved her arm, and a young man with untidy black hair and round glasses waved back. The boy approached the two women, looking apprehensive.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, my mother, Aurora Greengrass." Daphne smiled politely as she introduced the two.

"It's very nice to meet you." Harry said, offering his hand, which Mrs. Greengrass took happily.

Mrs. Greengrass was a few inches taller than Daphne, but looked as if she were but an older sister to the girl. She was dressed smartly in a winter cloak, and warm hat. Her cheeks were rosy with the cold, and her smile was warm and friendly. She had Daphne's same deep, dark brown eyes, though Mrs. Greengrass' were a bit friendlier than Daphne's.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Potter. The last time we met, you were still a baby in your mother's arms." Mrs. Greengrass smiled.

"Mum!"

The three of them turned as a younger girl wrapped her arms tightly around Mrs. Greengrass.

"Astoria, so good to see you." Mrs. Greengrass grinned, embracing her youngest.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Harry whispered.

"I have a sister." Daphne said. "Not much else to say. To be honest, Astoria and I have never been especially close. Too much sibling rivalry, I guess. She's really into sports and things like that. I'm more conservative, I guess."

"Mr. Potter, if you have time, there is someone else I'd like you to meet." Mrs. Greengrass said, turning back to Daphne and Harry.

Harry glanced over to where Mrs. Weasley was standing, watching him carefully, a strange look of confused reservation on her face. Ron and Ginny were with her, waiting for him to join them. He held up a hand to signal it would be another moment, and Mrs. Weasley nodded, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"I have a moment or two." He said politely.

"Good. She'd never let me hear the end of it if I didn't try." Mrs. Greengrass' smile was enchanting.

"Nana's here?" Both Greengrass girls looked hopefully at their mother, who nodded in confirmation.

"YES!" Astoria shouted gleefully. "Where is she?"

"Waiting for us near the portal. Come now, let's not keep her waiting." Mrs. Greengrass said, leading the way. Harry noticed the Weasleys walking not far behind them as they made their way to the portal into London.

On a bench, sitting alone and watching the other families pass her by, was a thin elderly woman, with thick glasses. Her hair was short, nearly white, and very curly. She was dressed in a nice suit, with a dark forest green cloak and matching hat. She held a cane in her hands, topped with a silver dragon's head. Upon spotting them, the elder woman got to her feet a little shakily and smiled a warm proud smile as her two granddaughters rushed forward to greet her with hugs and kisses.

"Oh, my little flowers, how much you've bloomed." The elder woman said in a thick Romanian accent, taking each girl's chin and examining them carefully and blissfully. "I have missed you both so very much."

"I can't believe you're here, Nana." Astoria grinned, and Daphne nodded her own joy at seeing her grandmother.

The elder woman smiled again at each of them and then turned her attention to the black haired boy who stood patiently just behind Mrs. Greengrass. The slender old woman gave a tender smile as she gazed upon the boy.

"Well, by the fates. It is indeed an immense pleasure to see you again after so many years." The elder woman stepped forward, hand outstretched to Harry. "Annabelle Greengrass, and you are, most certainly, Harry Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry said, taking Annabelle's gloved hand.

"Such a strong handshake. You'll do well in this world, mark my words." Annabelle grinned, taking Harry's arm and leading the group through the portal. "You do resemble your grandfather. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, ma'am. Usually they just say I look like my father, with my mother's eyes." Harry said softly.

"Indeed. Well, I am very excited to have the chance to talk to you again. Please tell me you received my invitation, and you'll be joining us on Christmas." The eldest Greengrass woman could not stop smiling at the boy.

"I will. I have so many…" Harry began, but Daphne's grandmother cut him off.

"Questions? Yes, I know you do. But we must be patient. Now, I really must get all my girls home and find out how they have been doing." Annabelle smiled over at the three Greengrass women. "I know that my son is quite anxious to meet you as well, but his business has kept him today. Be assured he will be home on Christmas, and we will all have a very nice chat then. Now, say goodbye to Daphne, and we will see you soon."

Harry couldn't help but return the old woman's smile. It was so infectious. She pulled the younger of the Greengrass girls with her, and Daphne's mother looked away as Harry turned to Daphne, who looked as nervous as he felt at the moment.

"Um, well…I'll see you then." Harry gave an awkward smile.

"Yes. Have a good holiday." Daphne smiled back, and they shook hands. Harry gave another smile and joined the Weasley's who had been waiting just out of the way, but close enough to move in if something had happened.

"My word," The elder Mrs. Greengrass proclaimed, looking affronted at her granddaughter. "Is that how you say good-bye to a boy you…"

"Don't start on me, Nana." Daphne warned. "It's been a tough term, ok."

"Well, I'm anxious to hear all about it." Annabelle said, taking both her granddaughters by the shoulders and guiding them into London, with their mother close behind them.

"Can someone please explain why Harry was speaking to the Greengrass family?" Molly Weasley asked as Harry joined them.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's a really long story, and I'd rather not talk about it here in public, if you don't mind." Harry said weakly.

"Very well. It's getting late. Best to be off, then." Mrs. Weasley said, a bit upset at being shut down by a sixteen year old boy. Molly Weasley had heard many nasty things about the Greengrass family over the years, none of which were flattering. She eyed Harry carefully as they made their way out of King's Cross station. She felt like a mother to the boy, so she had become quite protective over him, as she was with her own children. She would get to the bottom of this new mystery. After all, this was the year Harry and Ginny were going to get together.

* * *

"So," Daphne's grandmother smiled sweetly at her eldest granddaughter. They were sitting in Daphne's bedroom the day after the girls had arrived home. Dinner the night before had been a quiet affair as both Daphne and her younger sister had been very tired from their journey.

Astoria had gone with her mother to do some shopping that morning, while Mr. Greengrass had left early to meet with another of his business contacts. Daphne suspected it had all been arranged to give her and her grandmother some time alone.

"You must tell me about the young man." Her grandmother spoke in her thick Romanian accent, her eyes sparkling, making her smile even more childlike.

"There's not much to tell, really." Daphne shrugged. "He's a nice enough boy, but not much more than that. We've been taking time to get to know one another, but there's nothing there, really."

"I see." Annabelle nodded slowly, still watching her granddaughter. "You feel nothing for the boy who is to be your husband one day."

Daphne avoided the knowing eyes of her grandmother, as she said quite unconvincingly. "Nothing special."

"Is that why you got so nervous when you said farewell yesterday? Or why you avoid my eyes now?"

Daphne's head shot up so fast she gave herself whiplash. Annabelle began chuckling mildly. "It was the same for me, you know. I was very upset to learn I had been betrothed."

"You and Papa were betrothed?" Daphne looked awed.

"Oh, yes, child. I did not find out until a year before it was to happen. I was very lucky. Your grandfather was very handsome, and kind. We fell in love very quickly. I practically ran down the aisle to be wed to him. You know, it was I who urged your mother and father to tell you. They did not want to do it, but I kept insisting that if they did not, they would lose you for good."

"You're probably right. I doubt I would have ever spoken to them again." Daphne confessed.

"I thought as much. But, you took their advice and have begun speaking to the boy. I have seen with my own eyes that he is handsome, though not very tidy. I wonder why you believe you feel nothing for him? Is he not kind? Do you have nothing in common at all?" Annabelle inquired.

"No. He's very kind. Thoughtful and generous. I enjoy talking with him. But, I don't think he's what I pictured when I dreamt of a husband. Maybe if things were different…"

"You might find him more to your liking?" Annabelle chuckled again. Daphne gave an irritated expression.

"I've seen you look at him. My eyes are old, but they still see. There is something there, but you are confused by it. You wonder if it's the contract that binds you to him, or if your heart as grown fond of him. He feels it, too. You can see by how he looks at you." Annabelle sighed plaintively.

"It's so confusing, Nana. Sometimes, when I look at him, I feel this tightening in my stomach. When I know I'm going to see him, I get nervous. Then other times, I loathe the thought of him altogether."

Annabelle Greengrass nodded slowly, smiling at her granddaughter. "Your heart has begun fighting with your head. It happens all the time, but listen to me now. I have told you since you were little that your heart is always right. You must listen to it. Your mind wants to protect you. Rarely do the heart and mind agree, but if you just listen to your heart, no matter what it says, you will find happiness."

"Is that what happened with you and Papa?" Daphne asked wistfully.

"It is, child. I never doubted my heart, and I had twenty-five very happy years with him."

Daphne hugged her pillow to her chest as she imagined a life with Harry. The boy had somehow cracked her defenses, though she was loathe to admit it to anyone. When she thought of his smile, she did feel something special. She could never put words to it, to make someone understand it, but it was there, and it was wonderful.

But, it was mired by fear and doubt. Her mind was always coming up with reasons why the two of them didn't make sense. She also was sick to death of her mother sending letters of advice, or Tracey going on and on about how she should open her heart and let whatever happened to just happen. She projected it all on to Harry, aimed her anger at him, though he didn't deserve any of it.

But, when her grandmother, the one person she cherished above all others, gave her the same advice, Daphne couldn't help but heed the words and really consider them. But, was it the contract causing her feelings, or was she actually becoming attracted to the boy of her own volition?

She looked at her grandmother for a long time, her eyes beginning to tear up from her own frustrated confusion. The old woman gave a very tender smile to the teary eyed girl.

"Oh, my precious blossom." She said as she stood to embrace her poor granddaughter. "You are so much like your father. You think too much for your own good."

* * *

Holidays at the Burrow was one of Harry's most favorite things in the world. Usually, anyway. Summer had always been fun, with little more to do than fly a broom, or enjoy the sunshine while discussing nothing so important than Quidditch teams with Ron. But this visit was very different, and it was beginning to tax on Harry's nerves.

He had never had Christmas at the Burrow before, but had often heard stories about how special they were. But his own experience was not living up to the legends. In fact, Harry was wishing he were back at school.

Mrs. Weasley had become a little too protective of him lately. She seemed to want him close to her, or at least somewhere she could see him. She was constantly calling on him to help her out with various chores. It was as if she was waiting for him to change, or keel over. Harry even noted that Fleur had begun taking far less abuse from the family matriarch.

On top of that, she had not stopped in her quest to learn why Harry was now associating with the Greengrass family. Whenever she could get him next to her, the topic would inevitably come up. She had even questioned Ron at length in private about it. Ron's father had rescued his youngest son before it had gotten too bad, but Ron could not look his mother in the eye for the rest of the holiday.

Even Ginny had been taken temporary hostage and questioned by the Weasley matron. Harry had learned from both Ron and Ginny that their mother was sure he had been placed under the Imperius Curse or something. Ginny even revealed that her mother had urged her to approach Harry in a romantic way. This had led to the biggest fight Harry had ever witnessed, with Ginny threatening to follow Percy's example.

Harry felt terrible for being the cause of so much friction within the Weasley household. He could think of no reason not to share his situation with Mrs. Weasley, but he remained quiet on the subject. He felt as if he'd somehow ruined the holiday for everyone, as Mrs. Weasley's bad temper was starting to infect others. Harry gave serious thought into just spilling his secret and hoping it would cause the woman to finally ease up on everyone so they could enjoy the holiday.

It was Ron who dissuaded him.

"Mate, you have to understand, Mum really believes the gossip she hears. She never really leaves the house unless she has to. The magazines she reads are nothing but gossip and half truths. You do remember how she treated Hermione during fourth year, right? All because of Rita's articles. Until she is shown that the stuff she believes is untrue, she'll hold onto it as if Merlin himself wrote it."

So, Harry kept silent, counting down the hours until he could escape and meet with Annabelle Greengrass and learn more about the contract. He had been haunted by a question Daphne had asked him. "What if there's a way out of it?"

Harry had no answer. If the contract could in fact be broken, what would he do? Ginny had already told him she didn't feel that way about him, and his feelings for her had begun fading the more he saw of Daphne. There was of course loads of girls in Hogwarts, but none really captivated his attentions. He wondered, if there was a way to break the contract, if he really wanted that anymore.

Harry had been able to speak to Fred and George, and enlist their help in sneaking away. The twins were more than happy to cause a major distraction so Harry might be able to get away. The fact that they had not asked questions made Harry appreciate the twins even more. And so, when the sun rose over a fresh blanket of snow on the Burrow on Christmas morning, Harry anxiously waited the clock to strike noon.

The morning was quite a change from the past week since they'd gotten back from Hogwarts. With the exception of Percy, all the Weasley's were home. This gave Mrs. Weasley a lot of distraction already, as she'd not seen Charlie in several years. Presents were passed around and opened, and breakfast was a feast for kings, as it typically was, but this one seemed a little more special than usual.

After breakfast, the family occupied themselves with their new gifts, conversations, games, or helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with preparing the Christmas dinner. As the noon hour approached, Harry and Ron positioned themselves in front of the fireplace, appearing to play chess.

As the clock on the mantle struck twelve, there came a gut wrenching, earth shaking boom from above. The house erupted in chaos, with redheads screaming and running to find the source of the explosion.

Ron stood, as did everyone else, but he blocked the fireplace with his body as Harry took a fistful of Floo Powder and tossed it into the grate. He stepped into the flames and said clearly, "Greengrass Manor." And, in a flash of brilliant green flame, he was gone, nearly unnoticed.

The fire at Greengrass Manor sprung up, and turned emerald green as Harry Potter came crashing to the floor, sputtering and coughing out ash.

"Right on time" clapped a very pleased Annabelle Greengrass. She leaned heavily on her cane as she offered Harry a helping hand up. "Not too good with Floo travel, are you, young man?"

"I actually prefer a broom." Harry grinned slightly, brushing more soot off of himself.

"I have heard you are quite talented upon a broom. Never got the knack of it myself. Though I always loved being swept off my feet." the old Romanian woman grinned, patting Harry's shoulder. "Come, they are waiting." She motioned for Harry to follow.

The house was amazing. Unlike Grimmauld Place, this house was warm and bright. The dark stained wood walls were decorated with portraits and medieval weapons. The floor was a bright red carpet, which felt soft under his trainers. Harry passed a glass case were many old wands sat on display, and another which contained loads of different knick knacks.

As they journeyed deeper into the house, Harry could hear cheery voices, three distinct female and one gruff male. He followed the elder woman into a drawing room where Daphne sat along with her parents and sister, who looked shocked to see Harry Potter in her house.

"That's the guest?" She asked in astonishment, pointing rudely at Harry.

"Yes, dear one." Annabelle said with a smile. "You do know it's very rude to point and stare." She chided. Astoria looked chastised, and smile apologetically.

"It's alright. I'm rather used to it." Harry smiled softly.

"Doesn't make it any less rude." Annabelle said smiling, yet shaking her head at Astoria. "As it is, this conversation is not for you, dear Astoria. Please give us some privacy."

Astoria looked as if she wanted to protest, but a sharp look from her Grandmother made the complaint die in her throat. Astoria stood and hugged her parents before leaving the drawing room.

"Please allow me to introduce my son, Jonathan Greengrass." Annabelle waved to the man, who now stood offering his hand in greeting.

"It is a pleasure, young master. I trust you are well?" Mr. Greengrass said with a firm handshake.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to finally meet you. Daphne's told me a bit about you."

"I can imagine it didn't paint me in a pretty light, as she's been rather angry with us." Mr. Greengrass looked to his daughter, who was a mask of calm.

"Actually, she spoke quite fondly of the both of you." Harry said, looking to Mrs. Greengrass, who sent a pleased smile at her eldest daughter.

"Shall we all sit? We have much to discuss." Annabelle waved at the sofa and chairs, as she made for the seat her son had just vacated. "I know you have questions, but allow me to tell this story, and then I shall answer any questions as best I can."

Harry nodded, and Annabelle took a deep breath.

"As you know, there aren't many pureblood families left. Many of them are too prejudiced and stubborn to understand that times have changed. They believe in keeping the bloodlines pure. So, options for marriage are quite limited. If you look down any pure blood family tree, you'll see it doesn't branch off very much. Daphne's grandfather, Archibald, wished to keep the family pure, yet, did not wish to mingle with certain other families. He felt many of the bloodlines had become too polluted by their own hands, what with all the inter-family marriages. As you can imagine, that left very few options. Finding a pureblood family that hadn't tainted itself with folks marrying their cousins was proving quite a feat."

Annabelle chuckled at her little joke, looking at the two young teens, who were listening closely.

"The ideal match would have been an ancient house, but that was simply not possible. Then, Archibald met a man named Reginald Potter. While his family was pure blood, it was still relatively young, but your grandfather was willing to forgive that as it was a pure blood family who had not yet contaminated themselves by inbreeding. And so, a deal was struck.

"But, only boys were born to each family." Annabelle smiled at the two youngsters, while Harry heard Daphne's father give a slight chuckle.

"So, a new contract was written, but only after the next generation was born. Both your grandfathers were proud men, and neither wanted to back out of the deal they had struck. This caused a tumultuous amount of friction within the families. While I don't know much about the Potter's troubles, Archibald and Jonathan fought like dragons over the matter. Finally, Archibald did something that I never forgave him for. Something that even he could never forgive himself for. He Obliviated his son, and his son's wife, just before the contract signing."

"What?" Mr. Greengrass shot forward in his seat. "He what?" Harry saw Mrs. Greengrass reach out and clutch her husband's hand, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry." Annabelle looked sadly at her son. "He did it before I knew it had happened. I could do nothing to stop it. I have carried this secret for years, and I do not expect forgiveness. I am simply telling you the story." Annabelle looked ready to break down and cry, but she took a deep, calming breath and continued on.

"I know that you both want to know what each family gained from this merger. And I do wish I could tell you for certain. I only know that gold changed hands, but it was an insignificant amount. What I believe was done was an allegiance. The Potter family gain a significant amount of power in our government, and it also made them targets. That contract became a death sentence for Reginald and his family."

Daphne looked to Harry, who stared now at the floor, looking for all the world as if he wished he'd never come.

"But, my mother was muggleborn. I'm only half blood." Harry pointed out. "If your husband was trying to protect the bloodline, you know, keep it pure, wouldn't my father's choice in wife make your husband rethink the agreement?"

"You're only half blood?" Annabelle looked surprised.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked looking strangely at the old woman, who had begun to smile.

"I did not know. How interesting." Annabelle seemed to be rather pleased. "I never cared for blood purity. All one has to do is to look at the most ancient houses to see that blood counts for nothing. Many of the offspring from those houses are little more than glorified squibs. They have all but bred the magic out of their bloodlines."

"So this whole mess has to do with blood purity?" Daphne spoke up for the first time. She looked angry.

"I'm afraid so, dear one." Annabelle said softly.

"So, the two of us are stuck together because of pride and blood? Blood which isn't even pure anymore?"

"Jonathan, Aurora, may I speak to these two alone?" Annabelle asked of the adults. Both of Daphne's parents smiled politely and left the elder woman with the two teens.

Once the door was shut, Annabelle turned to look compassionately upon the youths.

"I know you're both angry, and you have every right to be. When I found out I was betrothed I was ever so angry. No one should have their choices taken away from them. But, the fact remains that you two are linked now. Learn from your ancestors mistakes. I sense a great power hidden inside of you, Harry. All one has to do is to peer into your eyes and they can see it as well. And dearest Daphne, I have watched you grow from a clumsy awkward child into a fine, strong and incredibly intelligent woman. What the two of you could accomplish together is nothing short of amazing. But, you both need to look past the burden of the contract and focus on one another."

The two teens both burned crimson at this statement, each avoiding the other's eyes.

"You've begun to feel strange emotions, and you can't decipher if they are yours, or because of the contract. Learn from each other, let your hearts guide you. Don't fight what you feel for each other. Forget there is a contract. Concentrate on your friendship. Allow those feelings you question to grow." The old woman looked fondly at the pair. She pointed her cane at Daphne, smiling sincerely.

"I've often told you to follow your heart. I give you the same advice, young man." At this she stood up. "I am in need of a cup of tea. I trust I can leave you alone together without concern?"

Annabelle gave one of her little knowing smiles and left the two teens alone. There was silence for a long time, as each of them processed what they had learned.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Daphne said softly.

"What? Why?" Harry looked a little confused.

"For all of this. I know it's not my fault any more than it's yours, but I just needed to say it." She looked into his bright green eyes.

"You heard your grandmother. This was done to us. It's up to us to decide what we make of it." Harry stood, and began pacing about the room. Daphne watched him for a few moments.

"What do we do from here?" She asked softly.

"I don't have any answers." Harry stopped and stared at a portrait of a sleeping dragon. "Everyone expects me to know what to do, but I don't."

Daphne stood and came to his side. She stared at the painting too, as if the dragon might awaken and tell them what they should do.

"I want to be loved." Daphne nearly whispered. "I want to love someone and have the happiness I see in my parents eyes when they look at each other."

"I'm sorry." Harry said sadly. "I wish I could tell you you're going to have those things. I guess we could use Love Potions on each other."

Daphne started to chuckle, and after a few seconds it turned into a full blown laugh, which made her fall into a chair, holding her stomach and wiping her eyes. Harry couldn't stop himself from joining her.

"I can just picture you trying to slip me a potion at the same time I'm trying to slip you one." Daphne mimed the scene, which cause Harry to stumble with laughter.

"Don't get up, I'll get you a drink, my love." Harry grimaced with his own laughter as he mimed slipping Daphne a potion. They laughed hard for a long time until they were both exhausted, and had to avoid looking at each other for fear of breaking into fresh fits of giggles.

"I suppose we'll figure it all out as we go." Harry finally said after they had calmed down. He sat up from the floor where he'd fallen, and found Daphne looking at him strangely. Her eyes were bright from their laughter, and she was regarding him almost fondly. She stood with him, and approached him.

Harry was taken aback when she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, Harry. I don't know if many blokes would be so rational in this same scenario. A lot of them would think of me as their property and try to take advantage or something. You've been nothing short of a gentleman through it all."

"I don't know what's going to happen any more than Trelawney can predict the weather, but I will never do anything to hurt you. Not on purpose, anyway." Harry smiled. He glanced at the clock and a deep feeling of guilt overtook him.

"I should really get back. Mrs. Weasley's probably had kittens by now."

"Well, at least come say goodbye. Nana never forgives rudeness. It's her pet peeve."

Daphne led Harry back to the fireplace he'd come through where Annabelle and Mrs. Greengrass were sitting, enjoying tea.

"Leaving us so soon?" Annabelle said a bit sadly. "I had hoped you might stay for dinner."

"I'm sorry, but I kind of snuck out. I'm sure the Weasleys are worried."

"Well, I do hope we get the chance to talk again, and soon."

Harry shook the old woman's hand gratefully. "Thank you for clearing up a lot of this mystery."

"Before you go, there is one thing you must attend to, Mr. Potter."

"What's that?" Harry asked, feeling suddenly nervous. Annabelle Greengrass cast her eyes to a spot just above her granddaughter, who also looked up. There, floating lazily, was a fresh sprig of mistletoe. Both Harry and Daphne's faces suddenly burned crimson, as they turned to see Annabelle trying to hide her laughter.

"NANA!" Daphne shrieked in embarrassment. Harry turned back to look at the mistletoe, hoping it had been an apparition, a trick of the firelight.

"Annabelle, what are you doing to these poor children?" Mrs. Greengrass asked, looking ashamed of the giggling old woman.

"I'm afraid you must tend to the matter. Some traditions are too wonderful to break." Annabelle smiled mischievously as she began ushering a protesting Mrs. Greengrass out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about this." Daphne groaned. "I'm sure she's watching to make sure that you…" Daphne tried, but couldn't finish the sentence. Harry rubbed his hands through his hair, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"You really think she's watching?" He asked, looking to the closed door in which the old woman had briskly fled through.

"And she'll come right back in here to prevent you from leaving." Daphne sighed. She looked at Harry and the moment he aimed his eyes into hers, her stomach flipped, and her palms went cold. Her grandmother was right, one simply had to peer into those magnificent emerald orbs to see the power in Harry Potter.

The two teens stared blankly at one another. Neither noticed that they had begun drawing closer. It felt as if an eternity were passing between them as, closer and closer, they drew in.

Daphne could never ever describe it to anyone. She would try on many occasions, but she would never truly be able to communicate the feeling of exhilaration and passion she felt in the moment when Harry's lips tenderly touched hers. He was so soft, only caressing her lips with his. She felt her hands move to his chest, almost as if she were going to push him off, but instead she tugged his jumper closer. Their kiss deepened and her arms snaked up around his neck, holding him close.

Harry had only ever kissed one other girl, but he couldn't remember it being this wonderful. Daphne's lips felt amazing against his, and when her arms slipped around his neck, his heart felt like it might burst right out of his chest.

The two teens finally broke apart, and simply stared at each other, before Harry finally slipped from Daphne's grasp and used the floo. Daphne watched him disappear into the flames and felt a sudden hole in her existence. Was this what Tracey had been talking about? Had she just learned all she ever needed to know about the boy in that moment?

Daphne could barely breathe. It was as if something precious that she had only discovered had been violently torn away from her. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she actually feared it might explode. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. There was a virtual whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't even begin to fathom.

Except one. Irritation. Anger. A deep and unrelenting desire to curse someone for meddling in her affairs. And, as she smiled to herself, Daphne knew that it was one emotion she could actually do something about.

"Oh, Nana…"

* * *

"Where have you been?"

That was the shriek that greeted Harry as he fell out of the fireplace into the home of the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley looked ready to murder Harry where he lay, and he was more than shocked to see Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin there as well, both looking relieved at his reappearance.

"Merry Christmas Remus, Professor Dumbledore." Harry smiled sheepishly as he got to his feet.

"And to you, Harry." Dumbledore said, a hint of mild irritation at the boy in his voice. "May I inquire where you have been for the past few hours?"

"Greengrass Manor." Harry said. He felt telling the truth was far better at this moment. Besides, he couldn't think of a very good lie.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley's face was as red as a tomato. "Why would you go there? We've been so worried about you. How could you be so insensitive? So unthoughtful?"

"I had to go. I promised I would." Harry looked agitated.

"To the Greengrass'. They could have delivered you to You-Know-Who."

"They wouldn't do that!" Harry snapped.

"What makes you so sure? What guarantee do you have that they would not take you straight to their master?" Mrs. Weasley snapped back.

"I'm quite sure they wouldn't do that. I'm engaged to their daughter after all." Harry looked determinedly at the woman who had been so kind and loving to him over the years. He cared a great deal for Mrs. Wesley, but she had gone too far.

The silence that fell was like a bombshell. Mrs. Weasley's hand went to her chest as she seemed to be trying to understand what Harry had just said. Mr. Weasley's eyebrows had raised so high on his forehead that Harry thought they would have disappeared if he still had a decent head of hair. Remus and Dumbledore both looked understanding, but still angry over Harry's sneaking off.

"Way to go, Harry." It was Fred. He and George had been standing just out of his line of sight, but had come out to where he could see them, along with Ginny and Ron, who both looked happy that Harry had finally let the secret out, though Ron also looked a little frightened of what might be coming.

"How did you land one of the hottest witches in all of England?" George asked, reaching out to shake Harry's hand in congratulations.

"You're too young." Mrs. Weasley roared, finally finding her voice again.

"Oy, mate, you've stirred the beast." Fred said in an undertone.

"How could you be so immature and foolish?" Mrs. Weasley stormed forward, getting right up to Harry, her face scarlet with rage.

"For your information, Mrs. Weasley. " Harry said calmly, his eyes boring into the woman now. "I didn't do it. It was done to me."

"Well, than you must fix it. Break up with the, the,…the scarlet woman!"

"I can't."

"You most certainly can. You have no need to be noble this time. She's obviously charmed you or something. We will set this right." Molly said with conviction.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry shouted, finally getting the woman to stop her tirade. "I can't break it off. I told you it was done to me, but I never said that Daphne did it. It was a Betrothal Contract, signed by both my parents. I have no choice in the matter. And, even if I did, I'm not so sure I'd want to walk away from her. Not anymore."

Harry didn't miss the slight twinge on Dumbledore's lips, as if he were fighting a smile. He also noted that Remus looked almost proud. Harry simply shook it off and refocused on Mrs. Weasley, who looked, for all the world, lost.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to tear up and she quickly left the room. Harry saw Ron watch his mother run off, and turn back to Harry. He gave a slight nod, and Harry could see how tired his friend looked. Harry realized that he must have been all but tortured by his mother to reveal Harry's whereabouts. He felt a swell of pride at his best friend.

"Why not ask me to help?" Dumbledore asked, bringing Harry's attention back to the matter at hand. "I could have provided a proper escort. I wonder why you felt the need to put yourself in danger again?"

Harry sighed heavily and clenched his fists. "I'm not a little kid anymore. My entire life has been a series of decisions that I had no part in. I'm sick of it. I want to make a few choices in my life."

"I would like to speak with Harry alone for a moment." Dumbledore announced and the others in the room slowly wandered out, leaving Harry and the Headmaster alone.

Dumbledore sat down in one of the chairs in the Weasley living room and stared at the young man before him.

"I have had the privilege of watching you grow into a very strong minded, powerful, and intelligent young man, Harry. So I am truly confused as to where this anger is coming from."

"Professor, in the last eight months, I have lost the closest thing to a father I have ever known. I led my friends to near death, because you were keeping vital information from me. I learned that I am destined to kill or be killed by the monster that killed my parents. I have met the woman I'm going to marry, because of some stupid contract that was supposed to keep a pure blood line going. And I've been learning that Voldemort was a charming and charismatic man. But nothing has helped me. I've not learned how I'm going to defeat him. I've not learned any secret spell, or special chant that would destroy Voldemort and allow me to live. So you tell me, Professor. What reason would I have for being angry?"

"I see." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "You believe my method of teaching is too slow. You believe what I have to show you is unimportant."

"I never said that, sir. I just don't understand why you can't just get to the point, and we can move forward. Isn't this far too important to dance around? Isn't defeating Voldemort more important than anything any of us do?"

"What about trying to keep you alive so you have a chance at the life you wish for?" Dumbledore countered. "Is it more important than that?"

"Sir, no offense, but you just made my point for me." Harry gave a little grin. "Wouldn't just telling me all this stuff, instead of having me jump through all these hoops be a better use of our time? Wouldn't telling me everything you know and teaching me something useful be better than going through all this slight of hand? What if the lesson is lost on me because you thought I was smart enough to figure it out, and I wasn't?"

Dumbledore's shoulders seemed to sag a bit as his bright blue eyes considered Harry for a very long moment. Finally, he took a deep breath and answered Harry.

"Very well. Tell me, have you procured the memory from Professor Slughorn yet?"

Harry eyed the old man, and shook his head slowly.

"Then let me offer you this compromise. You bring me that memory, as it is key to finally solving a puzzle that we must have the answer to, and I will, as you say, get to the point. Is that acceptable?"

"Fine. I will get the memory as soon as we get back to school, and then we can move forward and finally end all of this."

Dumbledore stood, looking proud. "I had hoped to teach you independence, Harry. I wanted you to become self sufficient. I see it is working, but let me remind you that you have people around you who care deeply for you, who only wish to help. It would not do to alienate them, especially when you need them now more than you realize."

Dumbledore smiled and swept out of the room, leaving Harry behind to contemplate the old man's advice.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Ron had made their way to Ron's bedroom late Christmas night. After Dumbledore and Remus had left, Harry had been subjected to a barrage of questions from the Weasley family regarding his escape and choice of destination. Both Bill and Charlie were very curious how Harry had slipped away completely unnoticed. Fred and George were very proud of their distraction, as it was a product they had been perfecting over two years. They were at last able to introduce the newest Weasley Wizard Wheeze, The Decoy Detonator.

Mrs. Weasley had remained in her bedroom the rest of the evening, which suited Harry fine, as he didn't think he could face her again. He truly respected Mrs. Weasley for all she had done, but Over the past few days, he had seen a different side of her, he'd never experienced before. She seemed truly distraught about Harry's engagement to Daphne, as if she had other plans for him or something. As if he needed anyone else making decisions regarding his life.

Though, Harry'd had been angry at Mrs. Weasley, he still cared for her, and had felt a little bad at how he'd spoken to her. Mr. Weasley assured him, however, that sometimes you had to hurt in order to get you point across, and that Mrs. Weasley had more than likely forgiven him already.

The strangest part of his evening had come when Ginny had placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly.

"Daphne Greengrass, huh?"

Harry could only shrug. As he looked at Ginny now, he no longer felt any sort of romantic feelings at all. All he saw now was a good friend. Harry wondered if he felt differently now that he'd actually kissed Daphne, or if his feelings for Ginny had simply faded on their own.

"Can I give you a bit of advice, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and Ginny looked him square in the eye as she said, "Don't try and be who she thinks you ought to be. Be honest with yourself, and don't let her run your life."

Ginny smiled as she left Harry pondering the meaning of her advice. Daphne never tried to run things. Ok, she had demanded that he get hold of the contract, but he would have done the same if the situation were reversed. Daphne had also been the one to say that they should try getting to know each other, but Harry had been thinking about it anyway. Other than that, Harry and Daphne's budding relationship had been pretty equal. Did Ginny know something Harry had yet to learn?

"I hope they didn't rough you up too badly." Harry said to Ron as they settled into their beds much later. The redhead merely shook it off and grinned.

"Actually, it was a bit cool. I felt like a spy or something."

Harry chuckled at his friend.

"In all honesty, they might not have noticed you were gone at all if it hadn't been for Rufus Scrimgeour."

"The Minister of Magic?" Harry looked confused.

"The one and only. He showed up with Percy about twenty minutes after you'd left." Ron sat up in his bed to look at his friend. "It was weird. Mum cried, thanking Merlin that Percy'd come home, and the Minister asked to speak with you. I think he'd had some other plan, but since he didn't see you anywhere, he just had to lay it out. Dad said that you were busy, but Mum insisted that I fetch you. I kind of got the feeling that Dad knew you were gone, but he never said anything."

"So what happened?" Harry was on the edge of his seat.

"I had to tell mum you weren't here." Ron looked guiltily. "Percy got angry at the Minister, saying that he had told him it was a stupid idea, and that got both Bill and Charlie angry. They started shouting at Percy and Percy shouted back. Then Ginny got angry and tried to punch Percy. Mom began crying, and Dad tried to calm everyone down, but I think it was too late by then. I'm not sure who threw the first handful of potatoes, it might have been me, it's all real fuzzy. But when the dust settled, Percy left wearing most of what should have been diner"

"So that's why we had sandwiches for dinner." Harry fell back onto his own bed, a slight grin on his face as he imagined Percy leaving the Burrow covered in food. "Did the Minister say what he wanted with me?"

"Nope. Just kept trying to calm everyone down and avoid flying food. After they left, well, Mum flooed Dumbledore, and you pretty much know the rest of it. What happened, anyway? You were gone a while, I mean."

"Not much. I met Annabelle Greengrass, Daphne's grandmother. She nice, but I think she might be a little crazy. Anyway, she told us all she knew about the contract. We were set up to keep the bloodline pure. Apparently, my grandfather lied about my mum's blood status to make sure the contract got signed. The Greengrasses didn't know I was a half blood."

"Do you know what was exchanged? I mean, what'd they get out of the deal?"

"A little gold, but Mrs. Greengrass didn't really know for sure. She reckons there might have been some political gain as well. Power in the government or something."

"Hmm. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, mate, really." Ron looked genuinely remorseful over Harry's predicament.

"It's alright. Not much we can do about the past." Harry groaned.

"So, what'd Daphne get you for Christmas?" Ron smiled, trying to change the subject.

Harry smiled lightly as he remembered kissing Daphne before he'd returned to the Burrow. He could still taste her faintly on his lips. Sweet, and soft. The way she had wrapped her arms around his neck and drawn him closer to her. It had been like nothing else he'd ever felt.

"Nothing." He finally said. "She didn't get me anything."

"Too bad." Ron grinned.

"Not really. I didn't get her anything, either." Harry shrugged. He lay back, closing his eyes, and reliving the kiss again. Harry now wondered if there was a future for he and Daphne. He tried to contemplate a life where they could actually love each other. Daphne's grandmother's advice replayed in his mind.

"_What the two of you could accomplish together is nothing short of amazing. But you both need to look past the burden of the contract and focus on one another."_

Maybe they could find happiness in each other. Harry grinned. He lived in a world filled with magic, anything was possible.

* * *

The rest of the holiday passed in a blur of chess games, snowball fights, and homework. Harry had not spoken to Daphne since Christmas, and now, as he, Ron and Ginny were getting ready to board the train back to school, Harry felt more anxious than he ever had before. He was unsure of what would happen when he saw her again. Had their relationship advanced, or was the kiss a one time thing?

He'd been able to think of little else. Every time he closed his eyes, he could swear he felt Daphne's lips brushing against his. This actually had begun to irritate him, as he was so confused by everything he felt now. He had wanted to write to her, to ask her about her feelings now, but he felt stupid every time he pulled out fresh parchment and starting writing. Nothing he wrote made and sense, or it seemed as if he repeated himself, or babbled.

Harry had refused to talk about it with Ron or Ginny. Partly because he was sure they couldn't understand, but also because he feared the inevitable teasing he would be the target of. So, he'd been stuck, impatiently waiting until he could talk to someone who might be able to give him some decent advice without teasing him.

So, as Mrs. Weasley gave her two children tight hugs, Harry was scanning the crowds for any sign of the blonde Slytherin girl he was betrothed to. Harry actually felt a pang of heartache when Mrs. Weasley didn't try to hug him. His relationship with the Weasley matriarch had all but disintegrated since Christmas. Harry had tried a couple of times to apologize, but Mrs. Weasley would always excuse herself before Harry could say he was sorry. Harry had even gone to Mr. Weasley to see if he could help.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But she was truly hurt by your outburst. While I still believe you were right, I can't help you here. Molly had hopes that you and Ginny would one day figure things out, and that you would become a true part of the family. This has hit her really hard."

"Harry!" A voice screamed as two arms went around him, crushing him. and his vision was blurred by a mess of brown frizzy hair.

"Hello, Hermione. How was your holiday?"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley stole Hermione away, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you and Ron."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Was your holiday good?" Hermione said shakily, as Ron took her hand in his. Harry saw them share a smile before Mrs. Weasley asserted herself again.

"Oh, yes. We had a bit of bother on Christmas, but the rest of the holiday was fine." Mrs. Weasley said, as she eyed Harry. Hermione followed her glance, and frowned.

Harry shook his head, and picked up his bag. "I'll just go find a cabin." he said, mostly to himself.

Harry found a cabin near the back of the train, and shoved his bag in the overhear rack. He sat down heavily and stared out the window. He pushed all thoughts of Molly Weasley out of his mind. He had more important things to think on. The first was how to procure the memory that Professor Slughorn had that was so damned important to Dumbledore.

How would he be able to trick the Potions master into relinquishing a memory that he wouldn't give to Dumbledore? This was a vexing problem. He had no leverage to work with. What he needed was a brilliant idea.

"There you are." Hermione said as she and Ron stepped into Harry's cabin. "What did you do that got Mrs. Weasley so angry?"

"That's kind of a long story." Harry said sheepishly.

"We've got the time, Harry. It's a long trip back to Hogwarts."

"Can we wait on it? Just for a bit?" He asked. "I need your help. I've got to get that memory from Slughorn, and I have no idea how to do it."

"Finally taking Dumbledore's request seriously, huh?" Hermione looked pleased.

"No, actually. We've made a deal." Harry remarked, wiping Hermione's smug smile from her face.

Before Harry could launch into the details, the cabin opened again and Tracey Davis looked in hopefully.

"Um, hi." She smiled. "Do you all mind if…"

"No, of course not." Harry waved Tracey in. "Have you seen Daphne?"

"Yes. She told me to come find you all. She's just saying goodbye to her parents and then she should be along." Tracey smiled as she sat next to Hermione.

"What do you mean you made a deal?" Hermione asked irritably.

"I'll explain it all in a bit." Harry snapped. Tracey looked between the two as if she were afraid they might start throwing curses.

"Just be patient, Hermione." Ron sighed, reaching up to rub her back. "There's a lot you have to hear, and I'm guessing Harry doesn't want to repeat it all."

"Here you are!" Daphne smiled as she finally stepped into the cabin, just as the train began moving. "I knew I should have looked back here first."

Harry felt his body tense as Daphne smiled at him. Her smile was gentle, warm. It was unlike any smile he'd ever seen her wear. It actually reached her eyes, which seem to shine with something he couldn't put into words. Something really good.

Daphne sat down next to Harry, and patted his hand lightly. "Nana sends her regards."

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. "You were right, she was fun. Evil, but fun."

"What happened?" Hermione nearly screamed.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Daphne asked, looking oddly at the nearly foaming Hermione, who made a face back at Daphne.

"She waiting for a story." Tracey grinned.

"Alright, now that EVERYONE is here, I'll fill you all in." Harry gave Hermione a significant look, which she obviously ignored. With Ron and Daphne's help, Harry was able to tell them all about what had happened on Christmas. He left out a few minor details, as he didn't want Daphne and Tracey to know too much about his destiny, and to keep him and Daphne from being teased.

"So Slughorn's got this memory, which is the key piece of this puzzle, that is preventing Dumbledore from just telling you everything?" Daphne asked when Harry had finished.

"Basically." Harry nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. "The trouble is I have no clue how to go about getting Slughorn to give me the memory. If he wouldn't give it to Dumbledore, what chance do I have?"

"You need something to bargain with. Something that is going to be too good to pass up. Something that would appeal to his sense of lifestyle." As she spoke, Daphne's smile grew. "Well, the solution has been right in front of you. Or rather under you."

"My bottom?" Harry looked like he might be sick.

"The basilisk!" Daphne slapped his arm. "Let him harvest it. A man like that is used to a certain lifestyle, and he loves his comforts, but it costs a lot of gold to live like that. I'm sure with an offer like that, he'd sell his soul."

"You are brilliant. Of course, he'd be all over it." Harry slapped his forehead, as he grinned at the smiling blonde.

"I don't think you need to buy it from him." Hermione looked a bit offended. "I'm sure if you just asked him to help you…"

"No offense, Hermione, but Slughorn isn't just going to help because he's a teacher." Daphne said softly. "He's a coward, and if he wouldn't give Dumbledore that memory, whatever it is, it's not good."

"Daphne's right." Harry said firmly. "He was hiding out in a muggle house. He tried to make it look like he'd been kidnapped or killed. Whatever is in his head, it's something that has him truly afraid of being found by Death Eaters."

"What about the Draco problem?" Tracey asked. "Are you still worried what he's up to?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But, until I have proof, no one's going to listen to me. Just like normal. He's going to have to really hurt someone before anyone believes me."

"Well, I believe you. So, what if we could get you the proof?" Tracey asked, a sly smirk on her lips.

"I'm not going to ask you two to get involved in this." Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" Ron said, eyes bulging. "Who better to get proof than a couple of people from his own house? Draco wouldn't even suspect them."

"Because it's dangerous. He's dangerous!" Harry argued.

"Harry," Daphne said gently. Harry turned to look at her.

"I know you're trying to protect us, but you can't be around us all the time. While I still have my doubts on if Draco's been marked, if he's doing something that could hurt people, I want it to end. Slytherin house doesn't need any more shame. So whether or not you want me involved, I already am." Daphne tilted her head, keeping her eyes locked with his. She saw so much at that moment reflected in his eyes. A desire to see Draco caught at whatever Harry suspected him of. A need to protect those around him, and something else…something that sent a feeling of warm comfort up her arms and into her chest.

Harry couldn't respond. There was nothing to say now. Harry knew when he looked into her shining brown eyes that he had no hope of dissuading her. She had planted her feet on this, and she was going to do it, no matter what he said or did.

"Well, it's obvious who carries the wand in this relationship." Tracey chuckled. Ron and Hermione both burst into giggles. Daphne looked proud of herself, and Harry could only glare at everyone in the cabin.

"Don't get all sour." Daphne said, reaching up and caressing his cheek softly with the back of her hand.

"Whoa!" Tracey shouted, seeing Daphne touch Harry's face. "Something else happened between you two, didn't it?"

Daphne and Harry looked guiltily at the auburn haired girl, who was pointing an accusing finger at them. Harry tried to shake his head, while Daphne found the floor rather interesting.

"I'm going to find out." Tracey threatened. "It's better if you just tell me now."

Still, Harry and Daphne remained silent, even avoiding looking at each other. Tracey sat back, folding her arms across her chest, looking suspicious.

"Fine, have it your way." She said smugly.

The five teens kept up a lively conversation, sharing tales from their holiday and discussing what the remainder of the school year held in store. Harry noticed that Daphne seemed to touch him more. Little things, like clutching his hand when she had something important to share, or the way she seemed to rub his shoulder when Ron or Hermione would tease him. It was puzzling, but nice at the same time. He wanted desperately to ask her about it, but thought it best if he were to wait for a time when they were alone.

Daphne had been anxiously awaiting to see Harry again. After he had left on Christmas, she had sought out her grandmother to let her know exactly how she had felt about the mistletoe stunt.

Annabelle Greengrass could not stop smiling as Daphne shouted. The old Romanian woman simply stood there until Daphne had nearly exhausted herself, and finally admitted to the reason she had done it.

"Someone had to give you both a little nudge." She had chuckled, as Daphne looked appalled.

Yet, the memory of that kiss had haunted her dreams, as well as her waking hours. It was unlike any kiss she'd ever had, not that she had many to compare it with. It was soft, and so full of emotion.

The way he had held her as they kissed was something out of a fantasy. He was so gentle, and strong all at once.

As wonderful as that moment had been, it was also frightening to her. It had changed their whole dynamic. She had wondered if he would now expect to kiss her, or if he wouldn't want anything to do with her now. He had said nothing as he had left, yet Daphne remembered that he'd been seemingly unable to look away from her.

She had not wanted him to leave. She had wanted to hold onto him for as long as she was able, to feel his arms around her.

After she'd shouted at her grandmother, her mind began telling her all the reasons she should avoid Harry Potter. Everything she had questioned or fear about becoming involved with him asserted itself in her mind, and yet, the moment she stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, the first thing she had done was search for the messy black hair.

As they all spoke in the train compartment, she had kept reaching out for his hand, or nudging him with her shoulder. It was like she needed to touch him, to feel him near her. She had also noted that sometimes he shrank away from her touch. It didn't happen all the time. But it was most notable when she had clutched for his hand. The first time, she had thought she had just surprised him. It wasn't a shock, as she had surprised herself with the action. But the second time, she knew there was something going on.

Daphne remembered Hermione mentioning long ago that there were aspects of Harry's life that he might be embarrassed about. She also thought it had been strange that Harry never talked about his relatives. Daphne realized there was a problem with Harry's home life, and she had a vital need to learn about it. As she watched him stand up and buy Cauldron cakes for all of them, she vowed to herself to really learn all there was about Harry Potter.

She also found herself admiring his backside, until Tracey cleared her throat and gave Daphne a knowing grin. Daphne glared back, trying to communicate that Tracey needed to keep her mouth shut.

"Wow, Daphne, you seem really entranced by Harry's bum. I wonder if it's charmed to memorize girls?"

Ron nearly choked as he started laughing. Harry turned to see Daphne burying her face in her hands. Tracey was giggling behind her hand, while Hermione looked as if she were trying to look offended while keeping her own laughter in check. She failed a moment later as she bent forward holding her sides. Harry could only shake his head, thinking to himself…

_Girls_…

* * *

"So when are you going to tell me you guys kissed?" Tracey asked Daphne as they sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner. They had just returned to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade station. Tracey had been watching Daphne very carefully all the way from London. She was convinced that something major had happened between Harry and her best friend. She had watched as Daphne had taken Harry's hand several times on the train. She hadn't missed the glances or the longing look Daphne had given to the door when Harry had gone to change into his robes.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked, looking as if she wished Tracey would just drop the subject.

"You know me better than anyone, Daph. Are you really going to try and lie? I'm not blind. I saw you on the train. I could practically smell the hormones coming from both of you."

"Alright." Daphne hissed. She glared at her friend, who was practically salivating. "You really should consider taking over Rita Skeeter's job when you graduate."

"Stop flattering me." Tracey was bouncing in her seat.

Daphne looked along the table to make sure no one of considerable importance was near them. The with a great sigh she admitted, "Yes, we kissed."

Tracey's eyes popped out and her hands went to her wide open mouth.

"I KNEW IT! When? How? Tell me.." Tracey stammered through her hands.

"Shut up!" Daphne hissed, looking again up and down the table. "It never would have happened if my grandmother hadn't gone and messed with us. She conjured mistletoe as Harry was leaving. And you know my grandmother…"

"So, you two had no choice." Tracey deflated slightly. "Well, how was it?"

Daphne sighed, and her eyes became unfocused. "Amazing." She said lightly. "Then he left, and I didn't see him again until I got on the train. I've been a mess since it happened, and I don't know what to do now."

"Well, it explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Daphne looked confused.

"You. You and him. You were both stealing looks at each other. Then, whenever you touched him, he'd looked frightened, but ecstatic at the same time. I'm guessing he's been confused about it all, too."

"Now, I don't know what to do. If this were a normal situation, I'd ask you, but then you'd tell me to kiss him again and go from there. But, I don't think that's the answer to this. I don't even know if he liked it."

"Did you?" Tracey asked. Daphne looked up, a bit puzzled.

"The kiss. Did you like it?"

Daphne didn't answer. Instead she looked across the hall to where a certain black haired boy sat, eating and talking with other Gryffindors. Daphne imagined he was talking of nothing more important the Quidditch, or schoolwork, and he looked almost happy. Harry looked up and their eyes locked for a moment, and she felt her stomach tighten and her heart beat harder in her chest.

She wanted him to hold her again, to kiss her as he had under the mistletoe. He gave a ever so slight smile and nodded almost imperceptibly to her. She wanted to wave, or smile, or something, but all she could do was look away. Strands of blonde silken hair fell into her eyes, and she felt her cheeks burn.

"Oh, my god, you have got it so bad." Tracey smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daphne glowered. She kept her hard stare focused on Tracey for a moment longer until the auburn haired girl shrugged and went back to her food.

Daphne sighed, and looked back to where Harry sat. She watched him a for several moments, smiling as he spoke to his housemates. She had come to respect Harry, maybe even liked him in a friendly manner, but she most certainly did not love him. Sure, Harry was a decent looking guy, and he was polite, and well mannered. Yes, they had shared a lot together already, and she was admittedly growing fond of him. But there was no way that she loved him.

"Then what was it I felt when we kissed?" She asked herself as she bent her head to hide her eyes, which she felt stinging. "Why did I feel so empty when he left, and why was I so anxious to be close to him again? What's happening to me?"

* * *

Several tables away, Harry was being interrogated by several Gryffindor boys about the rumors surrounding he and Daphne. It had started the moment he'd sat down. Seamus, Neville, Colin and Dennis Creevey and several others had all but surrounded him and began hammering him with questions.

"How did you get her to thaw out?"

"Have you kissed her?"

"Did you really use a love potion?"

"Seen her in her knickers?"

"Is she the dominant type?"

"Will you perverts just shut up!" Hermione hollered after she had her fill of the boys disgusting questions.

"Wow, Weasley. Does Granger's bossiness stop at the bedroom?"

"Seamus, I'm only going to warn you once, and then I'm going to make you sing soprano." Ron warned, sending a cold look to his dorm mate, which caused the Irishman to look away quickly.

"Harry's love life is none of any of your business, so just leave him alone." Hermione said, eyeing each boy carefully. All of them had the good sense to go back to their dinner.

"Thanks." Harry muttered, looking a bit morose.

"I hate to say it, but you really should get use to it." Ron said a bit sympathetically. "It's going to get worse, you know."

"Yeah. I do." Harry said as he looked up to see Daphne watching him. He gave a slight smile to her, and a moment later, she lowered her eyes, hiding behind a curtain of blonde hair. Hair he longed to run his fingers through, as he held her warm, enticing body close to his.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the images. It was happening more and more frequently, ever since Christmas. Ever since his lips had touch her soft, sweet lips.

"Well, now that it's out in the open, so to speak, you two don't have to sneak about." Hermione offered. "You can even go to Hogsmeade together on Valentines day." She offered.

"We'll have to wait and see." Harry nodded. "This is only the first night back. It's bound to get worse, and I don't know how she's going to handle all the attention we're bound to get. She's done a good job of keeping herself out of the spotlight so to speak. I don't think she really understands what's going to happen."

"She's going to get a crash course over the next few days." Ron added.

"You two are to worried over this." Hermione waved them off. "Daphne's a very capable witch, and I'm sure she's more prepared than you think. Besides, Harry. You have something more important to worry about. Getting that memory form Slughorn."

* * *

Over the next week, it was all Harry thought about. He was constantly watching for the best scenario in which to approach the portly professor. The prime situation presented it self Friday evening just after dinner. Harry saw Professor Slughorn standing up from the head table and begin to make his way out of the Great Hall. Harry immediately stood and was beginning to follow when Hermione called out.

"Harry, are you really going to bribe him?" She asked. "I know Daphne means well, but it seems really underhanded."

Hermione and Harry had this argument several times over the past few days. Hermione's near blind faith in authority figures doing the right thing had kept her from seeing the truth on many occasions. Harry had argued the point, that while Slughorn was in a position of authority, he was human, and therefore victim to the same weaknesses, In Slughorn's case, greed.

"Hermione, we've been over this. Slughorn's weakness is his pocketbook. If I'm going to get him to give me what I need, then I need something he wants, or at least a means to getting what he wants."

"This isn't going to go well." Hermione frowned.

"I don't have time for this." Harry said, a bit irritated. He turned and left Hermione looking angry and hurt. He'd noticed a change in her behavior since they'd returned to the castle. She was becoming a bit overbearing, and bossier than she'd ever been. Harry hadn't wanted to say it to her, but he was beginning to suspect that Hermione might be a bit jealous of Daphne.

For years, Hermione was the only girl in his life. The one he went to for advice, or knowledge, and now Daphne was filling that role more and more. Harry wondered if it was going to become a problem and if he should approach both girls on the matter. Hermione was the closest thing to a sister he'd ever had, and he didn't want to lose her friendship, but Daphne was going to be his wife.

That, and things were changing between him and the blonde haired Slytherin girl. Barely a night went by where he hadn't thought of that one beautiful moment. The kiss. Neither of them had spoken of it, but it weighed heavily on Harry's mind. He dreamed of taking her in his arms and kissing her soundly until they couldn't breathe. But Daphne was always so stand offish. There always seemed to be this barrier between them, as if she was trying to keep him at a distance.

Harry suspected that part of it was due to the rumors that were going around. They had walked together to Transfiguration on Monday, and it had caused an uproar of whistles, catcalls and very rude comments. Daphne had been careful to avoid him the rest of the week. She slipped a note to him through Hermione saying she would be unable to make it to their normal rendezvous, and Harry had felt extremely heartbroken. Harry was concerned that the atmosphere in the Slytherin house had become rather tough for his betrothed, and she was becoming distant because of it.

He hadn't expected anything to happen, but he had been looking forward to seeing her again. He really just wanted to talk to her, like they had before that kiss had changed everything. He missed her perspective, and really could have used her insight with this growing tension between him and Hermione.

Harry shoved that all out of his mind as he approached the Potions class, where Slughorn was cataloging ingredients and humming to himself.

"Professor Slughorn?"

"DAHH!" the walrus like man cried as his hands flew up in the air, quill and parchment flying.

"Harry, m'boy. You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that. Oh, my dear, I think I pulled something." Slughorn said, heaving great breaths.

"I'm truly sorry, sir, but I really need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Come in, then. What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir, I find my self in a very tricky situation. I'm supposed to ask you for something." Harry watched the man carefully. He had to do this just right, or he'd never get the memory.

"If I can help you, I'll be more than happy to. Ask away, lad." Slughorn puffed out his chest. Harry closed his eyes. This was it. He had to do this right, or he'd never get Dumbledore to bend on training him.

"A memory."

Slughorn's eyes bulged, and he began looking at the door as if to make a quick escape. Harry saw the man begin to shift his weight nervously and his hands begin to shake.

"I knew it. I just knew Dumbledore wouldn't let the matter lie. So, it's you, is it? Well, I can't help you. I don't know anything more. There's nothing I can do to help you, so I think it's best if you…"

"What if we could help each other, sir." Harry cut the man off. Slughorn looked up, a strange mix of fear and curiosity on his round face.

"What are you talking about?"

"What would you say if I could give you access to a very rare animal? One that if harvested right, could bring in loads of galleons? A basilisk, to be precise." Harry said, not daring to take his eyes off the portly professor.

"I…how could you…No…I couldn't…A basilisk, really?"

"Yes, sir. I'd guess around thirty feet or so, maybe bigger." Harry nodded.

"No. I simply can't. Just forget it. I'm not going to fall for some ridiculous trick. A basilisk, really!" Slughorn said firmly, though his face betrayed his position. "you must take me for some kind of fool."

"Professor, please." Harry said gently now. "I wouldn't even bother you over it if I had my way. Whatever it is, it's very important, and I'm sure you have your reasons for not wanting to share it. I respect that."

"No!" Slughorn shook his head. "No, I simply can not help you. As I said, I don't know anymore on the matter." Harry saw that he was digging his heals in firmly. He would have to try another tact.

"How about this…" Harry said standing up. "Think about it. Think about it and come with me right now. We'll go see the Basilisk, and you can see for yourself that I'm not trying to trick you."

Slughorn studied the young man determinedly for several long moments. He puffed up his chest and gave a dangerous look to Harry.

"If this is a trick…"

"I swear to you, sir. This is no trick. Just follow me, and you'll see. We could even get another professor to join us if you'd feel safer."

That had done it. Harry knew that Slughorn would not want to share potential profits with anyone else if it turned out that he could truly harvest a basilisk. Slughorn waved off the suggestion, and he and Harry journeyed together to the girl's loo on the second floor.

"It's in the girls lavatory?" Slughorn asked perplexed.

"Actually, sir, it's under the girl's lavatory. The Chamber of Secrets was hidden well."

"Are you serious? The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, sir. I found it in my second year. It's where I killed the Basilisk."

"It's been down there four years? Just rotting?"

"Yes, sir. I have it on good authority that, even though it's quite emaciated, there's still a fortune to be made off of it." Harry smiled as he approached the sink. Moments later, Harry and Slughorn entered the Chamber of Secrets together.

Slughorn's greedy eyes bulged from their sockets as he gazed upon the great beast. He strode around the giant serpent, mentally calculating what it might be worth. He was saddened that the eyes were gone, but delighted to see nearly all the teeth still intact. Slughorn knew that there would be at least a gallon of venom still in those teeth, and that alone would buy him two houses.

"It's not in very good shape." Slughorn remarked, leaning in to inspect some of the snake's innards. He could see that most of the organs were degraded significantly, but thought he might be able to salvage a bit of it. He saw that the skeleton was still intact and that would bring a nice price.

"It's been down here a long time. I only learned this year that it could be harvested." Harry stood watching the man inspect his potential prize.

"And, you thought I would jump at the chance to get my hands on it, did you?" Slughorn said a bit angrily. He turned back to look apprehensively at Harry, who looked a little too satisfied with himself.

"Why would you give this to me? Why not keep the gold for yourself?" Slughorn asked.

"I don't know that I'll have much use for it, sir. You've read the papers. You know what they're calling me."

"Ah, yes, the 'Chosen One' business." Slughorn nodded, turning back to stare at the lovely galleon mine.

"It's true, sir." Harry hadn't know why he'd said it. But he felt that if he remained honest with the man, shown him that he bore no ill will to the man, maybe he might budge. Harry had already made significant cracks in the armor, but it hadn't been enough.

"Are you serious?" Slughorn had whirled around so fast, that Harry had been afraid the man might topple over. "It isn't just a story to sell papers? There really is a prophecy?"

"It was why my mother was killed." Harry said softly. Slughorn's eyes fell with that revelation.

"What you've kept in your mind could be the key to avenging her death, and saving our world once and for all." Harry said, closing the distance between himself and the rotund Potions master.

"I need your help, sir."

"Harry, m'boy." Slughorn shook his head slowly. "If you could only understand. I never meant to do it. He was a student, with a question. I…He…" Slughorn tried to continue, but turned away.

"It had been my greatest regret. Of course, it wasn't until years after that I realized what I had done. How I had helped him to become what he did. I am deeply ashamed by it all."

"Then it's time to fix that mistake, Professor. Stop running, stop hiding, and fight back. Take back your life." Harry said as he moved around Slughorn so he could look the man in the eyes. "For once in you life, stop riding the coattails of others, and leave your mark on this world."

Slughorn looked up at Harry and his eyes were glistening with determination. "You would have made your mother very proud. Very proud, indeed."

Harry stepped back as the heavyset professor removed a small vial from his coat. He uncorked the vial and removed his wand from his pocket, touching it to his temple. As he pulled the wand way, Harry saw silvery strands hanging off the tip, which Slughorn placed in the little vial, and corked.

"Please, Harry, do not judge me based on what you see."

"Professor, what you did here tonight, that's what you'll be remembered by." Harry smiled confidently at the tearing man before him. Slughorn nodded, and released the vial into Harry's open hand with a deep sigh of sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

As Harry was down in the Chamber of Secrets, Daphne was trying to finish her week's assignments in the Slytherin Common Room. It had been one of the roughest weeks she had ever experienced in all her time at the ancient school. Every where she went, she had endured the whispers, and strange, almost pitying looks that her housemates sent her way. She had known from the beginning that there would be whispers and pointed looks, but she had been truly unprepared for what she was experiencing now. On top of that, every other student seemed to stop whatever they were doing as she passed.

It all started on Monday morning when she had been walking next to Harry on the way to Transfiguration and the hall had exploded in whistles, catcalls and vomiting sounds. Harry looked apologetic as they entered the class room.

The rest of the week she had avoided Harry, only to avoid the outbursts. But the whispers continued. Several times she'd walked into the girls loo only have girls looking coldly at her. Normally this didn't bother her at all, but for some reason she felt like she was constantly being examined. It was becoming increasingly annoying. She had overheard a few Ravenclaw girls in the Library whispering about how Daphne must have somehow slipped Harry a love potion, or by some other means enchanted him. Daphne had to stifle the urge to run around the shelves and start ripping their hair out. It would have gained nothing, save to fuel the rumors further.

Then, there were the talks her fellow housemates felt obligated to give her. Several seventh year girls had come by to "check on her" and then spent atrocious amounts of time insulting Gryffindors, and Harry in particular. Daphne wondered with each girl how much they truly despised Harry, and how much of their rants were based in jealousy.

But, the very worst part of the week had been that she had not spent any time alone with Harry. In fact, she'd avoided him altogether. She had backed out of their weekly meeting, lying about the amount of homework she had to take care of. She had seen the look of disappointment on his face when he had read the letter she had sent through Hermione, and when she thought about it, she always felt really bad.

Now, as she was proofreading her essay for Defense class, all she could think of was spending some time with the boy who she was destined to marry. Daphne felt guilty for brushing Harry off. She felt angry that she had not had the guts to walk with him and ignore everyone else. And, she was filled with a longing to be near Harry once again. To be able to talk with him, to stare into his dazzling green eyes, and even to be held by him.

"NO!" She said to herself, shaking her head clear. Her mind was doing that more often these days. She'd begin thinking about Harry, and almost inevitably be swallowed into a fantasy of snogging the messy haired, green-eyed boy. She found she was having more arguments with herself, and was beginning to wonder if crazy people knew the moment they had gone mad.

Tracey had, of course, been no help whatsoever, as she chided her best friend for her cowardice. Daphne and Tracey had not spoken to each other for a few days, as they had an argument of Daphne's course of action regarding her and Harry.

"I think you're being really childish. So what if people make remarks. Get used to it. He is the Boy-Who-Lived for, Merlin's sake. It's never going to get better." Tracey had scolded. This had led Daphne to make several disparaging remarks over Tracey's apparent lack of love life. Tracey countered with comments over Daphne's lack of experience with boys, and that being the reason for her hesitation with Harry, which Daphne then retaliated to, by commenting on Tracey's vast wealth of knowledge.

Daphne had known she'd gone too far the moment she said it. Tracey's eyes brimmed with hurtful tears, and the auburn haired girl had hid in the bathroom. Neither girl had spoken to the other for the next two days, and Daphne was feeling extremely lonely.

Daphne was contemplating how she might make amends with her best friend, and how quickly she could do it, when Draco Malfoy sat in one of the big plush chairs in the Common Room. He had been looking sicker and sicker these days. His grey eyes had a sunken look to them, and his normally well groomed hair was a total rat's nest. He appeared to perspire more, and he was more irritable than ever.

As always, both Crabbe and Goyle had followed their "leader" into the Common Room, but Daphne noticed that both boys put as much distance between themselves and Draco as they could. This behavior had been remarked upon several times over the past month, as there seemed to be an invisible wedge being driven between Draco and his two cohorts.

"So, Greengrass." He said in his customary drawl. "Did you ever find out what Potter slipped you? I mean, it's obvious to everyone that you were slipped some kind of love potion. There can be no other explanation for it. Why on earth would you lower yourself to going anywhere near Potter?"

Daphne set her quill down gently, and took a deep calming breath before she looked into Draco's hard eyes. Draco had been a thorn in most of the house's side for years. He was nothing but a bully, a lowlife scum who'd been born with a silver spoon in his arse. Yet, no one ever stood up to him, for fear that he might run screaming to his daddy, and there would be some sort of retribution.

It was widely discussed how Draco had bought his way on to the house Quidditch team, and that the team had suffered for it. The only games they won were because they had gained a very significant lead before the other team had managed to catch the Snitch.

That was only one example of Draco's bravado. There were many more examples of Draco's lack of skill, or even common sense.

"No, Draco." Daphne said calmly, and coldly. "You're quite mistaken. I was not given anything."

"Really?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Well, we might be able to finally get rid of old scar head, then. After all, the Imperious Curse is illegal. Perhaps you should speak with Professor Snape about it." Draco smiled malevolently.

"You seemed to be confused, Draco." Daphne shook her head. "I went of my own free will."

Draco threw his head back as he laughed. Daphne noticed more and more of her housemates were beginning to watch. Daphne felt her temper rising as Draco laughed. She had been desperately trying to shrink into the shadows so people would forget about her and Harry, and Draco was shining a spotlight right on her.

"I never knew you could be so hilarious." Draco said when he finally stopped laughing. "Seriously, why would you sink so low? You could have been with someone of standing. Someone with strength, and power. Like me, for instance."

"You?" Daphne looked at him oddly. "Why Draco, I never imagined you would ever be interested in me." She feigned awe, and then glared at the pompous little snit. "Draco, I would never be so desperate to allow myself to be touched by a man who got their thrills flailing on top of Pansy like a hippogriff in heat. You sicken me, Draco." Daphne sniffed airily.

Draco leaned forward in the chair, eyeing the blonde dangerously. His grey eyes burned with displeasure. "I'd be very careful what you say to me. You have no idea of what I'm capable of. With a snap of my fingers, I could …"

"What, Draco? What could you do?" Daphne questioned. "Your father's in prison. You have no more money, because the Wizengamont seized everything. And, let's be honest, you're prowess with a wand is slightly better than your lackeys. So, what could you possibly do?"

"I'm not one you should trifle with." Draco said menacingly.

Daphne stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "What are you? Some kind of fairy tale villain? Tell me, oh dastardly one, what is your latest scheme?"

Several other Slytherins laughed along with Daphne as Draco's face grew red with rage. He stood up and kicked the table over. Daphne shrieked as she tried to grab her essay, which landed in the fire, bursting into flame.

"You bloody prat!" She screamed.

"I'm warning you, Greengrass. You'd better learn to show respect to your betters."

Daphne stood now and got nose to nose with the Slytherin Prince.

"You don't even know what that word means. You think just because of who your father was that you deserve to have people worship you as you strut all over the castle. You're nothing more than a spoiled little child, Draco. You're not my better. You're pathetic."

Draco shoved Daphne back and pulled out his wand, aiming it at the girl sprawled on the floor. Daphne shot to her feet and slapped the wand out of Draco's hand and punched him in the eye.

There were yells, and cheers as Draco staggered back. Daphne had her wand leveled at Draco's face now. Draco looked surprised by Daphne's actions, but his look of shock soon faded, and his eyes grew cold. He straightened his shirt and backed up slowly, never daring to take his eyes off the girl. Daphne watched him bend down and collect his wand, keeping her gaze on the evil bastard, who was now smiling coolly at her.

"You're going to regret this, Greengrass. Very soon. I'd watch out, if I were you." Draco smiled as he gave a mock bow and disappeared into the boys dormitories.

Daphne finally lowered her wand, replacing it in her cloak. She turned to look at the fire where her Defense essay was nearly gone. She sighed, knowing that she'd have to spend nearly the whole of her Saturday in the Library to redo it. She felt her shoulders sag in resignation and she bent to begin picking up the rest of her things that had been tossed across the floor.

"Daphne! Look out!" someone cried.

Daphne stood up and turned around just as a spell hit her in the midsection. She never heard the spell, but she felt it hit her on her left side and send her flying head over heels to crash through a nearby chess table. As she looked up, Draco was already hovering over her, looking feral.

"You really think I would just give up like that?" He sneered. Daphne went for her wand, but Draco stomped on her hand as it flew into her robes. Draco's foot crushed her hand, and her chest. Daphne swore she felt a rib crack with the force of it. She was also convinced that her wand had snapped.

Draco bent down and opened her robes and took the wand from her and tossed it away. Daphne was a bit relieved to see her wand was intact. Draco then gave a long meaningful look about the Common Room, where no one seemed to be inclined to help Daphne. It was the first time she'd ever regretted not making more friends within her house.

"This is a warning to anyone else who thinks they can insult me and get away with it."

Daphne had never felt anything like what she felt the moment she looked into Draco's sinister looking eyes. He had attacked her from behind, and he had kicked her in the chest. He had acted exactly as she would have expected, and felt a little angry that she had let her guard down so quickly. But, more than that, she felt frightened of what he might do. She imagined if there was no one else around, Draco might try to take advantage of his present situation. Thankfully, nearly every eye in the Common Room was on the two of them.

And then, something caught her eye. As Draco stood over her, wand aimed right between her eyes with his right hand. Daphne began looking about for a way out of her situation, and that's when she noticed the sleeve on Draco's left arm was up a bit and, standing out quite well on his pallid flesh, was a dark shadow. A shadow that seemed to be moving, almost as if it were alive.

_Could it be he's really been marked? _She thought to herself. Daphne tried to think of a way she could expose his arm and see for sure, to prove if Harry was right, if Draco was simply trying to make himself important again. All of that was pushed from her mind when Draco bent down, his face mere inches from hers.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget, you little bitch."

"STUPEFY!"

Draco was hit in the side of the head by the Stunning spell, and fell in a heap on top of Daphne, who screamed bloody murder for someone to get him off of her. Daphne was never so grateful to see Tracey Davis.

Tracey had been in her dorm, as she and Daphne were still not talking to one another. She had been unaware of the altercation between Draco and her best friend, until Millicent Bulstrode came huffing into their dorm shouting that Daphne needed help.

Tracey had gotten to her feet and raced into the Common Room, just in time to see Draco aiming his wand over Daphne, who looked as if she'd been thrown into the table which was now splintered and broken around the blonde girl on the floor.

Tracey had not hesitated and whipped out her wand and sent a Stunning spell at Draco, hoping her aim was good, and the spell was strong. Her aim at least proved to be somewhat accurate, as she had been aiming for Draco's backside.

The spell, however, wasn't as powerful as she had hoped. As she was helping Daphne out from under the prone body, Draco began to stir. Daphne retrieved her wand and cast her own spell at Draco's wand hand. The Bludgeoning spell shattered the boys wand hand. Draco shot up, screaming with pain.

Draco tried to get to his feet, but Daphne Stunned him again, smiling a little coldly as he fell in another heap.

"What is going on in here?" Professor Snape's demanded as he stepped into the Common Room. Daphne noticed two first year students looking frightened standing just off to the Head of House's side. Daphne guessed that they had gone to retrieve the Professor for help.

"Malfoy attacked Daphne, sir." Tracey said frankly, still watching to see if the little ferret moved.

"Was this an unprovoked attack, Miss Greengrass?" Snape questioned curtly. Daphne had never felt anything but respect for her Head of House, until this moment. She felt his eyes boring into hers, and she felt tainted, dirty.

"He attack me from behind, sir. Then he stomped on my chest and threw my wand. He said he was going to teach me a lesson." Daphne said, finding it a bit difficult to breath. She was almost sure she had a cracked rib, and her left breast was pulsing with pain.

"So, you thought breaking his hand was proper retaliation?"

"For attacking me from behind and stomping on my boob, no. I should have severed his bits."

"Enough. Miss Greengrass, you will report to my office tomorrow evening for detention." Snape said as he levitated Draco's prone body and began taking him to the Hospital Wing. He stopped when he noticed Daphne and Tracey following.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape looked angry.

"To the Hospital Wing. I'm having trouble breathing, and I want to make sure he didn't break a rib or anything."

"Very well." Snape said, and they left the Common Room to whisper and gossip over what they had witnessed.

"Severus, what's happened?" Madam Pomfrey questioned as Snape lowered Draco's body onto the first bed he came to.

"A little spat in Slytherin. I believe his hand is broken. Also, Miss Greengrass thinks she has a problem with her ribs."

"Very well, over there." Pomfrey pointed to a nearby bed. Tracey sat down next to Daphne, who was looking quite pale now.

"That little ferret." Daphne spat as she sat gingerly, trying not to aggravate her ribs, which felt as if they were becoming more and more constricted with each breath.

"What'd you expect?" Tracey questioned. "Draco can't fight unless the odds are in his favor. What happened, anyway?"

"He started insulting Harry and telling me I should be with him. I told him exactly what I thought of that idea, and then he kicked over the table, and my essay landed in the fire. I punched him, and we pulled wands on each other. He left, and as I went to pick up my things, he attacked. How'd you get there in time, anyway?"

"Millie came and got me." Tracey said with a hint of worry.

"Remind me to get her the biggest slab of chocolate they have at Honeydukes the next time we visit Hogsmeade." Daphne smiled lightly.

"It's so unfair that you're getting detention. Draco probably won't get any punishment." Tracey sighed, looking over to where Pomfrey was attending to the boy. Draco was conscious again, and glaring hard at Daphne.

That was the moment it hit her. Daphne looked up to see Snape leaving quickly, which made Daphne feel that this was most likely the best time to act. She remembered seeing something on Draco's left arm, and Harry's theory about Draco pledging himself to Voldemort repeated in her mind.

"Tracey, it's still illegal to bear the mark, right? The Dark Mark?"

"I think so." Then, Tracey's eyes lit up as she understood what Daphne was thinking. "What if he's not marked, though?"

"Then nothing. I serve my detention, and have to watch my back a little more carefully."

"So, how do we get him to show it?" Tracey asked, but Daphne was already on her feet and striding with agonizing determination towards Draco and Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, you should really examine his left forearm." Daphne said

Madam Pomfrey looked up, a little confused. "Why should I do that?"

"Because, I think you'll find a very serious injury there." Daphne said, staring at Draco who looked ready to spit fire. "He's been grasping his arm a lot, and I'm worried about him."

"You're worried? Wasn't it you that broke his hand?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, but friends sometimes fight. I'm really worried about him."

Madam Pomfrey was a very intelligent woman, it was not to be denied. Yet, she was extremely susceptible to manipulation, if it was done right.

"Well, let's have a look, then." The nurse said, reaching for Draco's left arm, which he immediately pulled out of reach. He looked up at Daphne, and she was convinced that had he the ability to burn her with his eyes, she would be nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash at his feet.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine." He spat.

"Come now, Mr. Malfoy, let's have a look." Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"Keep away from me, you hag!" He shouted now, trying to get out of the bed.

"Come on, Draco." Daphne urged. "Let her fix you all up."

"How did you find out?" He said as he tried to keep the school nurse at bay.

"Pansy doesn't know how to keep a secret." Tracey said as she came over to watch what happened, unaware that Daphne had glimpsed it earlier..

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't sit down and let me examine your injury, I will have to put you out." Madam Pomfrey warned.

"Don't touch me. I'm fine. They're lying." Draco ranted, but Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and hit Draco with yet another Stunning spell.

"I do hate fussy patients." She remarked, as she levitated Draco back onto the bed. She bent over her patient and rolled up his sleeve.

"Oh, Merlin, save me." She gasped. She stood up and conjured tight ropes around Draco, tying him down. The school nurse bustled to her office, leaving Daphne and Tracey alone with the blonde Slytherin bully. Both girls came around to see what had made the school nurse tie Draco down.

Neither girl had ever seen the mark before, except at the Quidditch World cup, of course. But that seemed almost a joke, compared to seeing someone bearing the sinister tattoo on their arm. It was unmistakable. A wicked looking skull with a serpent sliding out of it's fanged mouth. The tattoo seemed very alive. It looked to be moving, like a leaf of a pond, riding the little waves in a breeze.

"Wow." Tracey whispered a hint of awe in her voice. "Harry really was right."

"And perhaps this isn't the only thing he was right about." Daphne nodded.

After a few moments, Madam Pomfrey returned, her wand still in her hand.

"You ladies step away from him, this instant."

Daphne went to a nearby bed and sat down heavily, wheezing hard as her ribs tightened.

"Madam Pomfrey, could you please look at Daphne? She's having a hard time breathing." Tracy asked of the nurse, who would not divert her attention at the bound man in the bed.

The infirmary doors opened and Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout entered, looking astonished and determined. Professor Snape entered a second behind the other two.

"Are you sure about what you saw, Poppy?" McGonagall asked. Madam Pomfrey leaned over Draco's bed and showed the three professors the mark. McGonagall and Sprout both clapped hands to their mouths, while Snape looked as if he'd just had needles stuck in him. It suddenly occurred to her that he had known. It was why they argued before the holiday on the night of Slughorn's party. Snape knew that Draco was working for You-Know-Who, and wanted to help him.

Daphne wanted to say something, but Madam Pomfrey came to her then, and pushed her flat on the bed, and began her diagnosis. Daphne had been correct in her assumption. Madam Pomfrey told her that two ribs were cracked and there was quite a bit of bruising.

The school matron went of to fetch some potions, and Daphne saw Professor Snape rush out of the infirmary. Daphne wondered if the greasy haired man was planning an escape.

* * *

Harry raced all the way to Dumbledore's office. He had Slughorn's memory in his hand and he was finally going to get Dumbledore to stop with this farce and actually train him so he could defeat Voldemort.

He gave the password (Cockroach Clusters) and dashed up the spiral stairs to the Headmaster's office door. When Dumbledore allowed him to enter, Harry set the tiny vial on the desk and looked proudly at the Headmaster.

"Very well done, Harry." Dumbledore stood, taking the vial and holding it up to the light. "If I may ask, how were you able to do it?"

"I appealed to his nature, and his pocketbook. He's now the proud owner of a basilisk corpse."

"Oh my, very well played. Yes, Horace will be able to make quite a bit of gold selling anything he can harvest. I must say, I didn't expect something so cunning." Dumbledore said, peering over his half moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes twinkling madly.

"I had help from a very sly young woman."

"Indeed." Dumbledore began sidling around his desk, smiling knowingly at Harry. "Very well, as you have kept your word, so shall I keep mine. This will be the last memory you will have to examine. When we emerge, I will summarize everything for you, and together we will come up with a course of action. If you will…"

"Albus, we have a problem." Snape said as he barged into the Headmaster's office. "He's been discovered."

Dumbledore looked at the Defense teacher for several seconds, memory vial held over the Pensive, ready to be poured. Harry could only look between the two men and wonder who "he" was.

"I see." Dumbledore said finally, as he put the cork back in the little vial. "Where is he now?"

"The Infirmary. There was an altercation in my house." Snape said. This made Harry even more curious, and he thought of Daphne. Perhaps she had seen what had happened. Unfortunately, he had no way of contacting her why she was in her Common Room.

"Then, we must try our best to resolve this. Who else knows?" the headmaster queried.

"Pomfrey, Sprout and McGonagall. Two students as well."

"That makes things more difficult." Dumbledore said softly before turning to Harry. "It seems that we shall have to postpone our lesson for tonight, Harry. I am needed in the Infirmary."

Harry nodded and with a disappointed smile, left Snape and Dumbledore. Harry felt a bit cheated, as he had finally gotten the memory that Dumbledore had wanted so badly, only to be shoved aside when Snape had come in. He wondered what could have been more important to Dumbledore than that stupid memory he'd been harping on about for over a month.

Then, bits of what Snape had said began seeping into his mind. There had been an altercation in Slytherin House. "He" had been found out. Harry's mind began coming up with different reasons why Snape might be so agitated about someone being found out, and what that could entail. And then, all the tumblers fell into place. Draco Malfoy was surely the "he" that Snape had referred to.

Harry was running towards the Infirmary before he'd decided to.

* * *

"Then, he got very angry, and he wouldn't let me exam him. I had no choice but to stun him. That's when I saw it." Madam Pomfrey finished giving her report to Dumbledore, who looked almost serene.

"Thank you, Poppy. You did the right thing."

"A student, Albus. He could have done any number of things." McGonagall said, her voice trembling. "We must call the Aurors straight away."

"I do not believe that to be necessary, Minerva. Though he's been marked, we have no reason to believe Mister Malfoy has done anything harmful or illegal. We do not even know if he took the mark of his own free will."

"Have you gone round the twist?" Pomona Sprout was stunned. "Albus, no one takes the mark unwillingly. You know that."

"You can't mean to let him stay here?" McGonagall asked incredulously. "Just because he's never been caught in anything more dangerous than provoking other students doesn't mean he's not done anything. We all know what Mister Malfoy is capable of."

"Be that as it may, we have no proof of any wrong doing, and so we can not just assume the worst. Mister Malfoy is still only a boy, and we do not know if he took the mark willingly."

Daphne had been listening to this from her bed, and scoffed at the Headmaster's obvious manipulation. For some reason, known only to himself, Dumbledore was hell bent on keeping Malfoy within Hogwarts. It stood to reason that Dumbledore had at least some idea of what Malfoy had been up to, and given how fast Snape had run off to fetch the Headmaster, the head of Slytherin was in on it.

"Excuse me." Daphne said sitting up in her bed. "But, he did attack me tonight. He might have really hurt me if Tracey hadn't stepped in."

"How do you know that for sure, Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore said in a very condescending tone. "Perhaps he only meant to frighten you."

"Is that what you call attacking someone from behind? I've got a footprint bruise on my boob from him stomping on it, and two cracked ribs. You didn't see the look in his eyes, sir. He meant to do more than frighten."

"Albus, you must follow the law. He's taken the mark, and he's taken it recently. It must be reported to the Aurors." Professor Sprout said sternly. "If you do not do it, than I shall."

"She won't be alone, either." McGonagall fixed the old man with a firm stare, and Dumbledore sigh wearily.

"If you only understood…"

"Understood what?" Harry Potter asked as he entered the Infirmary.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Snape's lip curled menacingly. "You've no business down here. Get away from Malfoy!"

Harry had snuck into the Infirmary while the teachers were bickering amongst themselves. He had spotted Malfoy, who was still unconscious and tied to his bed. Harry felt a surge of curiosity and sidle closer to inspect the boy who'd been a great thorn in Harry's side since the first day of school five years ago.

Draco's left arm was exposed, and Harry could see the Dark Mark quite clearly. Harry's heart gave a double beat and his stomach lurched. Though he'd suspected it for a long time, it was still a bit of a shock to be proven right.

"I came to check on Daphne." Harry said quickly. "You said that there had been an altercation, and I was worried it might have been Daphne. It looks like I was correct."

Daphne's countenance brightened when she heard Harry's voice and she felt a warmth spread throughout her when she saw him come around the bickering teachers. Harry approached his betrothed and sat down next to her. Daphne clasped his hand in hers, and smiled softly.

"You never answered my question, sir."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but this matter does not concern you." Dumbledore said, a bit dismissively. Harry felt irritation at being forestalled. He cast a hard look at the Headmaster and spoke in as even a tone as he could manage.

"Sir, with all due respect, the matter does concern me, as I tried to tell you back in September of my concerns over Malfoy. Time and time again we go through this. I tell you of my suspicions, and you wave them off as little more than nonsense. And every time, I'm proven right. Are we simply destined to repeat ourselves and learn nothing from our pasts? The proof is right in front of you." Harry pointed to where Malfoy lay.

Dumbledore's trademark eye twinkle vanished, as Harry used the words Dumbledore had said in their first lesson. Though Dumbledore was very proud of Harry for becoming stronger, becoming more independent, right now, it was a problem. Dumbledore wanted to keep Malfoy safe, by keeping him within the walls of the school. He had been aware that Malfoy had taken the mark, as Snape has informed him the very night it had happened. He had also been aware that Draco had been given a secret mission from the Dark Lord, and exactly what that mission entailed. Dumbledore had tried to have Snape monitor the boy's progress, but Malfoy had proven to be quite stealthy, and progress reports revealed very little.

But Dumbledore's plans had all gone up in flames tonight, as Malfoy had been revealed to several teachers. They would not rest until the safety of the rest of the students was secured by having Malfoy remanded into Auror custody for trial. On top of that, Harry Potter, the only hope for the wizarding world, had come into his own, which had been Dumbledore's goal, but it had happened much sooner than he'd imagined. There was still so much he had to impart on the young man, and now Dumbledore wondered if the boy would even listen. He had to make a decision now. If he tried to remain on his original course, Dumbledore would alienate all those he had entrusted with saving the wizarding world, and all hope would be lost in that moment. The Headmaster had little choice.

"No, Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

"You aren't seriously going to listen to the brat, are you?" Snape asked., anger clear on his sallow face. "If you do this, Albus, we could lose everything."

"I'm afraid we have little choice, Severus. Pomona, would you be so kind as to contact the Aurors."

Professor Sprout left the Infirmary just as Snape began screaming.

"Are you out of your mind? You know what this will mean?" Snape's black eyes were bulging and his sallow skin was burning red with his indignant rage.

"I do. It seems we must alter our earlier plans. Severus, would you be so kind as to join Harry and myself in my office in half an hour. The three of us have some very important things to discuss, and I'm afraid they can no longer wait." Dumbledore said gently.

Snape looked murderous at Harry, but nodded his consent, and with one final look of disgust at Harry, swept out of the hospital wing.

"Harry," Dumbledore looked suddenly very old. His body seemed to sag, and his eyes looked incredibly tired. "I ask that you come to my office in half an hour. See to your friend, and then join Professor Snape and myself."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore left, looking very tired and care worn suddenly.

"Well done." Daphne said softly as Harry sat next to her.

"I didn't do anything, really." Harry smiled gently back. "He was already backed into a corner."

"Maybe so, but you were able to push him just enough to make him make the right decision." Daphne said, staring at Malfoy's bound form. "You were right, you know. He was marked."

"Yeah, I saw it. But we still don't know what he was trying to do." Harry sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just bruised." Daphne sighed.

"I really wish you could have exposed him without getting hurt."

"So do I, but that's how it happened. Listen. I want to apologize for avoiding you all week. I thought I could handle all the rumors, but I wasn't expecting the looks and whispers and all that."

"I tried to warn you." Harry smiled.

"I know, and I guess I thought you were being paranoid. That's two things you were right about. You must have some sort of gift."

"It's more a curse than anything else." Harry grinned a little.

"Well, I promise never to doubt you again." Daphne smiled, placing her hand on his, grasping it gently. Harry intertwined his fingers with hers, and they both sighed softly.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Daphne admitted softly, refusing to meet his eyes. "I really wanted to see you, but I just couldn't. I guess I was just to afraid."

"Of all the rumors?"

"Partly. But I was also afraid of what might happen when I saw you." She looked up now, and found his soft green eyes watching her carefully. She was about to say something more when she found herself leaning into to him.

Her lips met his in a gentle, sweet, longing kiss. She could feel his arms slide around her and pull her closer to him. Her mind went blank, and her body took over, as she kissed him a bit more urgently, her hands running through his messy black hair.

Harry had not expected it. She looked up at him, her eyes smoldering, but not in the way he was used to. There was something soft in them. And then, she had leaned into him and pressed her lips to his.

Again, he found himself lost in the kiss. He wanted her as close to him as possible, and found himself pulling her tight to him, to which she responded with a gentle moan.

Slowly, the kissed became deeper more passionate. Neither teen wished to stop, luxuriating in fervid moments they wee now sharing. Unfortunately, they began to run out of much needed oxygen, and had to part their mouths.

"See, I was afraid that might happen." Daphne whispered. "I'm terribly afraid of all this."

"Good, so it isn't just me." Harry smiled softly.

"What do we do now?" Daphne looked into his smoky green eyes.

"Take things slow, I guess. This is really new for me, too."

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" Daphne asked, sliding away from Harry, who was readying himself for his meting with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Yes." He said firmly. He stood up, still clutching her hand in his, reluctant to leave her now. She could only smile at him as he stared down at her, his eyes burning with emotion. Finally, without another word, Harry left, clinging to her hand until he could no longer, allowing it fall from his as he moved away.

Daphne watched him leave the Infirmary, and once again, the moment he was out of her sight, she felt an unwelcome emptiness descend upon her.

She reflected the moment they had shared only minutes before. It had been better than the first time. Stronger, and more compelling. His arms had felt so strong and warm and safe around her. His lips tasted sweeter than the first time.

She touched her lips with her finger tips, relishing the memory. She still stared at the door he'd left only seconds ago, wishing he'd come running back into her arms and kiss her once again. To sweep her up in his arms and never let her go.

It was then that Daphne Greengrass realized that she might actually be trying to fool herself. That she did feel something more than mere friendship for him. That she desired him, craved him even. Daphne Greengrass admitted to herself that she might actually be falling for Harry Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a very strange evening, to say the least. Harry had finally retrieved the memory from Slughorn, and now Dumbledore was supposed to teach him what he needed to know to defeat Voldemort. But then, Snape had burst into the office. Draco Malfoy had been "outted" thanks to his stupidity in trying to frightened Daphne. This had disrupted some grand scheme in which Harry knew that he was at the center of, yet he had no idea what it was. Dumbledore had then asked Harry to join he and Professor Snape in the Headmaster's office for a meeting Harry was sure was going to be enlightening.

But, after Dumbledore had left him alone in the Infirmary with Daphne, who'd been hurt by Draco, though it hadn't been serious. Harry had felt the same concern and protectiveness as if it had been Ron or Hermione, yet it was stronger somehow. He had sat next to her and she had kissed him. Really kissed him.

The only word that Harry could use to describe it was amazing, and he was sure that did nothing to truly describe it. Daphne's lips were just as sweet as he had remembered , and her body was so warm, and soft next to his. The way she had molded to him was so indescribably wonderful, he had felt as if his heart might stop.

Harry had almost forgotten about meeting with the Headmaster. All he had wanted to do was stay next to Daphne for the rest of the night. He was sure that she had felt the same, as she was so reluctant to let go of him. She had even asked him if he would come back. Harry now just wanted to get this meeting over with and try to get back to her before curfew.

As he approached the door to Dumbledore's office for the second time that evening, the shrill tone of Snape's raised voice shook Harry back to reality. He'd gone and messed up the great scheme, and Harry was sure he was going to be made to pay for it.

"…A fool. A crazy old fool. I agreed to your plan because I could see no alternative, but now…"

"Severus, I have little time left, and the boy will still need help. You yourself told me of what you think Voldemort is planning for the coming days. The world will need you to protect it, and Harry will need you."

"I don't want to be the damned hero, Albus!"

"There is no other choice. Our original plan has been ruined, so we must alter it. Would you prefer the alternative?"

"I'd rather wash my hands of it all. This is no game. My life is very much on the line now!"

"As is mine. And let us not forget the two boys as well. Harry could not have known what he was doing."

"Because you never told him. You keep all the facts to yourself and move people around like pawns on a chess board…"

"ENOUGH!"

Harry actually jumped when he heard Dumbledore shout down the Defense teacher.

"How dare you, Severus. Let us not forget how this all began. You came to me, remember?"

Harry wanted to stay there and let them continue, but knew it was only a matter of time before he was discovered listening in, and he didn't want to incur the wrath of Snape. So, with a heavy sigh, Harry rapt his fist on the door, which opened almost immediately. Harry notice that Dumbledore still looked very tired and was trying very hard to hide his obvious irritation, while Snape looked ready to strike him down any moment.

"At last, we can begin. Harry, perhaps you'll be more comfortable sitting down. We have so much to cover, and I fear we won't get to it all tonight." Dumbledore smiled as he motioned to a chair for Harry to sit in.

Snape began pacing back and forth, and Harry had to focus on Dumbledore for fear of becoming nauseous watching the man sweep back and forth like a pendulum.

"Harry," the old man began with a deep sigh. "I have been trying these past few months to prepare you for something, something I am afraid I will be unable to finish. It is why I have been showing you these memories. I wanted to help you understand what Voldemort has become."

"And what is that, sir?" Harry asked, hoping that they had finally come to it at last.

"He is a coward. A man so fearful of what is inevitable, that he has done unspeakable things to prevent it. Voldemort is afraid of his own mortality. So much so that he attacked a child of barely a year old in order to prevent his own demise."

"But it didn't work." Harry said trying to understand. "At least, it shouldn't have. But he didn't die…I'm really confused here, sir."

"You may have to use small words." Snape scowled.

"Severus, that is enough." Dumbledore's voice was hard. "Harry, do you remember the first time we visited in Professor Slughorn's memory? Do you recall what Tom Riddle asked about?"

"A Horcrux?"

"Very good. I think it's time we learned what it is." Dumbledore said rising from his seat.

Harry gave a little sigh as he, too, stood and went to the Pensive. Dumbledore stopped and looked at Snape, who stood with arms folded, a disgusted look on his face.

"This is something you should see as well. You will need to know all this as well." Dumbledore called out. Snape gave a grunt and came to join them. One at a time, each man stuck his head into the Pensive, and were pulled into the memory of one Horace Slughorn.

Harry observed once again the sight of Slughorn sitting at a table with several boys, one of which was a much younger, more human looking Voldemort. Harry was impatient for the scene to play out so that he could finally get to the heart of the problem, when finally Voldemort asked the question that had made the memory go all fuzzy and strange the last time.

"What is a Horcrux, sir?" Tom riddle asked quite smoothly. Slughorn's face went ashen as he regarded the handsome man before him. The portly professor poured a large glass of brandy and took a large mouthful of the amber liquid, trying calm his nerves.

"My word Tom, wherever did you find a reference to that?" Slughorn said after a few moments.

"In the restricted section. The entry was most vague, and I knew if anyone would know more, it would be you."

"Well, you're right, I do. But why ever would you want to know more about it? It is a most horrible bit of magic. Very dark stuff, m'boy, very dark indeed." Slughorn was now wiping his sweaty forehead. Whatever a Horcrux was, it was making the Potions master quite nervous.

"Truly? What does it do?" Riddle asked, a faint gleam of desire in his eye.

"Well, to be honest, it's a means to protect yourself from death. You see, in order to make a Horcrux, one needs to split their soul. Ripping it in two, and putting one half in an object. If that person were struck down, he couldn't truly die, as part of him would be anchored on this plane, you understand?" Slughorn said shakily. The subject seemed to be troubling him, but Riddle was either oblivious or simply did not care.

"I believe I've got the gist of it. But tell me, sir, can you only make one? Wouldn't it be better to make more? Perhaps seven? It is quite a strong magical number, so would it not make the Horcruxes stronger somehow?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" Slughorn cried as he nearly fell into his seat. "Such questions. This really is a horrid topic. To even consider tearing your soul once is unspeakable. Why ever would a person want to do it more than once?"

"Oh, sir." Riddle feigned concern. "We're only speaking in theoretical terms here. I am simply curious on the matter."

"It is possible." Slughorn continued, looking a bit more relaxed. "But I would think a terrible price would be paid for such an act. The soul is not meant to be torn apart."

"How would one even accomplish it?" Riddle asked, his eyes hungry.

"Do you not know? In the most atrocious act possible."

"Murder." Riddle whispered. Harry could not help the shiver that ran down his spine.

"That is enough, I believe." Dumbledore said gently, and once again Harry found himself in the Headmaster's office along with Snape and Dumbledore. Snape's demeanor had changed considerably. He looked as ashen face as Slughorn had in the memory. The greasy haired Defense teacher sat heavily in a nearby seat and cast his black eyes on Dumbledore who was sitting in his own seat.

"He did it, didn't he?" Snape questioned. "That was the reason he didn't die that night he…" Snape said inclining his head towards Harry.

"It's true. I knew the moment that Harry placed this on my desk four yeas ago." Dumbledore said as he placed an ink-stained, water worn book, with a large cut in the cover on his desk.

"The diary was one of those…" Harry said, pointing shakily at the diary.

"Horcruxes? Yes, it was, as was this."

Dumbledore placed a small ring, with a cracked blackened stone on the desk. Snape stood up, his hand going to his mouth.

"That's what caused it. That's what is killing you."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted incredulously.

Dumbledore cast a stern gaze at Snape who looked pitifully shamed.

"You were not supposed to learn of that, yet." He said, holding Snape's eyes a moment longer.

"So now you know why I've been showing you all these memories. There are more I wish for you to see, as I think they are very important, but that can wait for the moment. We have other things that need to be discussed. Our situation has become quite shaky, Harry. One wrong move, and the whole of the wizarding world falls under Voldemort's boot heel. Part of that plan was to save Draco Malfoy. I do not believe he would have accomplished his mission. I had hoped that I could reach him before he went too far down the path of darkness. As it is, we cannot do that now, and I fear it may cause Professor Snape his life."

"Because of the Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked.

"How the bloody hell do you know of that?" Snape wheeled around to face Harry, his black eyes burning with hatred.

"It is of no importance how Harry knows. The fact that he does saves us time." Dumbledore tried to calm the heated teacher.

"I've told you a thousand times he's an arrogant little sod!"

"Why?" Harry said simply.

Both Dumbledore and Snape turned to regard Harry. Snape was the first to regain his speech.

"What did you say?"

"I asked why? Why do you hate me so much? Ever since my first day, before I had even attempted a potion or magic or anything, you've had this wand planted in your arse about me. Yes, I know that you and my father hated each other. Yes, I know your life was a living hell because of him. But I AM NOT MY FATHER!"

Snape looked ready to explode, but Dumbledore stepped in.

"Severus, before you retort, which I can tell you are itching to do, why not answer the boy? Why not make him understand what it is that has caused you so much anguish and pain through the long years."

Snape set his burning gaze on the Headmaster and grimaced. The two teachers stared each other down for what seemed an age before Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Perhaps another time, then. As it stands, we have other issues to address. Professor Snape promised to protect Mister Malfoy. With Aurors coming, that vow will be broken, and Professor Snape will undoubtedly succumb to the affects of his promise. Harry, it is imperative that this does not happen."

"But wouldn't he be safe in Azkaban?" Harry mused. "No one could hurt him there. The Dementors aren't even guarding it, so…"

"It is not that easy. I'm afraid that Draco Malfoy will have to make an escape before the Aurors arrive. I am sending him to Grimmauld Place."

"WHAT? How can you do that?" Harry snapped. "He's a vile little troll who deserves prison!"

"Who are you to judge?" Snape countered.

"This coming from the most snobbish, judgmental person in all of history."

"Why you snotty little…"

"Enough!" Dumbledore pounded his good hand on his desk. "I am quite sick of this bickering. Until you have explained yourself to Harry, Severus, I forbid you from insulting, or pestering Harry. And you, Harry, you must start to show some respect for a teacher of this school, even if you despise the man."

Harry glared at Snape, who returned the gesture.

"It's like you're both first years fighting over a quill. Draco Malfoy will be safe at Grimmauld Place. He will have Kreacher there to keep him comfortable, but for all intents and purposes, it will be a prison. He will be allowed visits from Professor Snape for the foreseeable future. As you have already told me that the Order may continue using the house, I am exercising that right."

Harry nodded, still burning with anger.

"What about The Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"He will no doubt believe that Draco lost his nerve and fled. It is not the first time." Dumbledore rose, and went to his phoenix, Fawkes. After a whispered conversation, the bird rose into the air, and in a flash of fire, disappeared.

"Now, then, our focus must be on hunting down and destroying all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. I am reasonably sure I have located another one, though I have been unable to get to it. Perhaps tomorrow evening, Severus, you would accompany on this errand?"

Snape nodded and Harry piped in irritably.

"I want to go."

Dumbledore regarded him for several moments, his eyes darting to Snape, who looked trepidatious of the idea. The old man leaned back in his seat and finally gave a short nod.

"Very well. I believe it might be a good idea if you were to come. Tomorrow evening, meet with Professor Snape and myself in the Great Hall at eight tomorrow evening. Bring your cloak. Now, if you will excuse us, Professor Snape and I still have much to discuss."

Harry nodded and left the two men to their conversation. He had a lot to think about now. He had finally learned how Voldemort was able to cheat death. Harry's mind began to recall all the memories Dumbledore had shown him that had led up to the one he'd seen moments ago. A history of Voldemort, leading to him discovering a way to immortality. He created three of those soul anchors, two of which had been destroyed, and another they were going to get the next night.

Then, something occurred to him. Voldemort had said seven. He had specifically asked Slughorn if seven would be better. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He knew without having to ask. Voldemort had created seven Horcruxes. The diary and the ring had been destroyed, but there were still five more. Harry wondered if Dumbledore might already know where the others were, and how they might get them.

Harry looked at his watch and his shoulders sagged a bit. It was after curfew, and he wasn't going to be able to visit Daphne until the morning. Harry sighed and made his way to Gryffindor tower where Ron and Hermione would be. He had to tell someone about what he'd learned tonight.

* * *

"You didn't tell him." Snape said, sipping from the glass Dumbledore had poured him.

"No. No, it's not yet time." Dumbledore said a bit sadly. "He has much to accomplish before he is told."

"Do you really think he'll do it as you've planned?"

"You underestimate him so much. If you could only get past your own prejudices, you'd see what the rest of your fellow teachers see. Harry is a very brave and selfless person. He will do what is required of him in the end."

"And what of the girl. You honestly think he'll give up everything, including her?"

"I do. Miss Greengrass has not shown any strong feelings for Harry, nor does he seem to have any emotions towards her. They might form a friendship, but I doubt it will be anything more than that. Though I must say, learning that a Betrothal Contract existed between the two was very surprising."

"Fortunately, it didn't interfere with your plans." Snape sneered.

"Severus, I am getting the distinct impression that you are upset with how I've chosen to handle this situation."

"Really?" Snape asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What give you that impression?"

"Severus, I have tried to think of any way that would allow Harry to live, to lead a normal life. I have spent nearly all of my time in discovering Voldemort's secrets and trying to find a way he may be defeated. You yourself have admitted that Voldemort is an ingenious wizard. Through it all, there remains only one answer, and that is that all of his Horcruxes must be destroyed before Voldemort can be killed. All of his Horcruxes, including Harry Potter."

"You self righteous bastard." Snape scowled. "How can you be so dispassionate? He's a child!"

"Why are you so concerned?" Dumbledore countered angrily. "You hate the boy. You are always harassing him, taunting and patronizing. Do not think I am unaware of how you treated him when I asked you to teach him Occlumency. You used it as a way to take out your personal grudge on James' child. Your hands are no unclean either, Severus."

"Be that as it may, I am not the one preparing the savior of our world for sacrifice!"

"Do you honestly believe it isn't breaking my heart? The boy is like a grandson to me. I would give up everything if I could find a way to eliminate that Horcrux inside of him, to relieve him of the burden."

"A BURDEN HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT!" Severus rose, hurling his glass at the fire, smashing it to shards.

"What good would it do to tell him now?" Dumbledore asked of the Defense teacher. Dumbledore's eyes were dark, and stung with tears. "To tell him that he will never have the family he wishes for. For him to know that no matter what, he is going to die. What do you think that would do? He has to believe he's going to win. It's the only way we can accomplish what needs to be done. Harry must die at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and then, and only after all the Horcruxes are destroyed, you, my friend, you must kill him once and for all."

Snape glared at the old man sitting behind the desk, and he felt himself overcome with a deep sadness. "I promised to protect him, for Lily's sake. It has been the worst punishment imaginable. To see the image of James Potter every time I look at him. I hate him for what he represents, but I hate myself even more for what I did. I'm sorry, Albus, but I can not believe that this is the only way. I will help him find and destroy all the Horcruxes. I will play the part we have set up, but I will not allow that boy to die."

"It is that very reason I have entrusted you with this task, Severus."

"I hope Death takes you soon." Severus grimaced as he left the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sighed, staring at the closed office door. "I'm afraid it will find me sooner than we are prepared for it to."

Dumbledore raised his cursed hand, staring sadly at it.

* * *

"You look troubled." Daphne said to Harry, who was sitting next to her. He'd woken early, even though he'd gone to bed so late. Hermione and Ron had been waiting for him, and He had told them everything that had happened since dinner. Well, almost everything.

Harry nodded.

"Can I help?" Daphne asked as she took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I don't know what I can tell you."

"I see." Daphne said, a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be so secretive. But, I just don't want you hurt anymore."

"Harry, I did what I had to do. I wish I hadn't been so stupid about it, but it worked. Well, almost."

"what do you mean?" Harry asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Well, there was this flash of light, and then Draco disappeared. I think someone helped him escape."

"Yeah." Harry said bitterly. "It was Dumbledore."

"What?! Ow." Daphne winced at the pain she'd caused sitting up so quickly.

"I thought Madam Pomfrey healed you." Harry asked with concern.

"She did, but I'm still a bit tender. I'll be fine, but you need to explain to me why Dumbledore helped Malfoy escape."

"To be honest, I don't understand it. He just believes the best of people. Even people who he shouldn't. He doesn't think Malfoy would have finished whatever Voldemort wanted him to do. So he's protecting Malfoy."

Daphne shook her head and looked away from Harry. She was angry. She had risked her safety to expose Malfoy, even though that wasn't how it had started, but now the little rat was being protected by the supposed leader of the light.

"It's wrong." She said softly. "He's wrong. Draco's dangerous. He doesn't know the ponce like I do. He's a bully, and now he thinks he's got power."

"It doesn't stop there." Harry remarked. Daphne turned to see the confusion on Harry's face.

"You've figured a lot of it out on your own, but I've never told you that you were right. I think you should know, you need to be aware of things. I'm afraid to tell you though."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you. I mean your safety. I want you to be safe, and being around me isn't." Harry said sadly, staring at their intertwined hands.

Daphne had almost missed the pained look on Harry's face. He had hidden it quickly, but he was unable to met her eyes now.

"Harry, things are changing between us. I know that. I know that you feel it too. So this keeping secrets thing isn't going to work anymore. I don't want t force you, but as you said, my safety is in jeopardy. I know the You-Know-Who is…."

"Voldemort." Harry said cutting her off.

"What?"

"Say his name."

"I can't. I…"

"It's only a name. What are you afraid of?"

Daphne stared at Harry's determined green eyes, and wondered why she had been afraid of the name. She'd of course heard the stories, and she knew of the fear the name inspired, but she could not remember any reason for her to fear the name personally. Why had she followed so blindly and upheld this silly superstition about the name of a mentally deranged wizard.

"I know why Voldemort is after you. He believes you're this chosen one, or something. I also know he'll come after me just for being with you. But, I'm still here. Sitting right beside you. And I don't feel like I should be anywhere else."

Harry looked into Daphne's stunning brown eyes, and felt the intensity of her words. He felt stronger because of them. He felt her soft, gentle had squeeze his own, and he smiled at her.

"I don't know what this is, or what could happen." Daphne tilted her head as she spoke. "But I like how I feel when I'm with you. I like talking to you, and I like that you actually listen to me. I like being with you, and I really like kissing you." She blushed.

Harry felt himself going red at the same time. "I like that too."

"So since we're going to married one day anyway, why not try and do this. As if there was no contract and we were just two people who might sort of have a thing for each other." She smiled.

"Ok." Harry nodded, smiling brightly now. "I think I'd really like that."

"Good. Now tell me everything, and let's see if we can't figure this out."

Harry nodded and began his story. He began by telling Daphne of the prophecy, and of his fight in the Ministry. Daphne was shocked to learn that the mass murderer Sirius black was not only Harry's Godfather, but also innocent of his crimes. She felt bitter sadness when she heard Harry tell of Sirius' death, all because Dumbledore had not informed Harry of critical information that could have prevented the whole debacle.

Harry then explained all about his lessons this year, which Daphne had already known about, but Harry had gone into far more detail, telling her all about Voldemort's Horcruxes. Daphne felt her skin grow cold when Harry had explained exactly what a Horcrux was and how it was made. Daphne tried to envision the making of one of these soul anchors, and felt nauseous at the idea.

But the tale of his meeting the previous night had really made Daphne sit up, despite the pain she felt in her chest from Draco's foot. She was astonished to learn that Dumbledore and Snape had argued.

But nothing prepared her for the revelation that Harry was going to accompany Snape and Dumbledore in seeking out one of the soul anchors that very evening.

"Wait, you're going with them?" She asked, interrupting Harry.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems suspicious to me. If Dumbledore has been trying to keep you safe, why let you go into someplace that could be really dangerous. I know that you can handle it, and if he doesn't, than he's becoming senile. But it seems out of character somehow."

"I don't understand." Harry said eyeing her perplexedly.

"Ok, if you had discovered all this on your own, and told him, Dumbledore would brush it off, and allow you and your friends to deal with it, just like the Ministry. But, this time it's like he's preparing you for something larger."

Harry thought about it for a minute before he nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right, but what can I do?"

"You need to go, of course, but don't blindly follow him. Pay attention to everything he says and does. There's something larger going on here, Harry, something he's not telling you."

"Ok. I'll do my best."

"And you must be careful. I want to know everything that happens. Maybe we can figure it all out before something really bad happens."

"You and Hermione need to work together. Between the both of you, I'd be ready to take on Voldemort tomorrow."

Daphne blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Mr. Potter, you'll have to wait outside. I need to examine Miss Greengrass now." Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled over, waving her wand at the privacy screen. Harry stood and smiled at Daphne, who returned the smile. He let go of her hand and went out into the hall to wait. It had been an interesting conversation.

Daphne had made a lot of sense. What if Dumbledore was preparing him for something larger. But what could he possibly be preparing him for, short of fighting Voldemort, which Harry knew he was no where even close to ready for. While he'd been training with Snape and Flitwick, and Harry was reasonably sure he could take on most of Voldemort's Death Eaters, he knew that if he faced Voldemort, he'd be dead within minutes.

Harry remembered when Dumbledore had retrieved him from the Dursleys and had asked him to take private lessons with the Headmaster, and how he'd been so excited to learn from the greatest wizard of the age. Harry then recalled his growing disappointment with what he was learning. Dumbledore never just told him anything. It was always some puzzle for Harry to solve.

"Hey." Daphne's voice brought Harry from his thoughts.

"You're free?"

"Just have to take it easy, but yeah. So, would you like to take me to lunch? I'm starving."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me in public? You remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, I do. I also know that it's going to be like that no matter what. So I should just get used to it." Daphne smiled, slipping her arm around Harry's.

"All right then. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"Please be careful Harry." Hermione said as Harry was preparing to met Snape and Dumbledore.

"I will." Harry smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I can't believe all this." Ron shook his head. "I don't like it, you going off without us."

"I know how you feel." Harry nodded. "But I'll be ok. I'm with Dumbledore, and even though he hates me, I seriously doubt Snape would let anything happen to me. If he truly wanted to, he's had ample opportunity."

Ron grimaced, but nodded. He gripped Harry's hand, and gave a significant look to his best friend. Harry returned the unspoken sentiment and hugged Hermione. He heard a small sniffle and released her, and left Gryffindor tower.

As Harry made is way to the Entrance hall to met with the two professors, he was able to reflect on the day he'd had. It was something he never had imagined in all his life. It had been bliss.

He and Daphne had entered the Great hall just as Lunch was beginning. Harry had known exactly what was going to happen as they stepped through the giant oak doors. Every single set of eyes turned and instantly the whispering began.

Harry looked to Daphne, who was looking between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. She had never eaten at another table, and she knew that she and Harry would be scrutinized as they ate, and would be unable to talk at all. So, the blonde girl led Harry to his own house table.

Daphne had found the looks of shock on the faces of the Gryffindors quite hilarious. Hermione and Ron welcomed them, and Ron saluted her for attempting to get rid of Draco.

Harry still felt a bit of a thrill as he remembered how Daphne had held his hand under the table all through lunch, and the little looks she had given him. For the first time in all his life, Harry had felt normal. Like a regular teen age boy, enjoying spending time with a girl that he liked.

After lunch, he and Daphne had gone to the Library as Daphne needed to redo her Defense essay that had burned up the night before. Harry helped find the books she needed, and even though the homework was important, Daphne had accomplished very little.

Harry felt himself burn crimson when he thought of how the pair had shared several kisses while looking for books and how Daphne had given up trying to write her essay and the two had taken a walk throughout the castle.

As Harry descended the last staircase, leading to the Entrance Hall where he could se both professors waiting expectantly for him, Daphne's words echoed in his head.

"Wherever it is you're going tonight, please be careful. We've still got so much to do together."

And then she had kissed him. A very long and passionate kiss. It was like the kiss they had shared the night before. A kiss that told them both that something was happening between them, something good.

Harry's smile was huge as he joined the two professors. He would be careful, and he would pay attention to every single detail, and he would come back to Daphne. He needed to. Harry knew now that his feelings for Daphne were becoming stronger. In just a matter of hours, they had become a couple, and it wasn't because of some stupid contract. They had chosen to come together, to be together, to allow themselves to care for each other.

Harry needed to come back to Daphne because he was falling in love.

* * *

Daphne was sitting alone in her dorm, watching the clock. She felt a shiver of anxiety when the clock turn eight o one. Harry had gone. He'd gone on some dangerous expedition with the Headmaster to retrieve a Horcrux. A piece of Voldemort's soul.

Daphne still shivered at the thought of the evil wizard, and chastised herself for it.

She had just had the best day in her life, and wanted more than anything to have another. She had stood tall and proud when they had entered the Great Hall together. She had decided that no matter what anyone said, all that truly mattered was what she and Harry thought.

He had been so patient, and kind, and generous. He had gone to the library with her so she could finish her essay. He had no homework to finish, but had been willing to get all the books she needed, and sit quietly while she worked.

Daphne had found the closeness to much a distraction. She'd never had a boyfriend before. Someone she could kiss whenever she wanted, and she had taken full advantage of it. She would send him to find a book, and then follow him. She made sure no one was watching, and then she would grab Harry and snog him until he couldn't se straight. After an hour of this, she had realized she wasn't getting any work done. So she had packed her things and they had spent the rest of the afternoon strolling through the castle, and snogging. Oh there had been a lot of snogging.

Daphne felt her toes curl just thinking about how Harry had held her and ran his fingers through her hair. Even when they said nothing and just stood together she had felt so exhilarated.

He had walked her down to the Dungeons after dinner. He had an hour to get ready for his night, and they had just a few short moments left. She had looked him deep in the eyes when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It was then that she knew that she was falling for him. As much as she had tried not to, as much as she'd denied her feelings, she knew it now. Daphne was beginning to fall for Harry Potter.

"You do what you have to do tonight, and then you come back here. I want to se you at breakfast tomorrow morning, Potter. Wherever it is you're going tonight, please be careful. We've still got so much to do together." She had said.

And then she drew him closer, holding onto him tightly as she poured all of her feelings into that last kiss. She wanted him to remember that moment. She wanted him to think of her before he tried to play the hero.

She wanted him to know, without having to say it, that she, Daphne Greengrass was falling in love with Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily as he watched Harry approach him. His heart was heavy with shame and regret over what he was about to begin. It had been his hope that he could find and destroy the Horcruxes on his own, but Voldemort, and his own vanity had destroyed that hope when he'd donned the ring of Salazaar Slytherin and incurred the curse that was slowly killing him.

Dumbledore had little choice if the whole of the wizarding world were to be saved. All his research and investigations pointed to only one possible outcome. And this outcome made the old man heartsick. How could fate be so cruel to a child, Dumbledore often wondered.

And yet, Harry was no ordinary child. Harry was special. He'd grown up in an abusive environment, and emerged a strong, well adjusted young man. A young man who craved love, and friendship, and would lay his own life down without hesitation for those he cared for. It was that trait in which Dumbledore was counting on, though it sickened him whenever he thought of it.

What kind of man was he to be setting this boy up only so Harry could die? Dumbledore had tried to find an alternative way of destroying the Dark Lord. But so long as Harry was alive, there was always a chance that Voldemort could return, and that was a chance Dumbledore was unwilling to take. The world could not bear Voldemort returning in Harry's body.

So it was, with a heavy heart, that Dumbledore had come to his decision that long ago night, locked in his office staring at the ring he'd destroyed, and the cursed black hand. No matter what, Harry Potter would have to die at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and then someone would kill Voldemort.

"Right on time, Harry. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry smiled, still thinking of his farewell with Daphne.

"Very good. Now, before we venture out, I must ask you to swear to me that no matter what, you will follow my directions to the letter. If I ask you to run, you will do so without hesitation. Will you swear to me?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you tell me to do." Harry said, thinking that there was no way he was just going to blindly follow directions. Yes, if their situation dictated that he should run, then of course, but other than that, Harry was not just going to jump because Dumbledore said so. This was a fact finding mission for Harry. He had figured out that there was more going on than he knew, and he was determined to learn all he could tonight.

"Very well. Let us be off."

And so, Harry followed Snape and Dumbledore onto the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts and into the night. The three companions were silent as they walked, save for the crunch of snow under their feet. Dumbledore led the group, head held high, looking as if he were merely taking a evening stroll. Snape followed, looking sour and anxious. His hands were deep in his cloak pockets to stave off the chill night air. Harry was last, eyes and ears open for any sound that the two professors might make, any movement that might prove important later on.

They reached the front gate of the school, and with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore opened the heavy wrought iron, and he and his two traveling companions stepped off the school grounds, before the Headmaster closed the gates once again.

"Harry, if you would please take my arm." Dumbledore asked, holding out his good arm and looking at Snape, who was still glowering. Harry had barely grasped the arm before the uncomfortable feeling of being sucked through a very tight tube overwhelmed him.

In the blink of an eye, Harry found that he and the professors were standing on a cliff, the ocean raging below. Wind whipped at his face, and Harry felt the fine spray of the ocean on his face, making him colder. The wind and the ocean combined was a deafening roar, and Harry had to yell to be heard over it.

"Where are we, sir?" Harry asked.

"You recall the memory I showed you of my first encounter with Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore shouted, peering in the darkness for something. "Ah ha. This way if you please."

"I remember it." Harry answered.

"You will recall, then, that Mrs. Cole, the head of the orphanage where Riddle lived, had mentioned a trip to the coast and some strange happenings in a cave?"

"We're looking for that cave, then?" Harry asked, following Dumbledore down a rough hewn trail. Snape followed behind, listening intently.

"I believe we are, yes."

Harry gave a strange look at the back of the Headmaster's head. Harry wondered how much of their journey Dumbledore knew to be fact and how much he was making up as they went.

"What do you think we'll find?" Harry asked, probing the matter further.

"That is unclear. I shall venture a guess, however, that we shall find one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. It is my sincerest hope that we will be able to destroy it before this night is finished.

"Sir, I was wondering how many of them there are?"

Dumbledore stopped and turned to look at Harry. Over the boy's shoulder he could clearly see Snape staring coldly back at him. Dumbledore quickly gave Harry a warm smile.

"I believe there were originally five, not including himself. I believe he has made one more since his return. The ring, and the diary of course, which we have destroyed. The others are unclear to me, save for the snake, Nagini. Voldemort has a special fondness for her, and a unique amount of control as well. It is most likely that she is a Horcrux."

The old man turned to continue on the steep rocky trail leading into what Harry was sure was the ocean itself. He could see no sand, or rock, just churning sea water, smashing against the cliff face. Harry felt a looming foreboding in the cold night as they descended further down the trail.

"You can attach a piece of your soul to a living thing?" Harry asked. His suddenly recalled Quirrell from his first year, as if his own memory were trying to answer the question.

"It is possible, but unwise. While two souls are in one body, there would be a constant battle for control." Dumbledore shouted over the thunderous roar of the ocean below.

"What are the others?" Harry asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

"Well, I am sad to say I do not truly know, though I have guesses. You see, Voldemort was fond of items tied to the founders of Hogwarts. In other memories I had planned to show you, he had killed a woman in order to obtain the locket of Slytherin, as well as a silver goblet that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. I believe that he turned these items into Horcruxes. As the only relic left by Godric Gryffindor resides in my office, I believe that we can rule that out as suspect, but that leaves one Horcrux unaccounted for."

"Are you sure that he made six? Didn't he say he wanted seven?"

"The seventh one was the piece that remains in his body. When all the others are destroyed, only that piece will remain, and when he is destroyed, it will be gone. But so long as one Horcrux remains, Lord Voldemort can return. So we must do all we can to rid the world of him."

Harry heard Snape give a low growl. Harry wanted to ask the once Potions professor if he disagreed with Dumbledore's plan, but Dumbledore stopped them.

"We are here, I think."

They were dangerously close to the ocean. Harry felt one good strong wave and they would all be swimming in the freezing ocean. Dumbledore was sliding himself into a long fissure in the Cliff face. Harry followed, sliding into the cave as if he were sliding between to very close bookshelves, with Snape following suit. Harry had to give a small chuckle when he imagined his cousin Dudley becoming stuck within the little opening, and thanked Merlin he was so skinny.

The fissure opened into a medium sized cave, which smelled heavily of salt and fish. Harry gagged and retched at the thick air, while both Snape and Dumbledore seemed unaffected by it.

"Can you feel it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's been here. His signature his all over it. I'm surprised we found it. I would have thought he would have put Repelling charms on it."

"No, I think he would have only used that for Muggles. I feel there is more that awaits us inside."

Harry turned to look at the aged Headmaster, who was busy examining the farthest wall intently. Harry was confused, weren't they inside already?

"Oh, how barbaric." Dumbledore stood up quickly. "Blood."

"It makes sense." Snape replied. "He would want you to weaken yourself before venturing forth."

"Indeed. It seems I am overestimating him."

"I don't understand." Harry admitted. Dumbledore turned and smiled.

"There is an entrance here," he said motioning to the wall, "Which requires a sacrifice of blood before it will open."

Harry looked appalled at the idea, but then Snape's words made sense. If Voldemort suspected that someone might discover this place, he would not have made it easy for them to continue on. Harry was about to offer to cut his hand, when Snape pressed his hand against the rocky wall. Harry could barely see in the darkness, but he did see a thin trickle of dark blood running down the wall from the Defense teacher's hand.

The next moment, the wall was becoming translucent. Harry's eyes nearly popped from their sockets as the wall disappeared, leaving a wide opening into a much larger cave.

Once again, Dumbledore led the way, lighting his wand as he walked on. Snape motioned that Harry should follow as he was wrapping his hand in a dark handkerchief. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and held it high as he lit the tip.

The tunnel was roomy enough that Harry believed he and Daphne could walk comfortably side by side and still have room to stretch out their arms on either side. The ground was smooth as if centuries of water and worn it down to polished marble. The walls were unlike the floor, still unshapen and jagged. Harry tried to look at the ceiling, but it was to high up for the light to penetrate the darkness.

After a short distance they came to a vast cavern. Harry marveled at how immensely breathtaking the sight was. He wished he had Colin Creevey's camera to photograph it so he could show it to his friends.

The cavern was taken up by a very large underground lake. The water was as flat and still as if it were made of black glass. Harry could just make out a small island in what looked to be the middle of this eerily placid scene. It was deathly quiet in the cave, not even the faintest whisper of wind, or water dripping. Harry found it almost tranquil.

"Interesting." Dumbledore whispered.

"What's interesting?" Harry asked, still awed by the sight. He knew he should be feeling concerned or anxious, but the lake was just to amazing.

"Do you see that small island?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"That is our destination, though I am vexed as to how we get there. When we passed through the entrance, I felt an anti-Apparition ward fall into place."

"Could we make a portkey?" Harry asked.

"You might just try the boat." Snape's voice made them both turn. The Head of Slytherin house was standing next to a large boulder where a chain was wrapped around, which disappeared into the black water.

"How do you know there is a boat?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Elementary, my dear Potter." Snape sneered. "The Dark Lord would have a way for himself to get to the island. As there is a chain attached to the boulder, I suspect it might be attached to a boat." Snape bent and grasped at the chain.

"Do not disturbed the water, Severus. I do not believe we will like what could happen if that were to break the surface."

Snape nodded and gave the chain a light tug. Not far away, the lake rippled and a small rowboat rose up out of the murky depths and glided silently to the waiting wizards. When it landed softly against the bank, Dumbledore stepped closer to the rickety craft, examining it closely.

"I should think that Harry will accompany myself. Then we will send it back to you, my friend, so you might join us." Dumbledore said to Snape, who nodded his agreement.

"Why can't we all go together?" Harry asked.

"It would be quite unfortunate for us to attempt it. You see, I think that our Lord Voldemort will have warded this little craft to sense magical auras. Only one wizard at a time shall cross in it. Any more than that, and I believe we should have a much harder time retrieving our prize."

"But if I go with you, won't that…"

"I think not. For Lord Voldemort will not have considered an under-age wizard of any significant threat. In you go, Harry." Dumbledore smiled as he motioned for Harry to climb into the boat. Harry grimaced, but jumped in all the same. Dumbledore followed suit, and they were soon gliding peacefully towards the little island they had seen when they had come into the cavern.

"What do you think we'll face when we get there?" Harry asked quietly. The whole lake seemed so quiet, and Harry didn't feel like speaking above a soft whisper, for fear of what may happen if the peace were disturbed.

"I haven't the faintest idea, but we must remain vigilant."

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the glassy surface of the lake. It was an amazing sight to see. Even as they glided across the surface, the water barely rippled. It was something out of a dream to Harry, who felt entranced by the glass-like surface of the water. He could only stare at it, trying desperately to resist the urge to reach his fingers out and touch the glassy surface.

That urge disappeared when something ghostly white floated near to the top of the lake.

Harry stared aghast at the sight. It looked like a man's face, though the eyes were gone, leaving only dark hollow sockets. There was a mass of wispy hair lazily hanging about the face, which was caught in a horrible agonized silent scream.

"Sir, there's a body there!" Harry hissed, reeling back from the side of the boat, rocking it slightly.

"I am aware of it. I suspect there are hundreds hidden beneath us. Inferi."

"Inferi? He's using zombies?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Not zombies. You've seen too many movies, my dear boy. No, those are cursed bodies of the dead. Animated by magic do the castor's bidding. In this case, I believe they are meant to stop us after we retrieve the Horcrux from it's resting place."

Harry felt himself gulp and felt himself crawling back to peer over the side of the boat again, just in time to watch the ghostly visage sink back into the void.

"You, of course, know what you must do if we do encounter them?"

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster.

"You must use fire against them. It will be the only thing that would be effective. Remember to use fire on them."

Harry nodded and turned back to watch the island come closer. When the boat bumped against the rocky shore, Harry and Dumbledore got out carefully, and Dumbledore sent the boat back towards the shore where Snape was awaiting it.

The island on which they stood was not very large, and was strewn with broken rock. Harry followed Dumbledore up a little incline and felt his mouth go slack when he saw an ornate stone pedestal with a large basin resting on top. Next to the basin stood a crystal goblet. From the basin there was a soft green glow, which he'd only noticed when they were close to the pedestal. Harry cast his gaze into the basin to see a thick green fluid resting inside of it.

"Do you think the Horcrux is in there?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who was staring into the basin as well.

"I do, but we must be patient. I dare not proceed without him."

Harry nodded and stepped away from the basin. He turned to see that the boat was nearly to the shore again, and he could see Snape's dark outline standing like a statue on the shore.

"Sir, why do you trust Snape above everyone else? What did he do, other than risk his life spying on Voldemort? He was a Death Eater, and there's no real proof that he switched sides. He could be spying on you right now for Voldemort."

"Harry, Professor Snape and I have a very long history together. Yes, it is true that he was once a Death Eater, and while it is not my tale to tell, suffice to say that Professor Snape was put in a very compromising position by his master. He then chose to defect, and that's when he came to me. I suggest if you'd like to know the whole story, you must ask him."

"Is that what you tried to get him to tell me the other night?" Harry asked, feeling that he was right. Dumbledore said nothing, but the twinkle in his eyes, even in the low light of their wands, made it apparent to Harry he had guessed right.

After a short time, in which Harry and Dumbledore remained silent, Snape joined them at last and peered into the basin.

"This is not familiar to me, but I do not believe it to be poison. At least not a poison which would kill you." He said after examining the green potion in the basin.

"Nor do I, but I am quite sure that it is meant to be drunk." Dumbledore said softly. Harry stood close by, not wanting to miss anything.

"So who gets to drink it?" He asked.

"I believe it shall be me." Dumbledore said. Snape immediately shot out his hand to take the goblet.

"Are you completely daft, old man?" He snarled. "Don't you have enough to worry about?"

"Severus, I shall drink this concoction. I will need you to make sure I drink it all, and administer any antidote, should I need one. I am trusting you to do this."

The two men stared at each other for a long time. Harry wondered if they were using Legilemency on each other because after several very tense minutes, Snape begrudgingly handed the goblet to Dumbledore who dipped the cup into the potion filling it, and raising it in salute.

"To your continued good health." He smiled before tipping the potion into his mouth.

Harry felt himself tense in anticipation. He had wanted to shout out, to warn the Headmaster not to drink to thick viscous potion, but a look from Snape stopped him. It was a look that Harry had never seen before on the normally stoic professor. It was a look that made Harry fearful of their predicament. Snape was worried.

Still, as Dumbledore swallowed the last mouthful, Harry felt his muscles tense, and he felt himself leaning forward, waiting for whatever was going to happen…to happen.

Dumbledore let out a long slow rattled breathe. He held out the goblet to Snape, who took it quickly, and refilled it. Dumbledore's eyes remained shut as he took the goblet and began to drain it again. Harry could see the old man's hands shaking, and he seemed unsteady on his feet. Snape reached out to steady the Headmaster, watching him carefully.

The Headmaster finished the second cupful, and Harry could see that whatever it was, it was affecting him. His breathing was becoming more harsh, and he was staggering. Snape lowered him to the ground carefully, handing the goblet to Harry.

"Fill it." Snape ordered. Harry looked hesitant. He wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do.

"Now, Harry."

The use of his first name cause Harry to do as he was told. He filled the cup and handed it back to his old Potions teacher, who tipped it into Dumbledore's mouth. The old man swallowed the liquid, and began moaning as if he were in pain.

"A bit more, Albus." Snape said encouragingly. "Just a bit more.

Again, Snape handed the cup to Harry who filled it again. Again, Snape forced the potion down Dumbledore's throat, grimacing as the Headmaster's moans became more and more pitiful.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore began sobbing. "I've tried. I've tried. I can't find another way."

"It's alright, Albus. Just drink this." Snape said softly as he tipped the goblet to Dumbledore's mouth again. "It'll be over soon."

"What's he talking about?" Harry asked, trying to stave off his own concern for Dumbledore. "Who's he apologizing to?"

"There is no other way. It must be done, for all of us. Oh, how can I do this?" Dumbledore's eyes were filled with tears, and he looked at Harry as the young man was handing another filled goblet to Snape, who sat cradling the old man.

"I'm sorry, Harry, there is no other way to defeat him. I've tried to find another way, but I can't. I have failed you."

"Now isn't the time, Albus. Drink." Snape said trying to stop the man from speaking further.

"What's he talking about?" Harry's voice grew louder. "What's he mean he's failed?"

"It's the potion." Snape lied, pouring more of the fluid into Dumbledore's mouth. "Is there much more?"

"Another couple of cupfuls, I think." Harry said watching Snape coax more of the foul potion into the Headmaster's mouth. Dumbledore was shivering as if he were freezing, and sobbing like a child.

"It's unfair." Dumbledore shouted. "It's not fair to ask him to do it. Severus, how can I do that to him? Who am I to ask him to do it?"

"What is he talking about?" Harry asked frantically.

"He's rambling, Potter, nothing more."

But the look in Snape's eyes told Harry everything. Dumbledore was begging for forgiveness of Harry, but he didn't know why.

"You must tell him everything, Severus. He has the right to know. You must tell him all of it."

"I will, Albus, but you must drink, we're almost done now. You have to drink it all."

"It's unfair." Dumbledore shouted. "Why could it not be me? Why is there no way to spare him?"

Dumbledore was sobbing frantically, his bright blue eyes cast upwards to the ceiling to the vast cavern. His fists balled up and he cried out, begging for forgiveness for being unable to find a different path.

Snape handed the goblet back to Harry, who turned to fill it again, and stopped when he saw a large golden locket sitting in the basin. He reached in and lifted the strange looking piece of jewelry out of the basin. It felt heavy, much heavier than it looked, and Harry was overcome with a strange dread that wasn't his own.

"Professor, I think we found …"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I couldn't find another way." Professor Dumbledore cried out again. "It's the only way for it to end. He has to kill you. He has to kill you for the world to be safe. I'm so very sorry. I've failed you."

The old man broke into fresh sobs, seemingly unaware of what he'd said.

Snape's eyes were wide with horror, and he turned to look at Harry who was standing stock still. He held the empty crystal goblet in one hand, and the locket in the other, his eyes opened wide with confused shock.

"I have to…" Harry's voice was so small, and thin. Snape wondered if he was going to have to catch the boy from falling over.

"It's just the potion, Potter. It's nothing."

"No." Harry's voice was coming back now, as was his anger. "No, it wasn't. Stop lying to me."

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "We haven't the time for this now. Everything will be explained later, but now we have to get Dumbledore out of here and back to Hogwarts. Give me the locket."

"Water."

The voice was so faint, they almost didn't hear Dumbledore's request.

"Water. Please, water."

"Potter, give me the goblet." Snape asked, reaching out for the cup. Harry handed the goblet to Snape who tried conjuring water.

"Damn. The only way to get water is to disturb the lake. We're not about to do that." Snape said, looking to Harry. "Help me get him to the boat."

Harry pocketed the locket and bent low, helping to get Dumbledore to his feet. Harry was surprised at how frail the man felt. He was shaking badly, and he couldn't seem to hold his own weight.

"Go with him, Potter. Then send the boat back for me. Keep him away from the water." Snape ordered.

Harry nodded and he and Dumbledore began their way back to the entrance to the cave. Harry watched Dumbledore carefully, feeling sick to his stomach. He felt sorry for the man, and angry. Angry over what Dumbledore had said. Harry was going to have to die in order to save the world.

Harry couldn't understand what was happening. Why go through all of this charade just to be led to slaughter? If he had to die by Voldemort's hands, why not have let the Dark Lord do just that when he was at his mercy last year within the Ministry? Why fight Voldemort at all? Why even protect him at all?

The ride back seemed shorter. When the boat landed, Harry got out quickly and helped the old headmaster out as carefully as he could manage. He laid Dumbledore down as gently as possible and then sent the little boat back to where Snape was waiting.

Harry turned back to check on Dumbledore and screamed out.

"NO!"

Dumbledore had crawled to the edge of the bank and had just dipped one cupped hand into the shiny black water to drink. Harry pulled the man roughly back from the water's edge, just as a ghostly white hand shot through the glassy surface.

The once flat surface erupted as hundreds of wet rotting corpses exploded from beneath the black water, all moving towards Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry aimed his wand at the closest mass of chalky flesh that had begun struggling up out of the murky depths, slapping wetly on the rocky bank. Harry felt his heart pounding as the Inferi stalked slowly closer to him and the Headmaster.

"Fire." Harry thought. "I need to use fire."

Harry's wand flashed and a ribbon of flame shot out the end. He waved his wand at the oncoming mass of Inferi, driving them back into the water to avoid the flame. But Harry could see that it wasn't going to be enough. More and more of the tortured dead were rising up out of the lake. Harry could now hear Snape's curses as the Defense teacher was coming closer in the boat. Harry felt a little relief at hearing Snape's voice growing closer.

There was a scream and a loud splash. Harry tried to see what had happened, but the Inferi were blocking his sight, and he didn't dare risk getting any closer to them than he had to.

"Water. Please." Harry heard Dumbledore whine. The Headmaster was still disorientated, lying in a heap on the rocky ground. Harry wished that it had been Snape to drink to potion.

Harry flashed his wand again, lighting the closest Inferi on fire. Several of the reanimated dead staggered back when the fire touched their rotting flesh. Harry whipped his wand around him trying to conjure a steady stream of flame from his wand, but his own pounding heart was making it difficult to concentrate. Harry sucked in a large breath and flashed his wand once again.

He focused his whole being on what he needed to do, putting all of his will into the spell. A massive ball of fire tore out of the end of his wand and Harry whipped it to and fro creating a wall of flame, keeping the dead from advancing any further.

Harry kept waving his wand back and forth, keeping the sickly looking corpses back. Suddenly, they turned and began retreating into the water. Harry stared through the flames trying to see what had caught their attention, when several of the damned bodies erupted in flame. Harry saw a figure rising out of the water.

Snape looked livid as he shot spells at the closest of the cursed bodies, igniting them in flame. Harry guessed that the Inferi had tipped over the boat, and Snape had fallen in. The Defense teacher was soaked, his greasy hair plastered against his sallow face.

"Professor, watch out!" Harry screamed as one of the Inferi leapt up in back of Snape and clamped it's jaws on Snape's shoulder.

"Get OFF!" Snape howled, whipping himself around trying to dislodge the thin rotting corpse which held a death grip with it's mouth. Snape pointed his wand between the eye sockets of the creature, and Harry saw a flash and the creature fell off of Snape with a great splash.

Snape staggered to the shore, adding more fire to Harry's wall of flame, before sagging to a heap on the rocky shore, gasping and spitting water. Slowly, the Inferi began to retreat back into their watery grave, and Harry was finally able to allow his fire defense to peter out.

"Help me with him." Snape ordered, rising to his feet and picking up the feeble Headmaster.

"Water, please. Give me some water." Dumbledore was sobbing.

"In a few moments, Albus. We must get out of here." Snape said softly.

Harry helped Snape drag Dumbledore all the way back out of the cave, and they very carefully slipped the old man through the thin fissure in which they had first entered.

"Can we Apparate back to the castle now?" Harry asked when they were completely out of the cave.

"Grab my arm, and hold onto him." Snape shouted over the roar of the wind.

Harry felt the familiar and uncomfortable squeezing of his body. The three of them landed in a heap in front of the iron gates of Hogwarts. Snape looked up and waved his wand casually, opening the gates.

"Potter. Run and get Hagrid. We need to get the Headmaster to the Hospital Wing, and I'm hurt. Go."

Harry was off like a shot. He had never ran so fast in his life. Harry knew it was late, as there was no light coming from Hagrid's hut. Harry hurled himself up the steps and pounded hard on the half giant's door.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, come quick. We need help. HAGRID!"

"Wha tha bloody 'ell?" Came the muffled response from within the hut. "Who's thar?"

"Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore's hurt. We need help." Harry cried again. The door opened and Hagrid, looking very tired, peered down at Harry, trying to figure out if he was dreaming.

"'Arry? Do you know wha time it is?"

"Hagrid! Dumbledore is hurt. I need your help. NOW!"

Finally, Harry's words broke through Hagrid's sleepy haze. The half giant grabbed his coat and through it over his pajamas, following Harry into the night. Hagrid began asking questions as they raced back to where Snape and Dumbledore lay.

Snape looked ready to pass out, his face much paler than normal, as he clutched his shoulder. Dumbledore was still, his breathing shallow. Hagrid bent and scooped the Headmaster into his arms, while Harry helped Snape to his feet. Hagrid raced to the castle, while Harry and Snape staggered behind.

"You did well, Potter." Snape said quietly, his voice hoarse.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do to me." Harry said as he struggled to help the Defense teacher.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do at that." Snape grimaced with pain. He was loathe to admit it, even to himself, but Harry had proven that he was more than capable to Snape. He'd kept his cool, and fought bravely. He'd done as he'd been told and they had all returned somewhat safely.

But now the boy would be asking too many questions. Questions he had the right to know the answers to, but to which Snape was hesitant to answer.

_Damn whatever that potion was. If only the old fool could have kept his mouth shut. Everything is unraveling now. _Snape thought darkly.


	16. Chapter 16

Daphne had hardly slept. She had stayed up quite late rewriting her Defense essay, and then laying awake worrying about what might be happening to Harry. He had been rather excited at thought of accompanying Dumbledore in an attempt to find pieces of Voldemort's soul. Harry had explained it all to her, but it had gone over her head a bit. She had decided to ask him again about it later.

So, Daphne had lied awake on her bed listening to Tracey talking in her sleep and Millicent's elephant-like snores, wondering if Harry had returned, and if he was alright. She also spent time wondering why Dumbledore had helped Draco Malfoy to escape. She had learned from Harry that Draco was taken to a safe house, but Harry didn't elaborate as to why.

Daphne felt a burning anger every time she thought about Dumbledore's attempt to protect the boy who was clearly working for Voldemort, and had stomped on her chest. Daphne was angry that she'd been unable to return the favor to Draco and donned a pair of spiked stiletto heels and driven them right into Draco's crotch.

Still, Daphne had to believe there was a reason, though it was most likely stupid, that Dumbledore was protecting Malfoy. She only wished she could talk to the man and question his intentions. She wanted to understand more of what was going on around her now. Since her feelings for Harry were growing and she…

"Harry." She sighed, smiling to herself. Daphne had been zoning out a lot earlier that night. It had taken her a very long time to rewrite her essay, because she would let her mind drift off reliving the moments they had shared wandering through the castle hand in hand. It was strange and exciting and comfortable and a thousand other things. Yet the memory of the day had warmed her deeply and made her hungry for more of the same.

Maybe that was why she'd been so unable to sleep. She was anxious to see her boyfriend again and make sure he was alright and that he had accomplished what he'd set out to do.

Boyfriend. How that word filled her with excitement. She had an honest to goodness boyfriend. One who wasn't just interested in her because she had a good body, or her family was of standing or something shallow like that. No, she and Harry had been steadily heading this way since they had learned they were going to be married. At first they'd been resistant to the idea, but they had gotten to know each other, and found something special.

Daphne wondered if it was normal for betrothed couples to fall for each other, or if she and Harry were a special case. Maybe she would ask her grandmother about it.

Daphne clutched her pillow to her chest, smiling again as she remembered kissing Harry goodnight, and how he'd stared into her eyes for the longest time. She liked that she left him speechless after she kissed him. He always looked so adorable when he was all confused. That puzzled her a bit. Harry sometimes flinched a bit when she touched him, and he always looked so surprised when they kissed, as if it was the last thing in the world he expected. He was very sweet, but he sometimes looked reluctant to hold her hand or kiss her, as if he were afraid she might strike him or something. But he was such a good kisser.

She shut her eyes, imagining again the moments they had shared that day.

Daphne awoke, surprised that she had actually fallen asleep. She saw that she still had an hour before breakfast was finished, and she raced to get dressed and presentable. She wanted to find Harry as soon as possible and learn what had happened the night before, and after that maybe she could get him to take another long walk where they might find some quiet places to be close.

She didn't bother with a shower, throwing on a comfortable pair of jeans and her favorite green sweater, and brushing out her blonde hair before throwing it into a loose ponytail. Satisfied with her rushed job, she practically sprinted to the Great Hall, pausing just outside to catch her breath and appear casual in her entrance.

As she strolled into the Great Hall, she was very surprised to see Ron and Hermione but no Harry. Daphne stood there for a minute before she joined her new Gryffindor friends. She wasn't close to either Ron or Hermione, and had sensed a growing tension between herself and the bushy haired witch. Hermione had not said anything, or even shot a dirty look Daphne's way, but she had picked up a strange feeling of untrust or something. Daphne was nonplussed about it, but had made a note to monitor the situation. She knew how important Hermione was to Harry and wasn't about to cause any friction if she could avoid it.

"Good morning." She smiled as she sat down.

"Mmmrning" Ron said through a mouthful of what appeared to once be eggs.

"Gross." Daphne muttered.

"I'm truly considering not kissing him anymore until he learns to eat properly." Hermione whispered.

"Wha?" Ron looked up from his plate.

"Nothing, dearest." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Where's Harry? Did he finish breakfast already?"

"We don't know. Ron said he wasn't in his bed this morning, and he wasn't in the Hospital Wing. We checked first thing this morning."

"Did they come back yet?" Daphne asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm not sure." Hermione shrugged. "We were practically shoved out of the Infirmary by Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure everything's alright, though. Someone would have told us."

Daphne raised a skeptical eyebrow. Could Hermione be this naïve about what was going on? Daphne wondered how much Hermione actually knew about what Harry was being taught. She figured Harry had most likely told Ron and Hermione much more than he had told her, so she shrugged, bid them farewell, and joined Tracey at the Slytherin table.

After breakfast, Daphne decided she would take a look in the Hospital Wing for her wayward boyfriend. He was well known for getting himself hurt, and it stood to reason that Harry was laid up, bandaged from head to foot because he fell, or threw himself in front of some curse or spell to save Dumbledore.

After all, they'd been gone all night, surely they must be back by now, and Daphne was anxious to see Harry and hear all about his adventure. It wasn't everyday that Dumbledore asked a student to accompany him on a mission to stop Voldemort.

Daphne opened the door to the Hospital Wing and felt a chill run down her spine. At the far end of the Infirmary, a large privacy screen had been erected around a single bed, and Professor McGonagall stood with Professor Flitwick, listening to Madam Pomfrey, who was speaking quietly about that particular patient.

Fear gripped Daphne and she began running towards the bed in question.

"Harry!" She called out. The three grown ups turned, and Professor McGonagall caught her just before she reached the privacy screen.

"I'm afraid you can't be here." The Transfiguration professor said gently.

"But I need to see him." Daphne struggled.

"I'm sorry, but he's not able to take visitors." McGonagall said a bit more firmly.

"I'm not a visitor. Let me see him right now!" Daphne was shouting.

"It's not Potter," called another voice. Daphne turned to see Professor Snape sitting up in a bed across from where she was struggling with McGonagall. He looked very tired, as if he'd been kept awake for days against his will. The bedside table was loaded with a variety of potion vials, and there was a large bandage on Snape's pale shoulder.

"Sir?" Daphne asked, confused by the statement.

"It's not Potter." Snape said again, waving her over to him. Professor McGonagall released her grip on the teenager and watched her join Professor Snape, her own curiosity rising at what she had heard. McGonagall was unaware that Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had become friends.

"Where is he, sir?" Daphne asked softly.

"I don't know. But he was very upset when he left here. I suspect he'll need someone with a level head on their shoulders right about now. You must find him, Miss Greengrass, and prevent him from doing anything stupid."

Daphne nodded quickly and turned to look back at the privacy screen, a million thoughts racing through her head.

"Do you have any idea where I might find him?" She asked tentatively.

"I've noticed that whenever Potter feels pressure, he'll take a flight around the Quidditch pitch." McGonagall said helpfully.

"Thank you." Daphne said before sprinting out of the Infirmary in search of Harry.

"Severus, what in the bloody hell is going on around here?" McGonagall asked.

"Where to begin…" Snape said coldly as he laid himself back against his pillows. "Albus' mistakes are catching up to us all." He sighed as he shut his eyes bitterly.

Daphne was out of the castle and onto the grounds in record time. She couldn't recall it exactly, but she could swear she had actually hurtled over a group of first years on her way out of the castle.

The air was crisp, and her lungs burned from breathing in the frigid air as she ran out to the Quidditch pitch, searching for Harry. Something very bad had happened, that much she was sure of. Snape hated Harry, everyone knew that, but the man was not a bitter empty shell like most believed. Daphne had seen a Snape exhibit some small amount of compassion on several different occasions in her years at Hogwarts, though she had never experienced it first hand.

Those moments were fleeting, and now that she really thought about it, Malfoy had really been the sole recipient of Snape's emotional support.

All right, so maybe Snape was the heartless bastard everyone said he was. Either way, he had gone against his nature and told her to find Harry and make sure he was alright. Whatever the reason, Daphne knew that she had to find Harry. She had to know what happened and that he was alright.

Daphne emerged onto the pitch and began scanning the skies for a glimpse of Harry. Her heart sank when she saw that the skies were clear of any broom riders. The sky was overcast, which made it much easier to see anyone who might be soaring about on a broom that morning.

Daphne felt her shoulders sag in disappointment. She decided she would go find Weasley and Granger and have them look in his dorm to see if he'd gone back there, when a flash of red caught her eye.

Daphne heard a laugh coming from the stands nearest her, and she could see two people play fighting above her.

"Little Weasley." She whispered to herself, feeling a little relief.

Daphne raced up the stairs and onto the stands. Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley were laughing and tussling about like normal teenage lovers might do, and Daphne felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight. She and Harry had never wrestled with one another. Daphne had to remind herself that things were still new and developing. There'd be plenty of opportunities to make Harry submit to her superior will. There were more important things going on right now.

"Weasley!" Daphne called out, interrupting what looked like Ginny's conquering of the tall dark skinned boy. Ginny looked up, eyes bright with laughter and her cheeks flushed from the exertion.

Daphne approached the two lovers, looking sorry she had disturbed them, but she needed help.

"Have you seen Harry this morning?"

"No. You're Daphne, right?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer. She'd not had a chance to speak with Harry's betrothed since she'd found out who it was. Ginny was smart enough to stay out of the whole situation, though she'd overheard Ron and Hermione's conversations about the girl.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but I really need to find Harry. It's rather important."

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Dean asked, a little defensively.

"Dean, behave." Ginny said sternly, then turning her eyes to the worried looking blonde, "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"What? No. I just need to find him. Professor McGonagall said he might be out here, but clearly he's not, and it's a big castle." Daphne said, a pleading look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, but would it be possible for you to check Gryffindor tower for me?"

Ginny considered the girl's request a moment before nodding. She understood the look in Daphne's eyes, for it had been a look she had once worn herself. Ginny could see that Daphne truly cared for Harry. It was hard not to. Harry had that ability to make a girl swoon, though he was unaware of it himself.

But more than that, Harry was a friend. Ginny would do anything to help her friends. Ginny had been watching Harry over the last few weeks, and she had seen him smile a lot more. He was more at ease, as if the invisible weight he normally carried on his shoulders had disappeared. Ginny was smart enough to know that Daphne was the reason for it all.

Though a year ago she might have been threatened, or upset by it, Ginny was over her crush on Harry, and very happy where she was now. She had a good boyfriend, and Harry had become a good friend, though they had not spent a lot of time together of late. Ginny didn't care about that, because she could see that Harry was happy.

"All right. Come on." Ginny nodded, helping Dean to his feet. The three trudged their way back up to the castle. They walked in silence until they were on the staircases, heading upward.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure." Daphne said.

"How do you feel about Harry? I know about your situation, and I know he's been smiling a lot more, which is very un-Harry like. He's relaxed in ways I never imagine he could, and he seems, well there's no other way to describe it. He's happy. So, I was just wondering how you felt about him, because I don't want to see him hurt."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"To be honest, he's like a brother to me, but it wasn't always that way. If my mother had her way, she be planning our wedding right now. She was devastated to learn of your situation, and it'll be a long time before she forgives him for it." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"And you? How do you feel?" Daphne asked, cocking her head a bit, gauging the girls reaction.

"Honestly, if Harry had come to me last year and admitted he liked me, well things would be very different. But the fact is, I grew up, and I saw that Harry was not the boy for me. I was in love with a storybook character. Harry's wonderful, but he's flawed, and anxious, and worry's too much about things. In other words, he's normal. More normal than he realizes, which is all he wants to be. Once I understood that, and could see him objectively, I realized that him and I together wouldn't work, not in the way I wanted it to work. He's a good man, one of the best, but he wasn't for me. Not in a romantic way, anyway."

Dean gave out a relieved sigh, and Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Well, I don't know exactly what I feel for him, but I like the way I feel when he's around. I like how he makes me smile, and how I make him smile. I get nervous when I'm going to see him, and I find myself doing things I don't normally do." Daphne admitted.

"Like spending a little extra time in front of the mirror? Making sure your hair and make-up are just right?" Ginny asked knowingly.

Daphne smiled in response, and Ginny smiled back.

"Is that why it takes you so long to come down each morning?" Dean asked of Ginny, a smile on his face. "You're trying to look good for me?"

"No, sweetie." Ginny gave a sly wink to Daphne. "I just enjoy making you wait on me." She patted his cheek tenderly.

They came to the portrait of the fat lady and Ginny whispered the password. Daphne was Harry's girlfriend, but she was still a Slytherin.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, either with Harry or his whereabouts." Ginny smiled and Daphne smiled her gratitude.

Ginny, followed by Dean entered the Common Room, and there was no sign of the messy hair anywhere.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Dean offered.

"Let's go check. If not, I know something that will help us in finding him." Ginny smiled, taking Dean's hand. The two young lovers ran up to the sixth year boys dorm, and Ginny ripped open Harry's bed curtains to see the bed made perfectly.

"I don't think he ever came here last night." Dean admitted. "He wasn't here when I got up this morning."

"I didn't think he'd be here anyway." Ginny admitted, going to Harry's trunk.

"Hey!" Dean cried out indignantly. "You can't go through his stuff."

"Relax, I'm not taking anything. I'm just looking for something that will help us find him. And, here it is."

Ginny removed a old folded piece of parchment, and opened it up on Harry's bed. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said tapping her wand against the parchment.

"Whoa." Dean said breathlessly as the Marauder's Map came to life.

He was amazed at the detail the map showed, and the little dots with people's names moving all about.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked of no one.

"Where did he get this?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story, but the shortened version is that his father and his friends were very interesting people. They made this when they went here."

"This is so cool." Dean sighed longingly. "Do you think he'd let me borrow this sometime?"

"Don't you dare mention this to him." Ginny glared. "It's one of his most treasure belongings, and it's supposed to be a secret."

"Alright." Dean said sadly. "But this is really cool."

"There he is." Ginny said pointing to a spot on the map. "Mischief managed." Ginny smiled, folding the map back up and replacing it in Harry's trunk.

"Come on, Dean." Ginny said, tugging Dean's arm and returning to the stairs where Daphne was waiting. They found the blonde Slytherin pacing impatiently back and forth. She'd been questioned by a few suspicious Gryffindors who either exited, or were returning to their Common Room.

"Sorry it took so long. Harry's in the Astronomy tower." Ginny said as she emerged from the portrait hole.

"Thank you so much." Daphne said before racing off again.

Ginny watched her go, thinking that she was a very lucky girl to be falling for Harry, and having Harry return her feelings. Regret filled her for a moment before she felt Dean's arms wrap around her middle. She smiled warmly at Dean, sighing comfortably as he held her close.

Daphne was cursing as she slumped against the door to the Astronomy tower. She was not an athletic girl, and she had truly gotten a workout this morning.

"Why are there so many bloody stairs in this place?" She asked, clutching the stitch in her side. She propped herself against the wall, trying to steady her breathing and her pounding heartbeat.

After several moments, she felt steady enough to continue on and find Harry, who was supposed to be here in the Astronomy tower. She only hoped he hadn't left in the time it had taken her to get here.

Daphne opened the door, and climbed the last staircase to the open tower. She found Harry sitting, huddled on the frozen stone floor, back against the wall. He was shivering violently, and his hair was messier than ever. He didn't look up at her approach, but remained tightly coiled, as if he was holding onto himself for dear life.

"How long have you been up here?" She asked softly. Harry's head shot up and Daphne felt her heart falter.

His brilliant green eyes were dulled. There were deep red circles around them, and they appeared puffy and bloodshot. His face was drained of color, and he looked exhausted. Harry looked almost frightened at the sight of her. His eyes were wide with horror, and he looked like he wanted to run away.

"Are you alright?" She asked starting towards him but stopped when he backed away.

"You should leave." His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"I've spent my entire morning looking for you. What happened? When did you get back?" Daphne asked trying to get closer to him again.

"Please, just stay away." Harry begged. "I can't…" He faltered, and his head fell onto his arms which were hugging his knees tightly.

"Harry, tell me what happened. What's going on?"

Harry's shoulders began shaking, and Daphne could barely keep her own tears at bay. Something truly horrible had happened to him, and she needed to find out. It was only way to help him.

"He lied to me." came Harry's muffled response. "That self righteous bastard lied."

Daphne was confused, but slowly approached the boy, whose body was trembling more violently.

"Start from the beginning." She said as she slowly sat beside him. She wanted desperately to grab him and pull him closer to her, to comfort him. "I'm confused here, so you need to start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"He was never going to teach me how to win." Harry's voice was thick, as if he were crying, which Daphne was sure he was doing. "I was never meant to beat Voldemort. It was all a lie."

Realization hit Daphne like a freight train. Harry was talking about Dumbledore. Dumbledore had been lying to Harry about training him to defeat Voldemort. Harry had somehow found out that he was not going to fight the Dark Lord, but merely be sent to die.

"Ok, Harry. Let's start at the beginning, and go slow. Maybe you misunderstood or something. Tell me everything." Daphne said, putting a gentle hand on Harry's back, feeling hurt when he flinched away.

"He said I had to die." came Harry's muffled response.

* * *

Harry staggered under Professor Snape's weight as they came into the Hospital Wing. It had been a long walk up from the front gates with Snape leaning heavily on the younger man's shoulder. Harry wasn't sure how badly Snape was hurt, but it must have been bad if Snape were relying on Harry to get him to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey." Harry called as the two men finally stumbled into the infirmary. He saw the nurse bending over a bed, with Hagrid standing sentinel near by. Hagrid looked up and rushed over to help Harry with his burden, taking Snape to a nearby bed and setting him down easily.

"Thank you Hagrid." Snape whispered..

"Sit down there." Pomfrey ordered Harry before she turned and went back to looking over Dumbledore. Harry fell exhausted on the nearby bed, breathing heavily. He felt the bundle in his sweatshirt pocket, and reached a hand in to grasp the locket. It felt warm, and almost comforting in his hand, like it belong to him somehow, a long lost treasure. At the same time, his scar flared with pain. Harry had been too preoccupied to notice that it had been throbbing somewhat ever since he'd first lain hands on the locket.

Harry sat up to watch as Pomfrey was now looking over Professor Snape, and asking a million questions. The school nurse was running her wand over the torn flesh where Snape had been bitten by the Inferi. Harry wondered if the bite might infect Snape and turn him into a Inferi as well. He brushed the thought away remembering Dumbledore's comment about Harry watching to many movies.

"Some kind of potion" Snape said quietly. "He insisted on drinking it."

"What about the poison?"

"What poison?" Snape asked indifferently as Pomfrey probed the bite in the Defense teacher's shoulder.

"The poison that's creeping up his arm. I recognize your magical signature, Severus. I want answers." Pomfrey insisted. "I can't help him if I don't know what I'm up against."

"I'm not the one who's able to give you those answers." Snape said sadly defiant. "Only Albus knows why he does what he does. The rest of us are pawns in his game. OW!"

"You shouldn't talk like that." Pomfrey scolded.

"Severus." Came a feeble voice. Dumbledore was reaching out a hand from his bed. "I must speak to Severus."

Snape stood, causing Madam Pomfrey to cluck her tongue and put her hands to her hips. "That will not heal itself, Severus." She chided.

Harry could only watch as the two men spoke, as he was too far away to overhear their whispered conversation, but Harry saw Snape look at him several times, a look of shameful disgust on his sallow face..

"Are you hurt, Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey asked, running her wand over Harry. Harry hadn't even noticed her approach him, and jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"I don't think so. Just really tired." Harry admitted.

"Very well. I shall give you a sleeping potion and you can rest up here tonight." Pomfrey bustled off to fetch what she needed.

"Potter." Snape called. Harry looked up to see Snape waving him over. Harry got to his feet and rushed over.

Dumbledore looked very weak and tired, lying in the hospital bed. He'd been covered in the crisp white linens to keep the Headmaster warm. Dumbledore's eyes were rimmed in black, and he looked every bit his advanced age.

"Harry, I'm so very sorry. It was not the way I wanted you to find out." Dumbledore said weakly. "I never wanted for this to happen."

"So, it's true then?" Harry asked, his anger rising a bit. "I have to die?"

"Harry you must understand some things. Please sit down."

Harry stood defiantly, staring at the Headmaster, who looked truly heartbroken.

"Very well. When I found you in the wreckage of your parents house, I was shocked to discover you were still alive. I placed you in the care of your Aunt and Uncle…"

"I know all this. Because of my mother's sacrifice. The blood wards…"

"I knew it was the only way to keep you safe." Dumbledore pressed on. "I also knew something horrible had happened to you other than just the Killing Curse. Something which I am sure was unintended by Voldemort."

"Why were you showing me all this stuff if you never meant for me to survive? Why go through all the charade of keeping me safe? Why was I so bloody important if all I am is a fucking sacrificial lamb?" Harry wanted to scream, but kept his voice even.

"It was my hope to find a way to avoid all of this, to remove what lies within you and save you. I could find no way to destroy it without killing you." Dumbledore said, his eyes filling with tears. Harry saw Snape looking rather angry as he examined the hem of his robes intently.

"What? What's inside me?"

"Have you not guessed? Why is it you can see into Voldemort's mind? Why do you feel when he is happy, or angry, or upset? You have a piece of him inside of you. You are the seventh Horcrux, the one he did not intend to make." Dumbledore said, a single tear spilling down his cheek.

Harry felt his breath catch, and his heart pounding. He looked to Snape who avoided the young man's eyes. Harry felt his legs growing weaker, and forced himself to sit down in the nearby chair. He clutched the armrests, his fingers going stark white with the force of his grip.

"No. You're just saying this so I'll believe I have to die." He said disbelievingly.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Dumbledore said weakly as he tried to take the boy's hand. "I've tried for so long to find a way to rid you of this burden so you might have a chance to live, to find the happiness you so richly deserve. You've proven time and again that you are a strong, generous, selfless man. A better man than I am."

"Stop it." Harry's voice was low, his eyes burned with livid tears. He could not even look at the old man now, his y threatening to swallow him completely.

"I wanted you to find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. And then you would face him. When it was all over and he was truly mortal again, then someone would be able to kill him." Dumbledore pushed on.

"Who? You? Getting my glory and being a hero for the world once again?" Harry demanded.

"No. I will be most unable to help you for much longer. It was my hope to make you more independent, so that you could do it all on your own. So that you would not have to rely on your friends. That was what I was trying to accomplish with you. To prepare you for the quest which now must fall to you. I had hoped that we could…"

"To isolate me." Harry grimaced thinking of his friends. Of Ron, Hermione and Daphne. Ron who'd been his very first friend, and his closest confidant. Hermione who'd stuck by him no matter what, and become the closest thing to a sister he'd ever known. And Daphne who had recently come into his life and turned it on it's head. Daphne who had stolen his heart, and had no idea. Daphne whom he was falling so desperately for.

"Stop it. Just stop it. I wanted to beat him. I wanted to fight him and defeat him and go on with my life. That's what you were supposed to teach me. I don't want to do this, I don't want to die." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry, I am truly sorry, but you must." Dumbledore pleaded. "No one else can do this. It must be you. That's what the prophecy meant. Neither can live while the other survives. If you live, so shall Voldemort. Eventually the piece of him that resides in you will overpower you and take over. Then all those you hold dear will die by your own hands."

"No! Stop it! That's not true." Harry shouted.

"I am afraid it is. You must understand Harry, I've exhausted every possibility to save you, but so long as you live, Voldemort can come back. You must face him and he must kill you. There is no other way." Dumbledore was nearly sobbing now, heartsick by his admission and Harry's burden.

"NO!"

And with that, Harry ran from the Infirmary.

"Severus, you must get him back here." Dumbledore said weakly, eyes blurry with his tears. "I still have much to tell him. He must know where to look and what they are."

Snape stood slowly, looking to where Harry had left. "No."

Dumbledore's face melted from tortured sadness to disbelief at his long time friend's defiance.

"You have finally asked too much of me, Albus." Snape turned back to look pitifully at the old man whose face was a mask of shock at being defied, and then returned to his own bed, sighing with agony as he lay back to await treatment by the medi-witch.

Dumbledore's head fell back against his pillows, and he felt his chest ache with bitter defeat. If he could not convince Harry to do what needed to be done, then the entire wizarding world would suffer, and Albus Dumbledore was running out of time quickly.

* * *

"I don't understand." Daphne said after Harry had finished. "He's known that there was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of you, and he thinks the only way to destroy it is to let Voldemort kill you?"

Harry nodded, his face blank.

"Then why didn't he just let Voldemort do it at the Ministry? You told me that he protected you there. His actions are contradicting everything he says." Daphne puzzled. "What about like an exorcism or something. There's got to be a way to get it out."

"He says anything that he could try would kill me."

"No. There has to be a way."

"I don't understand it. I don't know why I have to find all of these fucking things." Harry said removing the Horcrux locket from his sweatshirt.

"Is that what you went to get last night?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Harry said as he handed the locket to Daphne. She turned it over in her hands, feeling the dark, sinister energy and quickly handing it back to Harry.

"I don't like that. You should really destroy it. It feels tainted or something."

"I know." Harry said, a soft glow in his eyes as he held the locket, his fingers caressing it lightly.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted, and Harry dropped the locket to the floor. His eyes cleared and he looked a bit surprised to find himself outside.

"You really need to destroy that thing. If it's true and you have a piece of Him in you, then the piece of Him in that locket might be trying to reconnect. And if it isn't true, than it's trying to enchant you. To take you over, and I'm not about to let anyone else have you."

Daphne felt proud that she had gotten Harry to smile at her remark. He'd looked so troubled and scared when she had found him. He looked at her for a moment, and Daphne felt so much from him in that moment. She gently took his hand and felt him relax a bit at her touch. She smiled warmly up at him, but felt tension as his smile melted away.

"It might be best for you to stay away from me." Harry said sadly. "Whatever was happening between us is over now. There's no point in you getting hurt over all of this."

"What are you saying?" Daphne asked her breath catching in her throat.

"I'm saying that we shouldn't be together. I have no future. Voldemort's going to kill me, and there's nothing that can be done. You're better of trying to find someone else. Once I'm dead you'll be free to…"

SMACK!

"How dare you!" Daphne shouted. "One little hiccup and you're ready to toss me aside? You're not getting off that easy, Potter!" Daphne shouted, her cheeks burning with anger.

"You don't get to make me fall for you, only to toss me aside like some used up slag. That's not how this works. Like it or not, you and I are together, and that means we face our problems together."

"What's the point? I'm as good as dead, and there's nothing I can do about it." Harry said.

"You coward." Daphne screamed, rising to her feet. "I have spent the past few months trying to build something with you. I allow myself to feel something for you, something that my mind is constantly fighting against. But despite it all, I allow myself to get closer to you, and this is what you do? You try and get rid of me? For what? To save my life against someone who's most likely going to kill me anyway? No, It's not going to happen Potter."

Harry looked awed of what he was hearing. He tried to interrupt her, to argue that it was all pointless, but she wouldn't let him speak at all.

Daphne sat back down, facing Harry, and grabbing both his hands.

"I'm falling for you, and I know that you feel something for me, Harry. Don't you want to see what happens next? Don't you deserve a bit of happiness?"

Harry stared at her, her words making him embarrassed and ashamed at what he'd said. He knew that both Ron and Hermione would say the very same when he tried to get away from them as well. He looked into her teary brown eyes and felt strength there. He nodded his head slowly and she squeezed his hands comfortingly.

"I don't know how, but you and I are going to find a way out of this mess together. We will find a way to correct the great Albus Dumbledore's fuck up, and we will get through this."

Harry regarded her for several moments as she stared back at him. She was determined, more determined than he'd ever seen Hermione. There was a passionate fire in her brown eyes that actually made him believe that they could find a way, and he wanted to hold on to that shining glimmer of hope, if anything so he could be with her.

"You really believe that we can find a way?"

Daphne's eyes softened and she leaned against him, her eyes misting with confidence.

"So long as we trust in each other, I truly believe we can do this."

Harry leaned forward and took her lips with his in a soft kiss that left her breathless.

"Ok." Harry said softly, feeling his first moment of true optimism. "What do we do now?"


	17. Chapter 17

Daphne and Harry had spent an hour together atop the Astronomy tower, until the cold had gotten to be too much for Daphne. She convinced Harry to come inside with her. Harry collected the locket, stuffing it back into his pocket, and took Daphne's hand following her into the castle.

"We need help." He said as they strolled casually through the castle halls. "We can't do this on our own."

"I agree." Daphne nodded. "We're definitely in over our heads here. I'm guessing you want to get Hermione and Weasley?"

"Hermione's really smart, and if she doesn't know the answers, she'll not stop until she finds them. Ron's good at figuring stuff out. Like strategy stuff. I've always had them with me…"

"I get it. They're like good luck charms or something." Daphne nodded understandingly. "Just promise you'll listen to my ideas as well as theirs."

"I promise. It'll be good to have a different point of view to help me."

Daphne stopped and faced Harry. "I meant what I said, Harry. I'm not going to give up on this. I…" Daphne wanted to tell him she was falling for him, that her heart nearly broke when he had tried to brush her off. She could see in his eyes that he felt truly sorry for what he'd done, and that having her by his side meant a great deal to him.

Harry leaned slowly in and kissed her very gently, tugging her lips softly. "I know." he said softly. They kissed for several moments before Harry began escorting her around looking for his wayward friends.

It took a little while, but Harry and Daphne found Ron and Hermione and convinced them to join them in the Room of Requirement, where Harry caught them up on everything he'd learned in the past 24 hours. When Harry finished his tale, he was unsurprised by his best friends reactions.

"Please tell me this is some horrible prank." Hermione stuttered, her face flush with horror. Hermione still held teachers up as flawless protectors, even though it had been proven false. Harry was convinced that Hermione had some sort of mental image of what teachers should be like, and he knew she hoped against all hope that the professors would one day live up to that dream. Harry however was sure that would not happen until Hermione herself became a teacher.

"I wish it were, Hermione." Harry said, sorry that he had to once again disappoint her.

"I think I need to sit down." The bushy haired witch said, clutching her chest, trying to focus on not passing out.

"You already are." Daphne pointed out. Ron gave a small smile at Daphne's remark, and began rubbing his girlfriends back, hoping it would soothe her.

"Oh. Good. That's good." The bushy haired witch said, staring blankly at them all.

"I don't understand." Ron said after several moments of silence. "He was never going to properly train you? He was just going to convince you that you could beat You-Know-Who, and let you get killed?"

"That's pretty much it." Harry sighed. He was incredibly tired at the moment. He had not slept at all since he'd returned from the cave, and it was beginning to catch up with him. His mind was foggy, and he felt wobbly on his feet. He sat down heavily on the sofa that the Room of Requirement had conjured.

"So he just expected you to …to…"

"Die, yes." Daphne concluded Ron's question. "We can't let this happen."

"How do we stop it?" Hermione asked, shaking off her shock. "If Dumbledore couldn't find a way to prevent it, how are we going to?"

"I don't know, but we can't just give up." Daphne shouted pleadingly. "You three have done things that many grown-up, fully qualified wizards can do. Together we can figure this out."

"I'm in. There's no way I'm letting my best mate get killed without a fight." Ron vowed firmly. "But, we're going to need more help than just us."

"Ron's right." Hermione said shakily. "Normally, I'd say let's ask Dumbledore, but it seems we can't trust him."

"What about Professor Snape?" Daphne suggested.

"Obviously you've forgotten how Snape treat Gryffindors." Ron smiled wryly. "Why would he help us?"

"Who else can we go to?" Hermione asked. "Snape at least already knows what's going on. Anyone else and we'd have to explain everything, and I doubt we could make anyone understand, much less believe us. Harry, what do you think?"

Ron and Daphne turned to look at Harry, curious as to what his opinion might be.

Harry was fast asleep. While his three friends were discussing their situation, Harry had succumb to his fatigue and fallen into a deep sleep. Daphne sighed, worried for the boy who'd so completely stolen her heart. She reached out gently and ran her fingers through his messy black mop and felt a thrill as Harry hummed softly in his sleep.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait to see what he thinks." Hermione chuckled softly.

"I don't think he's slept since yesterday. I found him in the Astronomy tower." Daphne said still watching her sleeping beau.

"Do you know if they actually got the Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

Daphne reached gently into Harry's sweater pocket and extracted the golden locket, Shivering at the nausea she felt in touching it, and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione immediately felt dirty and disgusting the moment the locket fell into her palm. She swore she could hear whispering, a voice telling her that she would fail, and that she was worthless. Berating and insulting her, until she dropped the locket in a panic.

"That's…It's…" She stammered, looking quite shaken up. Ron looked at the two girls curiously.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked.

"That thing,… it's vile. I swear it was talking to me., saying horrible things." Hermione cast fearful eyes to her boyfriend who looked unbelieving.

"How can that be possible?" Ron said as he bent to pick up the offending locket. "It's just…"

But as his fingers clasped around the golden locket, Ron heard it. A sinister whispering voice telling him he would never be any good. That Harry was not really his friend, and that he was destined to live alone and in poverty.

Images flashed in front of his eyes. Images of Hermione with better men, images of his family dead and gone. Ron dropped the locket as if it had burned him.

"We need to destroy that as soon as possible. Like right this minute." He said shakily.

"But, we don't know how." Hermione reminded. "We couldn't find anything in the library about these things. I should know, I've checked there a hundred times now."

"We have to take it to Professor Snape." Daphne urged. "I think it's affecting Harry. You should have seen him hold it. It was like he wanted to protect it."

"You think it has something to do with the one Dumbledore said was inside him?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't know. But if it's true, and there is part of Voldemort's soul in Harry, then it stands to reason that this thing might be trying to reconnect with it. To repair itself or something. Or maybe it just thinks that Harry might protect it somehow. Whatever the reason, we need to get rid of it before it hurts him."

* * *

Severus Snape had been released from the Hospital Wing and had just returned to his private quarters. He was angrier than he'd ever been in all his life. Angry that Dumbledore had asked him to take part in the sacrifice of Lily Evans' only child. It was true that Snape hated Harry, he was a constant reminder of the torment and ridicule he had been subjected to by James Potter. Snape hated Harry as much as he had hated James Potter, but he also cared for the boy. He cared for Lily's son, and did not wish to see the boy permanently hurt, much less dead.

Snape had ridiculed and tormented the boy ever since his first day at Hogwarts, but he had never once done anything that would have truly jeopardized his health. He had protected the boy just as he had promised he would. And he would continue to do so as long as he lived. This was why he could no longer follow the great Albus Dumbledore. Snape had to believe that there was a way to save the boy.

Dumbledore was the most powerful, and the most knowledgeable wizard in all the world, but even he made mistakes. He admitted to this often. So it was for this reason that Snape had to believe that the old man had missed something.

Snape was sitting down to a cup of tea, contemplating the dilemma when there was a frantic knock upon his door. Snape growled at the sound, guessing it was some raven claw who wanted to verify they were correct before finishing their essay. Snape often wondered what had possessed him to take up teaching, and then reminded himself it was far better than prison.

With a moan of pain, he stood from his chair, prepared to tell off the student who had disturbed his solitude.

"What is it?" He asked opening his door, only to be surprised at who he saw standing before him.

"Professor, we need your help." Daphne Greengrass said, holding something inside a bunched up sweater. The know-it-all Granger girl and Weasley were with her, all of them looking pleadingly at the bitter Defense teacher.

"I'm not giving you any help on your essays, you'll have to do your best…"

"This isn't about homework, sir." Daphne interrupted, shifting the bundled sweater open to reveal the Horcrux locket. Snape's black eyes went wide at the sight, and quickly ushered them inside, making sure there was no one else in the corridor.

"Set it on the table." He ordered. Daphne did as she was told and backed away quickly.

"How did you get this?" Snape asked impatiently.

"We took it from Harry. He fell asleep, and this thing just feels wrong. Like it's alive." Daphne tried to explain.

"We need you to destroy it, sir." Hermione said. Snape saw all three of them watching him carefully. "We think it's affecting Harry."

"Affecting him how?" Snape stared at the locket, looking so benign on his little table.

"He's strange when he holds it. Like he wants to protect it." Daphne answered. Snape turned and peered into Daphne's eyes. She felt odd as he looked at her, like he was examining her under a magnifying glass or something, and then it was over.

"He's told you everything, hasn't he?" Snape finally asked.

"Yes, sir." Daphne nodded.

"And I would be correct in assuming he's also share everything with the two of you, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, nodding her head. Ron also nodded, still looking apprehensive at having to come to Snape, who he hated almost as much as Harry.

"I see. Well, this complicates matters." Snape said, rubbing his temples. He then looked at Daphne again.

"Tell me, Miss Greengrass, what is you relationship to Potter? Tell me the truth, this is very important."

"Well," Daphne said, feeling herself blush.

"Do you have strong feelings for him?" Snape pressed.

Daphne felt her throat close, but nodded all the same. She felt very awkward talking to her Head of House about her love life. She couldn't understand how that was relevant to the present situation, either.

"The old fool." Snape said in a near whisper.

"Sir, do you know how to destroy it?" Hermione asked anxiously. Snape turned to face her, making the bushy haired girl feel intimidated.

"I…do not. Only Dumbledore knows how, as he's destroyed one already. Potter has also destroyed one as well."

"He has?" Ron asked looking awed.

"Indeed. A diary." Snape said settling back into his seat. "It was revealed to myself and Potter last evening. I didn't have time to ask Potter how he managed it, and Dumbledore has not enlightened me on his method for ridding the world of these accursed things."

"If the diary was one, then I might know how it was done." Ron spoke up. "He used the fang of a Basilisk. That is, if it's the same diary I'm thinking of."

"That's right. He stabbed it in the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione looked hopeful.

Snape also looked up a bit hopefully. "A Basilisk fang? Are you sure Weasley?"

"Yes, sir. I'm positive."

"Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?, Can you take me there?"

"Not without Harry. You can only get in if you speak Parseltongue." Ron said dejectedly. "I don't think I could do it."

"Damn." Snape said pounding his fist on the arm of the chair. "We have very little options left to us, then. I'm afraid I will need to speak to the Headmaster." Snape was staring at the innocent looking locket, wondering what horrors it held, and sure he never wanted to find out. He could feel waves of dark energy pulsing from it, but it was only barely noticeable. He was sure none of the three students felt it. He was sure the three students couldn't detect it, as I was so subtle, but it was definitely there.

"Leave this with me. Speak of it to no one." Snape said, eyeing each of them in turn. "I will talk to the Headmaster and figure out the best way to destroy it."

"Sir, we'd like to be here when you do." Daphne said, Hermione and Ron nodding as well.

"Very well, when I have the answer I will send for you all, Potter as well. Until then…" He said motioning for the door. The three students took the cue and left the Head of Slytherin to his thoughts.

* * *

Harry awoke with a powerful panic pressing against his chest, making it difficult to breathe. He jumped off the couch he'd been sleeping on and tried to piece together his predicament. He remembered talking to Daphne in the Astronomy tower, and then going to find Ron and Hermione. Harry and Daphne were going to take them to the…

"Room of Requirement." Harry said to himself, relaxing a bit. He still felt an oppressing sense of dread, but he knew that he was safe. He began to wonder where his friends had gone to, when his stomach growled. He checked his watch to see how close it was to meal time. It was quite likely that they were eating, as it was dinner time.

Harry decided he would take the Horcrux up to his trunk and then join his friends for some…

"The Horcrux." Harry said, his voice trembling. It was not in his pocket. He patted all his pockets, and the threw the cushions off the couch. The golden locket was missing. Harry now understood why he felt so panicked. He had lost the locket, Voldemort's soul anchor was missing.

"I need the Horcrux." Harry repeated over and over as he got down on his hands and knees to look under the couch and the two chairs. He finally tipped the chairs over in his growing dread. He spun around looking all over the floor for the elusive locket. On his third spin he saw something he was sure hadn't been there a moment before.

A tall marble pillar, crowned with a bust of a ugly looking witch sat in one corner that had been empty just a moment before. The bust had a ratty looking wig, and a dust covered tiara on its head. Harry wondered why the room would suddenly conjure that sort of thing. He had not asked it for an ugly statue, he had asked for help finding the locket.

Shrugging it off and resuming his search, another thought occurred to him.

"What if Daphne took it?" He queried. She had been absolutely adamant about having the locket destroyed. She had said that it felt tainted, foul somehow. He had not understood what she had meant by that. He had been holding onto it for several hours and had not felt anything sinister from it. It had actually felt strangely comfortable with him, like a long lost friend.

Still, he knew he needed to keep it close to him until they could destroy it, for fear it might fall into innocent hands, and Hogwarts could suffer another mess like in his second year. Harry hated the thought of some poor first year becoming possessed by the golden trinket.

Quickly, Harry got to his feet and threw open the door to find his friends. He needed to make sure they were alright and the Locket was safe.

"AAGH!"

Harry ran right into Ron, who with Daphne and Hermione were just returning to check on him.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked helping Harry to his feet.

"Where is it?" He asked frantically. Daphne actually jumped as he clutched her arms.

"It's safe." She said, hoping to calm him down a bit. "Professor Snape has it."

"Damn it!" Harry said as he side stepped Daphne and began racing towards the dungeons. Daphne, Ron and Hermione quickly followed him.

"Harry, it's safe. Snape's going to get Dumbledore to tell him how to destroy it." Ron shouted.

"Are you sure?" Harry called back. "What if he takes it to Voldemort? You guys don't think! We can't trust him, we can't trust anyone."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly for a second. Daphne sprinted ahead and got in Harry's path, stopping him in his tracks.

"Harry, Professor Snape is going to destroy it, and we're going to make sure of it." She said firmly. Harry looked frightened for a moment, and then he shook his head, as if clearing his foggy mind.

"Destroy it?" He asked vacantly.

"Yes. We have to destroy it to weaken him, remember?"

Harry sank down onto the floor, looking quite confused. "What's happening to me?" He gazed upon the concerned faces of his friends. They all looked very worried, and Harry was becoming confused.

"I felt like I had to protect it." He admitted.

"But you broke through it's spell." Daphne said gently, touching his cheek, and turning his head so she could look in his eyes. "Are you ok now?"

"I think so. You said Snape was going to talk to Dumbledore about it?" Harry asked, and all three nodded.

"Then, I think we should talk to him, as well. I think we just found another flaw in his great plan."

Ron helped Harry to his feet and the four made their way to the Infirmary, where they asked to speak with the Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey was about to tell them all off when Dumbledore's weak voice called for her to admit them.

Snape was seated next to the Headmaster's bed, and Dumbledore looked very weak, propped up on pillow. His face was drawn and his eyes were rimmed red. The table beside is bed looked like it might crumble under the weight of all the potion vials piled on it. And there was a tray with a bowl of half eaten soup on the floor.

They all felt a wave of sadness at seeing Dumbledore looking so frail and weak. He had fallen a long way from the vibrant jovial man they had all known through their years at Hogwarts.

"Are you alright, sir?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. How can I help you all?" The Headmaster asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I think we have another problem." Harry said without preamble. "I think the Horcruxes are going to try and keep me from allowing them to be destroyed."

"And why do you think that?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I awoke from a nap a little bit ago, and all I could think about was finding it and keeping it safe. Everyone who touches it feels dark magic, but when I hold it, I felt like I was complete somehow." Harry explained.

"When I found him earlier, he had a strange look in his eye. He was reluctant to show it to me, and he was caressing almost lovingly" Daphne added, sounding a little jealous of the locket.

"Damn." Dumbledore said softly.

"I was just getting to that part." Snape said softly.

"Did you experience the same sensation when you had the diary all those years ago?" The old man asked.

"No, but I didn't have it for very long, or so close to me."

"Sir, do you think that You-Know-Who knows that some of them have been destroyed?" Ron asked, but Dumbledore quickly waved it off.

"It is highly unlikely, Mister Weasley. My best guess would be that these fragments of Voldemort's soul can sense the piece within Harry. They may also sense the intentions of others who want to destroy it, and might be trying to possess Harry."

"Might they be trying to reconnect with each other? Repair themselves?" Snape asked.

"I believe that might be a possibility. We are in unrecorded territory here. All I am sure of is that they must all be found and destroyed."

"Which brings us to it then." Snape said. "How do we do it?"

"There are several ways. I myself used the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Only a true Gryffindor may use it, though. So, Severus, you must use another method. The venom of a Basilisk proved quite up to the task. Perhaps you could convince young Harry to escort you down into the Chamber of Secrets to procure a few of them. Also, Fiendfyre would be quite effective. I also have notes for a potion that would prove very useful. Also, if you were to collect them all, one could simply toss them through the veil. Once hey crossed, they would all be anchored to the realm of the dead."

"The veil." Hermione whispered, remembering the archway they had found in the Department of Mysteries, and the cold feeling of dread she felt in that small arena.

"You're saying we can just hit it with the sword, and that will do it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Mister Weasley. It was how I destroyed the first one that I discovered. Though I recommend a good stabbing motion rather than merely hitting it."

"Do you have any idea what the rest of them are, or where they might be?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that is still a bit of a mystery." Dumbledore sighed.

"You must have some idea." Hermione pressed.

"I have ideas, yes." Dumbledore nodded weakly. "But I have no way to prove it I am correct."

"Albus, there is no more time for puzzles, or riddles. Tell us what you know." Snape demanded.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. "You are right."

Over the next hour, the ancient Headmaster explained all he had learned of Voldemort's Horcruxes. The Headmaster divulged every secret and theory he had ever found out in all his long years of research. He told them all that they should review the memories he had collected so they might have a better understanding of Voldemort, and they might gains some insight as to the whereabouts of his soul anchors. In the end, Daphne, Ron and Hermione had all felt sickened by the Headmaster's admissions, while both Harry and Snape looked utterly unmoved by it all. Perhaps it was because they had already heard much of it, or perhaps it was because they no longer could respect the man lying in the bed before them.

"I have a question." Daphne asked when Dumbledore had finished.

"I will do my very best to answer it."

"What do you think of that might help Harry to live through this? Did you even try anything at all?"

Harry wanted to hug Daphne and kiss her until her head spun. She looked so angry at the Headmaster now. He felt pride as both Ron and, to a lesser extent, Hermione both looked on angrily.

"As I had said, this is all unprecedented. My first thought was to try to remove the Horcrux, almost as you would someone who is possessed. An exorcism, for lack of a better term. While Harry was recovering from his encounter with Lord Voldemort after the finals task of the Tri-wizard tournament, I actually attempted it. I had to stop when it was clear that it would not relinquish its hold on Harry without killing him first." Dumbledore coughed for several moments and then settled a bit more into his pillows.

"You actually tried?" Harry asked, looking incredulous.

"I did. I slipped a bit of Draught of Living Death into one of your potions, so you would not awaken while I attempted it. I felt it would be better if you didn't have to endure the pain I was sure would be a part of the attempt. Once it was clear that it was not going to work, I gave you the antidote."

"But Sirius wouldn't have allowed you…" Harry started to say, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I made arrangements for Sirius to be elsewhere. I was only trying to help you, Harry. At that time, if I had told you what I suspected, I doubt you would have been very rational. It would not have been unexpected, but I felt that it was better to try, and then tell you if I succeeded." Dumbledore tried to smile, but the sadness etched on his face made it look more like a grimace.

"Who do you think you are?" Daphne said coldly. "You're not a god. You can't play with peoples lives like that."

"Would you be judging me so if I had succeeded?" Dumbledore question, and Daphne had to admit her opinion might have been different. She hated that she agreed with the man, but the fact was that had he removed the Horcrux from Harry, they all might feel differently about him.

"I looked for anything that might relieve you of this burden, I even looked for a way to transfer it into myself." Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, I could find no way in which to remove it without killing you in the process.

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this admission. Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"You see? I only wanted to protect you, to spare you from what must be done." Dumbledore said, staring at Harry. "And I have failed. This should never have fallen to you, but through the years, you have proven to me that you can finish what I started. You must find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes, Harry. And then, you must make the ultimate sacrifice."

Harry stood up stiffly, his eyes blurry from his own angry tears. "Is there any possibility that I can defeat him?"

Dumbledore's voice was a hoarse whisper as tears fell from his own blue eyes. "I do not believe so. He is very powerful, and will use anything he can think of to defeat you. He fears you can bring him down, and that makes him even more dangerous."

Dumbledore took a great breath before continuing.

"If, by some miracle, you did manage to defeat him, there would still be part of him within you. Eventually it might become strong enough to overpower you, then, those you cared for would be at even greater risk."

"Have you considered the possibility that if the Dark Lord used the Killing Curse it might only kill the Horcrux within Potter?" Snape spoke up for the first time in over an hour. Every head turned to stare at the Defense teacher.

"I have, but the possibility is far too remote. It is more likely that it would kill both Harry's soul and the Horcrux. It is too small a chance to even hope for." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Alright, that is enough. The Headmaster needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey came around the privacy screen to shoo out Dumbledore's visitors.

As they reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, Snape stopped Harry.

"Potter, a moment." Snape inclined his head. Harry nodded and followed his most hated ally a ways down the hall.

"I cannot begin to imagine how you are feeling, and I will not try lie to you and tell you that we will find a way." Snape began.

"But, you think Dumbledore's right" Harry finished Snape's thought.

Snape felt a great swell of pity for the young man before him, the product of his greatest love and his most hated enemy. A child that could have been his own if he had made different choices.

"I am truly sorry, Potter. I see no other alternative. Dumbledore is dying, and he will be unable to finish this."

Harry nodded. He had suspected the Headmaster had very little time left, especially after the incident in the cave. He stared at his shoes for several long minutes before he looked up at Snape, who looked as if nothing different were happening. Had any students passed by, it would have looked as Snape had just given Harry detention.

"I am going to destroy the Locket tonight. I would like you to be there. You must know what to expect in the future."

Harry nodded and Snape swept off down the hall, leaving Harry to stand alone for several minutes.

"Hey, you ok?" Daphne asked as she took his hand in her own.

Harry said nothing. He didn't dare try and speak. He knew he was just a breath away from breaking down again, and he couldn't do that anymore. His fate was sealed, and there was nothing left but to do as he was supposed to. Harry Potter would find and destroy all the remaining Horcruxes, and then he would sacrifice himself before the Dark Lord, Voldemort, to save the world. He would do it with out complaint, and he would do it without sadness.

Harry looked up to see Daphne's worried brown eyes. She looked so helpless at the moment. Harry saw both Ron and Hermione close by, each wearing their sorrow on their faces. He then thought of Hagrid, his very first wizarding friend. Of Remus, and Luna Lovegood. Neville, Dean and Seamus and all his fellow Gryffindors. Of the Weasley family and so many others who had been good to him and shown him kindness and compassion.

Harry Potter would die to save them all.

"Come on." He said gently, tugging on Daphne's arm. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Hermione had been deep in thought since she'd returned to Gryffindor tower. A single idea had been cycling through her mind, one that frightened her, and at the same time gave her hope. She had no idea if it could even work, and if it didn't she would lose her best friend forever, and it would be her fault.

Yet, still the idea persisted through the rest of the evening.

Harry and Daphne had left them after they had all gotten food from the kitchens. Harry had talked for a long time with the hyperactive House Elf, Dobby, who insisted on serving them himself.. Daphne had been quite humored by Dobby's constant praises of Harry, that is until Harry told the little elf that he and Daphne were dating.

Dobby then went on to praise how beautiful and kind Daphne must be to have won the heart of such a noble and honorable wizard like Harry. Daphne's cheeks flashed bright red, and she playfully smacked Harry's arm as he laughed at her predicament.

It had been nice. The four of them had enjoyed their meal, and their closeness, but they all had felt this new pressing dread that hung over them like storm clouds. After their l, Daphne and Harry had bid them goodnight, deciding to spend time alone together. Ron had made to protest, but Hermione had held him back. They had then taken a short walk together, neither speaking, but both thinking about all they had learned today.

Hermione decided the she was tired, and Ron had readily agreed to return to their common room, where Hermione gave the redhead a chaste kiss and begged off to bed. There she had sat for the next few hours thinking. Thinking of the idea that had first manifested itself while they had been speaking to Dumbledore hours ago. An idea so simple, and at the same time, very complex.

"Would it work? There's so much I don't understand, and I don't even know who I could ask, except Dumbledore." She thought. Her mind tried to think of someone else who might know more, but she didn't know any Unspeakables.

Images flashed in her head of that great room and it's centerpiece. She saw herself gripping Ron's hand and waiting for the outcome she felt was the only outcome, and time and time again her mind showed her only disaster.

Hermione needed answers. She had to know for sure if her idea could work or not. So she stood up from her bed, and threw on her dressing gown, and prepared herself to do something she had never done on her own. She was going to sneak out to speak with Dumbledore alone.

Hermione had only one question on her mind as she silently descended the staircase, reveling in the silence of the castle at this late hour. It helped her to think, visualize her idea better, to weigh the pros and cons of it all.

She finally came to the infirmary, and silently padded her way to the bed furthest from the door, surrounded by the great privacy screen Madam Pomfrey had erected. She peered around it, and whispered softly.

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger? It is very late." Dumbledore's hoarse voice answered her.

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry, but I had a thought, and I just had to know if it were possible." Hermione said apologetically, coming inside Dumbledore's makeshift room.

"I will do my best to help you, of course." The old man said weakly.

"With the Horcrux inside of him, could Harry survive walking through the Veil?"


	18. Chapter 18

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. His hands were shaking badly and he felt extremely feverish. When he tried to swallow, his throat tightened terribly, and felt rough and scratchy. He knew right away he was in the Hospital Wing once again. He tried to sit up, but the pounding in his head increased and his stomach lurched like he was about to be sick. Harry fell back onto his pillows, just concentrating on breathing, and calming his stomach.

"You need to go slow." Came Daphne's voice. "You had a very busy night."

Harry felt his glasses being placed on his face, and then everything became clear. Daphne was sitting in a chair on his left, looking very tired, and concerned. Harry reached out, and Daphne quickly grasped his hand, squeezing it lovingly. She gave him a relieved smile, and he felt a little better.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse like he'd swallowed broken glass.

"You don't remember?" Daphne asked, her face puzzled. Harry slowly shook his head, trying to remember anything that might tell him how he ended up in the Hospital Wing, in his usual bed once again. He could remember saying goodnight to Daphne, and going back to Gryffindor tower and going to bed. He remembered waking up the next morning and talking to Ron. They had joined Hermione in the Common Room, and Harry had remembered noticing how tired Hermione looked. Undoubtedly, she had lied awake all night trying to think of a way to save him.

The trio had met Harry's new girlfriend, Daphne, in the Entrance Hall.

Harry and Daphne had made it official the night before. They had talked a great deal about their relationship. They had already agreed to give whatever was happening between them a chance to flourish, but now it was official, it had a title. They were a couple. Harry had never felt so happy and anxious before in his life.

Daphne had also noticed Hermione's lack of energy, and even commented upon it. Hermione merely brushed it off, saying she was fine. Then, Harry's memory became fuzzy. He seemed to recall Snape asking them something and they all agreeing. Harry strained to remember, but finally shook his head, looking hopefully at Daphne who was still watching him with obvious worry.

"I can't remember anything past breakfast." Harry admitted.

"You attacked Snape." She said simply. "You attacked all of us. You tried to protect it."

Harry looked dismayed. "I…I attacked you?"

"No one got hurt, except you, but not because of the attack. Maybe I'd better explain." Daphne said, waving her hands as if erasing an invisible chalkboard. She knew she was confusing him, and herself as well.

"Yeah, that might be good." Harry nodded slowly.

* * *

"You really do look awful. Are you sure you're alright?" Daphne asked for the third time that morning. Hermione nodded and continued buttering her toast.

She looked up to see her friends all staring at her.

"Guys, really, I'm fine. I just had a bit of a rough night." She said, trying to persuade them to drop the subject. The truth was that she just wasn't ready to speak about what had kept her up. She and Dumbledore had talked only briefly, with him trying to discourage her idea. She had gone back to bed dejected, but she refused to give up on her idea. She was more determined to find an answer..

"Pass the eggs." Ron asked, already pounding down a large stack of pancakes.

"It truly is amazing how much food he can cram in that maw, and still speak somewhat coherently." Daphne said, pushing her bowl away from her, sickened by Ron's eating habits.

"You get to where you don't even notice after a bit. After five years, it doesn't even phase me." Harry said, reaching over to rub her back.

"It's still disgusting." Daphne grimaced.

"Where have you been hiding?"

The group looked up to see Tracey Davis grinning at them. Daphne smiled and patted the bench next to her.

"I haven't even seen you in like two days." Tracey said cheerily as she sat down to join them.

"Sorry, Tracey. Things have been rather chaotic."

"Well, I'll forgive you if you fill me in. What have you and Mister Potter been off doing, hmm?" Tracey grinned in a accusing manner. She clearly thought that Daphne and Harry had been up to what normal boys and girls get up to when they fall in love. Daphne smiled at her best friend thinking how nice it would be if that were true in her case.

"You know, I'm not about to divulge my love life to you, especially when the object of my affections is sitting right here. I can't just go embarrassing the boy. You know how fragile their egos are." Daphne said. She heard Harry snort lightly next to her.

Ron obviously had no clue about Daphne's rouse, however.

"What do you mean our ego's are fragile?" He shouted through a mouthful of eggs and toast.

"Oh my god, how have you not choked to death?" Tracey gasped in bemused wonder.

"I'm told you get used to it." Daphne remarked.

"Only if you're a boy." Hermione chimed in.

Harry chuckled at Ron's ire. Harry figured that Ron hadn't yet realized the girl's were taking the mickey out of him, and was growing angrier. Harry figured he'd let it go for a few more minutes before he stepped in and helped his friend. He was saved the task when a shadow fell over him.

Harry turned to see a rather angry looking Defense teacher staring at them.

"I have no idea how you can be so chipper this morning. Have you three forgotten about your detention with me this evening? Eight o'clock. Do not be late, or we shall make it the rest of the week."

With that, Snape turned and strode off, his cloak billowing behind him.

"What did you guys do?" Tracey asked of the three Gryffindors.

"We're Gryffindors." Harry shrugged. "That seems to be enough."

Tracey sat back, looking unconvinced, but decided it was best not to question further. She knew as well as anyone else in the school that the Trio were Snape's ban. It was often discussed how Snape would find the most mundane thing just to give any of them detention.

They all finished their breakfast, speaking of nothing more important than homework, and the chances of the Chudley Cannons this season. Ron and Tracey got into a slightly heated argument when the auburn haired girl said she thought that the Holyhead Harpies were far superior. Harry silently agreed with Tracey, but vocally supported his best mate.

Classes dragged by that day. Harry and the others all had their minds on one thing. The Locket that now rested in Snape's private room waiting to be destroyed. Harry particularly felt a growing anxiety within his chest, a strange overwhelming fear. He tried to rationalize it as nerves about what they were about to do, but it did not abate the feeling at all. Most disturbing of all, was the dull throb in his scar, which seemed to be growing in intensity as the day crawled onward..

Finally, the day ended and the three Gryffindors made their way to Snape's private chambers, where they were met by a very apprehensive looking Daphne.

"Is he in there?" Ron asked motioning to the closed door.

"I've no idea. I thought it best to wait for you all. Hermione, you look a little better." Daphne said as she greeted her new friends.

"I took a bit of a nap earlier." The bookworm admitted. "I'll feel loads better when this is over with."

The other three nodded their agreement.

"I guess we should announce ourselves." Harry said. He raised his hand to knock on the door when it was suddenly flung open. Snape stood leering at them all.

"Get inside, now." He ordered harshly, stepping aside to allow them entrance. He closed the door tightly behind them and turn to face them.

"No one saw you?"

The four shook their heads. Snape eyed each of them in turn before sweeping past into the main sitting room where the Locket sat on a low round table in the middle of the room.

Harry took a second to look around Snape's dwelling. It was very strange to be in Snape's domicile. It was nothing like Harry had pictured. The room was nearly bare, save for two chairs and a single low round table between them. There were two large bookshelves standing next to each other on one wall

"I went to the Headmaster's office this afternoon and retrieved this." Snape said pulling the Sword of Gryffindor from a small wardrobe. He held it out towards Harry, who looked a little shaken at the moment.

"Given that it would take several days to produce the potion Dumbledore spoke of, and I am not about to use Fiendfyre in the castle, as it is rather difficult to contain and control, I felt this was our best option. One of you three must do it." Snape said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione in turn.

"I'll do it!" Ron announced, stepping forward. "I'll teach that sorry son of a bitch to mess with my friends." He hefted the sword out of Snape's hands, expecting it to be quite heavy, but found it to be the opposite. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The sword was pulsing with power, and it felt comforting in his hands. Ron couldn't help but smile at the others.

"Wow." He whispered to himself.

"Weasley. I am going to open the locket. When I do, you must stab it hard and fast. Try not to miss it." Snape said, bending low, and reaching out for the locket.

All at once Harry's scar seared with pain, and he fell to his knees. His head was filled with a wailing cry that was not his own. Daphne bent down to help him, and he swung his arm out, knocking her into Snape's bookshelf. He raised his head to see both Snape and Ron looking dumbfounded, and it was all the hesitation Harry needed.

"Stop it!" He screamed, lunging forward and tackling Ron to the ground, wrestling the sword from his hands. Harry kicked, clawed and punched his best friend until the redhead relinquished the great sword, which Harry picked up and got to his feet to face Snape.

"Potter, get hold of yourself!" Snape shouted, reaching for his wand. Harry had his own wand out in a flash and stunned the Defense teacher easily. Snape fell in a heap, and Hermione rushed over to protect the professor as Harry stalked towards him, sword in hand, a look of pained hatred in his eyes. She had never seen Harry looking the way he did now. He was like a feral beast, his nostrils flaring, his eyes not the same warm green she had known. They were darker, haunted.

"Harry, what's the matter with you?" Ron asked getting to his feet and unsheathing his own wand. His face was bruising, and there was a lot of blood coming from his nose.

"You're my problem, Weasley!" Harry turned to face his best friend. Ron was startled to see the change in his best friend. Ron knew at once that he wasn't looking at his best friend, but the evil thing within him. Dumbledore's words from the previous night echoed in his mind. If the Horcrux were to take him over, all of Harry's loved ones would be in terrible danger.

"Harry, you got to fight it, mate." Ron pleaded as he raised his wand.

"Listen to him, Harry." Hermione shouted. "It's the Locket. You have to destroy it." Hermione was on her feet as well now, her own wand out, though she hadn't yet aimed it at Harry.

"Destroy it?" Harry said coolly, turning back towards Hermione. "I can't do that."

Hermione saw it for just a moment. A split second flash of confusion in her best friend's eyes. As if there was some sort of struggle happening within him. It had been only the briefest of instants, but she was sure she had seen the real Harry in that moment.

"You can do it."

Harry turned to see Daphne rising from the floor. Her stare was firm, though she was shaking as she approached him. She did not reach for her wand, nor did she cower. She knew that Harry was not himself, but she also knew that Harry would never allow her to be hurt. He was still in there, fighting against whatever was happening, and she wanted so desperately to help him.

"You have to destroy it, Harry. You can't let him win." She urged softly.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, you're trying to trick me." He raised the sword, pointing it at his girlfriend. As he did so, his eyes flashed and Daphne saw that whatever was happening inside of Harry, it was passing. Harry was fighting back, and she needed to help him.

"You know I'm not trying to trick you. Fight it, Harry. You can beat this."

"You…can't…"

"Harry, I know you're in there. You have to fight. You have to destroy it." Daphne said, edging ever closer.

"Ron." Hermione whispered. "Get the Locket, and open it."

Ron looked at his girlfriend as if she'd lost all her marbles, but her unyielding stare made him comply. While Harry's attention was focused on Daphne, Ron bent down and approached the little round table where the Locket had remained undisturbed during all the chaos.

He slowly reached out and grasped the golden Locket, feeling a wave of revulsion as his fingers flipped the tiny latch and he began to open it.

Suddenly all the candles and the fire itself were extinguished in a torrential wind. An eerie green light illuminated the small living quarters, and an ethereal voice cried out curses and pleas.

"Harry, you have to do it now!" Daphne cried out.

Harry was struggling within himself. He knew that he had to drive the sword into little golden Locket, but his body refused to obey his mind's commands. He screamed out, trying to make himself move, but something else was fighting him, something within him.

Harry closed his eyes, and in his mind he saw a pair of maniacal red eyes staring back at him. He could hear the voice from the Locket begging to be spared, promising power, and his hearts most desperate desires. The voice was soothing, comforting, friendly. It was like Siren song in Harry's mind.

Images flashed of his friends, laughing and having fun. A house on a hill, where he sat on a bench with Daphne, leaning against him, a cool summer breeze playing with her golden hair, and the laughter of small children filled his ears. Harry felt joy. He could see Remus coming up a cobblestone walk, waving as he was laughing with someone Harry recognized.

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly.

"I can grant you all you desire." the maniacal voice promised.

"Harry, come back to me." Daphne's voice called out to him from somewhere he couldn't see.

"She will never make you happy. She can't give you what you want."

"You can't bring them back." Harry cried. "You took them from me."

"Harry, I love you."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw Daphne staring at him, tears falling from her brilliant brown eyes. Her hand was on his cheek, and he felt power surge through his entire being. The voice in his mind screamed with crazed fury, and Harry could feel he had control of his body again.

Daphne jumped slightly when Harry's eyes snapped open, but she felt a rush of relief. They were the brilliant bright green that was uniquely Harry. His body relaxed at her touch, and she knew in that moment she had her boyfriend back. He smiled lightly, grateful for her unwavering belief in him. He turned his head slightly, and kissed her palm.

Harry stepped around Daphne and raised the sword high, staring coldly at the little Locket on the table, which Ron held open. With a scream of rage, Harry brought the sword down like a missile, driving it into the open Locket, and through the little table.

The moment the sword pierced the metal, and was driven through the little table, Harry's scar throbbed in intense agony, and he fell to his knees shrieking. Harry clutched at his scar, feeling the warm stickiness of blood in his hands.

The Locket shook and rattled as Harry screamed and writhed in tormented agony. The very room seemed to shake as the eerie green light grew to blinding intensity. And then, it was over.

The light disappeared, and Harry's screaming stopped as he passed out. Daphne got to her knees and crawled toward where Harry had been, finding him with her hands in the dark. She pulled him into her lap, cradling him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Lumos." Hermione said, lighting her wand. She was inspecting the now blackened Locket, not daring to touch it.

"I think he did it." She whispered.

A groan from Snape broke them from their silent astonishment. Both Ron and Hermione helped the Defense teacher to his feet. Hermione then busied herself with lighting the candles again, while Snape inspected the charred locket.

"Who did it?" He asked.

"Harry did. He fought whatever was happening to him and he destroyed it." Ron said, now kneeling next to Daphne and Harry.

"Daphne helped him." Hermione added. "She broke through whatever it was, and he listened to her. I don't know that he would have done it without her."

"Indeed." Snape said, touching the blackened Locket with the tip of his finger. He could no longer feel the dark waves of energy from it. It was nothing more than a twisted, blacked, broken piece of jewelry now.

"What happened when he stabbed it?" Snape asked, now turning his attention to Harry.

"His scar split open and he began screaming like he was being tortured." Daphne said, sniffling. "Then, he passed out."

* * *

"Then, we brought you here." Daphne concluded.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"A few hours. It's almost noon." Daphne smiled.

"What happened to the Locket?"

"Professor Snape took it to Dumbledore. I don't know what happened after that."

"Looks like Dumbledore's plans have yet another wrinkle in them. I don't want to do that again." Harry remarked.

"Nor do I."

"Thank you." He smiled at Daphne.

"For what?" She asked, looking surprised.

"It was you who helped break the spell, or whatever. I heard your voice. I heard you say you loved me."

Daphne looked at the floor, her cheeks reddening. "I don't know why I said it."

"It doesn't matter." Harry sighed. "All that matters is that it was you who got through, it was you that made me fight harder. I fought for you."

Daphne looked up and saw him smiling at her, his green eyes sparkling. Her heart pounded in her chest and she squeezed his hand tightly. Tears burned her eyes.

As they sat there, sharing the moment, all Daphne could think was that she was falling in love with him, and he was going to be taken away from her. He was going to die, and she couldn't think of a way to prevent it.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was dying.

He had been dying slowly for the past few months, but his foolishness in the cave, consuming that horrible potion had all but accelerated the process. Now, instead of months as he had planned, the ancient headmaster, the leader of the light, had only weeks left to him, if that.

In the time he had remaining to him, he wanted desperately to find an answer to the greatest riddle he'd ever known. How could he saved Young Harry Potter's life.

He'd been trying to figure out any other way that would result in Voldemort's demise, with Harry being able to live a long happy life. He'd witnessed the skinny, frail, shy little boy become a powerful, selfless leader in his own right. Dumbledore felt the young man deserved more than what fate seemed to have in store for him, yet he couldn't find another way.

He'd read every single book he could find. He'd spoken to Healers, Muggle Priests, and even a few witch doctors. He'd even foolishly attempted to remove the damned Horcrux himself. He'd almost killed the boy that night.

Dumbledore wasn't the only one who wished nothing more than to save the boy. His friend, Hermione Granger had tried to convince the headmaster of another way. A way to remove the Horcrux without causing Harry any harm whatsoever. Her plan was nothing more than idle dreams. In fact, he had been surprise she had even suggested it at all. But he couldn't blame her in the least. Wanting to protect her friend was one of the most noble things about Miss Granger

And things were becoming worse. Severus Snape had informed him late the previous night that the Horcrux they'd retrieved from the cave, the locket, had been destroyed, but it almost hadn't. Snape told of how Harry had turned on them all and tried to protect it.

Thankfully the boy's will had proven powerful, and with some help from his girlfriend, Harry had been able to destroy the Horcrux himself.

Dumbledore had never once considered the possibility that Harry might be susceptible to influence from another Horcrux. Another oversight on the headmaster's part. This complicated matters even more than they already were.

With every Horcrux they collected, destroying them would become more dangerous as Harry could fall under the influence of their dark aura, and possibly allow the pieces of Voldemort's soul to join inside of Harry.

Dumbledore's heart broke further when he thought that things might have to be changed again, forcing Harry to confront Voldemort before the search for the other Horcruxes could be continued. Dumbledore would have to do what he'd often been accused of an become the chess master.

It was with a great defeated sigh that the leader of the light began to conspire to lead Harry Potter to slaughter.

* * *

"Neither can live while the other survives."

Hermione had been repeating this in her mind for two days now as she poured through books and making notes. She was positive she had found an answer. The answer. She knew that she was right, but she was having much difficulty in proving her hypothesis.

She had gone to Dumbledore almost straight away with her thoughts, and the old man had all but laughed at her. He smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling, and he told her that it was most impossible. That death did not separate, and that for Harry to even consider attempting her idea would be most foolish.

"But you said yourself he was going to have to die. Why must it be by Voldemort?" She had asked.

"Because of the prophecy, my dear child. Neither can live while the other survives. Lord Voldemort has to kill Harry, and the Horcrux within him. There is no alternative."

Hermione didn't believe that. She felt the headmaster's translation of the prophecy was wrong. Hermione felt that that single piece of the prophecy did not refer to a confrontation between Harry and the Dark Lord, but only of Harry, and the Horcrux within him.

She had worked it on after she'd been dismissed by the old man that night. As she walked, she had begun repeating the words over and over, and just as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it had dawned on her.

"Of course!" She cried out, startling the sleeping portrait. Hermione gave the pass word and raced back up to her bed. She had tried to sleep, but her mind was too wired, trying to figure out if her theories were on track and what complications there could be.

She had not been able to work anymore on her solution as they had destroyed the Horcrux the next evening. It had been very late when she'd gotten to bed, and she had awoken very late the next day.

Finally she had been able to seek her answers in the library, only to be disappointed by it's lack of information on anything she had thought. She knew there would be no references to the Veil itself, and she knew there was only a tiny blurb on Horcruxes. She could also find no references to blood wards, or magic based in self sacrifice. Yet she was undeterred. Hermione Granger was willing to bet the life of her best friend that she was right on this.

The problem was going to be in convincing Harry to walk through the veil.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do we know what happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking very tired, and gaunt.

"Not for sure." Snape whispered. "It looks as if he was able to get the wand from that fool, Mundungus, and killed him. It's likely that he waited for the filthy idiot to get drunk and pass out."

Dumbledore shook his head. "He must have had help. A traitor among us."

"No, Draco did it on his own." Snape scowled. "You may have believed he was able to be saved, but it just wasn't true. Draco chose his path long ago. You've never witnessed how manipulative and devious he could be. I'm only thankful he's not very bright. He'll likely rejoin the Dark Lord."

"Do you think you could persuade him to…"

"No!" Snape shouted. "Have you not been listening? Why are you so stubborn. Even now as you lay dying, you can't see past your own crooked nose. Some people can't be saved, even from themselves. Draco has made his choice, and he will now have to face the consequences." Snape was seething.

Dumbledore sighed again, his eyes saddened.

"I suppose you are right. I just hate the thought that such a bright young man going over to his side."

"Granger told me she spoke to you about…" Snape began, changing the subject.

"Yes, she did." Dumbledore nodded, still thinking about the Draco dilemma. "She's quite sure she's right. She's tried to convince me three times now."

"Her logic seems sound." Snape said, eying the dying Headmaster. "You doubt her reasoning?"

"She is young, and headstrong. She is also quite intelligent, of course she makes a lot of sense, but the fact remains that she is wrong. She is trying to translate the prophecy to fit into her logic."

"Are you so certain? You have always said prophecies can be translated many ways. Why is this one any different?" Snape argued.

"I know she just wants to save he friend. If Harry were to walk through the veil, he would die." The Headmaster began coughing violently again.

"And he wouldn't facing the Dark Lord?" Snape said when the old man had settled down again. "What difference would it make? According to you, the boy has to die. At least if he walks through the Veil, he can die with some kind of dignity. You know as well as I do the Dark Lord will parade his body about like some kind of trophy."

"Be that as it may, if we stick to our original plan, he will have little time in which to enjoy his victory. We must find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes, and then, you will strike the killing blow. This is the only course open to us. It must be done this way, for all of our sakes."

"You still think this is the best option. What of his friends, his betrothed?" Snape glowered.

Dumbledore's eyes shot up, looking a bit surprised. "How did you learn of that?"

"I have spoken to Daphne on several occasions since we destroyed the Locket. I have probed her mind as well. She loves the boy, and it is growing. She will defend him to her dying breath. What if she were to die protecting him, as his mother did? Will the circle begin again? Or his friends? Would their sacrifice carry little power with it? Do you honestly believe they would not stand by his side until the end?"

"You must make sure Voldemort gets Harry on his own. It is imperative…"

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Snape shouted. "You obstinate old fool."

Snape stood, gathering his cloak around him. He spared a last glance at the weakening old man lying in the hospital bed.

"I will speak with you one more time, and you will tell me all you know about where the final Horcruxes are, and I will find them and destroy them. Then, when it is all over, I am going to try and find some peace and quiet, and live out the rest of my meager life in solitude, and try to forget all of this."

With that, Snape stormed out of the Infirmary, leaving a bitter old man to watch him go.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called. The School matron bustled over to check on her patient.

"Yes, Albus. Are you alright?"

"I am, for now. I must speak with Minerva. It is very important."

* * *

Spring was coming. The air seemed to be getting warmer, and the blankets of snow that had covered the grounds of Hogwarts were receding. More and more, students were venturing out to take strolls in the fresh air.

Two such students were walking hand in hand, laughing softly as the boy was retelling a story that he had witnessed the previous night.

"Neville looked completely gob smacked. Parvati just smiled all innocent like, waiting for him to speak. When he did, it was just squeaking. She just grinned and told him she'd take it as a yes, then took him out of the Common Room. He looked a little scared and excited. Once they were gone, the Common Room just exploded in laughter." Harry chuckled. "I got to admit, I never would have guessed in a million years. I always figured she'd end up liking someone a little more roguish, like Seamus."

"Seamus is attractive, but he's also kind of a jerk." Daphne smiled brightly, holding Harry closer. "Parvati is a lot smarter than she appears, most people know that. I think she plays herself down so she won't insult her friends. No, I'm actually not surprised she took a liking to Longbottom. He's really powerful, just lacks confidence."

"That's what I've been saying!" Harry exclaimed. "He proved it at the Ministry. He's far braver and more powerful than people realize and one day he's going to show everyone."

Daphne smiled as she watched her boyfriend. The last two weeks he had been with her every second he could get. In that time she had gotten him to reveal so much about himself. Perhaps it was his desire to give himself over to her, or perhaps he just trusted her more than he ever had before, but Daphne was sure that it was something else, something darker. Harry knew he had little time left, and he wanted her to know exactly who he was.

Daphne had listened to him, trying to keep herself in control as he told her of his life at Number Four, Privet Drive, and the cruelty he had suffered at the hands of his relatives. She wondered, as many people did when they heard his tale, how he ended up being so compassionate and selfless. Harry was, as much as Daphne hated to use the word, a true hero.

She had witnessed his bravery first hand that night in Snape's chamber. Her heart broke when she had listened to the Headmaster reveal what had to happen in order to save the world from darkness, and she had seen Harry's acceptance of his fate.

She had realized that night after the Horcrux had been destroyed, and Harry lie in the Infirmary, that she loved him. She could not say when exactly it had happened, only that it had filled her up with such happiness, and a fierce determination to protect him.

In the following weeks, the two had grown ever closer, and Daphne cherished it all.

At night, however, when she was lying in bed alone and away from him, she was subjected to an all consuming dread. Her dreams were filled with images of seeing her lover struck down, with her helpless to stop it.

Worse still, it had done nothing to stop the looming darkness. Dumbledore's great plan had failed, and Harry had died for no reason at all.

Each morning, Daphne awoke angry and heart sick. Each morning, she vowed to make the most of her time with Harry.

"You know, we haven't been to the Room of Requirement in a while." Daphne mentioned, glancing sideways at Harry.

"What do you say to a private dinner there?"

Harry grinned her favorite grin. His eyes lit up and he looked as if he hadn't a care in the world, save her.

"I think I'd like that. It'd be nice to get away, or at least enjoy a meal without you losing your appetite because of Ron."

"Speaking of Ron, what's going on with him and Hermione?"

"You've noticed, too?" Harry asked, a look of concern slipping over his face.

"They're barely speaking to one another." Daphne nodded.

"Only in public. Hermione's been working on something, and she hasn't told us what it is. I don't ask because I know she'll tell us when she's got it all worked out. Ron is….less patient, and it's causing friction. I think he suspects the worst, like she's seeing someone behind his back. Thankfully, he hasn't gone full out crazy and started following her."

"What if she just told him?"

"They're both really stubborn, and after their last row, I think she'll be too angry at him to just confess to whatever it is she's up to. They'll work it out in the end. They always do." Harry said a bit bitterly.

"You're afraid for them, aren't you?"

"Look, you can't say anything to anyone about this, especially either of them." Harry stopped, turning to look at her fully. "I love them both, and I want them to be happy, but I was more surprised than anyone when they got together. They're so different, and I just never pictured them together, much less for as long as they have been. Ron's so impetuous and, well, lazy, and Hermione's very determined and smart."

"They do say opposites attract, you know." Daphne shrugged.

"True, but even opposites have some common ground. The only common ground they have is me. They're good friends, but I just don't see them being together for a long time. I want them to be happy, I really do, but I just don't think that it'll be with each other."

"Maybe they got together because it was comfortable, you know? They've been friends for so long, they knew they could trust each other. It was safe, and easy. Not that they thought of it that way, but on some level they knew it would be easier than trying to start something with someone they didn't know, someone outside of their little circle. Who knows, maybe Hermione would have been with you it hadn't been for me."

Harry thought about her words carefully for a long time as they resumed their stroll.

"You really are quite brilliant." He said after a bit. Daphne just smiled, shrugging lightly.

"Not to change the subject, but we haven't spoken about it in a while, and I've been rather curious…"

"What I plan on doing about Dumbledore's quest?" Harry finished the question. "I don't know that there is much of a choice. Find and destroy the rest of the Horcruxes and then…." He left the sentence unfinished. Daphne squeezed his hand gently.

"Have you thought about running? Just being selfish and leaving the country?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "A hundred thousand times. But, it would be wrong to allow the murdering to continue. I got a letter from Remus a little while ago, and he's sure the Ministry is going to crumble. You've seen the paper, they can't hide it anymore. If I'm the only one who can stop it, then I need to. Who am I to decide the fate of so many innocent people?"

Daphne felt her eyes burn with tears. "Even if it means leaving me?"

Harry stopped and gathered the girl in his arms, holding her tightly as she shook.

"You've changed my life in ways you can't even understand." He said softly. "It's for you that I decided to do it. I want you and Ron and Hermione to live in a world where you don't have to be afraid. Safe and happy. I can give that to you guys. I want to give that to you."

"I sometimes wonder if this has been some strange dream, and that any moment I'm going wake up and this will all vanish. Who would have guessed that I would have found something so special because of some silly piece of parchment. You say I've changed your life, but it's really the other way around." Daphne sighed into his chest.

Harry lifted her face by tucking a finger under her soft chin and gently kissed her sweet lips. She return his kiss, clutching at the front of his robes, keeping him close to her. It wasn't a long kiss, but simply a promise for later. Harry drew away, keeping his eyes on her as she sighed deeply and smiled shyly.

"That was nice." She breathed. Harry smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Daphne felt her whole body relax in his embrace.

It was moments that they shared like this that made her want to beg with him to run away. To forget about the stupid prophecy and Voldemort and all the troubles in England. But she knew what he would say to it. She had learned early on about what Hermione had called his "Saving People Thing".

It was what made Harry who he was, and she didn't think she could ever love him any other way. She took his hand and shivered slightly as the wind picked up a bit.

"Well, if we're going to have dinner, I think I should get ready." She smiled. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you need to get ready. We just need to go up and…"

"Not tonight." Daphne shook her head. "Tonight, I want to do something special. I want to have a real date. I think with the Room's help, we can accomplish that. So, you should go and put on something nice, or at least transfigure something nice."

"I wish I had more of a notice, I could have gone shopping."

"You know, I've often wondered why you only wore those rags your relatives gave you. Why didn't you get some nicer things after you found out you had some money?"

"A few reasons. The main one being that if I showed up with a whole new wardrobe my uncle would have tried to get all my money. It wasn't really worth the hassle." Harry said, looking away from her.

"Will you make me a promise?" She asked him. He turned back to look at her, nodding for her to continue.

"This summer, you'll let me take you shopping?"

"You want me to be your personal dress-up doll?"

"I promise you'll like it. We can get you some nice things. I'm not saying we'll go crazy, just get you some things that fit properly. Wouldn't you like to have stuff that fits right and didn't belong to your cousin?"

Harry nodded right away, smiling. "Yeah, I think I'd really like that."

"Good. Now, my sweet, I want to see you in one hour outside the Room. I get to change it for tonight."

Harry drew her in gently and caressed her lips with her own. "I'll see you in an hour, then."

"There you are!"

Both teens looked to see Hermione coming down the stairs right towards them.

"I've been looking for you for ages. I need to talk to you both. But, not here." Hermione's eyes swept about the Entrance Hall. "I asked Ron to go up to the Room of Requirement. Come on."

Both Harry and Daphne watched Hermione as she began leading the way.

"I guess this means our date is off." Harry sighed.

"No." Daphne said firmly. "It's only postponed."

* * *

Hermione was quite insistent, urging the couple to follow more quickly. Harry had seen his bushy haired friend excited about things before, but this was beyond anything he'd ever seen. She looked like she was ready to burst, and extremely nervous at the same time.

"You found them. Great." Ron called out as the three teens rounded a corner on the seventh floor.

"Finally." Hermione huffed.

"I told you to use the map." Ron chided.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked, growing impatient.

"In a minute." Hermione said, ushering them inside the Room, which had taken on the look of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry realized that Ron had asked the room to change. He knew it when he saw the Chudley Cannons posters all over the place.

"Everyone sit down." Hermione ordered. Both Ron and Harry sent looks that told Hermione she was being a bit to bossy, and the girl only shrugged slightly.

"Sorry, but there's a lot we have to talk about."

"Well, get on with it." Daphne said, tugging Harry's arm so he'd sit beside her.

"Ok, well, I'll just say it then." Hermione stammered, wringing her hands nervously. "I think I have thought of a way to get rid of whatever's inside Harry without killing him. But it's extremely risky."

"How risky?" Ron asked, eyeing his girlfriend suspiciously.

"He could die." She said in a rush.

Daphne sat up a bit straighter. "So far it doesn't sound any better than our other option."

"I know. He'd be risking his very life. But this way there might be a chance. Facing Voldemort is sure death. My way there is a chance he could live. Though it isn't definite."

"What is it?" Harry asked wearily. He knew he was in for a long night.

"Well, we'd have to…Well, you'd have to, um…" Hermione looked at Harry very nervously, looking to Ron and then Daphne. She kept fidgeting, and Harry knew he was not going to like what she had to say at all.

"Hermione, just spit it out." He said growing impatient.

"You'll have to walk through the veil."

Silence followed as both Harry and Ron stared bug eyed at the bushy haired bookworm incredulously. Daphne could only look between the three with curiosity.

"What's the veil?" She asked.

"Instant death." Ron said angrily. "Hermione, I thought you wanted to help Harry."

"I do." Hermione said firmly.

"By killing him yourself?" Daphne nearly screamed. Harry gave her hand a firm squeeze trying to calm his girlfriend a bit.

"Look, I've been thinking about this a lot. I've done as much research as I could, but I can't find very much, but I know this will work. Look!"

Hermione went to her bag and pulled out a neat pile of parchment, laying them out on the small table in front of them.

"It's in the Prophecy. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' Dumbledore thinks it means both you and Voldemort." Hermione looked pointedly at Harry. "I think he's wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Harry

"I've been going over this in my head for ages. I'm sure that this bit refers to what's inside of you. The Horcrux. It's talking about you specifically. You can't live any sort of life while that thing is still in you."

"How can you be so sure?" Daphne asked.

"Dumbledore."

The other three teens let out a long low moan of frustration.

"Listen, when he explained why Harry needed to die, he said that if we destroyed all the Horcruxes and somehow managed to beat Voldemort, there would still be the one in Harry. Dumbledore said that eventually the Horcrux would take Harry over. It got me thinking. He also mentioned the Veil as a way to get rid of Horcruxes."

"And you think I could just walk through the veil and nothing would happen?" Harry wanted to shout. He was shaking as he envisioned the last time he had seen the veil. Sirius smiling serenely as he fell backwards and disappeared.

"I don't know." Hermione said, looking a bit sad. "I've tried to look up anything about death, but there's nothing. All I know is that you've survived the Killing Curse because of your mother's sacrifice, and I think it might protect you a bit."

"What do you think will happen, exactly?" Daphne queried.

"I think Harry will walk through and we'll never see him again." Ron said disgruntled. "There won't even be a body to bury, Hermione."

"I'm not sure exactly what will happen, but I think that because the Horcrux isn't natural, it isn't a part of Harry naturally, there's a really good chance it will be torn out of him, and Harry will be free."

"Or, he could just walk in and never come out." Ron roared. "Do you not remember Sirius?"

"Sirius?" Daphne asked puzzled. "Sirius Black?"

She turned to look at Harry who was looking at Hermione dangerously.

"This is different." Hermione argued back. "There's a lot of differences here."

"But you don't know for sure?" Daphne asked, looking seriously at the brilliant witch. "I know you want to help, but this doesn't seem any better than what Dumbledore had planned. I don't want to lose Harry."

"I don't want to lose him, either. He's been my best friend for years. He was my first friend. He's like family." Hermione defended herself.

"Then why are you trying to get him killed?" Ron asked.

"I'm not. I'm trying to find some way to save him. I don't see you lifting a finger to help!"

"I didn't come up with a plan for Harry to walk to his death! You're supposed to be so brilliant, and this is the best you can come up with?"

"Hermione." Harry's voice broke through the tension and everyone turned to the boy they had all been talking about.

"Do you have any idea if this will even work?"

Hermione seemed to deflate and shook her head. "No. I asked Dumbledore about it and he just brushed me off. He's so set on you sacrificing yourself that he won't even consider any other way."

"And you want to help the old codger!" Ron shouted.

Ron and Hermione began arguing again, with Daphne interjecting points to Ron's case. Hermione seemed to be holding her own against them, though, pointing out every thing she had thought of in favor of her idea working.

Harry however was not listening, he was simply staring at the parchment with Hermione's notes scribbled all over it. All of his focus was on the neat tidy scrawl that was uniquely Hermione's.

'_Neither can live while the other survives.'_

Harry had bought into Dumbledore's translation, as well. It was how the old man had been able to get Harry to listen to his instruction. It was the reason Harry had sought out extra lessons with Snape and Flitwick. He had believed everyone when they had told him he could learn to defeat the Dark Lord, only to find it had all been a rouse. A lie. Those words had cause Harry more suffering than anything he had ever dealt with before.

Harry closed his eyes. Breathing a deep, calming breath, and tried to envision his godfather. What would Sirius have told him? What would the only family Harry had ever known have said to him in this moment?

Harry knew that Dumbledore was right about what could happen if he left the piece of the Dark Lord's soul existing within him alone. One day, it would try to take him over. Daphne could be at risk. Their children could be hurt…

All at once Harry saw what his life could be. Life with Daphne at his side. Sending their own children off to Hogwarts, little blonde, green eyed children waving happily from the crimson steam engine. A home filled with laughter and love. Everything Harry had ever dreamed of could be his. It was his. And that was worth taking the risk. He knew that he above many others deserved that life, that happiness.

He opened his eyes and stared at Daphne. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. They didn't speak. He simply leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand flew up to hold his cheek. She could feel tears scorching her eyes as Harry pressed his lips to hers over and over.

Ron and Hermione's argument had faded into silence as they both stared at Daphne and Harry. Finally, the couple stopped kissing, and Harry pulled Daphne into a tight embrace.

"I want to thank you guys." He said finally. He could see Ron's anger falling away, replace by a look of loss. Hermione was beginning to tear up, and he could feel Daphne shaking against him.

"You two have stood by me through things that most people would have run away from. You've been incredibly loyal, and I can't thank you enough, or even express what your friendship has meant to me."

"Harry, mate you can't…"

"It's alright, Ron." Harry said, stopping his friend from continuing. "If there's a chance that this could work…" He paused looking at his two friends in turn and tightening his embrace on the girl he loved. "I think it's worth the risk."

"Harry, if this works…" Hermione whispered.

"Then, I'll have you to thank." Harry tried to smile.

He stood up, picking Daphne up with him. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my girlfriend for a bit."

Before anyone could respond, Daphne and Harry had left the Room of Requirement. Hermione began gathering up her notes and putting them away.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me." Ron said softly.

"I wasn't avoiding you. You know how I get when…"

"This isn't working, is it?" Ron said motioning between the two of them. Hermione's tears came freely now as she shook her head.

"I wanted it to, I did." She said, unable to look at him. "I really tried, Ron."

"I know." The redhead said, picking at a stray string on the chair he was sitting in.

"I should never have let you kiss me. I didn't want this to happen." She said with a pleading look to her boyfriend.

Ron stood slowly, unable to look at the girl who had meant so much to him.

"I just want to say one thing before we end it. I know you're trying to help him, and I'm thrilled. More than you can imagine, I'm thrilled that you have a plan. If anyone could have come up with something to save him, I knew it would've been you."

Hermione smiled a watery smile, and tried to reach for his hand, but Ron slipped out of her reach and headed for the door.

"If he dies," He said pausing before leaving her. "I will never forgive you."

As the door closed, Hermione fell forward, heaving with her sobs.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Harry and Daphne reached the Astronomy tower. They hadn't spoken a word since they had left the Room. When they stepped out into the cold night, Harry sucked in a lungful of crisp air. He stared out over the grounds of his school just taking in the grandeur of it all.

"We need to find the others before I do this." He said after several moments.

"You don't have to do this. We can find another way." Daphne tried, turning him so that he was facing her. He looked down at her, smiling gently.

"No. I want to do this. If I allow Him to kill me, then he'll win. If I do it this way, and I don't make it…I'll still have won." Harry smiled a bit at the thought of a raging Voldemort.

"If you die…" Daphne's throat seemed to close a bit and she couldn't continue. She pulled away from Harry and looked out over the grounds.

"At least I'll know that you'll be safe." He said, kissing her softly.

"I want to be with you, Harry. I've…I'm falling in love with you, and I don't want you taken away from me. This is really silly, but I've imagined what our life could be, and…"

"I'm falling in love with you, too. But you knew when we started this that there was always this thing hanging over me. All we can do right now is to make the most out of each day we have." Harry smiled. He seemed so serene as he spoke.

"Why are you so blasé about this?" Daphne said pulling away from his embrace. Tears were falling from her eyes, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "This is our life we're talking about. You and me. Do you think that I'm just going to toss everything aside? Just shrug my shoulders and pretend that this has been some sort of fling?"

"What do you want me to do, Daphne?" Harry asked, his voice trembling a bit. "Just what exactly should I do?"

"Run. Run away and never look back. You didn't ask to be a part of this. This isn't your responsibility." Daphne said wiping tears furiously.

Harry sighed heavily and tried to console his girlfriend. She didn't pull away when he took her in his arms.

"I wish that I could run. To take you and go someplace far away and forget about all this." He whispered in her ear. "But who am I to condemn everyone? To let them die when I could stop it?"

"I know." Daphne sniffled. "I just…I love you. I've fallen for you, and I don't know when it happened, but I just wish I could…"

"Make it all go away?" Harry grinned softly. "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. But Hermione's idea, it's the best one we've had yet."

"But she's not even sure if it will work." Daphne tried.

Harry simply shook his head. He knew that there was not going to be an satisfactory end to this debate. Instead he shrugged and lifted her face and kissed her deeply. He held her as close as he could and felt exhilarated when he felt Daphne returning his affection.

They held each other in silence for a long time before Daphne's shivering became rather violent. Harry pulled his freezing girlfriend into the relative warmth of the castle and walked her to the entrance of her common room.

"I'm not giving you up without a fight." Daphne said when they were standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin house. "I'm going to go over everything with Hermione and I'm going to double check all her work. I'm going to research on my own as much as I can. If there's another way to fix this, I'm going to find it. I love you."

Those three words filled Harry with strength. He looked into Daphne's determined brown eyes and smiled proudly. "I love you, too."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall waited patiently for her colleague to answer her query. She had asked to speak with him as his last class emptied out, and they were alone in the empty defense class.

She had spoken with Dumbledore when he'd asked for her. The Headmaster had confided to her all that he had been trying to achieve over the course of the last year and a half. He had begged her to take up his tutelage of Harry and helping him to vanquish the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore had gone on to explain how Snape had come to be a part of the resistance. Including his darkest secret involving the death of the Potters.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Snape finally said after a long silence. McGonagall had come to find the Defense teacher right after her long conversation with the bed ridden headmaster.

"The truth would be a good start." McGonagall snapped bitterly. She had been quite disgusted to learn of Snape's past and his eventual chance to redeem himself. She had known the man for many years now, and had never really liked the man, nor had she truly respected him. His favoritism of Slytherin house, and his treatment of students from other houses had been the cause of many arguments.

"The truth. What a novelty." Snape sighed. He peered up at McGonagall who was giving her patent stern glare.

"It's true. I am responsible for the death of the Potters. I was the one who revealed the prophecy to the Dark Lord. It is the one sin I have never forgiven myself for."

McGonagall stood up angrily. "Damn you. You have tortured that poor boy ever since he got here, based on a childhood rivalry. I'm not blind, Severus!. And it turns out you're the entire reason that boy's life has been so, so…" McGonagall stammered.

"Just stop." Snape hollered. "How much did the old fool tell you? Did he tell you of his own plans for the boy?"

"He told me the Horcruxes had to be destroyed before Harry could face You-Know-Who, yes." McGonagall said firmly.

"So then he told you what the boy had to do? He told you that Potter has to die by the Dark Lord's hand because of the Horcrux within him?"

"What?!"

"Yes, Minerva. According to Albus' grand plan, Harry Potter has to die for the sake of us all. And that is the truth." Snape said coldly.

"No. Albus would never…"

"Put yourself in his robes, Minerva. What would you be willing to do to save millions? Would you sacrifice one child? One seemingly insignificant child to save the entirety of wizard kind. Would that be worth it?"

McGonagall slumped into her seat. "I can't believe this."

"I admit that I have a deep seeded hatred for the boy. I also admit that it isn't entirely the boy's fault. But, And I need you to believe this, I do not want Potter dead. I swore on his mother's grave I would try and protect him. Albus thinks there is only one way to vanquish the Dark Lord, but I disagree."

McGonagall was clutching at her chest. Her face had gone quite pale as she was processing this revelation.

"Why would he lie about this?" She whispered. "What else has he lied about? "

"The fate of one Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore helped him to escape the Aurors. Draco then killed Mundungus Fletcher to escape where Albus had him hidden away." Snape shrugged.

Why did you go along with his plans for so long?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"I came to him when I learned of Lily's imminent death and begged for him to protect her. All he did was hide her, and quite weakly. If I had known then if would be Peter Pettigrew who would be the one to betray them…" He let the thoughts hang in the air.

"I was just as anxious to prove myself to him, to gain his confidences. I realized too late that the Dark Lord didn't truly care who served him or who was most loyal. He enjoyed playing us against each other as we tried to prove who was most loyal to him."

"You turned traitor trying to save Lily Potter?" McGonagall asked a bit shocked.

"No. I was trying to save Lily Evans, the woman I loved." Snape corrected. "I know she was married to Potter, but I still loved her. We hadn't spoken in three years, and I still loved her. I came to Dumbledore believing he might be the only one who could help me save her. I pledged to spy so long as Dumbledore did everything to save Lily. When she died, Albus was able to turn all the blame onto me. That's how I ended up coming to teach, Albus thought I would be safer here, and I would be able to watch over Lily's son when he arrived."

"I never had any idea." McGonagall said softly.

"No one did." Snape remarked.

"I want to help." Minerva said after a long silence. "I have watch Harry Potter grow into a very brave, selfless man, and I don't believe he has to die to save us. We can find another way through this that doesn't cost his life."

"There might be another way." Snape said nodding to the Transfiguration teacher's pledge. "But it won't matter if we can't find the other Horcruxes."

"How many are left?" McGonagall asked, standing up and smoothing the front of her robes.

"I think it's time to find out."


	20. Chapter 20

Albus Dumbledore was tired. Far more tired than he'd ever been in his whole one hundred and fifty years. The potion from the cave, as well as the curse he suffered from destroying the Horcrux ring, were accelerating. He had so much left to do and his time was growing shorter.

His plans to get McGonagall to continue Harry's "training" and help the boy find the remaining Horcruxes had some how backfired after the Deputy Headmistress had spoken with Snape. In retrospect, the Headmaster thought he should have left the Defense teacher out of it. Unfortunately, Snape played such an integral role in his grand design, he had little choice. McGonagall had come charging into the Infirmary like mad dragon, harping on about his using her to send a innocent boy to his death, and that she would have no part of his little game. Dumbledore had no more options left to him. He only had one final opportunity in which to convince Harry that his way was the only way.

So it was, the dying man was now surrounded by the only people who had any chance in stopping the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. They had all come to see him to find out all they could about the final three Horcruxes. Dumbledore had every intention of telling them everything he knew about Voldemort's soul anchors. When it was finished, he planned to speak with Harry alone.

"So it's the cup of Hufflepuff, his snake, and something else, but you don't know what it is?" Harry asked of the Headmaster.

"No, but I believe it to be something belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, as he seemed to favor artifacts of great importance." Dumbledore wheezed.

"Why would he use only things from the founders?" McGonagall asked.

"Lord Voldemort believes that because of his lineage, that they are rightfully his. He has killed to gain them for his needs. It is also why he hides them in places of great importance to him. Places tied to his power."

"Like the cave?" Hermione asked. Harry turned to look at his bushy haired friend who looked very tired and worn out. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were quite bloodshot.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded. "It was one of the first places where his power manifested."

"So, where are these final three artifacts?" McGonagall asked in the tone she usually reserved for bad students.

"The snake is most likely by his side at all times. She will be most difficult to retrieve, but not impossible. I am also positive that one resides somewhere within these hallowed halls, possibly in a place very few students, or even teachers know of. As for the third…"

The implication hung in the air for a moment before Harry responded.

"You don't know?!" Harry demanded angrily. "You have no idea at all?"

"I have suspicions. I believe that Voldemort might have bequeathed on to his most loyal of followers to hide. He would not have told them what it was, but asked them to put it someplace that he never had the opportunity to venture into himself."

"Such as?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Someplace that is important to wizards everywhere. A symbol of standing." Dumbledore wheezed before breaking into a long coughing fit.

"Gringotts?" Hermione asked, looked dubious.

"That makes sense, actually." Snape nodded thoughtfully. "All of his followers are purebloods and most would have huge vaults. It would be easy to get any of them to hid something away like that."

"What about the Ministry?" Ron asked, not wanting to be outshined by Hermione. Tensions had been rather high between the two over the past week. Harry had tired to find out what was going on, but as he was still training with both Snape and Flitwick, and then spending as much time with Daphne as he could, it had left precious little time for his friends. Harry vowed to correct that right after they finished with Dumbledore.

"While that might still be a possibility, it is most unlikely. There would be no place within the Ministry that would be safe to hide an artifact like that. Nor does the Ministry have any real nostalgia as say Gringotts. The Goblin bank represented wealth, and power, two things young Tom Riddle had none of when he first entered into our world." Dumbledore explained.

"So the task becomes finding out which of his followers were given something to hide for him." McGonagall sighed. "This seems rather impossible. Why can't we just defeat him, and then take care of the Horcruxes?"

"The risk of him returning much quicker is quite great. I fear it would only be a matter of weeks before he would be able to get a new body." Dumbledore said in a wheeze.

"Sir, do you think he's aware of his Horcruxes being destroyed?" Hermione asked, while looking curiously at Harry. Harry suddenly felt nervous. He remembered that he shared a link with Voldemort, and he felt a great swell of fear for his friends, and for Daphne who was sitting quite close to him, his hand folded into hers on her lap.

"It is a strong possibility that he is aware of everything. However, he has made no moves to counter our strategy, and so we must assume that he is, for the time being, unaware." Dumbledore said with a great sigh. He was very tired now, and was hoping they might speed things up so he could rest.

"Sir, I've been wondering something. You said that I destroyed the Diary by using the Basilisk fang, or rather the poison inside of it. I pulled the fang out of my arm, why didn't the poison destroy the Horcrux in me at that time?" Harry asked solemnly.

"I can only guess that Fawkes attended to you before the poison could work through your system. Also, the fact you were pierce through the arm rather than your scar, I believe to have factored into the equation. You all must understand that this is dark magic beyond anything I have ever encountered in all my years. I have no real proof of what might or might not work."

"So my idea could work, by that very same statement." Hermione nearly shouted.

"While I am thrilled by your loyalty to Harry, Miss Granger, the fact remains that it must be by the Dark Lord's own hand that the Horcrux is destroyed." Dumbledore looked quite heart sick as he said this.

"But you just said you are guessing about all of this!" McGonagall pointed out. "How can you be so sure of this one factor?"

"It is because of the Prophecy."

Everyone seemed to groan or roll their eyes at Dumbledore's reasoning.

"I understand your reluctance in believing me on this. Prophecies are dodgy business to begin with. However, Lord Voldemort proved his belief when he marked Harry that night fifteen years ago. So it must be that the Prophecy is fulfilled in this manner."

"But you're only translating it to conform with what you believe to be the right way. It could mean something else entirely." Hermione argued. "It might only be referring to the Horcrux within Harry."

"It does refer to the Horcrux." Dumbledore said, sitting up a bit straighter in his bed, arguing with a student, who while intelligent, was no where near as experienced as he was. "It is you who is trying to make the Prophecy fit to your wishes, Miss Granger."

"Enough!"

Both Harry and Snape had yelled for the halt to the growing argument. They both looked at each other for a moment of unity before Snape pressed on.

"Bickering among ourselves is not going to solve our problem. We need to find these damned things and end this. Now, I believe I can get the snake, though it will not be easy. I might even be able to frame Pettigrew for the crime."

Harry couldn't help the smile on his face at Snape's idea.

"But if I fail in my attempt, we shall have another problem, as I will most likely have died."

"If you do, then we may not get a second chance at any of this." Harry said quietly. Daphne squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Perhaps I might be able to suss out who hid any of the artifacts, as well." Snape said, ignoring Harry's comment.

"Do you have any ideas who it might have been?" McGonagall asked.

"The Dark Lord trusts no one completely. But there are a select few of us who he might have enlisted to this cause. Someone who was willing to do anything to please him. I can think of at least three candidates right away who are not imprisoned or dead. I will start with them. Excuse me, I must prepare."

Snape did not wave goodbye, or any other polite gesture. No one expected him to, and yet, everyone turned to watch him go. When he was out of the Infirmary, and the door had closed, they all turned back to Dumbledore, who looked increasingly weary.

"That only leaves the one hidden within the castle. Harry, I must ask you help Professor McGonagall to search the Chamber of Secrets, as that seems the most likely place to begin the search. Now, I am very tired, and I would like just a moment with Mister Potter."

The rest of the group began getting up and heading out of the Hospital Wing. Daphne lingered, watching the Headmaster and Harry with worry. She knew that the Headmaster was going to try once again to convince Harry to bend to the dying Headmaster's will and present himself before the Dark Lord for slaughter. Harry turned his head and gave one of his famous lop sided grins, as if he were telling her to not worry.

She gave one last look at her love, and followed the others out of the Hospital Wing. When she reached the corridor she found McGonagall speaking to Hermione and Ron.

"…Found another way?" The stern Head of Gryffindor House asked the bushy haired girl.

"I think so, but I can't seem to find anything to back it up. It's very risky."

"It's suicide is what it is!" Ron shouted.

"Enough, Mister Weasley, if you please." She stared hard at the angry redhead for a moment before turning back to Hermione. "What is your idea?"

"I think Harry can rid himself of the Horcrux by walking through the Veil at the Ministry."

"The Veil? Miss Granger, no one ever walks through the veil and emerges on the other side." McGonagall said, clutching her chest.

"Harry isn't just anyone, is he?" Hermione shot back.

McGonagall considered the statement for a moment before agreeing with Hermione.

"I would like to know how you've come up with this, and why you think it will work." McGonagall said, beginning to usher the girl along the corridor.

"As would I." Daphne piped up, catching up to them. "After all, he's my betrothed, and I don't want anything to happen to him if we can help it."

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Your betrothed?" McGonagall looked incredulous. "Aren't you both a bit young to even be considering marriage?"

"It's a really long story, Professor." Hermione smiled lightly.

"Suffice to say, neither Harry nor I had much say in the matter." Daphne nodded.

"I would very much like to hear this story, as well. In my office, if you please. Will you be joining us, Mister Weasley?"

"No, professor. I think I'll wait for Harry." Ron said, glaring at Hermione, who quickly hid her face.

McGonagall, not missing the interaction between her students, began ushering the two girls along, while Ron slumped against the wall to wait for his best friend.

* * *

"I have apologized many times for this, my dear boy, and I find it is simply not enough. I have truly tried to discover another way for all this to end." Dumbledore said when he and Harry were finally alone.

"Sir… Albus…" Harry said. He felt now that the Headmaster was nearing death, and that it was looking as if he might not be too far behind the old man, that it was time they spoke as equals. "The fact is that you planned on deceiving me into thinking I was ready to fight a monster, only to let me die. You lied, and not just once, but over and over again. I looked up to you and you took advantage, noble as your intentions were. Had you taken me under your wing and begun training me, maybe I would have been prepared to battle him. We could have found a way together, but you preferred to conspire alone."

"I was trying to save everyone." The Headmaster said softly.

"But everyone didn't need saving. I did. You should have led us, not move us about like pawns on a chess board." Harry grimaced slightly.

"Is that what you believe I did?" The old man asked.

"It's what it feels like. Perception is reality."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "I suppose that is true. This burden never should have been yours. Both you, and young Mister Longbottom, should never have been robbed of your parents. I am solely responsible for all that has befallen you. One does gain a certain clarity on their life when it is nearing its end, doesn't one?"

"There are many things I would have done differently had I known, yes." Harry agreed.

"You do not believe Miss Granger's plan will work, I take it." Dumbledore saw his opening now.

"Not in the way she thinks, no. I'm hopeful, but not delusional." Harry looked into the Headmaster's eyes and saw what the old man was thinking. "But, I'm still going to do it her way."

Dumbledore's face fell. "Why choose this way? A way that means our enemy will live on?"

"Does it? Does it truly mean that he will survive? If you theories are correct, all it will take is one good Killing Curse by someone. With me gone, and rest of his Horcruxes destroyed, there'll be nothing to protect him. So, why should it matter if I go through the veil or let him do it? At least this way, I die with honor, and my body isn't his trophy to parade and crush all the hope out of people."

Dumbledore could only nod. He had been defeated. There was no way he would be able to get Harry to follow the path that had to be followed, and he had no more allies in which to convince.

"I wish I could make you understand why it has to be this way. You are going to doom millions of innocent people." He tried.

"Or, I could be setting them free. Does it really matter? If history has taught us anything it's that tyrants never stay in power long. Voldemort will fall."

Harry stood now and stared at the Headmaster. "I wish you could see past your own point of view, Albus. Your knowledge would prove invaluable to Hermione and Daphne, and they might find a way for me to live, and have the life I should. It's not Voldemort who's killing me…It's you."

With that, Harry began walking away, leaving a sad, humbled old man behind him.

* * *

"I hate this place." Ron muttered as they entered the quiet dark of the Chamber of Secrets. He had waited for Harry to finish with Dumbledore, and Harry suggested that they take a look down in the Chamber together. Harry wanted to get Ron on his own and just talk with his best mate, as guys.

"At least it's not crawling with spiders."

"Don't even joke, mate. Seriously."

Harry chuckled as Ron shivered. They began wandering through the vast Chamber, now devoid of the rotting Basilisk corpse as Professor Slughorn had harvested the beast and done quite well if the rumors were true.

"There's not much else in here." Ron noted with disdain.

"To be honest, I don't even think it's in here. I just wanted to get away from everything." Harry smiled to his friend, who nodded in understanding. "I get the feeling I'm not alone on that sentiment."

"Things are…difficult right now." Ron grimaced. "I broke up with Hermione. I shouldn't have done it the way I did, but at the same time, I feel like it was the right thing to do. I've been angry with her for a long time, and it isn't even her fault, I just blamed her. We were fighting pretty bad, and it really was my fault. All of it."

"Aww, mate." Harry said, patting the brooding redhead on the shoulder. "We all make mistakes. You should try to patch it up with her."

"No. The two of us together was a mistake." Ron shook his head.

"I didn't mean get back together, but at least try and salvage your friendship."

"Oh." Ron looked up, obviously not having thought of that. "I don't know if that can happen. I said some things…bad things. I kind of said that if you died, I'd blame her."

"How thick are you?" Harry cried out.

"I know, I know. I'm a complete idiot, but I was angry and I just wanted to hurt her. I know I was wrong, but…"

"I wish for once you'd have listened to her and used your head. Damn it, Ron. I need you guys, and you're not helping." Harry said, slumping against a nearby wall and sliding into a sitting position.

"Look." Ron said defensively. "You think this has been a walk in the park for me? The guilt has been eating me alive for a week now. Have you even noticed I've hardly eaten anything? Is that normal for me? Merlin, Harry. It was a mistake. It was a mistake for us to even cross that line, but we did."

"Why did you?" Harry asked now curious.

"I don't know. Fear, maybe. I was afraid that I might not get anyone to even notice me. There was Hermione, looking incredible. She's really blossomed into an amazing looking girl. We had this history, and I guess I just convince myself that despite our enormous list of differences, that we might make things work. The truth is that I think you and she might have made a real go of it, once you cottoned on, of course."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked up quickly.

"You're telling me you never once noticed the different ways she acted around us. She was always more affectionate with you. You were always the first person she thought of, even before herself."

"Hermione liked me?"

"Loves you, even with Daphne and you getting married, she still loves you. She always will. Had it not been for the contract, you to might have been together one day. You know she wanted you to ask her to the Yule Ball? Krum got to her first, and she had to say yes, but she wanted to go with you."

"She never said anything…" Harry said, reeling a bit.

"No, she never did, but she showed you thousands of times how she felt. We boys are pretty daft, though, and she was incredibly patient." Ron sighed, sitting next to his friend.

"How did you find all this out?" Harry asked, still feeling overwhelmed.

"We talked more than we snogged, mate." Ron gave a little . "It was nice being the one she confided in."

"Is that why you broke up, because of her feelings for me?"

"Nah. I think we both knew within the first month that it wasn't going to last." Ron waved it off. "We spent the last couple of months just talking. The fire burned out pretty fast, and I don't think either of us wanted to say it. We were to afraid to hurt the other."

"So, you ended up with the friendship you should have had all this time, only to piss it away." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah. I guess I did. I really do want to apologize, and try and salvage what we built, but…"

"You're too damned proud."

"No." Ron shook his head. "I'm too ashamed."

"Ron, you've got to fix this. You and I both know there's a big chance I won't walk out of the veil. I need to know you'll be there for Hermione."

Ron nodded slowly, not daring to look at his friend for fear that he might begin to cry. His fear of losing his best friend was slowly eating him alive, but he didn't dare admit to it. He needed to remain strong for Harry, to be there when Hermione needed him. Ron knew as well as Harry that Hermione had precious few friends, and that she might not be able to deal with the guilt she would surely heap upon herself if things went badly.

"Promise me." Harry said after a few minutes. "Promise me that you'll look after her."

Ron look up and nodded slowly. "I promise to be there for her, no matter what happens."

Harry smiled and stood again, helping Ron to his feet.

"Now, how do we find this stupid thing?" Ron asked, brushing off his pants.

"I don't know. If it were in the Room of Requirement we could just ask for it and…" Harry slapped his hand to his forehead and cried out.

"What? Is it your scar? Is your scar hurting you?"

"No. I'm so daft!" Harry cried out angrily. "I saw it and I didn't even realize it. How can I be so damned daft? Come on. I know exactly where the cursed thing is!"

* * *

Hermione and Daphne had spent over two hours discussing with Professor McGonagall about Hermione's idea to use the Veil to rid Harry of the Horcrux left by Voldemort the night he murdered Harry's parents. McGonagall had been helpful in pointing the girls in the right direction for their research and had even offered to write a letter to an Unspeakable, one of the employees in the Department of Mysteries, for help. Daphne had been quite thorough in her questioning of the Gryffindor bookworm about her theory. As they left the office, Daphne could see that Hermione was beyond exhausted, slumping along the corridor looking for all the world as if she might fall over at any moment.

"Hermione, perhaps you should sit down." Daphne offered, helping Hermione to an empty classroom.

"Thank you. I guess I haven't been sleeping well, or eating for that matter." Hermione said putting her head on her arms on the desk she now sat in. Daphne gave another long look at the bushy haired girl, and this time noticed that Hermione looked paler than normal.

"I want to thank you, you're the only one to come up with an idea on how to save Harry." Daphne said gently.

"You really care for him, don't you…" Hermione asked, casting her bleary eyes on the blonde Slytherin girl. Daphne smiled shyly and nodded.

"He's kind of hard not to care for, once you start getting to know him." She grinned, then she sat up and looked at Daphne seriously.

"I need to apologize to you. I was afraid you were going to hurt him, or something. The truth is that I have been quite jealous of you all this time. I had planned on revealing my own feelings to him, before we all found out about the contract between you two."

"You love him? Like that?" Daphne asked a bit surprised.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Hermione looked unashamed. "He's been my best friend for going on six years. He's what most girls dream of. Smart, funny, handsome…."

"A prince." Daphne sighed, sitting down next to Hermione.

"When I found out about you and him and that contract, it hurt really bad. I tried to distract myself and give it a go with Ron. After all, he's good looking, and he's been my friend as long as Harry has. But, we never clicked in that way. Instead, we ended up becoming closer friends. He and I haven't even kissed in two months. Shame really, as Ron's quite a good kisser. The fact is we're just too different, and I just don't feel that way about him. Maybe one day, but not now."

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for the contract…" Daphne began.

"Then you and Harry might not have found each other. I'm truly happy for you both. You make him happier than I've ever known him to be, and for that I thank you. I don't know that I could do what you've done." Hermione said earnestly.

"What have I done?" Daphne asked perplexed.

"You've made him smile. You've made him feel love that he'd been denied growing up. You've made him see things differently. He doesn't just rush into things anymore. You did that." Hermione sighed, lowering her head back to her folded arms.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say. On one hand, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but on the other hand, I feel like I robbed you of something that should be yours."

"Just promise me that if this works, and Harry comes out of this okay, that you'll continue to love him with your entire being, because he does truly deserve it."

"Ok. I promise. And, I just want you to know." Daphne began, her eyes tearing up. "If the worst should happen, I won't blame you. This is Harry's choice. I just want to help you make sure he comes out alive."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled tiredly.

"Come on. I'll get you to your Common Room. You won't do anyone any good if you're too tired."

Daphne heaved Hermione up and helped her all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. She hoped that the bookworm made it to her own bed alright, or that someone helped her. She was stunned by Hermione's admission, and as they had been walking back up swore to Hermione that she would never tell Harry what she had shared, to Hermione immense gratitude.

Daphne wondered where Harry had gotten off to, but did not have that incredible map, so she knew better than to try and hunt him down. She decided it best to go back to her own dorm and get some sleep if she could. She knew she would have trouble, as she had begun being plagued by horrible dreams of loss.

"Like it's going to get any better now." Daphne groaned as she thought back to what Hermione had told her.

* * *

Snape had been sitting in his favorite chair, thinking of his plan. He knew he was taking great risks, but he was the only one who could accomplish it, and he was so tired of this scenario. He only desired his freedom now. He'd been under the crushing weight of Lord Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore's thumbs, for so long, and he'd had his fill.

Snape planned to leave the castle very early in the morning and report to his "master" about Dumbledore's ailing condition. Then, he was going to set his plan in motion. It shouldn't be too difficult to achieve his goals, as he was quite gifted. Still, there were many factors, things could go wrong quite quickly, so he had to be vigilant.

With so much that could happen, Snape knew he should feel afraid, but he didn't. He'd lost his capacity for fear long ago at the hands of his master. Now all he felt was hate. Hate for the delusional madman. Hate at that puppet master, Dumbledore. Hate for Potter for reminding him everyday of what he'd done and what he lost. But most of all, hate of himself for being so weak in the first place.

Snape had poured a soothing cup of tea to relax him so he could sleep. He would need to be rested before his journey began. He hated that he would be risking his own neck, but he also knew that no one else was in the unique position of being within Lord Voldemort's inner circle either.

Snape was ripped from his reverie by a frantic knock on his door. A quick glance at his watch told him it was after curfew. He rose from his chair, readying himself to tell off whoever it was disturbing him. He opened the door quickly and lost his voice at the sight before him.

"Potter? What is the meaning of…"

Harry stood panting in the doorway, holding onto the wall to keep from falling over. He looked up at the Defense teacher and gave a strange satisfied smile.

"We found it!"


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe you found it." Snape said again as he followed Harry through the castle. "How did you even know where to look?"

"I'd found it before, only I hadn't realized it. I left it with Ron because I didn't want a repeat performance of the last time." Harry remarked as they took the stairs two at a time.

"Very wise. I see Miss Greengrass has had a good influence on you." Snape observed.

They came to the seventh floor to a door Snape had never seen before in his life.

"What is this place?" He asked, stepping through the entrance and finding Ron Weasley staring hard at a strange looking bust. It was sitting on a pedestal and had a rather frightful looking wig n the head, topped by an old tiara.

"The Room of Requirement." Harry said from the doorway, looking apprehensive. Snape turned to see Harry and felt a swell of pity. He remembered what had happened the last time they had destroyed a Horcrux, and it looked as if Harry was trying to avoid repeating the incident.

Snape turned back to Ron, who was still staring hard at the marble statuette.

"Weasley?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Ron's voice was low, and menacing. It was almost a feral growl. Snape felt a shiver slide down his spine at the boy's tone, and wondered if the cursed object had somehow infected the boy.

"Perhaps you should step back." Snape cautioned.

"I'm fine. I want to be the one to destroy it." Ron snarled.

Snape looked wary at the angry Gryffindor. The once potions master looked back to Harry who was starting to look a little ill. Knowing he had to get this over with, he reached into his robes where he had hidden the Sword of Gryffindor before leaving his quarters. He gently handed the blade to Ron who wasted no time in raising the gleaming saber high over his head.

With a cry that had begun deep in the redhead's gut, Ron lunged forward and slashed the blade down onto the head of the marble bust. Snape could feel the impact of the metal onto the stone from where he stood.

The energy in the room sizzled as the small jeweled tiara fell from the bust and onto the floor, black smoke coming from several cracked jewels. Ron let loose another roar of rage as he again hacked at the fallen crown.

"I DIDN'T FAIL HER!" He screamed, his face red with intense anger. Ron hacked and hacked at the tiara, each cut producing more choking smoke, until with one final downward slash the tiara split into two pieces.

All three men were knocked to their feet by an invisible shockwave, and then had to cover their ears as an unearthly scream rang throughout the hallowed halls, awakening every teacher and student within and shaking the stone fortress on it's very foundation.

Snape sat up uneasily, waving away the thick black smoke, and coughing trying to make sure the two boys were alright. Harry appeared just fine, though he was rubbing the back of his head. Snape guessed he'd smacked it on the stone floor when he'd been knocked down.

Ron on the other hand was a mess. The redhead was curled on the floor holding himself tightly, and crying.

"Weasley?" Snape asked, approaching the boy cautiously. "Weasley!" Snape called again, but Ron remained curled up on the floor.

"Ron!" Harry cried coming to his friend. "Ron, it's ok, you did it."

Ron finally looked up, his eyes red, tears falling freely. Harry had never seen Ron as distraught as he appeared at that moment.

"It kept telling me it was my fault." Ron whispered through his tears. "It told me I failed, and she was going to die. It showed me her body, Harry."

"You didn't fail her, mate. You may have saved her tonight." Harry smiled, helping Ron to sit up.

Snape listened to what Ron had been saying, and pieced together that the Horcrux had been somehow taunting the redhead while Potter had gone to find help. Snape once again silently cursed Dumbledore for his short-sightedness over the entire matter.

"Harry was helping Ron to his feet when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Severus, What happened here?"

Minerva McGonagall appeared, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, hair a tangled mess upon her head.

"These two boys found another of the items, and we have disposed of it." Snape said in his low monotone. He looked back to the two boys, who were whispering to one another. "I think Weasley might need to be examined, and then a dreamless sleep potion. He's undergone quite an ordeal, if I am correct in my assumption."

McGonagall nodded, her face showing deep concern for her tow students. She motioned to the two boys that they should follow her. McGonagall shot a serious look at Snape who only nodded slightly. Once the boys and McGonagall were gone, Snape bent forward and gently nudged the still smoldering halves of the tiara with the toe of his boot.

Nothing.

He bent down and very cautiously picked up one half. It was warm to the touch, but rapidly cooling now. He collected both pieces of the broken Horcrux and stuffed them into his pocket. He rose up and went to the marble bust on which the tiara had sat, and examined it closely. There was a deep cut on the forehead of the ugly looking hag, where Ron had made his first cut. Snape peered more closely at the bust, noticing how deep the cut was, and how much stone had broken off. Snape guessed that Weasley's rage had given him a fair bit of strength for that first cut, as the blade had gone fairly deep into the solid marble.

What amazed Snape more was that the Sword of Godric Gryffindor seemed completely unharmed. Snape examined the blade very closely as he retrieved it from the floor, seeing not a scratch upon the gleaming blade.

"What could we have used against this if he had made it into one of his abominations?" He wondered to no one.

The hour was quite late, and he needed to get some kind of rest. He was now doubting he would be able to accomplish his own task now without the proper rest he needed. Yet his desire for freedom was pushing him forward. The end of his enslavement was in sight, and Severus Snape was not about to let it slip out of his grasp.

* * *

Hermione had awoken, along with everyone else in Gryffindor tower, to the horrific scream. She had raced down to the common room, pulling her robe on as others were preparing to seek out the source of the earth shattering cry, when Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole, and ordered everyone back to bed.

She had complied, of course, but found it difficult to settle down again. She knew what must have happened, aa she hadn't seen Harry or Ron amongst the other Gryffindors. She lay awake, worrying over her two friends, and had begun to cry silently.

Things with her and Ron were quite strained. They had barely spoken since their break up, and Hermione desperately missed her friend. Though their relationship had been far less wonderful than they'd thought, they had finally formed a fantastic friendship, one that both had assumed they had all along.

Now she wondered if it were even possible to mend things enough to have even a passing friendship.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep again until she was being shaken awake by Ginny.

"Hermione, come on, wake up." The redheaded girl said.

"Wha…"

"Oh very eloquent, and you're supposed to be the smart one. Come on get up. Harry and Ron are waiting for you." Ginny said, smacking Hermione's bottom before leaving her to get up.

Hermione sat up at the mention of her two friends and threw her blankets off and began dressing quickly. She didn't waste much time, running a brush through her tangled hair and pulling on a pair of jeans. Once she had tied her sneakers and given up on taming her hair, throwing it into a ponytail instead, and pulling on a jumper, she raced down the steps to meet her two favorite people.

"Harry, Ro…AHHH!"

Hermione's toe had stuck on the last step, and she plunged forward right into Ron's arms, who had been quick enough to prevent her from falling face first on the cold unforgiving stone floor. He helped her back to her feet, staring softly into her cinnamon brown eyes. There was a moment shared between them, an unspoken apology.

"Hermione…I didn't mean it." Ron whispered. "I wouldn't blame you…I was…"

"Ron." Hermione stopped him. "It's ok. I understand."

Ron gave a small smile and they embraced, Hermione sniffling. Ron pulled back and touched his forehead to hers, and they both smiled as the tension of the past weeks melted away. She wondered why it was so easy to let go of her fear and anger, but chalked it up to being young and Ron had asked, or at least tried to, before she had cut him off.

She knew that they might never be lovers, but they would always be friends. That was enough. It was all she needed.

"Well, what do you guys say to breakfast?" Harry said after a few moments. He had stayed all night with Ron in the infirmary. He'd been awaken early by Ron, and the two friends had spoken about all that had happened. It was Harry who'd provided Ron with the courage to attempt to patch things with their bushy haired friend.

Harry knew he'd never get the details of what the Horcrux had shown his friend, but it had scarred Ron deeply, and that was all he needed to know. Ron was a git at times, but no one deserved the kind of mental torture he had gone through. The redhead had enough complexes as it was.

"I could eat." Ron grinned lightly. Hermione gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"You can always eat." She smiled, wiping at her still teary eyes.

"Come on." Harry smiled and the Golden Trio made their way down to breakfast.

They were joined by Daphne and Tracey, who asked about the haunting scream that had shaken the castle the night before. Both Harry and Ron, who knew exactly what had happened pretended to wonder about the source of the cry along with the others. Hermione, who had guessed that the boys knew more than they were letting on simply remained quiet on the subject.

Daphne tried to pry a bit further, as she suspected Harry knew exactly what had happened as he was most likely at the center of it. Harry gave her a look that promised he would tell her everything later on, so she dropped the questioning.

"Ron, you're looking different, somehow." Tracey said. "I don't know what it is, but it's working for you."

"Uh, thanks?" Ron looked puzzled.

"I'm serious. You just look so…what's the word I'm looking for here…yummy."

Hermione choked on her juice. Harry looked back and forth between Ron, Tracey and Hermione. Daphne began trying to hide her own laughter, while poor Ron could do nothing but stare at his plate. His face turned a shade of scarlet that would have made tomatoes jealous.

"Oh no." Daphne giggled into Harry's shoulder. "I think Tracey might be flirting with Ron."

Harry snorted into his juice, causing the others to glance at him suspiciously.

"Daphne, didn't your mother tell you not to grope your boyfriend at the breakfast table? Save that for lunch." Tracey remarked, causing Ron and Harry to switch places. Ron began choking on his juice while Harry turned crimson. Daphne simply shrugged.

"Sometimes I can't wait that long." Daphne said flirtatiously rubbing Harry's back.

"Oi, trying to eat here." Ron groaned.

"Well, finish up. The weather's real good for flying." Harry smiled, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"You're going flying?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Thought it be good to clear our heads."

"That's good." Daphne nodded. "We girls have some things to do anyway." She gave a pointed look to Hermione.

"Ok, see you at lunch?" Harry asked, getting to his feet. Daphne pulled him down for a soft kiss before patting his bum, smiling mischievously as his face colored red again.

"You're evil." He smiled.

"And you love me." She smiled back. She watched Harry and his best mate until they left the Great hall, and then turned to Hermione.

"I want Tracey to help us." She said seriously. Hermione looked up from her cereal a little surprised. "She's really smart and might see something you missed. I don't mean to sound like I don't trust your work, it's just that…"

"I'm not offended." Hermione said. "Another mind would be quite helpful. I just don't want this all getting out."

"Granger, if there's one thing I know, it's how to keep a secret. Besides, you and I haven't had the chance to hang out in a while." Tracey winked.

"Right. Well, let's get to it then. We have a lot to explain to you."

The three girls got up and Hermione led them to the Room of Requirement, where she'd been doing most of her research. The room was as it always was when she used it. A vast library of books with a small table and several chairs around it. It had proven invaluable to her by providing books that she couldn't find anywhere else.

The first thing Hermione noticed was a faint smell of acrid smoke.

"Do you guys smell that?" Tracey asked.

"That's strange, It's never smelled like that before." Hermione looked puzzled.

"I have a feeling Harry and Ron were less than truthful with us this morning." Daphne said ominously. Hermione nodded while Tracey looked rather puzzled.

"Ok, Why are we here?" Tracey asked, taking a seat.

""Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Hermione asked.

"No." Tracey looked at Daphne strangely.

"Basically, it's a way to keep yourself alive. It's a part of your soul put into a object to anchor you to this plane of existence. A short cut to immortality." Daphne explained.

"Ok. How do you make one?"

"You have to rip your soul apart…"Hermione said seriously. By killing someone. By murder."

Tracey felt suddenly nauseous and began wishing she hadn't eaten so much.

"It's how You-Know-Who was able to come back to life after he was supposed to be destroyed by Harry all those years ago." Daphne added.

"Ok. I'm following you." Tracey said, waiting for them to continue.

"Voldemort made seven of them as a way to protect himself from death." Hermione said, finally sitting at the table and pulling notes from her bag. "He's so afraid of death that he's defied nature and made himself an abomination. But in doing so, he's made himself weaker than I think he realizes."

"How do you mean?" Tracey asked, looking perplexed.

"Destroy all of his soul anchors, and you also destroy part of his magic. It's taken me a long time, but I finally found some things on Horcruxes." Hermione jumped up and began scanning the shelves for a certain book. "If it hadn't been for the Room, I never would have found it."

She came back to the table with a large leather bound book. She flipped it open and began scanning the page.

"Here it is…" She cleared her throat before continuing "Magic is bonded to the soul of the wizard. It is why many wizards and witches can live for great periods of time while still appearing quite a bit younger than their years."

"That's why Dumbledore looks so good." Tracey smacked her head.

"When the soul is split, so is the magical core." Hermione continued. "If a Horcrux is destroyed, the wizard will be weakened. It is for this reason that one should reconsider use of the Horcrux."

"So each one we destroy takes a little power away from him?" Daphne asked, trying to clarify what she had just heard. "Then why wouldn't he notice it?"

"Maybe he doesn't use to much of his magic?" Tracey offered. "It doesn't take a lot to torture and kill. It takes far more magic to create, than to destroy."

"She's right." Hermione nodded. "If He were to be using his magic to conjure, than He might be more aware of it. It's possible that he's feeling it, and doesn't know what's causing it. We can't assume anything at this point."

"What is all this about? Why are you two so concerned with you-Know-Who and his Horcrux thingies?" Tracey asked, concern showing on her face.

"Because Harry's got one inside him." Daphne said flatly.

Tracey looked back and forth between the two girls, unable to form a coherent thought. She attempted speech several times, but only strange squeaking noises came out of her open mouth.

"He's got one inside of him?" Tracey finally asked. "Does he know?"

"Yes." Daphne sighed. "Dumbledore told him. Than he told Harry that the only way to get rid of it was for Harry to die, by You-Know-Who's hand. He believes that it has to be that way because of that stupid prophecy."

"The one calling Harry the Chosen One?"

"The very same." Hermione sighed. "But I think there's another way. A way that might allow Harry to live."

Hermione went on to reveal the prophecy when she had finished she then showed Tracey the one line of the prophecy that had been her main concern.

"You think this is the focus of the prophecy?" Tracey asked after having read it a few times. "I don't get it."

"Neither can live while the other survives." Hermione began. "It's a double edge sword. Dumbledore thinks it just means that Voldemort has to kill Harry, destroying the Horcrux at the same time, but I think it's referring only to Harry. If the Horcrux in him is destroyed, than Harry can live. However, if the Horcrux gets stronger, it could take over Harry. Neither can LIVE while the other survives."

"Brilliant." Tracey grinned. "I would have translated it the same as Dumbledore if I hadn't known about the Horcrux. It's so subtle. But how can you destroy it?"

"Dumbledore says he tried to find a way. But he said nothing could do it without killing Harry. He even claims to have tried." Daphne said, sounding quite bitter.

"I think there's a way." Hermione tried to smile, but the fear and guilt she felt over what she had suggested weighed so heavily on her. "I want him to walk through the Veil."

"Whoa! You're telling me the Veil exists?" Tracey stood up so suddenly her chair fell back.

"I've seen it." Hermione admitted. "Harry's godfather fell through it at the end of last year."

"Hermione, I thought that was just a story. The Veil is one of those things parents threaten you with when you're misbehaving. You're telling me it's real, and that Harry can cross through it and live?"

"That's my theory, anyway." Hermione shrugged. "How much do you know about the Veil?"

"Only stories." Tracey said as she began pacing, running fingers through her thick auburn hair. "Rumors, really. It's supposed to be a gateway to the land of the dead. They used to use it on criminals before they got dementors to watch over Azkaban."

"I heard those stories too." Daphne confirmed. "My nana says that they used it on the most horrible of criminals. They stopped after they sent an innocent man through. I don't remember the details of the story though. I do know that no one has ever just walked trough it and come out on the other side."

"Why do you think Harry can do this?" Tracey asked looking very sick.

"His mother, his god father…It's hard to explain."

"Try!" Tracey demanded.

"The reason Harry survived his encounter with Voldemort…"

"Could you not use that name? I feel like I'm going to pass out every time you say it." Tracey pleaded.

"No. you need to face this irrational fear. It only gives him more power." Hermione scowled. "Harry survived his first encounter with VOLDEMORT, because his mother threw herself in front of the first curse, sacrificing herself. It's what saved Harry that night."

"how did he end up with a Horcrux inside him?" Tracey wondered.

Hermione could only shrugged. "I don't know, but it proves what the book said about magic being part of the soul. That's how Harry is able to speak Parseltongue. It's also why Harry can sometimes see through Voldemort's eyes."

"He can see through that madman's eyes?" Daphne shrieked. "He never told me that!"

"Do you blame him? He's seen some really horrible things. Those things will haunt him for the rest of his life. Would you share that with the world?" Hermione reasoned.

"So back to the topic, how is Harry just going to walk through the veil?" Tracey urged.

"I'm almost positive that the protection his mother gave him through her sacrifice will do it. But it won't just be that. Our love for him will anchor him, give him something to fight for. I believe that our love for him will protect his soul as he passes through the Veil. The Horcrux, Voldemort's soul will not be protected, and it will be pulled out of Harry as he passes. It's not natural, and it isn't protected by anything. It's conceivable that it will be pulled out and Harry could be fine, however it will use up all of the protection his mother gave him, I think."

"Your love for him?" Tracey looked incredulous.

"Come off it." Daphne looked offended. "Wasn't it you who told me that love was the most powerful magic there was?"

"Yeah, but even love can't stop death." Tracey shot back.

"It did for Harry." Hermione argued. "His mother's love saved him."

"She's got you there." Daphne said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but his mother already died for him. Can she do it again? You don't know if this will work? You're basing it all on your belief. Your own desire to keep Harry alive." Tracey began pacing back and forth again.

"You're right. I don't want Harry to die. I love him too much." Hermione said weakly. "I know that Daphne loves him, and he loves her. That's why I believe this will work."

Those words stopped Tracey's pacing as she turned to her best friend.

"It's true. I don't know when or even how it happened, but I love him with all of my heart. I love him enough that I'm willing to lay down my life for his."

Tracey watched in awe as tears sprang to Daphne's eyes. She quickly engulfed her friend in a comforting hug.

"He's loved more than he knows, by so many people." Hermione continued. "If he can hold onto that as he passes through the Veil, if he can remember the sacrifices made by his parents, his godfather, and a few others who gave their lives to protect him, then maybe, just maybe he can come through it, and live the life he was meant to have all along."

"The power he knows not." Tracey whispered, remembering the words of the prophecy she had heard moments before. "You think it's love?"

"The most powerful magic there is." Daphne grinned, wiping her eyes.

"You two make a powerful case." Tracey gave a nervous chuckle. "Ok. I'm convinced. How do we make sure this works?"

* * *

Snape had awaken very early that morning. He dressed quickly, using the time to mentally prepare himself. He then went to a hidden cabinet and began to empty his mind. One by one he pulled any memories he had of Horcruxes and what had been done from his mind. Snape was a master Occlumens, but he dared not take the chance that his master might break through his shields.

He then took a light breakfast before beginning his journey. Snape enjoyed the walk over the grounds and past the gates. It was quiet, serene. Snape had imagined finding a small cottage somewhere far from people where he might live out the rest of his days reading books, and brewing potions in solitude.

It had been his dream for so long, and he could now see it being within his grasp. His promise would be kept and he could finally find some kind of piece away from Dumbledore, Voldemort, and especially Harry Potter.

Snape had thought about the boy more than he ever wanted to in the past few months, and it was beginning to grate on him. He had to admit to himself that the boy wasn't only like his strutting peacock of a father, but he was also much like Lily.

Lily, who'd been a friend to Snape when they had been in school. Lilly, whom Snape had loved for her kindness, and her unwavering friendship, until he had gone and ruined everything, all because of James Potter.

Snape knew now he had been undeserving of Lily's love, or even her friendship. He had been unable to rise above the taunts and torment he'd received, not only from Potter, but his own home. It had driven him to become a follower, a soldier in Voldemort's new order. It had been the reason he had been skulking outside the door when the prophecy had been made, and why Lily Evans had died.

Snape had sworn to do all he could to protect the child of his greatest love at the hem of Dumbledore's robes, and while he knew it would never bring her back, had had hoped it would earn him forgiveness.

He learned far to late that there would be no forgiveness from his own guilt. It had left him a bitter shell of a man, who took out his frustrations on thousands of students over the years, students who were a constant reminder of his own terrible childhood.

His plan was sound. It would take finesse, timing, and a lot of luck. His target was easily manipulated, and would be the perfect tool. That part of the n was the easiest.

It was the second part he feared would go wrong. Too many things to consider. But he had to try. He had to find out who had hidden the final Horcrux.

Snape stopped just outside of the wards protecting the school, and breathed in a lungful of crisp spring air. With a swirls of black cloak, Severus Snape went to meet his master, and possibly put and end to his enslavement.


	22. Chapter 22

The forest surrounding the great manor was so overgrown by trees that the sun could hardly penetrate the canopy. It was hauntingly quiet, not even the sound of birds, insects, or even the wind through the branches. Soft, menacing silence.

That is, until a loud bang broke the peace, and Severus Snape took his first steps towards the great house. Snape knew why the Dark Lord had come here to this house in particular. It was punishment. A show of his superiority to all his followers. A reminder that he could take whatever they had, whenever he wanted. Lucius Malfoy just happened to be the latest follower to be reminded of it.

Malfoy Manor was a sprawling mansion, three stories in height. Snape had never seen the entirety of the manor, but knew that the dungeons were very well equipped for Lucius' favorite past time, which was only ever whispered, but Snape knew to be fact. Lucius had a penchant for torture, and young men.

Snape wrinkled his long nose at the disgusting thought. He knew that Narcissa allowed her husband to partake in his addiction as it kept Lucius from turning his attentions to her. Malfoy was a cruel man, and his child was following in his father's path. Thankfully, Draco had proven to be fairly incompetent, and to Snape's knowledge, preferred girls

Snape reached the tall iron gates, and rolled up his left sleeve, pressing his forearm to the wrought iron. His Dark Mark burned for a moment as the wards recognized him. He could feel the magic shimmer, and with a sad creak, the iron gates opened to admit him.

Once inside the manor, it would amaze a person how different it was from the forest that surrounded it. There were hedges shaped into magical creatures, and a wondrous fountain set in the center of the gardens. Wild peacocks wandered aimlessly about the grounds. Snape felt disgusted by himself as he looked around. Years ago he'd coveted all of Malfoy's wealth, but now he hated the idea of what a corrupting influence it all was.

Snape shook his head. He had to keep his mind clear. One moment of distraction would undo everything. He had to remain focused. His life hung in the balance now.

He knocked upon the great front door and awaited to be allowed entrance. He did not have to wait long before the door was opened. He entered into the foyer, where he was greeted by a very tall, hulk of a man.

"Yaxley." Snape said by way of greeting.

"He's been waiting for ya." Yaxley grumbled, pointing down the hall behind him. "Best not to keep him waiting."

Snape didn't stay to catch up with the other Death Eater, but quickly made his way to the study where the Dark Lord awaited him. The lights were low, most of it coming from the fire in the grate. All the windows had been covered so no sunlight could get in.

A very large leather chair had been placed in the very center of the room facing the fireplace. Snape entered the study from behind the great leather chair. He had only just opened the door when that sinister cold voice floated through into Snape's spine, causing him to involuntarily shiver.

"Come in, Severus. It has been too long since we have spoken. I am sure you have much to tell me."

Snape hung his head in respect and slowly came around to the front of the chair to kneel before his master. He remained in his respectful position until Lord Voldemort ordered him to speak.

"Albus Dumbledore is nearing his end, my Lord. You will soon have no one who would even dare challenge you." He said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Indeed. And yet, Harry Potter remains. The entire magical world is looking at him as a savior. I must show them all that he is nothing but a coward. A child who has been lucky. I will crucify the child and his body will hang in the my Ministry for all to see."

"Once the old fool is dead, you shall have him. He will have no one who will be able to protect him. If my lord will allow it, I will bring the boy to you myself." Snape said evenly.

"No. I have begun plans that will end with Potter coming to me. He cares very much for his friends, and that is his greatest weakness. A weakness I plan to exploit."

"How will you do this?" Snape asked, his eyes still cast upon the floor.

"It is not for you to know, my friend. Not yet. You must remain at Hogwarts until the old fool is dead at last. I want to know the instant the life leaves his body."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"There is another matter on which I wish to speak to you. Draco Malfoy returned from imprisonment. He told of how you tried to interfere with the mission I gave to him."

"I was only offering my assistance to the boy. I only wished to see him accomplish the task you set for him." Snape said a bit hesitantly.

"You care for the boy?" Voldemort looked on his servant with a air of distaste.

"No, my Lord. I only wanted your plan to succeed. The boy was being careless, and arrogant. It was how he got caught." Snape clarified for his master.

"Like his father. He tells me that he was about to be taken by Aurors when something took him to the house of the Blacks, though he cannot tell me where it is."

"I sent him there." Snape lied. "I could not risk everything unraveling. I wanted to tell you myself, but I dare not leave my post."

Silence fell, and Snape waited for whatever might happen, while the Dark Lord considered the matter. His long skeletal fingers tapped on the arm of the great leather chair. Snape could feel the fire warming his back, and his knees began to tremble from kneeling for so long, yet he remained as motionless as possible.

"Again, you have proven very wise in your actions. No doubt if the boy had been captured, he would have told them everything. He's a coward, just like his father. Aurors would have no doubt used Veritaserum, and all would have been spoiled. You have done well. But I wonder why you did not send him here?" Voldemort's red eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, daring his servant to meet his eyes.

"I had to convince Dumbledore to help me. I told him I believed the boy could be saved and that if he let the Aurors take him, he would have no chance for redemption." Snape said smoothly, keeping his eyes downcast. "The old fool believed me and sent his phoenix to take Draco someplace safe. I was not told of where he was taken, though I guessed it would have been the old headquarters for Dumbledore's resistance."

Voldemort threw his head back in laughter. Snape took a chance and looked up slightly to see the Dark Lord cackling madly.

"You are a slippery one, Severus. Dumbledore continues to prove how weak he is by believing every person can be saved. Very well, we are concluded. I should think you'd like to use the potions lab to make more of your poison for the old fool?"

"If it pleases my lord." Snape bowed lower.

"Very well. I would like it if you should see me before you return to Hogwarts." Voldemort grinned maliciously.

Keeping his eyes cast to the floor, Snape rose and left his master. Once he was outside of the door, he let out a breath he'd been holding. The easy part was now over. Giving false reports on the Order had become increasingly easy, as the Dark Lord's arrogance grew. Lord Voldemort truly believed he was unstoppable now, and if Snape, and Potter could not finish this, he would be right.

Snape began making his way deeper into the house. He had three people to search out who might have hidden away the Dark Lord's last Horcrux. Snape planned to find out if any of those three knew where it might be. Two of them would be easy, the last, Snape shuddered at the thought of the sickly pale face and dark ringed eyes, would be more…difficult.

Snape entered the large dining hall of Malfoy Manor and found several Death Eaters going over plans, and partaking of Lucius rather extravagant collection of wines. Snape had a brief moment of humor as he thought of what Lucius would do when he learned all his wines had been consumed by the rabble.

"Mulciber." Snape called out to one of the closest Death Eaters.

"Ah, Severus. Have time for a drink?" Mulciber grinned showing his yellowed teeth, as he poured a large goblet and handed it to Snape.

"I'm looking for Dolohov. Have you seen him?"

"Possibly in the dungeons. He's been ordered to persuade Ollivander to our cause." Mulciber chuckled drunkenly.

Snape took a long sip of the wine, delighting in its sweet bouquet, before setting the goblet down and leaving the rest of the Death Eaters to their various tasks. He knew the way to the dungeons by heart, having been shown down there many times by Lucius who loved to show off his trinkets.

Snape encountered no one else, which was not surprising. Many of the others were setting up things for The master's big offensive. Lots of his people were in their positions gathering more and more information. Snape knew that there was a man set to assassinate the new Minister of Magic, a man who was very close to the Minister.

All that could change, and much of it hinged on what Snape intended to do today.

Snape heard the screams of the prisoners. Some were being tortured for information, others just for sport. Snape didn't care to think about it. It made him sick to his stomach as he remembered the innocent people that he himself had tortured, and killed. Every time he thought of their faces, he saw Lily, angry and disgusted.

He quickly found the cell he was looking for, just as Dolohov was leaving it.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" Dolohov said disgustedly. "I can smell the stink of Dumbledore on you from here."

"Antonin, we go through this every time we see each other. As I have repeatedly told you, the master requests I stay at my post. You would never question Bellatrix if it were her in my position, would you?"

Snape's barb made the bigger man grimace, and touch his chest. Snape knew that Dolohov still carried a serious scar from something Bellatrix had done to him. Something that had involved a very sharp knife.

"Why are you here?" Dolohov spat.

"I'm looking for something, and I think you might be able to help me." Snape said smoothly. With a flash of black cloak, Snape had whipped out his wand and rendered the bigger man paralyzed. Snape smiled softly to himself, glad that he was quite gifted with non verbal spell casting. The petrificus totalus spell would lock Dolohov's body, while still keeping him awake and lucid, which is what Snape needed.

Dolohov had thankfully fallen on his back. Snape knew he'd have had serious trouble rolling the large hulk of a man over if he'd fallen forward. Snape quickly went to the man's side and cast Legilemency , searching Dolohov's mind for any memory of being asked to hide something for their master.

Dolohov's mind was a virtual house of horrors. Snape saw things that would haunt him for the rest of his time on this world. Things he'd never known had happened. The things Dolohov had done made Snape seem like a choir boy in comparison. Snape wanted to end the man's life. To punish him for the disgusting crimes that Dolohov had reveled in. Murders, kidnappings, torture, and other things better left unspoken.

But he'd never been asked to hide, move or lose anything precious, or otherwise. No, Dolohov was simply a weapon of terror, used like a surgeon's tool by the Dark Lord.

Snape stood up, feeling dirty. He quickly obliviated the man's memory and then revived him, and helped him up.

"Wha happened?" Dolohov asked groggily.

"How long were you using the cruciatous on Ollivander?" Snape asked.

"Hour, maybe." Dolohov said stupidly as he rubbed his head.

"You must be more careful. You're not as young as you once were." Snape sneered. I think it best that you get food and rest. I should think our master would be quite upset to learn his best soldier not up to snuff when he's ready to push his campaign."

"I don't need your help, Severus! I can manage just fine on my own." Dolohov said as he violently ripped his arm out of Snape's grasp. Snape knew he'd gotten to the larger man. Egos were such frail things. Dolohov, while angry, did look concerned.

"So it would seem. You never answered my question."

Dolohov turned around to cast a malicious eye to Snape. "What question?"

"I asked you, before you fell into a heap on the floor, if you knew where I might find Nott, or dear Bella?" Snape said coldly.

"Nott is out of the country. Meeting some suppliers. The Dark Lord wants more dragon blood. The bitch is somewhere upstairs." Dolohov motioned with his head towards the ceiling. "Now, excuse me."

Snape watched the bigger man stumble off. He knew that Dolohov hated him, but he would most likely do as Snape had suggested.

But he could no concern himself with Dolohov. Nott was out of his reach, and it only left Bellatrix LeStrange, the one he was least looking forward to talking with. Snape and Bella had been competing for their master's favor for years. Voldemort enjoyed their shows of loyalty and had always pitted them against each other.

Snape took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs to face Bellatrix.

* * *

Bellatrix LeStrange had once been a stunningly beautiful woman. She had once possessed a body many women would have killed for, with high proud breasts, and long slender legs. Her lips were pouted slightly and her eyes were bright and hypnotic. She had always been dressed in the most decadent gowns and robes.

Everywhere she went, heads turned to watch her. She had been highly sought after for marriage. Rudolphus LeStrange had given nearly everything to secure her hand, and in the end had to allow Bellatrix her to scratch her perpetual itch. No one man could satisfy her appetites, and it was widely rumored she liked pain.

Those men who survived an evening with Bellatrix carried their scars proudly. Then she had joined the Death Eaters, and her appetite grew. She was allowed to flourish and encouraged to refine her new art. Bella went mad long before she was sent to prison.

Now, she was a mere shell of the woman she had once been. Her hair, which had once been shiny and well coifed hung in limp mats in her face. The robes that had once accentuated her curves hung loose on her shoulders. Her eyes, once so bright and inviting were now dark sinister orbs staring out of her gaunt, pale, bony face.

Bellatrix was quite mad. She had not suffered like most in Azkaban. She had troublingly few horrendous memories that the dementors could make her relive. She had been comforted by the pain she had inflicted on all those poor souls.

Today she sat staring out of a window in her private room within Malfoy manor. She had not been called to her master's side, and so she sat, patiently waiting for his orders, imagining the pleasures he could bequeath her with.

A knock on her door broke her from her twisted thoughts, and she arose to find out who had disturbed her.

"Severus." She said flatly as she gazed at the pitiful excuse for a wizard.

"Bella. I have to speak to you." Snape said with distaste. It was no secret among the Death eaters that Bellatrix and Snape were constantly vying for position in the Dark Lord's court. Voldemort took great pleasure in pitting the two against each other.

"I see you managed not to die. I thought for sure when young Draco showed up that you had failed, and died."

"I held up my part of the vow. Draco is safe, and Dumbledore is dying. The spirit of the vow was fulfilled. You should have been more specific in what you asked." Snape countered.

"I suppose. Why have you come?" Bellatrix asked as she moved away from her rival. Snape entered the chambers and shut the door behind him. He had to move fast, as Bella was a formidable dueler. If he allowed her the chance to defend herself, he would never get the information he sought.

He had kept his wand in his hand, hidden just out of her sight as they spoke. Now that he was in her room, Snape didn't hesitate. With amazing speed, Snape had paralyzed the woman, and caught her before she hit the floor. Snape didn't want to take a chance that someone might hear her body fall, and come investigate.

He rolled her onto her back, and was unsurprised to find her eyes in narrowed contempt.

"Do not fear, my dear Bellatrix. When this is finished, you won't remember a thing. LEGILIMENS!"

Snape was bombarded with fragmented images. Bella's mind was a cacophony of broken memories. Nothing made sense to him as he sifted through the woman's mind. At fit he thought she might be trying to fight against his invasion with Occlumency shields, but soon figured out that this was just how her mind now worked.

Snape struggled to find any clues that might lead him to the final Horcrux. He knew that it had to be the golden cup of Helga Hufflepuff, as it was the only object that remained.

Snape was about to give up, as Bella's mind was to torn to find anything coherent, when a flash of the cup came to the forefront of her troubled mind. He could hear her resistance within as he examined the memory closer.

Snape knew it was something she'd hidden, by the way she seem to be struggling to push him out now, but her mind was so broken, it offered little resistance to his probing.

He saw Bella taking cup from her master lovingly, and cradling it against her once full bosom. She promised to hide it carefully, and never reveal it's whereabouts. She had followed his orders to the letter, and taken it to her vault at Gringotts and placed it high atop a shelf in a place of honor.

Snape pulled out of her mind and saw that her face, still frozen by his spell, looked a bit more menacing somehow. He knew she wanted to kill him. To stab him with her favorite knife and bathe in his blood for what he'd done. Snape simply shook his head.

"As I told you, lovely Bellatrix. You won't remember a thing."

He raised his wand, preparing to erase her memory, when the door opened suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, looking quite bitter. He was unshaven, though it was hardly noticeable on his smooth pallid face. His normally slicked back hair was a unkempt mop now, and he looked very tired.

"You sent me to that house to be watched over by that drunk." Draco pointed an accusing finger at his former head of house.

"I saved your life you thankless little ponce!" Snape gritted his teeth. He was in trouble, and had to move fast.

"What are you doing to my aunt?" Draco asked, coming nearer. Snape silently thanked Narcissa for drinking during her pregnancy, as Draco still hadn't pulled his wand. Snape sprung on the boy, sending him sprawling into a chair, and falling backwards.

Things could still be salvaged, Snape knew. He quickly alleviated both Draco's and Bella's minds. Then he took Draco's wand and fired a stunning spell at the woman. He then took Bella's wand and repeated the spell on Draco. He then quickly left the room and headed back down to the dungeons where the potion lab had been set up.

Snape had no intention of being anywhere near Bellatrix's room when they awoke. To anyone who might find them, it would appear they had stunned each other. Though he doubted anyone might look deeper, Snape did not wish to take the chance. Nor did he trust himself to remain with either of the two.

He had long wished to kill Bellatrix LeStrange himself. When he had been concerned with his standing with the Dark lord, he dreamt of killing her, just to solidify his position among the faithful. However, when he'd become disillusioned with it all, he simply wanted to kill the woman for what she represented.

No, it was not the time to rid the world of Bellatrix LeStrange. Her time would come, as would young Malfoy's, but it was not today.

Snape quickly found his way to the potion lab, hidden in the dungeons, where he began mixing several potions. He'd become quite talented in making certain concoctions looking and smelling as if they were something else. It was difficult, but after years of brewing, and a need for deception, Snape had all but mastered it.

As the mixtures bubbled and boiled, Snape set about his next task. He had to destroy Nagini, the snake. Even more challenging, he had to set up someone else to take the fall for it. Snape had no difficulty in deciding who would best fit the role. Peter Pettigrew owed Harry potter a life debt. He was a simpering coward of a man and Snape would have no trouble in coercing the man to do his bidding. All he had to do was summon the animagus to him.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew had grown sour in his allegiance to the Dark Lord. It had been him who had found the Dark Lord, and cared for him for a year until the ritual could be performed to return the Dark Lord to power. It had been him, Peter Pettigrew who had sacrificed his own hand to help bring his master back. Peter, who had given up the location of his friend, James Potter to his master. Had he not shown his loyalty? His faithfulness?

Yet he had become nothing more than a joke among his peers. A rube. Someone sent to fetch wine and food. Never was he allowed to accompany the raids, or find and capture foes of his master.

He'd become little more than a house elf, and it was slowly driving him mad.

For all his loyalty, he was shown almost no respect. His nights were filled with restless sleep, and dreams of the friends he'd betrayed, all because he felt he deserved more. He had believed he would be rewarded by The Dark Lord for his faith, his devotion to the Dark Lord's cause. But he had to show for it all was a silver hand that constantly itched, yet could never be scratched. A constant reminder of his poor choices.

And still he persisted in his attempts to earn favor. He did everything without complaint, no matter how demeaning. He tried to show his unyielding devotion no matter how many times Lord Voldemort and the others spat on him.

So it was that he reported to the potions lab upon Severus Snape's summons. Here was one who might allow him to advance. If he could prove himself useful to one of the Dark Lord's most favored, than perhaps Snape might recommend to the master to allow Peter to prove himself. To be allowed to join the inner circle.

"You sent for me?" Pettigrew sniveled as he entered the dimly lit potions lab.

Suddenly Peter was overcome with a rapturous kind of joy. He felt relaxed, Brave, and determined. He stood a bit taller as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the lab, clutching the long fang in his hand tightly. He couldn't remember where he'd gotten I, nor did he care. He simply had to thrust it into the cursed snake's skull. He had to show everyone that he had destroyed that foul beast.

He knew that the snake rested during the day, preferring to curl up near the fire in he kitchens where she might strike out at any rats brave enough to show themselves, and to soak up the heat from the blazing fire where the House elves cooked. Nagini had other hiding spots as well, but it seemed likely she would be there.

He nearly ran to the kitchens, startling the few elves as he slammed opened the door, seeking out the cursed serpent. He was angry to see she was not laying in her usual spot. It was likely she had gotten scared by all the clattering and clanging going on as the elves prepared the feast.

He would have to seek out the snake. He had to kill it. He had to show them all what he could do. Then it would be him at the Dark Lord's side.

Peter knew the snake would be close by. It never ventured to far from her master. Also, she could not sneak through the many rat holes in the walls, as she was far to big. She would have to travel along the floors, hugging the walls as she moved.

So Peter hunted her. He kept his fat fingers coiled tightly around the mysterious fang, not bothering to wonder how he'd come by it. There would be time for that later, after he'd taken care of the snake.

He avoided everyone, unsure of why, but keeping to himself as he moved throughout the spacious manor. And then it occurred to him to check the greenhouses. It was the perfect place for a snake to rest. It was warm, and humid. It was also devoid of activity at this time. No doubt the snake would curl up and rest in there.

And so Peter set off to find the beast. He trudged out of the house and opened the greenhouse door, feeling the wall of heat upon his face, and starting to sweat almost right away. He shut the door behind him, and took out his wand. He warded the small greenhouse to prevent the snake from slipping through his grasp.

She was there, laying atop a workbench piled with various pots and a large unopened bag of dragon fertilizer. She eyed him as he approached, not fearing the stout balding man. She had smelled his fear many times, and knew that one day he would be a meal for her. No, she simply watch the approaching man with indifference.

Peter felt his heart hammering in his chest as he clutched the fang even tighter and slipped it from his pocket, edging ever closer to the serpent. His eyes never wavered, nor did he feel any fear as he raised the fang high over his head.

Peter Pettigrew felt euphoria as he drove the fang deep into the Snake's skull. He tore it out and drove it into the beast's head over and over, laughing hysterically as he did. He was inexplicably thrown to the ground and he had to cover his ears as a terrifying scream echoed around the greenhouse, eventually shattering the glass.

When it all stopped, Peter rose to his feet, staring at the dead serpent, with the large ghastly fang sticking out of it's mangled head. The feelings of determination and boldness melted away, being replaced by dread.

"What did I do?" He asked of no one. He had committed a terrible, unforgivable act, and the master would have his head. He had to leave. He had to flee for his life. The Dark Lord would be merciless.

Peter turned to leave, and escape, but was met by two large men, Yaxley and Nott, who had just returned from abroad. They both stared at the nervous looking man who was now emerging from the shattered greenhouse. Peter's eyes darted between the two men and the vast expanse of lawn between him and the forest beyond. If he could make it there, he could change his form and never be found. If he could only make it…

"Stop him!" Yaxley shouted as Peter tried to dart away. Nott wasted no time in stunning and binding the coward.

"I do not envy him." Yaxley whispered as he surveyed the mutilated snake.

* * *

"How dare you, Wormtail. Have I not shown you kindness? Have I not shown you mercy? Have I not been a benevolent lord?" Voldemort bellowed.

Peter had been taken, along with the mangled remains of Voldemort's familiar into the great dinning hall. There others had gather to watch as the Dark Lord was told of Peter's treachery. Voldemort had tortured the fat man several times, screaming in rage at the betrayal.

Snape had stood back, witnessing it all, feeling a little sick at what he had wrought on the traitor. Though it had to be done this way, Snape still felt disheartened at the entire thing. Were it not for Dumbledore and his manipulations, perhaps Pettigrew could have live out the remainder of his life in prison.

"I gave your life meaning, Wormtail." Voldemort hissed. "Why would you betray me in this way?"

Snape knew he was going to regret his next move, but it had to be done. It need to be finished, and he had to return to Hogwarts.

"My lord." Snape called out. "If I may suggest a theory. Potter saved his life. Perhaps our little rat simply felt it was the only way to repay that debt."

The Dark Lord did not look at Snape, but kept his evil red eyes on the shivering mass of flesh at his feet.

"Is it true? Did you feel indebted to the boy? Did you feel your loyalty being split? Then you should have taken your own life! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Peter Pettigrew never cried out. He was unable to roll out of the way. He simply died at the feet of the man he'd tried so hard to prove himself to. He died a coward, friendless, and alone, just as he'd been for nearly seventeen years.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." Voldemort pointed his wand at each of the gathered in turn. "I do not tolerate failure, and I will most certainly punish those who even think of betraying me. This offense is unforgivable."

Every Death Eater shivered as those sinister red eyes gazed upon them. Voldemort's fury was palpable in the very air. Never had any of them seen their master this angry, this livid. He'd been relentless in his torment of Pettigrew. He'd bitten off his own tongue very early on, and every time he'd opened his mouth to scream, he vomited blood.

It had been one of the most disturbing things to witness, even for the most sadistic of them. Even Dolohov had to turn away at one point. Only Bellatrix watched the entirety of the event, here chest heaving in ecstasy as she bore witness to her master's fury.

"Everyone out of my sight, NOW!" Voldemort cried out. When they had all gone, he sat heavily in the nearest chair. This had not been random. Wormtail had sought out his precious one. He had hunted Nagini. Perhaps if he had not allowed the snake to torment the man, she would still be alive, still protecting him from death.

No, He was not at fault. Pettigrew was angry. He was like a spoiled child seeking attention. But why had he killed his precious familiar. What gain would there be. Surely he would be aware of the fate that would await him?

"Someone made him do it." Voldemort reasoned. "I have a traitor in my midst. But who would dare? And why go after Nagini? Unless they know. How could they? I've covered my tracks, killed any who knew. There is no way anyone could no. I must find out. I must learn if all my Horcruxes are safe. I can not let them be found. I will seek them out and hide them again. It must happen soon."

Voldemort rose from his seat, and went back to the study. He had plans to make. He would not be undone. Not when he was so close to accomplishing his lifelong ambition. He was so close to ruling over all, and refashioning the magical world in his image of greatness, and not even death was going to stop him.


	23. Chapter 23

Tracey and Hermione sat in the Room of Requirement alone, working through a large pile of books that the Room had provided them. After two days, with very little to show for it, the two girls were beginning to become aggravated.

"This is hopeless." Hermione cried as she flung a book across the room. She immediately felt bad for abusing the tome, but her own frustrations was affecting her judgment. She was becoming more and more agitated each day.

"I think you're right. There's just nothing conclusive on death or love. Just a lot of theories and shite." Tracey groaned, shutting a thick book with a heavy slam.

Hermione turned to give Tracey a disproving look. Tracey merely shrugged.

"Loosen up, Granger. Sometimes a curse word is the only one that fits." Tracey smiled.

"It doesn't help our cause. How can we even ask Harry to attempt this if we can't back it up with fact. I'm asking him to risk his life because I believe there's a chance he'll be ok."

"Maybe belief is all we need." Tracey said as she stretched her back, feeling the muscles loosen a bit. "You've got to relax a bit. Let off some steam."

"I don't know how." Hermione said, feeling ashamed. "I've always been wound a little tighter than most. The only thing that relaxes me is reading, and right now that's the last thing I want to do."

"You're telling me that when you and Ron were together you didn't feel relaxed after a good snog?" Tracey prodded.

Hermione felt her face flush, and she tried to change the topic, but Tracey wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Come on, Hermione, it's just us girls here. Tell me truthfully, did you or did you not feel really good after a nice long snog?" Tracey pushed.

"OK! Fine, yes." Hermione hissed irritably. "When we first started dating, yes, it was very enjoyable. But then it became almost like a duty. That's when it stopped."

"Have you two talked since the break up?" Tracey queried.

"Yeah. We both felt that it was silly for us to get together. It was safe and all that. But that's also why it didn't work out. We just don't fit tether as lovers. But I'd never give up the friendship we have."

"Is there anyone other than Harry you fancy?"

"How do you know that?" Hermione looked shocked. "Did Daphne say something to you?"

"No." Tracey chuckled. "You just confirmed something I've believed for a long time. There's nothing wrong with it. I'd bet that if it hadn't been for Daphne, you two would be together. But since that can't happen, is there anyone else? Anyone who makes you shiver when they walk past, or who at least strikes you as snoggable?"

"Are you always this crass?" Hermione asked, feeling her cheeks redden a bit.

"Usually." Tracey shrugged.

"I don't know. There are a few good looking guys, but I just don't know them. Looks aren't everything, you know."

"I agree." Tracey smiled. "A bloke needs to know how to treat a lady. He needs to know how to touch me, not just my chest, but my mind as well."

"Most guys just want to touch your chest, or get into your knickers." Hermione huffed, feeling a bit anxious about her small bust.

"True. But there are the precious few who are worth the time it takes to train them up. For instance, Ron. Sure he's got anger issues, but it's because of his home. He's got six older brothers, and I know from my own experiences that older brothers LOVE to pick on their younger siblings. So, Ron's got a lot of self-doubt because of it. You simply have to watch his performance of the Quidditch pitch to see that."

"Ok, I'm following you." Hermione nodded for Tracey to continue.

"I knew when you guys were done before anyone. It was in how he looked at you. When you two got together, he looked at you so fondly. He smiled so tenderly whenever you were together, but it faded."

Hermione looked a little sad at Tracey's observation. Tracey reached out and took her hand comfortingly.

"But there's someone else who's looked at you like a lovesick puppy for about three years now. I'm really surprised you never noticed it."

Hermione's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Tracey took her hand away and opened a new book. Hermione stared at her for a long moment, while she began scanning pages.

"Tracey, this isn't funny." Hermione shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "Who is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you. I mean, it might embarrass him, and he seems like a very sweet bloke."

"Tracey, I'm asking one last time, and then I'm going to hex you into next week!" Hermione said, reaching for her wand.

""Boy, if I had a Knut for every time I heard that…"

"TRACEY!"

"What is going on in here?" Daphne asked as she entered the room.

"There you are. Finally decide to come help us?" Tracey smiled mischievously. "We've been at it for two hours now."

"Sorry if I wanted to drag out my breakfast with my boyfriend." Daphne looked affronted.

"Did the boys go flying again?" Tracey asked, giggling at Hermione's growing agitation.

"no, they're homework's piling up a bit and they thought it might be good to ease their burden a bit. Are you going to tell me why Hermione looks ready to kill you?" Daphne asked, motioning to Hermione whose face was red, and who was beginning to hex Tracey.

"Whoa!" Tracey said, noticing that Hermione had her wand out, and holding her hands up in surrender. "Ok, I was just having you on. I was just telling Hermione about that boy who's always watching her. You know the one, who looks so sad when she walks out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron?"

"Longbottom?" Daphne asked, trying to remember if there was anyone else Tracey pointed out. Daphne had learned years ago that Tracey was amazingly observant, and she had an uncanny ability to read people. Daphne often wondered if Tracey were empathic.

"Neville?" Hermione asked, looking gob smacked.

"He's had a thing for you since the end of second year." Tracey nodded. "It's gotten worse for him. He looked really sad the whole time you and Ron were together. Does he even have any friends?"

Hermione thought about Neville for several moments, trying to recall if he hung out with anyone exclusively.

"He has friends, but I don't think he's close to anyone." Hermione said, feeling a bit sad for the round faced boy. "He really likes me?"

"I don't know if he REALLY likes you, I've never actually asked him. I just see how he looks at you. I'd give both arms to have a boy look at me like that." Tracey smiled serenely.

"Maybe if you stopped jumping on them all…" Daphne said softly.

"I heard that!" Tracey pointed an accusing finger at her blonde friend. "Watch him, see if you don't see how he looks at you at meal times, or in class. You're the standard by which he measures other girls against."

"Ok, now you're taking the mickey out of me." Hermione said, getting annoyed.

"Am I? Hermione, you've been kind of blind to a lot of things. There are more than a few boys who'd like to get into your knickers. Despite what you might think, you are really cute, and the boys have noticed. The trouble is you've got two very protective blokes around you all the time, and it intimidates other boys."

Hermione looked completely stunned to hear all of this. She felt ashamed for not noticing Neville, and being a better friend to him over the years. She also felt a bit embarrassed hearing Tracey compliment her.

"So what should I do?" Hermione asked softly, her voice just above a whisper.

"Take your time, and figure out what you want." Daphne answered. "There's a lot of boys out there, and while a good majority of them will never measure up to Harry, some might even surpass him, and they could be right in front of you."

"That's sound advice." Tracey grinned, reaching out to give Hermione's hand a squeeze. "Which brings us to a question. Since we're on the topic of boys, I was curious how you'd feel if I made a play for Ron?"

Hermione nearly choked, and Daphne had to pat her on the back a few times.

"You fancy Ron?" Hermione gasped, wiping at tears.

"I don't know why, I don't usually fancy gingers, but something about him as me … well, I don't wish to be crass, again, but you get the picture."

Hermione felt like she was going mental. In the past few moments she had learned that Neville Longbottom potentially harbored a secret love for her, and that Tracey Davis fancied one of her best friends, and ex-boyfriend.

"I don't know what to say to this?" Hermione looked between her two girl friends.

"If you feel funny about it, I'll back off. You're my friend and I wouldn't want to do anything to foul it up. That's why I'm asking you before I do anything." Tracey said, her face showing her sincerity.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I'm sorry to bring it up like that, but I just wanted you to know that I think I might like a chance with him."

Hermione nodded, waving off any further explanations. ________________________________________________________________________

"I was right." Dumbledore wheezed triumphantly as Snape finished his tale on all that had happened at Malfoy Manor.

"How do we get it?" Professor McGonagall asked, ignoring Dumbledore's tirade. "the goblin's are not just going to allow us to enter that vault and take whatever we please."

"No, they most certainly will not." Snape said sipping his tea, still trying to calm his frazzled nerves. He'd only just returned from witnessing the violent death of Peter Pettigrew.

"No they will not just allow it, that is why I have procured help for us. I am confident we will have the cup in our possession by tomorrow evening." Dumbledore said with an air of conceit.

"Help? What kind of help?" McGonagall asked incredulously.

"That isn't important right now. What is important is that once we have destroyed it, we will have to lure Lord Voldemort into the open. We must not waste anytime." Dumbledore gave a them both a strong look of determination.

"What do you propose?" McGonagall asked, feeling she already knew tha answer.

"I think we may just have the perfect situation. We allow Voldemort to learn that Harry is to be visiting the Ministry of Magic, though we leave out the reason for his visit."

"You just don't give up, do you?" McGonagall hissed. "You're still hoping that you can some how accomplish you're goal of sacrificing that poor boy."

"If you mean I still believe that Harry must be killed by Lord Voldemort for this all to be truly finished, then yes. However, I am also aware that only Harry will be able to lure the Dark Lord out of hiding. Severus will never have a chance to kill him any other way. If we do it this way, we can have several people in place ready to end this war."

"As much as I hate to admit this, it seems there is very little choice." Snape said grimly.

"Yes we do." McGonagall shouted, standing from her seat and glaring at the two men. "That boy has been through quite enough. I am not going to stand by and let the two of you conspire to get him killed."

"Minerva." Snape held up his hands, trying to calm the Scottish woman down. "I am not going to put Harry in harm's way. I'm simply agreeing that we must make the Dark Lord believe Harry is out in the open. Luring him to a place of our choosing will give us the greatest advantage. It will not be easy. The Dark lord will be very suspicious, and is unlikely to come alone."

"And that is where we must be most adamant about. We must do everything to keep the odds in our favor." Dumbledore wheezed, clutching at his chest.

"Albus?" McGonagall asked tentatively.

"I am fine." Dumbledore waved her off. McGonagall eyed him for a moment, but didn't push the matter. Dumbledore's health was deteriorating quickly now, and he wished to see the war end before he passed on to the next world..

"It would be advantageous if we could make him believe that Harry must be faced alone. Voldemort's own fear of being made a fool, or showing any weakness in front of his followers will help us to that end."

"You want to use the prophecy." Snape looked surprised.

"A slightly reworded prophecy, yes. Severus you will report to him that I have died, and upon my death, you have learned the full prophecy. Then we will arrange for Harry to go to the Ministry. It is important that he be seen by Voldemort for our ruse to work."

"No." McGonagall said vehemently. "Pick somewhere else. There is too much risk that others will be harmed. As for young Harry, we'll use Polyjuice on someone, so the boy will never be at risk."

"We can get Kingsley, or someone who will be able to defend themselves." Snape concurred. "there is no need for Harry to actually be present. But the Ministry is not a bad location. We can make the Dark Lord believe he is being escorted there to gain new protection. The Dark Lord is quite aware of how he's been protected by you, Albus. With your death, most of those protections will fade. With the public believing him to be this Chosen One, the Ministry will at least want to appear to be involved in protecting the boy."

"Very sound reasoning." McGonagall nodded.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. "Now, if you would both excuse me, I am very tired. I think a good rest is in order."

Bothe Snape and McGonagall nodded and bid the Headmaster good bye. They walked out of the infirmary in silence which wasn't broken until they were outside, with the door shut behind them.

"He gave up that fight too easily." Snape said.

"I felt that as well. Do you believe he will betray us?" McGonagall asked.

"I think it would be very wise to destroy this last Horcrux and get Potter through the veil and out of this country as soon as possible." Snape glowered. "Dumbledore will do what he believes is necessary in order to finish things his way."

"I believe you are right. I will speak with Harry and his friends this evening, and we will begin making arrangements." McGonagall sighed.

"We must not allow Dumbledore to know anything more about it, or he will use it to his advantage."

* * *

Dumbledore had very little time left to accomplish his goal. After Snape and McGonagall left him, he wrote a letter with instructions, and sent them with his beloved phoenix. After the bird disappeared, Dumbledore then settled back into his bed. He knew he wouldn't have long to wait, and they were so close to finally ending all the fear and death the world had been enduring.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, which was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. Still, he refused to shuck off this mortal coil until he saw the end of Lord Voldemort.

His plan was sound, all he had to do now was wait. Within the week, it would all be over, of that Dumbledore was sure.

There was a brilliant flash, and Fawkes had returned with his reply. Dumbledore scanned the letter, and smiled. He had entrusted a task to the one person he knew would accomplish it without questioning his sanity, or his motives.

Dumbledore lay back now and shut his eyes to rest. There was nothing more to do until the cup was delivered to him, and then, he would have to set his new plan in motion.

With a great sigh, a single tear fell from his eyes. He knew that he was right, and he would leave this world, knowing he had saved the world, though the world would never forgive him for his actions. With a heavy heart Albus Dumbledore knew what had to be done, and was more than willing to be labeled a monster for the good of the world.

* * *

Daphne and Harry were walking hand in hand near the Black lake. They had begun taking strolls after dinner each evening. Most nights they ended up in the Room of Requirement where they would inevitably end up sipping hot chocolate while discussing various topics, most bordering on the macabre, or occasionally snogging each other until neither could see straight.

"You've been rather quiet." Daphne said as she gave her boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to talk about what's on your mind, or are we going to keep pretending that nothing's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. I've been trying to put on a brave front, but I'm…" Harry couldn't meet Daphne's eyes as he spoke.

"Harry." Daphne said firmly, tucking a finger under his chin, and raising his head so he was staring into her warm brown eyes. "It's ok. We're all scared right now. You have more right than the rest of us to be."

"I don't want be. I want so much to believe that this will all work out, and you and I will get a fairytale ending." Harry gave a half smirk as he said this, which made Daphne chuckle. She reached up on her tip toes, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Can we just pretend there's not all this stuff looming over us for the rest of the night?" She asked, giving him a look that made his heart pound in his chest. He smiled and nodded, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly for a few moments.

"What would you like to do?" He asked her.

"I want to spend a nice evening with you, and talk about the future. I want to know how you plan on supporting your future wife, and where we're going to live. I want to envision our life with you tonight." She smiled softly, caressing his cheek softly.

"I think I'd like to leave England." he said as he took her hand and they began walking again.

"Leave? Why?" Daphne looked confused.

"I'd like to go someplace where I'm not ogled whenever I go out in public. Where people aren't trying to get pictures or autographs or anything like that. I'd like a quiet life." Harry said wistfully.

"That actually doesn't sound terrible. Was there anyplace in particular?" Daphne asked, trying to picture it all in her mind.

"Italy? France? America? Someplace near the coast, I think. With a house on a bluff so we could watch the sunset on the ocean."

"French countryside. We could grow grapes. Maybe start a little winery and sell it to muggles. My father loves French wine."

"So long as it's quiet, and far away from all this." Harry motioned out with his hands. "Just you and me."

"Our friends could visit, right?" Daphne looked up at Harry who smiled brightly.

"Of course. We'd have dinners at least once a month so we could keep in touch with everyone. I just want to be out of the spotlight, not disappear altogether."

"It all sounds really nice. But what would we do for money?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know what all my parents left me, but I'm sure we'd figure something out. You once told me you'd like to open an apothecary. I'm sure we could do that."

"What about you? What would you do?" Daphne stopped walking, halting him in the process. "You told me you wanted to be an Auror."

"Not anymore." Harry shook his head slowly. "I've had enough dark wizards for one life. I've not really thought about it to much. I guess I should, but I just can't. Maybe it's a mental block. Like my brain is telling me to wait and see what happens before I start thinking too far ahead."

Daphne nodded her understanding, and they began walking again.

"Well, whatever you choose, I hope it will allow for plenty of time with your family. I'm not raising our children alone, mister Potter."

Harry didn't miss the playful smirk on his girlfriend's face.

"Children?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"At least two, but I'm not opposed to more." She said matter of factly.

"How many more?" Harry asked a little worriedly.

"Upwards of four. Anymore than that and you're just going to have problems." Daphne said smugly.

"Four?" Harry asked with a bit of humor.

"Oh yes. The first one we'll conceive during our month long honeymoon in the tropics. I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean, and my aunt tells me there is the most wonderful beaches. We can get a bungalow on our own private beach, and run naked through the surf.

Harry gulped hard as he pictured Daphne running sans clothing on a warm beach at sunset. He tugged at his collar which seem to be constricting a bit.

Daphne hadn't missed any of Harry's growing discomfort, and decided to push a little more.

"I expect you'll be very good at making sure every inch of my skin is properly protected against sunburn. You'll have to rub lotion on me at least every half hour or so." She smirked.

"Uh huh." Harry managed to squeak.

"Can you just picture us alone on some private beach? Waking up each morning, our naked bodies still pressed together from the previous night's love making?"

"Alright! Enough. I'm only male, and I'm going to have difficulty standing up straight if you don't stop." Harry moaned. Daphne gave a small laugh and took his face in her hands to kiss him soundly.

"You are absolutely adorable when you're all flustered like that, my dear one." She grinned.

"And you're vile for torturing a bloke like that. You shouldn't do that to me." Harry tried to grin, but could only grimace. His body had reacted typically at her descriptions, and he was finding it difficult to stand properly.

"Harry, my love. I'm just trying to tell you what awaits you in your future." She smiled. "Now, I think it's time you take me someplace quiet, warm, and comfortable, and show me how much you want those things to become real."

Daphne shrieked in mirth as Harry hafted her in his arms and practically sprinted towards the castle.

* * *

She couldn't help it. She'd been watching him carefully ever since lunch time. She hadn't wanted to. She wanted desperately to believe that Tracey was having her on. Making fun of her or something. Perhaps playing some sort of sick prank.

But it had been true. Hermione had seen it with her own eyes now. At first she thought she was mistaken, as He'd turned his head away when he'd caught her looking back at him. He r looked up at her again during lunch.

She'd been a bit re subtle at dinner, and with Tracey's help, she'd seen Neville watching her three times. And now, as she struggle to concentrate on her homework, she noticed him sitting across the room and occasionally glancing in her direction.

She had been thinking about everything Tracey had said to her earlier, and she wondered when exactly Neville had begun to fancy her, or when he had begun looking at her the way he was at that very moment.

She began thinking about Neville seriously. He was turning into quite a handsome looking man. He'd be more attractive if he could be a little more confident in himself, she reasoned. He was very intelligent, she knew that for fact. Were it not for the constant berating by Snape, Neville would be one of the top in potions, because he understood much about herbology, which was essential in truly understanding potions.

And most of all, he was a very good friend, even risking his own life to help Harry in the Department of Mysteries last year.

That thought made Hermione sick. She realized that she'd bare spoken to him at all this year. He was just as alone as he'd always seemed to be. Hermione knew Neville had friends, she'd seen him hanging out with a few Hufflepuffs, or sometimes tagging along with Dean and Seamus. But he didn't have anyone he was really close to. And according to Tracey, he liked her.

Neville fancied Hermione.

She still couldn't get her head around the idea that someone might actually truly feel something beyond friendship for her.

What was more, was that she began to wonder if she might feel something for Neville in return. She was frightened that she might be projecting her feelings for Harry onto Neville, but she quickly dismissed that idea. If that were the case, she and Ron might have lasted longer. She would have done the same thing to her ginger haired friend, and their relationship would have been quite a bit different.

No, she was examining the idea of her and Neville with an open mind and open heart. Neville was strong, stronger than most people realized. He was kind, and very sweet. According to Ginny, Neville was an amazing dancer as well.

Maybe there could be something there.

Hermione looked up at him, just as he turned his own eyes back to his homework. She smiled softly to herself as she thought of Neville stealing glances at her, loving her from a distance. Maybe he was worth her time. Maybe she should just stand up and go to him, take him by the hand and ask him…

"Neville?"

Neville Longbottom looked up, and felt his face burn red. His throat seem to close tightly as he stared into her almond eyes. He stuttered for a moment, and finally was able to get his mouth to cooperate with his brain.

"Do you have a moment? I'd like to talk to you about something." Hermione smiled shyly.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **WARNING****

**_This chapter gets a little hot near the end. Consider yourself warned._**

* * *

Harry was trying to listen to Flitwick's lecture in Charms class. He was sitting next to Ron, who was actually trying to take notes. Hermione sat in front of them, busily scratching away at notes she would most likely share with her two friends later on, probably after a long tirade about how they should pay more attention in class.

Harry smiled to himself when he imagined it. She could be very predictable. But she could also surprise him.

Take this morning for instance. He and Ron were coming down to meet her for breakfast, as they usually did during the week, and she was there as always, but she wasn't alone. Neville was with her, and they were holding hands.

The two of them just stood together, not speaking, each with a strange blissful sort of smile. It was actually kind of sweet to witness.

Neither Harry or Ron could believe what they were seeing, however. Harry wanted to ask about it, but he kept his mouth shut for the time being. He knew Hermione well enough to know she would explain it all in her own time.

Ron had also remained mum on the topic, though Harry guessed it was because he was so caught off guard, his mind couldn't process it. Thankfully, Ron had been working hard at not just blurting things out. It was one of the really good things that had happened during his and Hermione's relationship.

During breakfast, Neville and Hermione had shared looks. It wasn't helped when Tracey and Daphne joined them, and seemed to be in on the situation. Harry tried ask Daphne about it, but she had deflected the questions, and skipped off to Transfiguration before he could press the matter.

So Harry was left with a minor mystery. Yet, he could never remember Hermione looking so…serene. Or Neville looking so proud. The normally bashful boy had walked about that morning standing a bit taller, his chest puffed out a little more as he escorted Hermione about the castle.

Another strange thing that seem to be happening was Tracey flirting so freely with Ron, who seemed a bit lost by it all. Tracey was very forward, and seem to like touching him, especially on his leg or his shoulder. She always gave an evil little grin to everyone before doing something to freak Ron out. But the red head never complained. Not a single utterance of displeasure.

Harry stifled a laugh as he remembered his red head friend nearly choking when Tracey had given his leg a playful squeeze. Harry doubted he would have acted any differently, as she had touched him rather higher on his leg than Harry guessed Ron had ever been touched.

Harry was broken from his musings when the classroom door opened and Professor McGonagall poked her head inside. He could see she wasn't alone either. Behind her was Daphne and Tracey and someone he'd not see in several months.

"Professor Flitwick, I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I need to see Weasley, Granger and Potter right away."

"Of course." Flitwick smiled as he waved to the three students to accompany the Transfiguration teacher. "Remember your homework for next time." he called after them.

"Wotcher, you three. Been awhile hasn't it?" Nymphodora Tonks smiled keenly as Hermione, Ron and Harry joined the group. She was sporting her favorite bubblegum pink air and looked happier than the last time he'd seen her. "Harry you never once mentioned your girlfriend was so stunningly beautiful. You a right bugger, you know that?"

"As you may recall, when we last saw each other, I didn't have a girlfriend." Harry tried. Tonks waved his remark away.

Details. Remus told me all about your situation. I gotta tell you, you could have done a lot worse." Tonks grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, tiring of the playful banter, and a little upset about being pulled out of class.

"Here is not the place." McGonagall intervened. Everyone became quite serious as they all realized what this was about.

Professor McGonagall led the troop down the corridor and into the dungeons and an unoccupied class where Professor Snape was waiting. He stood before a large desk, looking like a stiff breeze might knock him over. There were dark rings under his eyes and his skin looked paler. Harry wondered if he'd been punished by Voldemort recently.

"Nymphadora, you're the one who the old fool got to carry out his dirty work?" Snape asked a little overwhelmed at the sight of the smiling young Auror.

"Was no problem." Tonks shrugged. "Dumbledore's note told me exactly what to do, and we were able to get it, and the goblins got themselves quite a bit of gold for their help."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked more than a bit confused.

"This." Tonks smile as she pulled a cloth wrapped item from her bag, which they had only now noticed. She handed it quickly to Snape who unwrapped it carefully and set it upon the desk before him. Harry began to feel fear in his belly as he stared at the cup.

"It's ok, it's just trying to save itself. You can beat this." Harry began repeating to himself. Daphne noticing the look of apprehensive focus on her boyfriend's face took his hand, hoping he might feel some sort of comfort from her touch.

The goblet was pulsing with dark magic, and everyone felt tainted just looking at the atrocious object.

"Is that what I think it is? Tracey asked. She had only heard of the Horcruxes, and had up till now never seen one in person.

"Where was it?" Hermione asked, knowing what it was immediately.

"In the LeStrange Vault in Gringotts." Tonks answered. "Dumbledore sent me a letter yesterday asking me to get it for you all. Told me exactly what to say and to who. I don't mind telling you I'm glad to be rid of it. Felt all nasty the whole time I had it. Can I ask why it's so important?"

"It's going to help destroy Voldemort at last." Ron said a small smile breaking out on his face.

"I don't follow." Tonks said, looking at all the others, and scratching her head.

"We haven't the time to fill you in, I'm afraid. Perhaps after we rid the world of this foul abomination.' McGonagall was watching the goblet as if it might strike out at them any minute.

"Let's get on with it." Snape agreed, pulling the Sword of Gryffindor from within his robes and looking to Harry, who was still staring intently at the cup. "Potter, I think you need to be the one to end this."

Harry tore his gaze from the cup to look at Snape, who was holding the sword out towards him. Harry could feel the Cup's desperation mounting, and he knew he had to end it as quickly as possible.

"Is that…" Tonks began.

"Sword of Gryffindor, yeah." Ron helped her. Harry didn't seem to hear them. He grasped the sword tightly and approached the cup. He didn't hesitate, or falter. Harry focused all his anger and resentment on that cup and all it represented. The loss of his parents, Sirius dying, years of torment at the hands of the Dursleys, Dumbledore's maneuvering, and the one responsible for it all, Lord Voldemort. Harry felt his very blood boil as he picture the serpent like countenance of his foe. Harry sucked in a lungful of air as he hefted the blade above his head.

"Wait, that's a rare cup, It belonged to Hufflepuff. You can't…" but Tonks concerns were never heard as Harry cried out with fury swinging the sword with all his might, splitting the cup in two with his strike.

There was a loud metallic clang followed by the anguished scream of a tortured soul being released from it's prison. The room was filled instantaneously by choking black smoke, and everyone was knocked to the ground by the concussive force of the escaping soul fragment.

When they all got to their feet again, and the smoke cleared away at last, with help from the two professors and a bushy haired Gryffindor, they all converged on the desk to see the cup cleanly split in two. Harry felt a strange sense of relief seeing the broken cup, at the same time, a weight settled on his stomach. He knew there was only one thing left to do, perhaps the last thing he would ever do.

"I think it's safe to say that it is gone.' Snape sighed heavily as he found a chair to sit in.

"Ok, I think someone needs to tell me what's going on." Tonks demanded. "What the hell just happened here?"

"It was a Horcrux. A piece of Voldemort's soul trapped in an object anchoring him to this plane." Daphne filled in. "So long as one of those things existed, he could never die."

"Did you just say his name?" Harry looked amazed. Daphne tore her eyes away from the still smoldering cup and gave a shy smile.

"I guess I did."

"I love you." Harry grinned, taking Daphne into his arms and kissing her soundly.

"Wait a tick, are you saying You-Know-Who can't die because he's got these Hor-whatsits? How many of them are there?"

"That was hopefully the last one." Ron said, giving a look to Harry as he sat down in the closets chair. Tracey sat next to him, giving a soft smile which caused him the blush slightly.

"How did you get it anyway?" Harry looked at Tonks.

"Wasn't hard really. Dumbledore sent me a letter yesterday and told me I needed to get Madam Bones to secure the LeStrange Vault. He told me what I needed to tell her, and that he needed that cup, and that anything else should go to the DMLE, but above all he needed that cup. Gave me a great description of it and everything."

"How'd you convince the goblins to allow you admittance?" Snape queried.

"Don't know the specifics. Madam Bones handled the negotiation. I only suggested we give them the gold within, like Dumbledore suggested. I'm going to guess they got a little more as well. We went in, confiscated a bunch of contraband, and I was able to get my little hands on the cup and tuck it in my bag."

"That manipulative old bastard." Snape said to himself. "I'm going to assume he promised them something extravagant. The goblins wouldn't have allowed the ministry access so easily otherwise."

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked, looking terrified, as she already knew the answer.

"Two things must happen now." McGonagall said firmly. "And they must happen as fast as we can make them happen. The first is to get Harry to the Department of Mysteries. When it is finished, I think it prudent to get him as far away as we can manage. Second we must plan a way to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all."

"How?" Ron asked, looking at the three adults in turn.

"We haven't perfected it as of yet, but we are going to allow false information to leak to the Dark Lord. Something to make him believe he must face Potter without anyone else around. Someone will be disguised as Potter, and we will have people in hiding. When the Dark Lord appears, it will be finished." Snape told them.

"Who's going to be playing me?" Harry wondered.

"It isn't your concern, Potter." Snape snapped.

"It is if someone dies." Harry countered angrily.

"Harry." Daphne said gently, taking his hand in hers. "It's almost over now. Your fight is almost over. You don't have to worry about this anymore."

"Don't you understand?" He shouted. "Don't any of you understand? I don't want anyone else dying for me."

"Are you so conceited?" Snape glowered. "Do you truly think we're doing all this solely for you? What about everyone else, do you really think they don't also wish to be free?"

Harry felt suddenly ashamed. He'd known it wasn't all about him, but he didn't like the thought of someone posing as him and getting killed.

"Why does Harry need to go to the Department of Mysteries?" Tonks wondered aloud.

"Tonks, thank you for your assistance, but we can't tell you anymore at the moment. For Harry's safety." McGonagall said as she shook the Auror's hand in gratitude.

"Right then." Tonks smiled suspiciously. "Guess I'll be going then. You lot stay out of trouble."

With a few hugs, and some goodbyes, Tonks left them.

"So when are we going to do this?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"It would be best if we could coordinate the two events." Snape said simply. Give us some time to get our plans together, and then we will see this through. You did well, Harry."

Harry nodded, accepting the rare praise from his most hated teacher.

"You should all return to classes. We must keep up appearances." McGonagall said by way of dismissal, and the five students made their way back up to the Great Hall where lunch was no under way.

"I shall call for a meeting tonight, and we can go over our plans with the rest of the Order." McGonagall said after the door closed.

"Minerva, We need to keep all the details about Harry away from Dumbledore."

"Surely you don't think he would go against us, do you?"

"He believes so vehemently that his way is the only way. There is no telling what he might do. We must protect the boy until it is all over."

McGonagall nodded, understanding in her eyes. With a slight nod, the Transfiguration teacher left the classroom, laving Snape to ponder their predicament.

* * *

Thursday night found Hermione, Tracey and Daphne sequestered in the Room of Requirement once again. They were sitting around the table, books piled all about them, but not a single tome was opened. They had spent nearly every moment in the Room trying to find anything they could to back Hermione's theory about the Veil, and time was running out. Plans had been made for Harry to go to the Department of Mysteries on Saturday evening.

Finally Tracey broke the silence. Clearing her throat she looked to Daphne.

"We've all agreed that love is going to anchor him, right?"

Both Daphne and Hermione nodded. Tracey paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Then maybe you need to show him how much you love him. Give him a reason to fight, or whatever he'll have to do."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"You're going to be married anyway, so if you were to take that step early, it wouldn't matter really." Tracey tried to explain.

"Get married now?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin you can be thick. Tomorrow night, seduce him. Make him a man, rock his world, show him what love really means…" Tracey smiled lightly. Daphne still look confused.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Tracey asked. "Fine…"

"Oh my god, you can't be serious?" Hermione cut in, stopping Tracey from what she knew would be a very crude tirade."

"Yes. I am. I can't think of any other way to show their love for one another, while giving Harry a real solid anchor. He's a male, after all, and they really are simple creatures. Make love to him before he goes through the veil, and he'll have every reason to get through it."

Daphne's face was a mask of horror and shock. She stared at her best friend as if Tracey had just said she was going to start showering with Hagrid.

"You can't be serious." She said after a few moments.

"Can you think of another way to show him you really love him?" Tracey cocked her head.

"It does sense in a strange sort of way. A show of physical love does send a powerful message. And like she said, you're going to be married anyway." Hermione said after mulling it over.

"I…I don't know if we're ready for that." Daphne stammered. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Daphne, you're my best friend, and I would never push you into something you're not ready for, but you can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Of course I've thought about it. I'm sixteen for crying out loud. I have a boyfriend, who I love, and who's very fetching. Yes, I've thought about what it would be like, but I just thought it would happen when we were ready, in the future."

"You mean after you were married?" Tracey smiled lightly. Daphne nodded slowly, her face falling into sadness.

"You guys have come a long way in a very short period of time. You understand each other better than most couples. I've seen how you are together, and I could never have imagined you caring more for someone than you do for him. Are you willing to give it all up? Or are you going to fight to keep him?"

"Do you really think it will work?" Daphne asked, her face turning a bit pink as she envisioned trying to seduce Harry and making love to him for the first time.

"We've looked in every book we could find." Tracey motioned about the room to the stacks of books piled in various piles. "We've talked until we were blue in the face, and the only thing we have all come up with is that it is going to be our love to anchor him to this world. But only you can show him how much you love him. Well, Hermione could, but that might be awkward." Tracey chuckled at her little joke. Both Hermione and Daphne glared daggers at the auburn haired girl.

"The point is, This is more than just words. This is an act that shows him that you truly love him. You're giving yourself to him. If that ain't love, than I'm clueless on the subject."

"Have you ever…." Hermione tried to ask, but Tracey shook her head.

"I know what people say about me, but I've never felt that strongly about a guy. I've done things that come close, but I've never gone all the way with anyone."

Hermione looked at Daphne, who gave a slight shrug. Daphne knew Tracey was a little freer with her body, but she always shared the tales of her conquests, and never had Tracey spoken of making love to anyone.

"So the question is, do you think Harry Potter is worth it?" Tracey gave a serious look to Daphne who sighed, then after thinking about hw she felt for the green eyed boy, and how he made her feel, began to nod her head slowly.

"Good. Now we have something to do tonight, other than read musty old books."

"What do you mean?" Daphne looked up, suddenly frightened.

"We are going to prepare you for the night of your life." Tracey grinned. She looked at the two other girls, who wore identical masks of terror.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me fly with you guys." Neville aid, still breathing hard as he and Harry and Ron set down on the pitch.

"Anytime." Ron said, patting Neville's shoulder. "Why didn't you try out for Quidditch? You'd have made a bloody great chaser with as fast as you can fly."

Neville shrugged. "I don't know. To embarrassed I guess. Besides, there were a lot of good people already trying out, I didn't think I'd have much chance."

"If you flew even close to what you did up there today, I would have put you on the team without question." Harry smiled.

"We should get a few others and just have a game for grins." Ron said. "Maybe a girls vs. boys kind of thing."

"That could be fun." Neville nodded.

"So, Nev," Ron said, giving Harry a significant look. "You and Hermione, what's going on there?"

Instantly, Neville's face burned bright red. "I was wondering when you guys were going to get around to asking about that."

"We've been waiting for Hermione to tell us about it, but she's been really busy." Harry said sympathetically.

"Don't take this wrong, we're not angry, or anything like that." Ron said reassuringly. "We were just taken by surprise, is all."

"So was I." Neville gave a small smile. "I've liked her for ages. She's so smart, and she's always been real nice to me. She was the first person I met on the train. I thought we might become friends, but you three kind of bonded, and there didn't seem to be any room for anymore people in your group."

"Our group?" Harry asked stunned.

"You guys were always real close to each other. Anyway, I don't know exactly what it was, or when it happened, by sometime in third year, I started seeing her different. She was becoming really beautiful, and I just started crushing on her. Every year, it got worse. I even tried to ask her to the Yule ball, but she had already said yes to Krum."

"So how did you finally pluck up the nerve and ask her out?" Harry asked, very interested in Neville's story.

"She asked me actually. I was studying in the common room last Sunday, when she walked up to me and asked if she could talk to me. We went for a walk in the castle, and she told me that someone had told her that I liked her. I was pretty much cornered, so I admitted it. I expected her to let me down easy or something, but she didn't. She just hugged me."

"Hugged you?" Ron looked perplexed.

"Yeah. Then she started crying." Neville gave them a shrug. "I was so confused. I didn't know what to do."

"Crying girls do that to a guy." Harry shook his head remembering his date with Cho Chang.

"I got her to calm down a bit and she just started talking really fast. She told me that the reason she and Ron didn't work was because you weren't right for each other, and that it was safe, and some other nonsense."

"It's true." Ron admitted, a bit sadly. "We were to afraid to meet other people and try to find happiness. She was safe, and I knew she wouldn't hurt me."

"Then she went on to tell me that she really fancied Harry, but you were with Daphne, and she felt alone, and lost, and then she told me again how someone had told her I fancied her. She told me that I wasn't second place or something, but she had some things to work out, but she wanted to start to get to know me. Then she kissed me."

"Wow." Harry said, amazed by the story.

"We're going to take things real slow, and get to know each other. Like she said, there's no hurry, and I like my chances if we keep things simple right now. I know there's a lot going on with you guys, and I'm not going to ask about it. I just want to be there for her when she needs me."

"You're a good man, Nev." Ron smiled, offering his hand. Neville grasped it firmly and they shook hands. Harry smiled and patted the round faced boy's shoulder.

"I know you guys are tight, and I feel like I should tell you that I will never hurt her." Neville gave a slight smile, and the other two boys looked at each other, awkwardly.

"Nev, we're not worried about it." Harry smiled. "Hermione would never have chosen you if she thought it was even a remote possibility."

"Yeah, I know, but I just felt I had to say it." Neville smiled. Harry noticed how he smiled easier since he and Hermione were….well whatever they were. His whole demeanor had changed. He spoke up more, and seemed to becoming a bit more confident. Which was why Harry wasn't surprised by Neville's next question.

"So what's going on with you and Tracey Davis, Ron?"

Harry chuckled as Ron did a double take.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Daphne sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. She had been rather anxious all morning, Harry had noticed, but he figured it was for the same reason he felt tense. Tomorrow evening would be the end of his war.

Professors Snape and McGonagall had sat him down the previous night and gone over the plan with him so he understood what was going to happen. Harry was happy that his friends would be accompanying him, as well as Remus Lupin. It would be good to get one last moment with them in case things did not go according to plan.

Still, Daphne was rather more fidgety than normal. She kept shooting worried looks to Tracey across the table. Harry had tried to ask her what was bothering her during Transfiguration, but she had hushed him, and refused to look at him the rest of class. When class ended. She apologized and ran off to Herbology, while he, Ron and Hermione had gone off to Charms.

Harry was just about to ask again, when she tugged his arm and began guiding him out of the Great Hall. They walked in silence until there were outside in the warm spring weather.

"Do you love me, Harry?" Daphne asked quite nervously.

"Yeah. Of course I do." he said, puzzled by her question.

"Do you really love me? I mean, really love me?"

"Yes, What's this about?"

"Ok. This is going to sound really strange, but Tracey, Hermione think we've come up with a way to help you tomorrow night. To give you something to hold onto." Daphne said, her face reddening as she stammered.

"Great." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, it is great, but I don't know if …that is to say…Oh bloody hell." Daphne grimaced. "Look, just meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at nine. Everything we'll be clear then, ok?"

"Absolutely." Harry nodded, promising he would be there.

"Ok, I've got to go. I love you, Harry." She said, kissing him passionately before running back into the castle, leaving a very confused Gryffindor in her wake.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about her request. During their potions lesson, he tried to ask Hermione what was going on, but the bookworm feigned deafness. Daphne was not present at dinner, nor was Tracey or Hermione.

Harry asked if either Ron or Neville knew what was going on, but clearly the other boys had been left out of the loop. So, Harry had to try and be patient. Whatever it was had Daphne very nervous. He'd never seen his girlfriend so unsure, or unable to stop fidgeting.

He only hoped that whatever it was worked. Harry had been hiding his growing fear well, but now that his hour of reckoning was nearing, Harry was becoming overcome with fear. He'd hardly slept in the past week, and his attention continually waned, even with Daphne.

He tried to comfort himself by thinking that he would finally see his parents again, and that once it was all over, those he was leaving behind would be safe, and able to find happiness in their own lives.

But at the same time, he knew he wasn't ready to leave this world. He and Daphne had talked a lot about their future together, and Harry wanted it to become real. He wanted to marry her, and raise a family with her. To find a home somewhere far away and live out the rest of his days in peace. He wanted to have the life he knew he'd earned.

All that was left to do now was to wait, and hope that his girls hadn't failed.

* * *

"Ahh, Miss Granger, thank you for coming to see me. I t you've got thing ell in hand for tomorrow evening?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, sir." Hermione said apologetically to the Headmaster, who looked nonplussed over her answer.

"Indeed. I just wanted to know that things were going smoothly, and offer you any assistance you might need."

"Assistance? Now you want to help? You told me that my idea was never going to work, and now you want to help me? I can't believe you." Hermione said bitterly. "you should have been trying to help Harry all along. You never should have put him with his foul relatives. You should have tried harder to free Sirius. You should have done more to keep him out of that tournament, and the things you allowed to happen while Umbridge was here is inexcusable."

"Miss Granger, I have apologized for it all. I can do no more. I only wish to know, before I leave this world, that the war is over." Dumbledore said calmly, while Hermione stood up swiftly, glaring hard at the old man.

"We're taking care of it. We don't need you anymore, Professor."

With that, Hermione turned on her heel and stomped out of the infirmary, leaving the man she had admired for so long to die alone, hopefully soon. She couldn't believe the nerve of than, who should have protected Harry better, instead of preparing him for slaughter.

She needed to find Neville, he would help her calm down. She couldn't let her anger control her now. She needed to be calm, and focused. Harry was counting on her.

She allowed herself a little smile as she thought of her best friend. He would be okay, she knew it. She could feel it in her very soul. Harry was going to be fine, and it was because of her, and Ron, and Tracey, and Remus, and most especially, the girl who Hermione regarded with fondness. She and Daphne had really become close over the past month. Hermione knew that Daphne's love for Harry was just as strong, if not stronger than her own. And that's why she knew that Harry was going to be okay.

Albus Dumbledore waited until the door shut before allowing himself to smile. He had chosen correctly in Granger. Weasley would of course have known, but his mind was a jumble, and it would have been difficult to gleam what he needed from that mind.

But Hermione Granger was organized, and logical. He had also judged correctly in thinking that by angering her, she would be unaware of his intrusion into her mind. So focused was she on unloading her anger, that she was completely blind to his use of Legillemency.

He had what he needed now. He was going to see this war ended once and for all. All he had left to do was to pass on what he knew. He reached to his bedside table and took a bit of parchment and a quill and wrote down everything he had learned in detail. He could afford no misunderstandings now, not if his plan was to succeed.

With a few final scratches of the quill, he re-read his letter to make sure it was clear, and concise. Then he called out, "Thatcher?"

With a pop a skinny house elf with bright blue eyes, and a rather bulbous nose appeared and bowed low.

"How may I serve the head of Hogwarts?" the elf said in a surprising baritone voice.

"Please take this letter to the owlery. It must be delivered this night, so choose the fastest owl we have." Dumbledore ordered. The elf bowed again, took the letter and with another "pop" disappeared.

Dumbledore settled back into his pillows and closed his eyes. Tomorrow evening, it would all be over, and he could at last, rest.

* * *

Harry entered the Room of Requirement precisely at nine p.m., just as he'd been asked to. It was dark, with a small fire being the only light. He closed the door behind him and called out for Daphne.

In answer, the room lit up a bit more, and Harry lost his breath.

There were candles everywhere, even on the floor, that had lit up as if on command. In the center was the biggest, softest looking bed Harry had ever seen, and standing in front of it, was Daphne.

Harry blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

She was wearing a petite emerald green satin nightie. It had very thing straps, and fell to just the tops of her thighs. He hair was loose, and thrown over one shoulder, and her eyes were bright, and rather nervous looking. Both her hands were fidgeting with the hem of her delicate looking nightie, like she was trying to pull it down farther.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"Thanks." She muttered in response. She then took a hesitant step towards him. "I told you we had thought of a way to help you." She stammered nervously.

"Uh-huh." Harry responded lamely, memorizing every curve of her body.

She stepped forward and took his hand. "I've thought a lot about this, and I know that I love you with every fiber of my being. I'm not an idiot, I know there's the possibility that you'll walk into that thing tomorrow and not come out the other side. So, I want you to know exactly how much I truly love you, and how much you mean to me."

At that, Daphne reached up and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Daphne opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to his.

Harry pulled back, breaking the kiss, and staring into her eyes. "I love you, too. But we don't have to do this. Not if you're not ready."

Daphne smiled, remembering what Hermione said about Harry being noble.

"What if this is the last night we have together, Harry? I told you I've thought about this a lot. I'm ready. I want to be with you, mind, body and soul. I know we haven't had the ceremony, or have rings, or anything like that, but for just for tonight, let's forget all that, and let's be husband and wife."

Harry stared into her eyes, and found he had no more arguments for her, or himself. He loved her, pure and simple. He would have done anything she had asked, and he was prepared to die for her. If this was what she wanted, to be with him on this night, then he would. Because he loved her and he desired her just as much as she did him.

He nodded, and she smiled softly, leading him to the bed. She turned and began kissing him again. Harry ran his hands across her bare shoulders, delighting in the feel of her smooth soft skin.

Daphne shivered at his touch. The butterflies in her stomach began to dance as he began to kiss her neck, and rubbing her arms. She reached out and untucked his shirt, nearly tearing it off as her own excitement began to build.

She let out soft moans as he devoured her flesh. She pulled his hair, and removed his mouth from her neck so she could kiss him again. Her own hands began exploring his chest, marveling at how solid his chest was built, yet how smooth his skin was.

Harry began pushing Daphne back on the bed, and crawled on top of her. He bent low and began kissing her harder than he ever had before. He smiled to himself when he heard her whisper his name, and groan as he began moving his hands along the smooth fabric of her negligee. His hands found her breasts, and he couldn't help but notice the hard buds of her nipples.

Daphne arched her back at his touch, and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. They had touched each other before many times, but this was different. This was passionate. This was something stronger. Harry had touched her chest a few times, but it had always been over her clothing, he'd never been so close to touching her supple flesh before, and now, it was all she wanted him to do.

Daphne rolled him onto his back, and quickly grabbed the hem of the green satin nightie and pulled it over her head, exposing her naked torso to him.

Harry gulped as he finally beheld Daphne in her nudity. Her breast were more beautiful than he'd ever imagined them, and he gently cupped them both. He pulled himself up to her, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as they kissed again, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

It didn't take long before Harry began moving his lips down Daphne's body. Her breathing became more ragged as he nuzzled her. She thought she might have fainted dead away when his mouth closed around her nipple. The sensations were like electricity running up and down her spine. Daphne didn't hold back this time, and let loose a guttural moan of pleasure. Harry pulled back, thinking he'd hurt her, only to be order to not stop. With a small grin, Harry returned to his ministrations while Daphne writhed in pleasure.

Harry had to arch his own back when Daphne ran her fingernails down his spine. He picked her up, and lay her back on the bed properly, before he quickly removed his pants and shoes. He climbed into the bed next to her, and Daphne pulled him towards her, reveling in the feel of his warm skin on hers.

They explored each other more intently now, their fire building inside of them both. Harry ran his hands down to the warm spot between her legs, and began to rub gently. Daphne gasped in his ear as she felt her body respond to his touch.

She was fearful of what was about to happen, but she couldn't understand why anymore. How could anything that felt this good be bad?

Daphne let her own hands slide down his body until she felt his manhood. She had rubbed him a few times through his trousers, so she had an idea of it's shape, but it didn't compare to being able to actually hold it in her hand. His breathing deepened as she glided her hand slowly along his length.

"Harry." She whispered heavily. "I need you. I want you to take me, now."

Harry kissed her gently as she guided him to her entrance. He could feel her heat as he began to enter her womanhood slowly. Her hands reached around him, grasping his rear, she began pushing him further inside of her. There was a moment where he felt something and then Daphne gave a small cry of pain. He looked at her suddenly, and she just stared back, a small tear falling from her eye, yet she kept pushing him inside of her.

They began slowly moving. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to keep him as close as possible to her, filling her. But slowly she began to move against him. With each roll of her hips, sensations of pleasure washed over her. He kissed her softly, moving his own hips with hers. Each thrust was met with equal passion.

Their pleasure built with every stroke. Daphne began to moan and call out for him. Harry met her with his own groans of pleasure. Again and again he felt her finger nails slide down his spine, driving him further into her.

Daphne began to feel something. It began in her stomach and began to grow with every thrust. Her skin began to tingle, and she was having difficulty catching her breath, but she wasn't frightened. She was losing herself to the sensations, and all at once, and without warning, her body exploded in bliss. Her toes curled, and every muscle seized up as the feeling shot up her spine. Daphne growled in ecstasy as her orgasm took her.

Harry had deepened his strokes and quickened is pace. Hearing Daphne urging him on had made him want to pleasure her further. He began to feel himself grow closer to his own climax, just as Daphne's body seized up, and she held him in a death grip, panting and groaning. He kept up his rhythm for only a few moments longer when his own orgasm made him cry out.

They lay together, sweaty, breathing hard, lightly kissing each other. She watched his face as he stared back at her. Slowly her sense returned to her, and she began to giggle.

"What?" He asked, breathlessly.

"We could have been doing that this whole time?" She asked, still laughing.

Harry grinned and kissed her deeply. Her laughter melted away as she gave herself to his kiss. She held him close to her as they broke their kiss.

"I want you to remember this." She said softly. "I want you to know how deeply I love you, Harry Potter. You come back to me, or I'll come after you."

Harry kissed Daphne's lips gently, then looked her deep in the eye. "I will not stop fighting until I'm back in your arms, my love."

* * *

Lord Voldemort crumpled the letter in his skeletal hands and screamed with rage. He'd been deceived. He'd been lied to. He had a spy in his midst, and he was going to make that person pay.

He was going to end this farce once and for all, tomorrow evening. He knew where Potter was going to be, and he knew when. He also knew that he had to destroy Potter himself, face to face, with no one helping him. It was how Potter had been able to escape so many times before. But not this time. He would go himself and bring Potter's body back himself. Then there would be no more questions. No more whispers. No more doubts.

Tomorrow night, Lord Voldemort would go to the Ministry of magic and he would kill Harry Potter once and for all, then he would deal with that treacherous snake, Severus Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

Tracey awoke at her usual time on Saturday morning, and excused herself to the bathroom. She had stayed up very late the previous night, awaiting the return of her best friend. When it had become clear that Daphne was not returning from her rendezvous with Harry, Tracey happily went to bed, pleased with herself.

She was supposed to be meeting with Ron and going to breakfast.

Oh, Ron Weasley.

That redhead was incredibly cute. He was just the right mix of strong, brave, and clueless. Tracey had never thought about Ron much before she'd gotten to know him. She usually liked boys a little more mature than Ron was, but at the same time, none of those boys ever made her laugh like Ron did.

Ever since Hermione had given her blessing, Tracey had ramped up her flirtatious advances. She loved how the boy jumped whenever she would grab his leg, or how red his face got when she would bat her eyes at him.

There was another side to Ron that she was only now discovering. They had had two conversations, that were serious talks. Ron was very guarded, keeping his feelings locked inside, but on the two occasions Tracey had the chance to talk to him alone, he had opened up, only a tiny bit, but enough for Tracey to see something she didn't think anyone else saw. Ron was hurting right now.

She knew how Hermione was feeling over what was happening, but Ron always had a brave face on. But Tracey had seen the truth recently. Ron was afraid, possibly more afraid than he'd ever been, and that fear was for his best friend. It had touched Tracey deeply, and it had changed her feelings for Ron dramatically. He was no longer just fun to flirt with, he was someone who could be worth her heart. She needed to explore this a bit more, but there was definitely something special going on there.

Finishing up her morning regime she patted back into the dorm and began dressing. Pansy and Millie were long gone. Pansy had taken up jogging and had forced poor Millie into accompanying her. It had done the larger girl some good, as she had lost twenty pounds because of it, but Tracey knew that she just hated going with Pansy.

Suddenly, the door opened, then shut. Tracey looked a little puzzled, until Daphne's head appeared, a bright smile on her face.

"Harry's cloak?" She asked. Daphne smiled, her eyes unfocused and far away. The blonde whipped off the cloak, revealing the green nightie Tracey had loaned her the previous night. Daphne lay the cloak down neatly on her bed, humming the entire time.

"So…"Tracey grinned. Daphne sat lightly on her own bed, her eyes still distant, a funny grin on her face.

"Amazing." She whispered.

"Amazing, huh?" Tracey giggled lightly.

"No. Amazing doesn't quite cover it. I don't know if there are words for it." Daphne grinned goofily.

"Wow." was all Tracey could say.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I could walk this morning. After the third time, I couldn't even feel my legs any more."

"THREE TIMES?" Tracey gawked.

"And once this morning."

"What have I done?" Tracey bemused, shaky her head and rubbing her temples, grinning the whole time.

"I have to hurry. We're having breakfast, and then we're going to spend the rest of the day together. All of us, so finish getting ready." Daphne ordered as she hurried off to the bathroom to shower.

"If that's love," Tracey grinned, as she watched her best friend skip off. "Then sign me up. I want some of that for myself."

She fell back on her bed and began picturing a romantic tryst with a very handsome red head Gryffindor.

* * *

Severus Snape was looking over the final plans for that evenings events at Grimmauld Place. Tonight could be the night that finally ended the war at last. The information had "leaked" that Harry Potter was to be escorted to Diagon Alley for meeting with the goblins. The information also included contents of the prophecy, basically to make Lord Voldemort believe he had to kill Harry himself.

Snape had worked hard to make his master believe in what he had told him, even suffering the torture curse for his "inability" to retrieve the information sooner. Snape and Dumbledore had concocted the story that Harry had been able to slip away because only Voldemort would be able to deal with the boy, and that it would be best if the Dark Lord himself went to face the boy alone, relying on no one to ensnare the boy. This had worked because it had inflated the Dark Lord's ego by placing blame on his followers.

Things had progressed rather quickly. Members of the Order would be in place along the roof tops where they would have a clear line of sight. The standing order was to kill. Not capture, bind or stun, but kill, on sight.

Many of the Order members were there checking a rechecking details. Everything looked sound, and with a bit of luck, they would all return to Hogwarts, or headquarters with reason to celebrate.

Then, when the school year finished, and students returned home safely, Severus Snape would submit his resignation and retire.

But first, he had to make through tonight.

"Severus." Came a rumbling bass voice.

"Kingsley, come in. Is everything in place?" Snape asked of the dark skinned Auror.

"It is. The ministry will be empty, and we have people setting up in London as we speak. We're expecting a full attack."

"Yes, I agree. The Dark Lord will not come alone as we hope, he's too arrogant for that. He'll want an audience. Are you ready?"

"To play Potter? Yes. So long as I don't have to say anything, it should fool him long enough to do what we need to."

"Remember, shoot to kill. He won't be taken alive." Snape said eyeing the taller man seriously.

"Everyone knows their jobs. I hope this plan of yours works, and it makes me wonder why Dumbledore never tried something similar."

"You know as well as I do. He believes a war can be won without bloodshed. His ideals have gotten too many killed. If we pull this off, we could finally be free of terror. Voldemort must die tonight."

"I understand. When will I be getting Potter's hair for the potion?"

"I have them here." Snape said, reaching into a pocket and extracting a vial containing several black hairs. "He was quite reluctant to give them up." Snape commented.

"I would be surprised if he wasn't. He's quite noble." Kingsley grinned.

"That he is." Snape mumbled sourly.

"Good luck, Severus. I hope you succeed with your plan."

Snape merely nodded as Kingsley left him alone. McGonagall stepped in as the tall Auror left.

"Is everything ready?" She asked hesitantly.

"As ready as we can be."

"You're worried." She said. Snape looked up from the table and regarded his colleague.

"I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right. I've looked over our plan again and again, and it doesn't have a single flaw. There are so many people in hiding, ready to take him down, that I will be surprised if there is anything left of his body. With all of that happening, taking Potter to the Veil should be simple. Yet, I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"The best laid plans almost never do. Our focus must be on Harry. Leave You-Know-Who to Kingsley and the others. When we finish out task, then we can worry about the others."

"You're right, of course. Did you see Potter before you came here?"

"I did. He was enjoying breakfast with his friends. No doubt they will spend the majority of the day together." McGonagall said, a bit misty eyed. "I also spoke with Albus. He begged me to reconsider this course of action."

"He is so sure he's right. I just pray he doesn't try to interfere in some way. This may be our only chance at this, and I do not like the thought of what will happen if we fail." Snape grimaced.

"You need to try to remain calm." McGonagall warned.

"I'm fine. I think we should return to Hogwarts. We must at least appear to be going about our days as normal."

McGonagall nodded and left the room. Snape stood up and glanced down at all the notes he'd been reviewing. They were close to the end now, and yet, he still felt impending doom hanging over him. He knew in his heart something was wrong, but he had no idea what it could be. It was only a feeling, a tingling in his gut, but it was enough to give him pause.

"If only I could be absolutely sure about all of this…" He thought.

* * *

Harry had spent one of the best days of his life with his friends. He was joined by people who meant the most to him. Daphne was there, always smiling so gently, her love for him so strong in her gaze.

Hermione and Neville were there, sharing nervous glances, and holding hands. Harry could see something very special beginning to blossom between the two of them, even if they had no idea it was happening. Harry wondered if this was how Tracey saw the world.

Tracey was there too, along side Ron, keeping them all entertained by flirting madly with the naïve boy. A couple of times, Ron had returned the advances. Only to be embarrassed when it encouraged Tracey to become a little more frisky.

Ginny and Dean had joined them during the morning. Harry had asked them to join them, and after breakfast, most of them went flying. Harry felt so free up in the air, chasing his friends, and pulling off stunts that had made him one of the greatest seekers Hogwarts had ever known.

Only Daphne and Hermione had remained grounded, laughing and cheering the antics of their friends.

They had lunch on the grounds, thanks to Dobby, and then they had just talked and laughed and carried on like teenagers without a care in the world. It was what Harry had always longed for. To be normal. To spend time with friends without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Throughout the day, Daphne and Harry had shared kisses and significant looks. He clutched her hand as they walked around the lake, and while they sat against boulders watching the giant squid.

Ginny and Dean had bade them all goodbye at dinner while the rest of them went to see Hagrid, who was overjoyed at the company. He served up tea and his rock cakes, which Tracey nearly chipped a tooth on, even though Ron had tried to warn her.

At seven pm, Hagrid escorted the students down to the Front Gates of the school. The six of them waited to be joined by the adults who were to escort them to the Ministry. They were all stone silent, unsure of what they could say at the moment.

Harry looked at each of them, glad that they had all agreed to come with him, even Neville, who had no clue where they were going or why, but had agreed just the same. Harry was never more thankful in his life to be surrounded by such faithful friends. He could feel his heart bursting with emotion as he looked at each one of them, sharing unspoken sentiments.

"You're all here?"

Harry looked and smiled as Remus Lupin sauntered through the gates escorted by Tonks, who was clinging to his arm. Tonks looked as chipper as she normally did, while Remus looked more reserved.

"Hello, Remus." Harry said, his throat closing with his emotion. Remus gave a sad smile and enveloped the boy in a warm hug. Harry knew that Remus had learned what they were going to do from McGonagall, as he had asked her to make sure he was there, but he had not spoken to Remus himself.

"You're very brave, Harry. You're mother and father would be very proud of you." Remus whispered, feeling the boy trembling in his arms.

"I'm so scared." Harry whispered back, causing Remus to tear up.

"It's ok to be frightened. You're human after all. But it will all be ok. You'll see. No matter what happens, it will all be okay in the end."

Harry pulled back from his father's friend and smiled thankfully at the man who'd once been his professor. His hand quickly found that of Daphne's and he pulled her close to him. Daphne wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him tremble. Her heart ached for him, and for what was about to happen.

"Good, everyone is here." Snape said in a commanding voice as he and McGonagall approached them. "Well, let's get on with it."

And with that, the group began walking off the grounds, with Harry sparing on last look at the castle that he had considered his home for the last six years. Silently, he bade it one final goodbye.

They trudged down the path towards Hogsmeade in the light of the setting sun, with Hagrid leading the way. Two by two they went. Hermione and Neville walked behind Hagrid, holding hands.

Remus and Tonks followed, her arms looped through his, both staring at the ground as they walk.

Ron and Tracey were behind them. Occasionally, Tracey would reach out and rub Ron's back comfortingly, which caused him to give her a look of thanks, to which Tracey would smile back, trying to give the red head encouragement.

Daphne and Harry followed, arms around each other's waist. Daphne was trying her damnedest not to start crying. She was angry, and frightened, and a thousand other things. She just wanted to keep Harry close as long as possible. For all she knew, this might be the very last moments she would ever have with the black haired boy.

Snape and McGonagall brought up the rear, each watching out vigilantly for anything that was out of place.

Hagrid led them to the Hogshead Pub, where he opened the door and let the group inside. The bartender looked up sourly as McGonagall tossed a small pouch on the bar, and had a whispered conversation with the grungy looking man.

Snape went to the fire and pulled a bag of Floo Powder out of his waist coat pocket.

"Each of you take a pinch. We're going to the Ministry of Magic Lobby."

Hagrid went first, having to bend almost in half to fit in the fireplace. Remus and Tonks followed, and then McGonagall. One by on the students went through until finally, Snape himself joined them.

It was very quiet at the Ministry. Four of the six teens were reminded of a night not so long ago, when they had been in that very room.

"Somehow, it doesn't seem as eerie this time." Ron commented.

"No, it doesn't" Neville agreed.

"This way." Snape said, leading the troop now, keeping his eyes open for any signs of life. Though most of them already knew the way, they followed obediently. Harry saw his friends all glancing at him, all of them wanting to say something, but seemingly unable to speak.

The walk was a short one, and the all entered the round room with the many doors. Once they were all inside, and the door was shut, the room spun just as Harry remembered. When it had stopped, however, Snape called out for the Veil Room, and a door to his right opened up.

The room was exactly as he remembered it. A small auditorium with a raised platform and a large stone arch with a curtain that seemed to be moving from an unfelt breeze. Harry closed his eyes and saw his godfather's face as he fell through that very curtain a year ago.

"Come on, Harry." Daphne whispered. "We're almost done. We'll be able to go back to Hogwarts in just a few minutes."

Harry nodded, and he led the entire group down to the raised platform.

They all stood, staring at the arch for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"What are we doing here?"

"It's a really long story, Neville." Harry said softly. "When it's all over, someone will explain it to you. I just hope I get to be there when they do."

"You will be." Hermione said forcefully, though her eyes were spilling tears. "You have to."

"'Mione." Harry said as he engulfed her in a tight embrace. "You've never, ever stopped believing in me, even when you knew I was off my rocker. You tried to prevent me from making a huge mistake, and yet you stood by me as I did it anyway."

Hermione began to sob now, causing others to follow suit. Ron looked away to prevent himself from crying, even biting his lip. Neville stared in confusion, though on some level, he knew what was happening.

"I don't want you to do it. What if I'm wrong? I couldn't find anything to support my theory. I don't want you to go." Hermione begged.

"Hermione, if it were anyone else, I never would have agreed to this. But you're the smartest witch in an age, and you've never let me down before. I love you, you know that, right?"

Hermione tried to smile as she nodded, but her sorrow overwhelmed her, and she clutched him tightly again. Harry kissed her cheek, and thanked her for being his friend. Hermione mumbled something, but Harry had no idea what she said.

After a few moments Harry was able to tear himself from Hermione's grip. He offered his hand to Neville, who took it firmly.

"I'm sorry that I never tried to be a better friend to you. You are one of the bravest men I've ever had the privilege to know."

Neville pulled Harry in and gave him a firm hug, before releasing him. Harry smiled and patted Neville shoulder heartily, and then turned to Remus.

"You're just going to take a walk." Remus said. "Whatever happens, know that I'll look out for this lot."

"Thank you, for all you've done for me over the years. I wish we'd met sooner." Harry said simply. Remus nodded, looking proudly at the boy he felt he'd only just begun getting to know.

"I'm very proud of know you."

They stood looking at each other for another moment before they embraced each other again. Harry heard Tonks choking back her own tears as she watched this exchange. When Harry and Remus broke apart, she found herself engulfed by Remus.

"Take care of him, won't you?" Harry smiled sadly. Tonks could only nod.

"Tracey, I want to thank you." Harry said. Tracey held her hand to her mouth trying desperately to stop her own emotions from breaking through. Her eyes were misty now, and she felt her self shaking.

"I know we haven't been friends very long, but you've made me laugh harder in that short time than I have my entire life." Harry pulled her in for a warm hug and whispered, "Ron's a little slow, but I know that you and he will be very happy together."

"You just concentrate on coming through that thing ok. It took a lot of work to get you and Daphne together, and I have the perfect dress picked out for your wedding." She smiled, tears falling from her eyes.

With one last squeeze, Tracey let him go.

"Mister Potter… Harry. I have never been prouder of any student I have ever known. You have done things that wizards twice your age could never dream of accomplishing. You are a true Gryffindor." Minerva McGonagall gave a rare heartfelt smiled, and Harry shook her hand, and was surprised to find himself being hugged by the usually stoic Transfiguration teacher.

"Ah knew when I met yeh all those years ago, yeh were going to do great things, 'Arry." Hagrid said, wiping his huge eyes. "Every year yeh got into trouble, and yeh always came out of it alright. This is no different, yeh hear. Yeh do what yeh gotta do, and yeh come back to us."

Harry smiled as he allowed Hagrid to embrace him. Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered when he first met Hagrid, that night in the little shack on the sea. How he had frightened the Dursleys and gave Dudley a curly pig's tail.

Hagrid finally let go of Harry and gave him a strong pat on the back, nearly knock the skinny teen to the ground.

That left only three people which to say farewell to.

"Ron?" Harry asked. Ron had kept his eyes away from all the display. Blood was coming from his lip where he'd been biting it to keep himself calm, but Harry and the other's could see it wasn't working. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was trembling violently.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet, mate." Ron choked out. "I can't do it."

"I know. I'm not ready, either. Remember what you promised me."

"You don't have to remind me." Ron said softly finally looking into his best friend's eyes. "I haven't always been the best friend, but you never gave up on me, and I'm not going to give up on you. You've faced dragons, Dementors, and you-know…Voldemort. You can beat this."

Then, Ron did something Harry had never expected, or witnessed. Ron lunged out and hugged Harry tightly. Harry returned the embrace tightly. Ron was more than his best friend. He was a brother. Harry couldn't even imagine what his life could have been had Ron sat in another compartment on the train.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side." Ron finally said as he released Harry, patting his shoulder, and wiping his eyes angrily.

"Take care of yourself, mate." Harry said as he pulled away from Ron. They shared another look, both communicating things only best friends could share through a simple look. Harry didn't miss Tracey stepping up beside Ron and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Potter, I'd like a word." Snape said, making Harry and everyone else turn in astonishment. Harry recovered from his shock and followed the teacher who had been the bane of his existence for years.

Snape turned and stared at Harry for a long moment, before he spoke.

"You know that I hated your father, we were bitter rivals all through school, but I want you to know that I never wished for him to die. Even after he married the only woman I ever loved."

Harry reeled at this revelation. Snape held Harry's gaze, never wavering. "I should have told you this a long time ago, but it was my cross to bear, not yours."

"You were in love with my mother?" Harry whispered.

"Very much. I will not ask your forgiveness for the way I've treated you. I just wish you know that I never hated you, but what you represented to me." Snape said stiffly.

"You've been a right bastard to me, all these years. But in the last few months, you went out of your way to try and train men, and to protect me. We'll never be friends, but at least I can say with honesty that you've earned my respect…sir."

Snape nodded slowly, and offered his hand. "You've earned mine as well…Harry."

Harry turned o see his friends watching him, and he caught the eyes of the only person left he hadn't said anything to. She held out her hand for him, and he closed the gap between them, pulling her close to him. Together they stepped onto the platform. Harry could hear the distant whispers of a thousand voices just beyond the lightly moving curtain. He felt Daphne's arms squeeze his waist, and he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Again he kissed her, softly, hoping she could feel his love in that simple gesture.

Daphne sniffled as they broke the kiss. She held a hand to his cheek, straining to clear her throat so she could tell him everything she wanted him to remember. To tell him one last time that she truly loved him.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Wands flew in every direction, and Harry suddenly felt his body stiffen. He fell into Daphne, whose body had also become like stone.

Everyone suddenly found themselves unable to move at all.

Then the laughter began. A high, cold cackle that chilled Harry's spine.

"How touching. I don't know where to begin." Lord Voldemort smiled malevolently as he descended into the auditorium. "It does appear that I have arrived just in time. I am truly sorry, but I simply cannot allow you to kill yourself Harry, a very helpful little bird has told me that I must kill you myself, or I myself could die, and I simply can not allow that."

Voldemort levitated Harry's body and placed it before himself. He then set about levitating Harry's friends so they could watch what he was preparing to do, maneuvering Snape last.

"Severus, you have disappointed me. You made me believe that Harry would be in Diagon Alley. Imagine my dismay o learn that it was you, one of my most trusted lieutenants who had been a spy to the Order of the Phoenix all the years. You lied to me, misled me. You _betrayed_ me." Voldemort hissed, getting right in front of Snape, who glared angrily back at the skeletal ghost of a wizard.

"You shall all die here tonight, but not before you witness the end of your savior. Harry, how many times have we been here? Each time you manage to slip out of my grasp. But not this time. Not tonight. Tonight. You die."

Voldemort raised his wand, preparing to strike down his mortal foe. Harry saw the hate in those crimson eyes, and the look of rapture on Voldemort's face as he began to swing his arm down. In that moment, time slowed to a crawl.

Harry looked past Voldemort to Daphne. Her eyes wide, her face frozen from the Dark Lord's spell. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her on final time, to tell her what she had meant to him.

"AVADA…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light shot out, and Voldemort only just stepped out of the way. He turned to find Snape squaring off against him, Harry's wand in his hand.

"How?"

"I wished to free myself. To kill you, for what you did to Lily Evans. For what you made me do. That's how wandless magic works. I can't let you live any longer." Snape howled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Voldemort sneered. The two combatants began to circle, staring hard at one another, preparing to end the other's life.

Voldemort struck first with a very powerful blast of red light, which Snape deftly sidestepped before returning with a slash of his own wand. Voldemort raised a shield which glowed hotly as Snape's spell struck. More spells were traded, and Harry could only watch in horror as spells crashed all around his friends.

Then something happened to give Harry hope. McGonagall and Remus were moving, scrambling for wands. Snape had freed them while he was circling the Dark Lord. McGonagall found her own, and went to free Harry's friends, While Remus freed Tonks and Hagrid, who immediately joined the fight.

Voldemort was undeterred by the changing odds. He blasted Hagrid with a spell which knocked the half giant off his ft and crashing into a stone wall, knocking him unconscious. Tonks proved to be more agile, and quite swift on her feet, and the Dark lord had real trouble trying to hit the meddlesome Auror.

Harry suddenly found himself falling to the floor in a heap as he was released from the body bind spell. When he looked, he saw a thin black wand right in front of his nose, and he quickly seized it.

"Potter, This way." McGonagall was waving for him to follow her, but he had enough of running. He'd come here to die tonight, but he was not going until he knew his friends would be safe, and for that to happen, he had to put an end to the war.

"TOM!"

Voldemort turned his sinister red eyes to Harry, who was holding up the wand he'd found, staring back at the reason for his horrid life.

"Potter." Voldemort hissed. He lunged, sending three blasts of purple light right at Harry's chest. Harry spun and dove out of the way, firing two stunners at the Dark Lord, who laughed maniacally.

His laughter faded when a bludgeoning curse impacted his shoulder. Voldemort turned to see and enraged blonde with her wand aimed right at his head.

"You _dare_?"

"We all do!" Ron cried as he raised his own wand. Harry turned and saw all of his friends had found their wands and were now aiming them at the Dark Lord. None of them looked afraid anymore. They were all staring coldly at the husk of a man who'd tried to kill the one person they all loved.

"I cannot be killed." Voldemort chuckled.

"If you're referring to the safety of your Horcruxes, forget it." Harry smiled. "They're all gone."

"You lie." Voldemort spun to stared angrily at Harry.

"No he isn't." Snape remarked coolly. "The snake that Pettigrew killed, Nagini. I made him do that. I also found out where you hid the cup."

"We destroyed the others, the ring, the tiara, and the locket." Hermione shouted. "They're all gone."

"And Lucius Malfoy gave us the Diary. There's nothing left Tom." Harry said.

"So what." Voldemort bellowed. "I am still more powerful than any of you."

"But not stronger than all of us combined." Remus smiled.

Voldemort's eyes opened wide and he suddenly looked frightened. He began to spin on his heel, knowing that he had to escape.

"NOW!" Snape shouted.

The room filled with green light as the killing curse flew from every wand in the room. Voldemort was hit simultaneously by ten spells. There was no time to scream, no time to blink. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort died.

Silence fell heavy on them all as they could only stare at the body of their enemy. Suddenly, Harry's scar burned, pulsing with pain. The agony was so great that it made his knees buckle and he fell to the floor.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted running to his side.

"I need to go, now. Help me, please." He hissed through his pain, clutching his now bleeding forehead.

Daphne hefted him to his feet and tighter they approached the veil. Tears streamed from her eyes as she kissed him soundly, holding him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He grimaced, touching her cheek softly.

He turned to look at his friends one last time, and then, turned around and stepped into the veil.


	26. Chapter 26

It was warm. Peaceful. Bright. He stood on the top of a hill overlooking a picturesque valley. He turned about taking in the scene of serenity and felt only tranquility in it all. He had no worries, or qualms. Only bliss. Yet, he felt empty, hollow somehow as if something was missing.

He looked down at himself to find he was wearing light colored pants and a crisp shirt, that felt soft against his skin. He looked at his hands and noticed they were clean. He looked closer at his left hand, the one that he knew had been scarred, but it was unmarred.

This puzzled him but he still felt no unease. Then he heard something that filled him with inexplicable joy.

"We've been waiting for you."

He turned and saw three people he knew, people that made his heart leap into his throat, though he didn't know why. He knew that he knew these people, but he couldn't remember who they were or where he knew them from. Still, he was overjoyed at the sight of them.

"It's all a little disorientating at first, but, it'll pass. It's gone now, son. You're free now."

The woman beautiful, with shimmering red hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green and her smile soft and warm. She reached out and touched his cheek gently, looking proud.

"Oh how I've missed you."

Her touch was like nothing he'd ever known, gentle, warm and full of love. He melted into her touch, feeling comfort like he'd never known, and it made him want to cry.

The taller of the two men stepped up and held his shoulders, looking him over. His hair was messy, and black, and he had an easy grin. He wore round glasses and his brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "You've become quite a man, and I couldn't be any prouder of you. You did well, son. You did so well."

"Never had a doubt, pup."

The rather ragged looking man grinned. His black hair was to his shoulders and he had a dark moustache. His voice was the most familiar of the three, and he felt comforted by it. His shirt was open and he had strange tattoos covering his torso. His eyes looked full of mischief, yet it wasn't frightening, instead it was welcome.

And then it all came rushing back to him. He knew each of these people because he loved them all. Tears sprung to his eyes as he finally embraced his mother. She let out a cry of joy as she wrapped her son in a warm embrace, and kissed his cheeks.

"Mum." he whispered.

She held him a few more moments before pulling back to look at him.

"Is it really over?" He asked, looking to his father, and Sirius. Both men nodded. Harry let out a howl of joy, and embraced his mother again. He then grabbed Sirius and his father and hugged them as well. The four of them laughed, and hugged one another over and over again in celebration at being reunited.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked when he'd hugged everyone at least three times.

At his question, the three adults faces fell a bit. Harry looked to each of them, trying to discern what had caused the sudden shift in their moods.

"When you crossed into this realm, the taint that was Voldemort was split from you. You don't remember it because it was very excruciating. It was decided that it should be us to come to you. But your friend was right, you were a very special case. Hermione should be very proud of herself."

"How'd you know about that?" he asked, looking surprised.

"We can see you, and your friends, Harry." James nodded. Harry followed his gaze and saw a large mirror that he knew hadn't been there before. Through it, he saw all his friends, as if frozen in time.

"Why aren't they moving? Are they hurt?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Time moves very differently here." James tried to explain. "Fact is, I'm not even sure if it exists at all."

"I don't understand." Harry looked confused.

"Nor do we." Sirius grinned.

"James, we don't have much time." Lily reminded her husband, and James nodded.

"Harry, listen to me. I know you have questions, and I wish we could answer them all right now, but we can't. Listen to me, son. You have been given a very rare gift, a second chance. It's time for you to use it. You have a family waiting for you."

Again, Harry's father nodded toward the mirror. Harry followed his gaze again, and his heart pounded as he thought of Daphne, who looked to being crying.

"She truly loves you, Harry." Lily smiled stepping up next to her only son. "I know you love her as well, I can see it on you face even now."

Harry allowed himself a small smile.

"It's time." Sirius said a bit sadly. "You've done what had you had to, now it's time to go live your life. Marry that girl, and make lots of little ones, and for the love of Merlin, be happy."

"There's a house just outside of Cordes-sur-Ciel in France that you might like. It belong to you great grandfather, but with a little love, you could make it your own." Harry's father smiled.

"Oh, my son. I love you very much, and I am so proud of the man you've become." Lily said teary eyed. "It's time to return to her. To all of them. Go, live your life."

Harry nodded, holding his mother tightly.

"Will I ever see you again?" Harry asked, his eyes blurring from tears.

"Not until it's your time." James embraced his son one last time.

"Which better not be for a very long time." Sirius laughed. "You've got some lost time to make up for."

The three adults who Harry loved so much began to slowly walk backwards away from him.

"Remember that we love you." Lily waved.

"Tell Severus that we're sorry. Tell him he's a far better man that we gave him credit for." Sirius said.

"Good-bye, son." James saluted.

"Wait! How do I get back?"

"You already know." Sirius grinned.

"Follow your heart." Lily said, blowing him one last kiss.

"I love you."

Harry turned to stare into the mirror. He saw Daphne, standing just as she had been the whole time. She looked so beautiful, though she was suffering from a breaking heart. Harry's own heart gave a lurch at the thought of the pain he was causing her, and he reached out to touch the mirror.

He jumped slightly when his hand became translucent. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Of course it would be that simple, he thought. He at deep breath and let it out slowly. With a last look over his shoulder at his mother, father, and Sirius, he stepped into the mirror.

* * *

"Harry!" Daphne screamed as the boy fell to the ground. She ran to his side, and turned him onto his back. She gasped at the sight of him, he was clean, not a single drop of blood, and most noticeable was the fact that his scar, the mark that he'd been given so long ago was gone, as if it had been wiped clean.

"Is he alive?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

Daphne felt his neck, fighting back a shiver at how white he looked, and felt a faint thump of his heartbeat.

Tears began to fall again as she nodded.

"Harry?" She said softly, running her hands through his hair. "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Come, child." Professor McGonagall said as she pushed her way to the limp form of her student. "We'll get him back to Hogwarts. Hagrid, would you please?"

Hagrid nodded and scooped Harry's body up. Daphne walked beside the half giant, clutching the hand of the man she loved and they all left the auditorium leaving only Severus Snape and the body of the fallen Dark Lord behind them.

Snape watched them go, and then turned his gaze to the crumpled form of his former master's body. He took a long deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then, with a swish and flick, he levitated the body into the veil where it disappeared forever.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had just heard Kingsley Shacklebolt's report on what should have been the end of the war. The dark skinned Auror had told the headmaster that they had waited for several hours, but nothing had happened. Dumbledore sighed at the news, and told Kingsley to gather everyone and return to headquarters. Obviously Lord Voldemort had smelled a trap.

Kingsley sighed and agreed, then he had left the infirmary. Dumbledore was worried now. Snape had yet to return, and Dumbledore hoped that the defense teacher had not been killed. Worse yet, McGonagall and Hagrid had accompanied Snape in his errand.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, and then succumbed to another hacking coughing fit. His time was nearing, he knew, but he had to hold on, he had to know if his plan had worked. Dumbledore had to know if the Dark Lord was dead at last.

His answer came crashing through the Infirmary door.

"Poppy!" Hagrid cried. "Poppy, we need yeh!"

Dumbledore sat up in his bed and watched as Hagrid lay a body in a bed nearby. He was accompanied by Remus and Tonks. He began to worry until he saw McGonagall and Snape coming in the doorway to join the group gathered around the bed.

"He won't wake up." Dumbledore heard a female voice say.

"He's going to be okay. He has to be." Another voice said, pleadingly.

Dumbledore began coughing again, his entire body shaking badly. He looked up and caught Snape's black eyes. The former Potions master glowered at him, then turned his attention to the body in the bed. After a moment, The sallow skin teacher stormed over to the headmaster's bed.

"You told him." He said accusingly. "It had to be you. How did you find out?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Severus." Dumbledore lied.

"It's over. You were wrong." Snape said simply. "Voldemort is dead, and Harry is still alive."

"What?"

"It worked, though not exactly as we had planned. You nearly got all those children killed in your fanaticism." Snape glowered. "The war is over. You can die now."

Snape turned and returned to where the others were gathered, leaving Dumbledore gob smacked. His heart sank with guilt as he realized what he'd just been told. Harry Potter was alive, and possibly without the Horcrux. Voldemort was dead at last. And worse yet, he had been wrong. He had nearly gotten an innocent child killed because he had truly believed he was infallible. He had nearly gotten six innocent children killed because his pride wouldn't let him believe a sixteen year old could be smarter than he was.

Dumbledore fell back against his pillows, tears falling from his eyes. The war was over, at last. He had lived to see the end, though he had almost ruined it. His whole body quaked as he succumbed to another fit of coughing.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up as the coughing subsided, and he saw his deputy headmistress sitting beside him. She reached out and took his hand, though her eyes were dark, and her face a mask of disappointment.

"You betrayed us. I know why you did it. You just wanted to save us all. Severus' plan was sound. It would have ended, despite your meddling."

"I'm sorry. I truly am." He wheezed.

"I know. And perhaps one day, I will be able to forgive you. Perhaps even Harry will one day forgive you. Oh, Albus. How could you?"

"I…just…wanted…."

Minerva McGonagall felt Dumbledore grip her hand tightly as he fought for breath. His bright blue eyes searching for something unseen. He coughed again and his body stiffened. McGonagall felt tears coming to her eyes as she watched her friend. She knew he was fighting for another moment on this plane, but she also knew, Death was impatient.

"It's time, Albus." She whispered. "It's okay now. You need not worry about us any longer. We're free now, all of us. It's time for your next adventure."

Her words seem to comfort him as his body began to relax, and his breathing slowed. He could see beyond the great stone walls now. He could see great green fields, and brilliant blue sky. And there, waiting for him, was a woman he'd once known long ago, beckoning to him.

* * *

He heard them, all around him. He knew their voices, and he desperately wanted to talk to them, to tell them he was there and that he loved them. Especially her. He missed her the most, and he wanted to hold her again, to kiss her.

He fought against the darkness, reaching ever outward towards them. He needed them, and they wanted him, they all said so. He fought so hard, always reaching out trying to get to them. He wanted her, he had to be with her again. He loved her.

"Daphne." He called out.

Daphne gripped his hand in hers, kissing it softly and holding it against her cheek. His eyes slowly opened, and she felt a wave of relief as he stared into her face. He smiled softly, turning his hand so he could caress her cheek.

"You're a right prat you know that?" She said tearfully, smiling at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?"

"I promise." His voice was scratchy, and his throat horribly dry. He slowly sat up feeling stiff.

"Hogwarts?" he asked her, and she nodded, pouring him a small cup of water, which he drank slowly.

"We brought you back right away. You've been asleep for almost two weeks now."

"Two weeks?" he asked astonished.

"You were so weak. It was really scary. You practically fell through that archway in the blink of an eye, but…"

"What?" He asked, offering his cup back to her for a refill.

"When you stepped in, you were covered in blood from your scar. Snape said it was likely that when Voldemort died, the Horcrux in you became like a beacon or something, that's why it split open. But, when you fell out the other side, almost that same instant you stepped in, you clean, like you had just bathed, and your scar…"

Harry was leaning forward now, very interested in what had happened.

"It was gone." Daphne whispered, looking up at his forehead

Harry reached up to feel the spot his scar had resided and felt only smooth skin in it's place. He began to get up, wanting to see for himself.

"Calm down." Daphne urged, pushing him back into the bed. She whipped out her wand and conjured a small mirror, which he took gratefully.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight. There was the faintest line, but otherwise, his lightning bolt scar had vanished. He set the mirror down, feeling overwhelmed.

"It's really over then."

"Yes." Daphne said, trying to fight back another onset of tears. He smiled at her and gathered her into his arms, kissing her so passionately, her toes curled. She returned his kiss with equal emotion, and they held each other for a very long time, just enjoy the comfort of their closeness.

A little while later, Harry's other friends came by and each of them welcomed him back. He learned that Dumbledore had died the night they had returned, and that he'd missed the funeral. He also learned that the war was over for good. Death Eaters were rounded up and taken away, many of them sentenced to death. Ron grinned as he presented that morning's Daily Prophet, with a large picture of Draco Malfoy being taken into custody. Harry allowed himself to laugh as he read the article a bit. Apparently Draco was trying to buy his way out of the country. The article guessed the Malfoy heir would be getting 25 years, as it was only possible to prove attempted murder.

"Maybe he'll get a cell next to his father." Ron chuckled.

"What else have I missed?" Harry asked.

"Just this." Tracey smiled holding up her hand which was wrapped in Ron's

"When did that happen?"

"Day after we got back." Ron blushed. "Hard to argue against a girl who kisses you."

"Why would you want to?" Neville chuckled, and Hermione hit his arm playfully. The others laughed as well, and Harry reached out to Hermione.

"Thank you." He said simply, but his eyes reflected so much more. Hermione nodded, her eyes misty.

"Anytime."

Harry had to spend another few days in the infirmary under the watchful eye of the school matron, but was soon allowed to rejoin the rest of the school. Almost everyone noticed that his scar was gone, but many had heard variations of what had happened that night, so no one really bothered to ask.

Harry also learned that Ron's family had come by to visit him, with Molly Weasley crying over him and begging for his forgiveness. Harry assured Ron that he bore no ill will towards his mother, and was looking forward to visiting during the summer.

On the last day of school, the day before the students were set to depart, Harry wandered down to the dungeons, and knocked on the office door of his defense teacher.

"Come."

Harry opened the door slowly and stepped inside. "There's a rumor going around that you're retiring, sir." Harry said.

"It's true." Snape said looking up from his paperwork. "I've suffered the insolence of children far to long, and I think I've earned myself a rest."

"Where will you go?" Harry wondered.

"It's none of your concern. Suffice to say that it will be quiet, and free from annoying brats." his voice was harsh, as usual, but Harry could see a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I', sorry that I didn't do this sooner. I wondered if I dreamed it all, or if…It doesn't matter. I have a message to give you."

"Oh?" Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Sirius says that they're sorry, and that you're a better man than they ever gave you credit for."

Snape eyed the young man before him for a moment, before he found his voice again.

"You saw them?"

"Yeah. She didn't say anything, but I think she forgives you." Harry said softly. "I just thought you should know."

Harry turned to leave, when Snape stopped him.

"Thank you, Harry."

"I don't know if you're one for travel, but if you fancy a journey, there's a little place in France called Cordes-sur-Ciel. It's supposed to be quite nice. If you find yourself around that area, I'd like it if you came to tea."

"I will…consider it."

Harry gave a small nod and left the man to his thoughts, feeling as if they had somehow finally come to an understanding. Harry knew in his heart he might well never see the man again in his life, and that was alright. Snape deserved his peace, he had earned it.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER…

"Are we late?" Hermione Longbottom asked as she stepped from the fireplace and into the kitchen of her friend's home. She was followed by her husband Neville, who hugged Daphne warmly.

"You're just in time." Daphne smiled. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not." Hermione said, shucking her coat and setting to work, chopping carrots.

"The boys are outside, Neville, and there's butterbeer in the fridge."

"Thanks." Neville smiled, grabbing a bottle and kissing his wife before heading outside to join his mates.

"How's work been for you?" Daphne asked.

"Busy. But, I think we're making progress. I'm waiting to see if I get a research grant. I know I'm close to isolating it. If I'm right, we might be able to actually keep werewolves lucid during their change. They'll be in control of themselves."

"That's amazing." Daphne looked stunned. "I've no doubt you'll find it."

"I can't believe how big you are." Hermione smiled as Daphne added a few more vegetables to Hermione's pile to be chopped.

"Don't get me started. Harry says I looked beautiful, but I fell like a hippopotamus. You just wait till you've got a bun in the oven, and see how pretty you feel." Daphne said, rubbing her pregnant belly lovingly.

"Hermione's got a bun?" Tracey said coming in from the outdoors. "The natives are getting restless."

Tracey hugged Hermione from behind, and reached past to steal a radish. "You're as bas Neville." Hermione chuckled.

"If they're so hungry, they can all get in here and help." Daphne said firmly.

"Fine, we're here." Ron grinned, kissing Hermione's cheek in greeting.

"How are you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Good. Training's about to start up again, so I'll be really busy."

"But you love it and you know it." Tracey smiled patting his cheek, kissing him smartly.

"This your third season now?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, second season I'll be starting, though." Ron nodded.

"The Cannons did good by snatching you up. They've been having really good years since you joined the team." Neville remarked.

"And Ginny?" Hermione asked..

"Excited. The wedding should be good. Still can't believe my baby sister's getting married. And to Colin Creevey…"

"Yeah, who saw that coming." Neville asked reaching out to steal a bit of carrot his wife had just cut.

"Hey!, Just because we're not at home does not mean I won't cut your fingers off." She smacked at his arm, then turned back to Ron and Tracey. "When are you two going to get married?."

"Who says we aren't?" Tracey flashed a wicked smile, and held up her finger.

"What? When? Why didn't you invite us?" Hermione shouted.

"It just sort of happened." Ron blushed. "One of those things. You know, you're traveling, you think, hey' wouldn't it be fun…and then you're getting screamed at by your mother for doing it without her there to see it."

"By the way, You all need to go to Las Vegas. It is amazing." Tracey added, hugging Her new husband tightly.

"Did you know?" Hermione glared at Daphne who held her hands up.

"I only found out two days ago." Daphne answered.

"Really low, Weasley. I wanted to go to your bachelor party." Neville smirked.

"Not after the stories I heard about Harry's party.' Hermione shot her husband a death look.

"Speaking of, where is my husband?"

"I'm here."

Harry stood in the doorway, simply watching his friends. He smiled at his wife as she embraced him, and fought past her engorged belly to kiss him. "I swear if this is twins, I will hex you until you can't sit down properly."

"You told me you wanted a big family." Harry grinned, hugging her tightly.

"One at a time, Potter. It feels like there's a whole Quidditch team in there."

"You didn't seem to mind when we were making the roster."

Daphne punched him in the arm hard. "You're pushing it buddy. If you're not careful, I may never let you see me naked again."

"Don't you dare threaten me." he grinned, embracing her again. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now help me out and set the table, Our friends are hungry."

Daphne pulled away and returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. Harry simply watched her, and then watched his friends bantering back and forth. They had all changed so much over the year, and then again, not a bit.

He always looked forward to these gatherings, ever since he and Daphne had left England right after their wedding. They had done everything they had talked about during school, and Harry had never been happier. Especially when he thought about what still lay ahead for them. With his first child on the way, Harry knew that this was one adventure he was more than prepared for, and with his friends help…no, his family's help, there was nothing that he and his beautiful wife couldn't handle.

He had at last found the happiness he'd dreamt of all his life, here among those he loved.

Finite.


End file.
